


Channie

by funhanie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baker byun, M/M, biker byun
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 48,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funhanie/pseuds/funhanie
Summary: 24-vuotias leipuri Byun Baekhyun joutuu luopumaan asunnostaan Bucheonissa. Hän päätyy muuttamaan Souliin, Hapjeongdongiin, vaikka sieltä onkin pidempi matka töihin. Kulkeminen ei ole ongelma, moottoripyörällä pääsee kesät talvet.Sukset menevät ristiin alati bailaavan naapurin kanssa heti ensimmäisellä viikolla, mutta Baekhyun päättää purra hammasta. Hän ei epäröi motkottaa naapurin Parkille kovasta musiikin volyymista ja jatkuvasta bailaamisesta. Chanyeol ei ota puheita pahalla, kutsuu vain uuden naapurin luokseen. Mitä enemmän Baekhyun viettää miehen kanssa aikaa, sen enemmän Yeol häneen ihastuu. Yritys on kova, mutta Baekhyun elää uralleen.Eräs ei niin kaunis yö Younggi hyung soittaa puhelun, jota kukaan ei toivo. Tulipalo on vienyt miehen elämäntyön, myöskin Baekhyunin työpaikan. Uuteen kaupunkiin vuokralle muuttanut mies on yhtäkkiä vailla työpaikkaa, tulonlähdettä. Sormi menee suuhun, mutta onneksi ratkaisuja löytyy. Alkaa asettuminen uuteen elämänvaiheeseen, johon liittyy myös lämpenevät tunteet. Voiko elämä Soulissa koskaan olla tasapainoista vai onko ikävä kotiin liian suuri?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Kim Jongdae | Chen, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol





	1. Chapter 1

Baekhyun istui pyöreän pöydän ääressä ja kuunteli parin metrin päästä kuuluvaa ähinää. Hän koitti keskittyä appelsiinimehun nauttimiseen, mutta mustan, sulavalinjaisen moottoripyörän kimpussa ähräävä Kyungsoo varasti hänen huomionsa jatkuvalla syötöllä.

”Onko siellä joku vikana?” Baekhyun kysyi jännittyneenä. Hän kohotti asentoaan ryhdikkäämmäksi, valmiina kuulemaan karun totuuden.

”Ei”, Kyungsoo mutisi huonosti valehdellen ja jatkoi puhinaansa. Baekhyun kohautti toista kulmaansa ja nojasi uudelleen puista tuolin selkänojaa vasten. Rento ilme valui miehen kasvoille ja Kyungsoon äänet hävisivät taustalle.

Kirosana lipsahti ulos yleensä niin rauhallisen miehen suusta. Baekhyun hypähti ylös välittömästi ja käveli pyörää rassaavan miehen taakse, laskeutuen tämän tasolle.

”Onko se pahakin vika?”

”Tulpat ovat kastuneet”, Kyungsoo sanoi ja veti mustan öljyn peitossa olevat sormet pois moottoripyörän koneistosta. ”Sinuna vaihdattaisin ne.”

”No tehdään sitten niin!” Baekhyun huudahti. ”Mun pitää olla töissä huomenna kello kuusi.”

Kyungsoo nousi ylös ja venytteli raajojaan. Hän marssi korjaamon perälle, etsi oikean hyllyn ja kaiveli laatikoita päättäväisesti.

”Kai sulla on niitä?” Baekhyun kysyi ääni väristen. ”Kai sä voit hommata niitä lisää?”

”Löytyi”, Kyungsoo sanoi rauhallisesti ja kääntyi mustaan nahka-asuun pukeutuneen miehen puoleen leveästi hymyillen. ”Ota kuppi kahvia, tässä menee vielä hetki.”

Baekhyun huokaisi helpotuksesta ja palasi takaisin pöydän ääreen istumaan. Hän ei ollut koskaan ollut mikään hyvä paikallaan istuja, ja odottaminen oli tehdä hänet hulluksi. Puhelimestakin oli virta loppunut puoli tuntia sitten.

Kyungsoo palasi takaisin moottoripyörän ääreen ja jatkoi rauhallista työskentelyään.

”Millainen se kämppä on?” Kyungsoo kysyi. Kysymys kuulosti helposti välinpitämättömältä, sillä miehen keskittyminen oli sytytystulpissa.

”En mä tiedä, ihan jees kai”, mies vastasi. Kyungsoo nousi murahtaen ylös ja käveli takaisin hyllykölle etsimään uutta tulppaa.

”Sun täytyy tulla katsomaan sitä joskus, sain jo avaimet”, Baekhyun sanoi. Kyungsoo kääntyi katsomaan häntä olkansa ylitse.

”Etkö aio muuttaa heti?”

”En”, Baekhyun vastasi välittömästi. ”Pysyn Bucheonissa niin kauan kuin mahdollista.”

”Kuun loppuun”, Kyungsoo sanoi yhtäaikaa Baekhyunin kanssa.

Oli syyskuun kahdeskymmenesviides päivä. Hapjeongdongin asunto oli ollut vapaa jo kahdennestakymmenennestä päivästä alkaen. Baekhyun ei ollut vielä sopeutunut ajatukseen pääkaupungissa elämisestä. Eihän Bucheon kaukana Soulista ollut, mutta silti ne kaksi paikkaa tuntuivat olevan kuin kaksi eri maailmaa. Souliin hän oli päätynyt vain siksi, että hänen ystävänsä tuttu oli ollut innokas vuokraamaan asunnon niinkin lyhyellä varoitusajalla.

”Meinaatko pitää tupareita?” Kyungsoo kysyi. Baekhyun pudisti päätään.

”Ei ole mun juttu”, hän huokaisi. Kämppä täynnä puolituttuja ihmisiä huutamassa ja rähisemässä, jäljelle jäisi vain helvetillinen krapula ja sairaalloinen sotku siivottavaksi.

Kyungsoo naurahti hyväntuulisesti ja palasi moottoripyörän luokse, aikoen korjata sen uudenveroiseksi.

* * *

Bucheon Bakeryn takaovi kolahti kiinni, ja kovaääninen huomenen toivotus kantautui Baekhyunin korviin. Hänen suupielensä nousivat välittömästi ylös, aamu ei alkanut ilman Yeonaen tervehdyksiä.

Kaksikymppinen punatukka korkeissa koroissa asteli sisään työntekijöiden sosiaalitilaan. Baekhyun napitti takkinsa kiinni ja tervehti nuorta naista iloisesti. Ei ollut epäilystäkään, miksi Yeonaea sanottiin paikan sieluksi.

”Mitä tänään?” Baekhyun tiedusteli tapansa mukaan. Tuotteitten ja palveluiden myymisestä huolehtiva Yeonae oli oikea ihminen tietämään sen.

”Pari kakkua, perus leivät ja kahvilan puoli.”

”Ihanaa”, Baekhyun murahti väsyneenä. Yeonae huolestui hänen mielialastaan. Mustatukkainen mies oli aina hilpeä, iloinen itsensä, mutta sinä päivänä häntä ei hymyilyttänyt.

”Oppa, mikä sulla on?”

”Nukuin vain huonosti”, Baekhyun murahti. Hän ei kehdannut myöntää tulevan muuton stressaavan häntä. Tuskin hän oli silmäänsä ummistanut koko yönä, kun oli miettinyt, miten henkisesti vaikeaa Bucheonista lähteminen oikeasti oli. Hänestä tuntui, ettei hän pärjäisi Soulissa.

”Keitetään kahvit, niin eiköhän tämä aamu siitä käynnisty”, Yeonae naurahti. Baekhyun virnisti perään ja päätti heittää aivot narikkaan työpäivän ajaksi.

* * *

Päivä kului rattoisasti päivän tehtäviä suorittaessa. Pari täytekakkua valmistui kuin itsestään, ja Baekhyun sai olla taas ylpeä kättensä jäljestä. Yeonae kehui kuorrutuksen tasaista laatua ja sokerikoristeet olivat sopineet kakkuun täydellisesti, vaikka ne olivat näyttäneet alkuun liian hailakoilta.

Baekhyun katsoi kelloa ja huoahti onnellisena. Vatsa oli kurninut jo pitkään, viimein hänellä oli aikaa syödä jotain. Hän käveli jääkaapille, kaivoi sen sisuksista satunnaisia raaka-aineita ja paloitteli ne nopeasti pienemmiksi. Hän löi kasvikset pannulle ja hymyili, kun tuoksu levisi valmistustiloihin.

Margareta käveli sisään valmistustiloihin täydessä varustuksessa. Nainen osasi ilmestyä paikalle aina parhaaseen aikaan.

”Hei”, Baekhyun hymyili ja kertoi lyhyesti, mitä hän oli tehnyt ja mitä oli vielä tekemättä. Marge kuunteli puolella korvalla ja keskittyi enemmän pannulla freesautuviin kasviksiin.

”Riittääkö tuosta mullekin?” hän kysyi odottavaisena. Baekhyun tuhahti huvittuneena, mutta nyökkäsi myöntäväksi vastaukseksi.

”Joko sä tulit Soulista?” Margareta kysyi, vaihtaen aihetta lennosta, niin kuin yleensä. Baekhyun nauroi kovaan ääneen hyvän tovin. Kuitenkin hänen naurunsa hiipui, kun hän muisti, että muuttofirma tulisi parin päivän päästä. Hän ei ollut vielä edes pakannut suurinta osaa tavaroistaan. Aika kävisi vähiin, ja hänen olisi tartuttava tuumasta toimeen mahdollisimman pian.

”Menetkö tänään sinne?”

”En”, Baekhyun vastasi.

”Helvetti”, nainen parahti. ”Olisin ollut kyytiä vailla.”

”Mene julkisilla”, Baekhyun murahti ja lisäsi naudanlihaa valmistuvaan lounaaseensa. Margareta sähähti nuoremmalle epäkunnoittavasta vastauksesta, mutta tyytyi kohtaloonsa.

”Ei se ole niin jännää kuin sun kyydissä”, hän vingahti pilke silmäkulmassa.

”Noona”, Baekhyun nauroi ja kääntyi katsomaan vieressään seisovaa leipuria, jonka silmät tuikkivat kirkkaina. ”Osta oma pyörä.”

”Ei näillä palkoilla”, nainen henkäisi ja yhtyi nauruun Baekhyunin kanssa.

* * *

Baekhyun pyöri ympyrää olohuoneessa ja huokaili syvään. Hän oli saanut pakattua kaiken, muuttomiesten täytyisi vain tulla ja kantaa kaikki tavarat uuteen asuntoon. Mies ei ymmärtänyt itseään, miten asuinpaikan vaihtaminen voikin olla niin vastenmielistä. Hän rakasti kämppäänsä, mutta vuokraisäntä oli ilmoittanut haluavansa asunnon takaisin itselleen, eikä Baekhyunilla ollut vaihtoehtoja. Hän olisi voinut hakea Bucheonista asuntoja, mutta jonot olivat pitkiä, eikä hän halunnut mennä siksi aikaa takaisin porukoidensa hyysättäväksi, kun oli asunut jo niin kauan omillaan. Hapjeongdongista suhteilla saatu asunto oli kokonsa puolesta täydellinen, alue vaikutti rauhalliselta, se oli hyvällä paikalla ja hänellä oli kulkupeli, millä käydä töissä. Kaikki tuntui täydelliseltä paitsi se, että Baekhyun ei hirveästi pitänyt pääkaupungin hulinasta. Eikä hänellä ollut siellä muita ystäviä kuin Do Kyungsoo, joka korjasi aina hänen pyöräänsä.

Baekhyun rojahti sohvalle ja näpläsi puhelintaan. Ilta oli jo pitkällä ja hänen olisi pitänyt kaikessa rehellisyyden nimessä olla jo unten mailla, mutta insomnia vaivasi häntä edelleen. Se johtui vain jännityksestä, joka ei ollut enää tervettä. Onneksi hänellä ei ollut töitä seuraavana päivänä. Päivä menisi muuttaessa ja paikkoja kuntoon laittaessa. Hänen täytyisi käydä katselemassa maisemia ja tutustumassa alueeseen. Hongdae oli aivan kulman takana ja se oli kyllä tuttu paikka. Muuten Soul oli Myeongdongia lukuunottamatta harvoin vierailtu paikka.

Baekhyun avasi television ja etsi ensimmäisen elokuvaa näyttävän kanavan. Hetkensä surffailtuaan hän löysi historiallisen filmin, jota hän koitti seurata. Mahassa myllersi ja ajatukset kulkivat tuhatta ja sataa suuntaan ja toiseen, antamatta hänelle mahdollisuutta pysyä kärryillä ruudulla pyörivästä elokuvasta. Hermostunut Baekhyun löi viisi minuuttia päällä olleen television kiinni ja huudahti perään. Ehkä olisi vain parempi mennä nukkumaan. Mies nousi ylös sohvalta, päätti käydä viimeisen kerran kuumassa suihkussa ja painua pehkuihin.

* * *

Aamu saapui liian nopeasti. Baekhyun avasi silmänsä vastentahtoisesti ja koitti huitoa yöpöydällä raivokkaasti huutavaa herätyskelloasammuksiin. Nukahtaminen oli ollut kovan työn takana, ja nyt, kun hän oli viimein lipunut hyväntuuliseen uneen, se kaikki oli hajonnut, kun kello oli lyönyt kuusi aamulla.

Baekhyun nousi istumaan ja hieroi silmiään. Haukotus karkasi suusta välittömästi. Selkää kivisti ja iho oli kananlihalla. Oli syyskuun viimeinen päivä, ja muuttofirman innokkaat miehet saapuivat kahden tunnin kuluttua.

Baekhyun rojahti takaisin selälleen ja tarttui puhelimeensa. Hän luki yön aikana saapuneita lineviestejä ja naureskeli Margen jutuille ääneen. Hän selasi instagramin, uutiset ja muut sosiaaliset media-alustat huolellisesti, ennen kuin viitsi nousta sängystä ja keittää itselleen kahvia. Aamupalan hän aikoi käydä syömässä jossain muualla, hän oli pakannut jo kaikki ruoanlaittovälineet.

Kyungsoon oli tarkoitus tulla muuttoavuksi myöhemmin päivällä. Mies nukkui tunnetusti pitkään eikä Baekhyun halunnut pilata tämän päivärytmiä sen takia, että oli itse niin aamuvirkku kuin mahdollista saattoi olla. Kyungsoo oli luvannut asentaa hänelle kattolamppuja ja tiskikoneet, Baekhyun tuskin ymmärsi niistä itse mitään. Tai jos ymmärsi, niin hänellä ei ollut tarvittavia työkaluja. Hän oli leipuri eikä mikään nikkari.

Tie Souliin veti hyvin. Ilma oli kirkas, selkeä ja lämmin. Baekhyun hymyili tuntiessaan ilmavirran ympärillään, vauhti oli reipas satanen eikä kanssakulkijat ahdistaneet häntä ollenkaan. Moottoripyörä kiisi pitkin kolmikaistaista tietä, pujotellen ketterästi kaistalta toiselle ohitusten ollessa tarpeen. Taajama-alue häämötti ja sydän Baekhyunin rinnassa alkoi pompottaa tiuhempaan tahtiin. Hän tunsi tien jokaisen mutkan ja töyssyn, niin monta kertaa hän oli reittiä ajanut.

Hapjeongdongissa oli hiljaista. Oikean kerrostaloalueen sisäpihaan päästyään Baekhyun näki vain yhden ihmisen, naisen, joka oli lähdössä ulkoiluttamaan valkoista koiraa. Baekhyun hiljensi moottoripyörän vauhtia entisestään ja pienensi vaihteen ykköselle. Vauhti tuntui päätien sataseen verrattuna suoranaiselta matelulta, ja hänen täytyi ottaa jo jalalla tukea maasta, ettei kaatuisi. Hän pysäytti pyörän ja katseli ympärilleen. Hänelle oli kerrottu, että sisäpihalla olisi ramppi maanalaiseen parkkihalliin. Hän näki sisäänkäynnin häämöttävän kahdenkymmenen metrin päässä, vähän huonosti kyltitettynä. Hän veti kytkinkahvan alas, löi vaihteen silmään ja kaasutti parkkihalliin niin, että koko sisäpiha raikui moottoripyörän jylhistä äänistä. Hän oli saapunut kotiin, eikä hän osannut vielä ymmärtää sitä.

Baekhyun ajoi hitaasti ympäri maan alle kaivettua, hyvin valaistua parkkipaikkaa ja etsi oikeaa ruutua. Se oli numeroitu yhdistelmällä B353, Baekhyun muisti selkeästi kirjoittaneen sen käteensä ennen lähtöä. Paikkojen numerot suurenivat hänen ajaessa eteenpäin, hänen ei täytynyt olla enää kaukana.

Baekhyun käänsi mustan, 800 kilokuutioisen moottoripyörän ruutuun ja pysäytti sen pehmeästi. Hän sammutti moottorin ja veti kypärän pois. Hän haisteli hallin kosteaa ilmaa ja katseli kiinnostuneena ympärilleen. Parkkipaikkoja oli paljon tyhjillään, joko niissä ei ollut käyttäjiä tai sitten autot olivat käytössä. Suurin osa tiloissa säilytettävistä oli suuria katumaastureita, kalliita hatchbackeja tai pakettiautoja. Yhden moottoripyörän hän oli nähnyt muutama kymmenen paikkaa taaksepäin.

Baekhyun lukitsi pyörän ja varmisti, että varashälytin oli päällä. Hän nousi pois moottoripyörän selästä ja toivoi, ettei seudulla liikkunut ilkivallantekijöitä. Onneksi siihen asti hänen silmäteränsä oli ymmärretty jättää rauhaan, mutta mistä sitä koskaan tiesi. Baekhyun tarttui kypärään ja poistui pyöränsä luota kävellen selkä menosuuntaa kohti, raaskimatta irrottaa katsetta uljaasta mustastaan.

Baekhyun tilasi hissin ja koitti rauhoitella itseään. Hän ei ollut käynyt asunnolla sen jälkeen, kun sai avaimet käteen kymmenisen päivää sitten. Muuttomiehet olivat matkalla, hän oli lähtenyt samaan aikaan kuin he, ja lupasi olla vastassa aukaisemmassa ovia. Kyungsookin oli aikonut tulla puoleen päivään mennessä, siinä toivossa, että Baekhyun tarjoaisi hänelle jotain lounasta.

Hissi saapui, ja otti mustaan nahkatakkiin pukeutuneen miehen kyytiin. Hissi lähti ylös välittömästi, pysähtyen katutasolle. Ovet avautuivat, ja pitkä mies hopeisissa hiuksissa, ruutupaidassa ja reikäisissä farkuissa astui sisään. Baekhyun katsoi hissiin kävellyttä miestä silmät suurina, kykenemättä sanomaan mitään. Mies hymyili pienesti tavatessaan Baekhyunin katseen ja painoi numerotaulusta samaa numeroa, joka oli jo valittuna. Baekhyunin kerros.

Hörökorvainen mies nosti puhelimen korvalleen ja alkoi jutella tuttavallisesti häntä tavoitelleelle. Baekhyun laski katseensa hissin muoviseen lattiaan ja tunsi olonsa hieman kiusalliseksi. Hän ei voinut esittää olevan kuulematta meneillään ollutta puhelua. Hänen epäonnekseen matka oikeaan kerrokseen kesti raivostuttavan kauan, ja silloinkin mies jäi samassa kerroksessa pois.

Baekhyun piteli tiukasti kiinni kypärästään ja seurasi silmä tarkkana hissitaulussa nousevia numeroita. Hissi hidasti vauhtiaan ja lopulta pysähtyi nytkähtäen. Ovet avautuivat ja pitkä mies oli ensimmäisenä ulkona. Baekhyun oli tuskin ehtinyt jalkautua ulos hissistä, kun asunnon 3015 ovi pamahti kiinni. Hölmistynyt Baekhyun käveli hitaasti oman asuntonsa ovelle ja paineli oikean koodin lukkoon.

Kämpässä leijuva outo tuoksu kantautui Baekhyunin nenään ja sai tämän huokaisemaan samalla, kun laski kypärän eteisen naulakon hyllylle. Hän riisui likaiset tennarit ja veti nahkatakin pois, vilkuillen samalla seinällä roikkuvaan kelloon, jonka edellinen asukas oli jättänyt jälkeensä. Muuttomiehet olisivat varmasti kohta perillä.

Baek asteli varovasti sisään asuntoon, hän ei vielä täysin ymmärtänyt, että se oli hänen kotinsa. Seinät loisivat valkoisina ja huoneet näyttivät avarilta. Ikkunoissa ei ollut verhoja ja ne näyttivät kolkoilta. Baekhyunia ei hirveästi kiinnostanut alkaa sisustamaan, asunto varmasti muokkautuisi ajan saatossa persoonalliseksi. Kunhan hänellä olisi katto pään päällä, niin hän oli onnellinen.

* * *

Kyungsoo kuljeskeli pitkin asuntoa ja katseli kiinnostuneena ympärilleen. Baekhyun keitti teetä ja hyräili parempituulisena. Yleensä hän kuunteli radiota keittiössä ollessaan, mutta hän ei ollut vielä purkanut oikeaa pahvilaatikkoa. Radio oli jossain muiden tekniikkaromujen seassa.

”Onko sulla töitä huomenna?” Kyungsoo kysyi saatuaan kierroksensa päätökseen. Baekhyunia lyhyempi tummanruskeatukkainen mies istui alas baarijakkaralle ja nosti kädet saarekkeelle.

”On”, Baekhyun vastasi katse vedenkeittimessä, joka kohisi kovaäänisesti. Posliinikannu ja oikea määrä irtoteetä odotti vieressä.

”Harmi”, Kyungsoo virnisti. ”Oltaisiin käyty kaljalla Hongdaessa. Kun tässä lähellä ollaan.”

”Jos käydään heti alkuillasta?” Baekhyun kysyi käännyttyään nuoremman puoleen. Suurisilmäisen miehen katse kirkastui välittömästi.

”Just nyt tuntuu siltä, että olut maistuisi”, Baekhyun naurahti. ”On ollut melko rankka päivä.”

”No sitten mennään”, Kyungsoo hymyili. Vanhempi kääntyi takaisin vedenkeittimen puoleen ja jatkoi hiljaista hyräilyään.

”Onko pyöräsi toiminut hyvin?” Kyungsoo kysyi ja selitti jotain uusista sytytystulpista. Baekhyun oli siinä mielessä huono moottoripyörän omistaja, ettei hän pahemmin osannut korjata sellaisia saatika tiennyt sen sisällä olevista osista yhtään mitään. Hän osasi vain ajaa moisella, ja rakasti vauhtia.

”On”, Baekhyun hymyili. ”Ja jos ei olisi, niin olisin ollut korjaamolla alta aika yksikön.”

”Se on varma”, Kyungsoo nauroi. ”Aiotko käydä reissussa vuosilomasi aikaan?”

”En mä ole ajatellut”, Baekhyun sanoi nolona. ”Olen keskittynyt vain muuttoon ja työskentelyyn.”

”Hankkisit elämän”, mies parahti ja nousi ryhdikkäämpään asentoon, kun Baekhyun ojensi hänen eteensä teemukin.

”Mitä oikein tarkoitat?”

”Elämässäsi ei tapahdu mitään muuta kuin työtä”, hän sanoi kylmäkasvoisesti. ”Seurustelisit, harrastaisit villejä irtosuhteita ja ajelisit pitkin maata prätkälläsi. Nauttisit.”

”Mä nautin mun työstä”, Baekhyun sanoi. ”Enkä mä halua mitään pervoja seksihulluja kontolleni. Ties mitä tauteja levittävät.”

Kyungsoo repesi nauruun. ”Entä jos sä olisitkin se pervo seksihullu? Oletko koskaan ajatellut sellaista?”

”Lopeta”, Baekhyun nauroi ja istui alas saarekkeen ääreen. Kaksikko uppotui hyväntuuliseen keskusteluun ja heittivät huulta rennosti, vetämättä hernettä nokkaan, vaikka aiheet kävivät välillä hyvän maun raoilla.

Baekhyun lupasi valmistaa lounaan samalla, kun Kyungsoo hoitaisi omat hommansa. Miehen oli lähdettävä kahden aikoihin korjaamolle, ja he sopivat tapaavansa Hongdaessa kello kahdeksalta. Baekhyunilla olisi aikaa katsella seutua ja ottaa pari huurteista ennen kuin hänen olisi palattava takaisin kämpille ja alkaa nukkumaan. Neljän aikaan herääminen oli jopa hänelle haaste, pidentynyt työmatka vaati aikaisemman heräämisen. Bucheonissa asuessaan oli riittänyt, kun hän oli herännyt vartin yli viisi. Baekhyun uskoi, ettei siitä kuitenkaan aiheutuisi ongelmia.

* * *

Syyskuun viimeinen ilta oli pimentynyt. Ilman lämpötila oli laskenut alle kahteenkymmeneen asteeseen, paksulla neuletakilla pärjäsi vallan mainiosti. Taivas oli selkeä ja värjäytynyt kaupungin valojen vaikutuksesta. Baekhyun käveli Hongdaen katua pitkin ja katseli liikkeiden näyteikkunoihin, maistaessaan jo suussaan luottomerkin maltaan. Siitä oli vierähtänyt muutama kuukausi, kun kaljahammasta oli kolottanut niin pahasti.

Tyylikkäisiin vaatteisiin pukeutunut Kyungsoo heilautti kättään ja tervehti lähestyvää Baekhyunia kovaäänisesti. Baekhyun heilutti kättään tervehdykseksi ja kiristi tahtiaan. Paikallisen kuppilan edessä seisova Kyungsoo oli yhtä hymyä ja mieliala oli paljon korkeammalla kuin aamupäivällä.

”Kuulitko hyviä uutisia?” Baekhyun kysyi ja kopautti nyrkkinsä yhteen miehen kanssa.

”Ehkä”, Kyungsoo hymyili. ”Joko muuttokuorma on purettu?”

Baekhyun repesi heleään nauruun. ”Arvaa vaan.” Häntä ei voinut vähempää kiinnostaa koko muuttokuorma. Tavarat kyllä löytäisivät paikkansa ajan kanssa, turhaa stressiä siitä oli turha ottaa.

”Mennäänkö?” Kyungsoo kysyi ja nosti jalkansa ensimmäiselle portaalle. Baekhyun nyökkäsi ja lähti seuraamaan innokasta miestä.

”Saitko palkankorotuksen tai jotain?” Baekhyun yritti kalastella syytä Kyungsoon liian hyvään tuuleen. Tämä pudisti päätään ja marssi kassalle.Hän tilasi kaksi isoa olutta ja lupasi tarjota.

”Taisit saada”, Baekhyun tuumi. Kyungsoo kääntyi hänen puoleen ja kohautti kulmiaan vihjailevasti.

”Sitäpä hyvinkin.”

Baekhyun alkoi kiinnostua aiheesta. Hän esitti liudan tarkentavia kysymyksiä heti, kun he olivat saaneet juomat ja suuntasivat kohti ensimmäistä vapaata pöytää.

Kyungsoo kertoi kokeilleensa Tinderiä yön pikkutunneilla unta odottaessaan. Hänellä ei ollut minkäänlaisia odotuksia palvelua kohtaan, mutta kaikeksi yllätyksekseen hän oli saanut matchin ja viestiä eräältä tyypiltä, joka oli pienen keskustelun aikana antanut itsestään mielenkiintoisen vaikutuksen. He olivat tavanneet muutaman päivän päästä Kyungsoon toiveesta ja lähentyneet nopeasti. Yhteydenpito oli jatkunut yhden illan jutun jälkeen, ja alkavassa ihmissuhteessa oli jotain kipinää.

Baekhyun kuunteli tarinaa pöyristyneenä. Hän ei pystynyt kuvittelemaan itseään samaan tilanteeseen. Hän ei koskaan ollut edes harkinnut käyttävänsä Tinderiä, vaikka Kyungsoo oli joskus asiasta maininnut.

”Milloin viimeksi edes olet ollut jonkun kanssa?” mies kysyi kiinnostuneena. Baekhyun pyöräytti silmiään.

”On siitä varmaan… kolme vuotta?”

”No ei tasan ole!” Kyungsoo huudahti järkyttyneenä. Baekhyun palasi muistoissaan taaksepäin ja tarkisti laskun sormin.

”No, on siitä”, Baekhyun intti. ”En ole seurustellut sen jälkeen päivääkään. Tiedäthän sä, ettei mun preferensseille löydy matchia niin helposti.”

”Et osaa etsiä oikeasta paikasta”, Kyungsoo sanoi. Baekhyun arvasi jo miehen puheet ja pisti pisteen koko hommalle.

”Ei, en liity sinne vitun Tinderiin. Kyllä mä poikaystävän löydän, jos tahdon.”

”Hyvä niin”, Kyungsoo sanoi. ”Mä en aio kuunnella, kun valitat vanhoilla päivilläsi, miten et ole koskaan löytänyt ketään rinnallesi.”

”Ei tule tapahtumaan”, Baekhyun vannoi. Kyungsoo repesi nähdessään vanhemman totisen ilmeen ja kilautti juomansa yhteen mustatukan kanssa. Hyvätuulinen nauru levisi kuppilan asiakastiloihin.

* * *

Baekhyun astui ulos hissistä ja haukotteli. Kello oli puoli yhdeksän ja hän haaveili kuumasta suihkusta, jonka jälkeen hän saisi kaivautua peiton alle ja valua höyhensaarille reiluksi kuudeksi tunniksi.

”Hei”, joku tervehti häntä. Baekhyun palasi todellisuuteen ja säpsähti edessään seisovaa pitkää miestä, jonka hopeiset hiukset olivat jääneet miehen mieleen.

”Tämä on jo toinen kerta, kun näen sut täällä”, mies sanoi. Baekhyun yllättyi, tuskin jättiläinen oli häneen sekuntia enempää huomiota kiinnittänyt.

”Muutin tänne tänään…” Baekhyun mutisi, katsoen miestä tummanruskeisiin, suuriin silmiin.

”Ah”, persoonalliset hörökorvat omistava mies sanoi ja ojensi kätensä Baekille, joka pudotti katseen karheisiin sormiin. Hän ojensi omansa ja tervehti miestä muodollisesti.

”Byun Baekhyun.”

”Chanyeol”, mies hymyili ja puristi Baekia hellästi kädestä. Hänen katseensa viipyi kauan Baekhyunin hennoissa, pitkissä sormissa, ja hymynkare ilmestyi tämän kasvoille. ”Kauniit kädet sulla.”

Baekhyun veti kätensä pois miehen otteesta ja hieroi sormiaan hieman epävarmana. Hän oli hyvin tietoinen siitä, ettei hänen kätensä olleet mitenkään miehekäät, ja joskus se aiheutti alemmuuskompleksin. Toisaalta, hoikat kädet olivat paljon kätevämmät kuin paksut nakit, joilla ei saisi mitään aikaan. Sillä tavalla hän lohduttautui.

Chanyeol astui hissiin ja painoi katutason painiketta. Baekhyun jäi katsomaan pitkän hörökorvan perään ja mietti, mikä mies oikein oli perujaan. Viereiseen asuntoon hän ainakin aikaisemmin meni, joten luultavasti tämä oli talon asukkaita. Naapuri.

Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan ja paineli asuntoonsa. Outo haju otti hänet vastaan ja sai kylmät väreet nousemaan selkään. Baekhyun päätti hommata ilmanraikastimia seuraavalla kauppareissulla tai tuulettaa asunnon perinpohjaisesti vapaapäivänä. Lemusta oli päästävä eroon keinolla millä hyvänsä.

Baekhyun käveli suoraan makuuhuoneeseen ja riisui kaikki vaatteet pois. Hän nappasi pyyhkeen huonosti pedatun sängyn päältä ja paineli suihkuun välittämättä siitä, että hän oli alasti eikä ikkunoissa ollut vielä minkäänlaisia verhoja. Kuvitelma siitä, että joku mahdollisesti saattoi vilkaista juuri sillä hetkellä hänen asuntoonsa päin, miellytti häntä jollain kierolla tasolla.

Baekhyun tyhjensi mielensä päivän tapahtumista ja valui suihkuun, rentouttaen itsensä täydellisesti.

* * *

Kello oli kääntynyt kahteen aamuyöllä, ja rytmikäs jumputus herätti Baekhyunin. Hämmentynyt mustatukkainen avasi toisen silmänsä ja kohotti päätään. Hänellä meni hetken aikaa tajuta, ettei ollutkaan enää Bucheonissa, vaan Hapjeongdongissa, Mapossa, Soulissa, uudessa kämpässään. Ja sen kämpän naapurista kantautui jäätävää metakkaa. Popit soivat ja tajunnan asteen parantuessa äänenvoimakkuus tuntui vain nousevan.

Baekhyun veti tyynyn korvilleen ja käänsi kylkeä tuhisten raivoissaan. Hän oli herännyt kesken sikeän unen ja kirosi kellon nähdessään. Hänellä oli vielä pari tuntia aikaa nukkua, mutta meteli oli sen verran kova, että uskoi nukahtamisen olevan mahdotonta.

Joku naispuolinen kiljui seinän toisella puolella, joko ilosta tai kauhusta, se oli toissijaista sillä hetkellä. Baekhyun avasi raivosta liekihtevät silmänsä ja painoi tyynyä tiukemmin vasten korviaan. Kova nauru seurasi naisen äännähdystä ja Baekhyun halusi kaivautua maan alle. Miten talossa pystyi olemaan niin helvetin huono äänenvaimennus. Ja kuka helvetti bilettäisi keskellä viikkoa. Oli vasta tiistai ja työviikko oli alussa. Kai bileistä olisi pitänyt olla joku ilmoitus jossain. Baekhyun oli kävellyt pääsisäänkäynnin kautta ainakin kaksi kertaa sinä päivänä, mutta ei ollut nähnyt minkään sorttista ilmoitusta juhlista.

Baekhyun tunsi silmiensä painuvan kiinni. Jos hän ei olisi ottanut olutta Kyungsoon kanssa, häntä ei varmasti väsyttäisi sillä tavalla. Päivä oli ollut muutenkin poikkeuksellisen raskas, vaikka hän rasittui fyysisesti enemmän töissä. Muuton stressi ja uusi miljöö sai hänen kehonsa ja mielensä väsyneeksi.

Hän nukahti uudelleen kaikesta huolimatta.

* * *

Herätyskello pärähti soimaan kello neljä ja kymmenen. Baekhyun nosti päänsä tyynystä naama jo valmiiksi norsun vitulla. Naapurissa metelöitiin edelleen, mikä sai verenpaineen nousemaan kattoon välittömästi. Arki ei odottanut, Baekhyunin oli valmistauduttava päivän savottaan.

Mies potki peiton pois päältään ja nousi istumaan sängyn reunalle. Hän huokaisi syvään kuunnellessaan seinän takaa kantautuvaa naurunsekaista puhetta, saamatta kuitenkaan selvään, kuka oli kuollut ja mihin. Hän suki hiuksiaan ja mutisi ääneen, huonot unet heräämisen jälkeen olivat jättäneet jälkensä miehen kasvoille ja todennäköisesti hän kärsisi vitutuksesta koko päivän, jos Marge ei sitten keksisi ilahduttaa häntä ja pesisi kohotuskaapin perinpohjaisesti hänen puolestaan.

Baekhyun haukotteli väsyneempänä kuin koskaan ja vääntäytyi ylös. Puhelinta selatessaan hän talsi keittiöön ja laittoi kahvia tippumaan. Hän vastasi Kyungsoon yöllä lähettämiin viesteihin ja toivotti onnea uusille treffeille tämän innokkaan tindermatchin kanssa. Hän kävi suorittamassa pakolliset aamutoimet ja kiskoi vaatteet ylleen. Nopea keitin valmisti pari kuppia kahvia nopeasti. Baekhyun kaivoi jääkaapistaan omenan ja vetäytyi saarekkeen ääreen nauttimaan aamupalaa. Hän vilkuili kelloa hermostuneena, hän ei oikein ollut varma mihin aikaan hänen täytyisi lähteä töihin. Aamuruukan määrää oli vaikea arvioida, matkaan kuluvaan aikaan täytyi valmistautua.Tuskin kukaan panisi pahakseen, jos Baek olisi kerran myöhässä. Töissä jokainen työntekijä tiesi, että tämä oli muuttanut edellisenä päivänä Hapjeongdongiin.

Rapusta kantautuva oven järkyttävä kiinni paukahtaminen säikäytti Baekhyunin pahanpäiväisesti. Kahvia läikähti paikallisen pizzerian mainoksen päälle ja kirosanat lipuivat ulos mustatukkaisen suusta tasaiseen tahtiin. Bileet jatkuivat, huuto naapurissa yltyi.

* * *

Baekhyun pamautti tyhjän kahvikupin pöydälle ja puristi sitä kädessään kaikella voimalla. Jos hän ei saanut rauhassa nauttia aamustaan, hänen oli sama lähteä suoraan töihin. Ainakin siellä hän saisi nauttia kahvistaan täydessä hiljaisuudessa. Hän nousi ylös, laittoi kahvikupin tiskialtaaseen ja paineli eteiseen. Hän veti nahkatakin ylleen, tarttui kypäräänsä ja tarkisti, että puhelin ja avaimet olisivat varmasti mukana. Hän paukatti asunnon oven kiinni lujasti mennessään ja paineli hissiin raskain askelin. Hän ajaisi Bucheoniin lujaa, välittämättä mahdollisesti saatavista ylinopeussakoista.


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun joi kahvia henkilökunnan tiloissa, neljän hengen pöydän ääressä. Hän selasi Instagramia puoliksi kiinnostuneena, koittaen herättää itsensä siihen päivään. Yeonaen hyvätuulinen laulu kantautui miehen korviin ja sai tämän kohottamaan asentoaan ryhdikkäämmäksi. Punatukkainen nainen ilmestyi pukuhuoneen ovelle ja hiljentyi Baekhyunin nähdessään.

”Taasko sä olet täällä näin aikaisin?” hän kysyi, katsoen arvioiden täydessä työvarustuksessa olevaa Baekhyunia, jonka silmien alle oli ilmestynyt tummat läiskät. Kello oli vasta puoli kuuden pintaan, työvuoro alkoi virallisesti kuudelta.

”Mä vihaan naapuriani. Hän ei anna mun – eikä kenenkään muun – nukkua silloin kuin pitäisi”, hän murahti tyytymättömänä ja syventyi jälleen Instagramin ihmeelliseen maailmaan. Yeonae virnisti miehen puheille ja koitti ilmaista huolestuneisuutensa, mutta Baekhyunia ei kiinnostanut. Hän oli liian väsynyt, se naapurista kuuluva jatkuva jumputus ja biletys oli jatkunut läpi viikkojen.

”Joku kerta mä vielä menen sinne ja vedän sitä jäbää turpaan”, Baekhyun parahti kovaäänisesti ja laski puhelimen puiselle pöydälle. Hän laski kuppiinsa lisää kahvia termospullosta ja joi kaiken muutamalla kulauksella. ”Saatana se tyyppi ei ajattele työssäkäyvien ihmisten unentarvetta.”

Yeonae katsoi miestä pelokkain silmin. Hän oli seurannut Baekhyunin aamuja vierestä ja oli tosissaan huolestunut. Jos mies sattui olemaan välivuorossa, hän oli valmiiksi niin pahalla päällä, ettei edes Margareta uskaltanut sanoa sanan sanaamustatukalle, joka oli kuin perseelle ammuttu karhu.

”Etkö voisi tehdä valitusta asiasta?” Yeonae kysyi. Baekhyun repesi irvailevaan nauruun.

”Arvaa, kuinka monesti olen tehnyt.”

Yeonae pyöräytti silmiään vastaukselle. Hän avasi kaappinsa oven ja alkoi vaihtaa työvaatteita. Baekhyun tarttui uudelleen puhelimeensa ja vaihtoi instagramin paikalliseen uutispalveluun. Hän saisi istuskella vielä viisitoista minuuttia.

Bucheon Bakeryn omistaja, Choi Younggi, käveli reippain askelin liikkeen etuovesta sisään. Ulkotakki auki, kansio kädessään, viisikymmentävuotias bucheonilaismies lähestyi tiskin takana juoruavaa henkilökuntaa. Baekhyun nousi nojaamasta takanaan olevaan seinään ja otti kulauksen ties monennestako kahvikupillisestaan sille päivälle.

”Byun”, Younggi kutsui taukoaan pitävää leipuria. ”Nyt on hyviä uutisia.”

Baekhyun kiinnostui välittömästi ja hymyili miehelle, joka ojensi kansion hänelle. Baek laski kahvikupin viereiselle pöydälle ja silmäili kansion sisältöä mielenkiintoisena. Paperit koskivat leipurin erikoisammattitutkintoa, jonka työnantaja oli hänelle järjestänyt. Hän oli kertonuthaluavansa lisää koulutusta muutama kuukausi taaksepäin, ohimennen ruokatauolla, ja oli totta puhuen unohtanut jo koko jutun. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan, että Choi Younggi oli laittanut asian korvan taakse ja alkanut järjestää koulutusta.

”Vieläkö kiinnostaa?” Younggi huyng kysyi pilke silmäkulmassa. Baekhyun oli pakahtua onnesta, hän ei ollut odottanut moista.

”Kysytkin vielä. Tämä on hieno juttu”, hän sanoi ja kopautti nyrkkinsä rennosti yhteen miehen kanssa.

”Lueskele paperit läpi rauhassa, niin jutellaan myöhemmin lisää”, Younggi sanoi ja hävisi valmistustilojen puolelle. Baekhyun selasi papereita silmät tuikkien, tuntien vitutuksensa hävinneen kuin taikaiskusta.

Liikkeen ovi aukesi jälleen kerran ja kahvassa roikkuva kello kilahti tuttuun tapaan. Kassan takana aina yhtä iloinen Yeonae tervehti työkaveriaan innokkaalla huudahduksella. Välivuoroon saapuva Margareta tervehti nuorempaa punatukkaa, ja käänsi katseensa hymyilevään Baekhyuniin. Hän marssi nopein askelin lähemmäs miestä, joka oli lauhkea kuin lammas.

”Joko sulle uskaltaa puhua? Saiko naapurisi häädön?”

”Kuka?” Baekhyun kysyi ja nosti katseensa ylös papereista. Margen ilme oli hämmästynyt, mutta Baekin vielä enemmän. Hetken miettimisen jälkeen Baekhyun ymmärsi kysymyksen ja kertoi pääsevänsä haluamaansa koulutukseen. Margareta oli hänen seniorinsa sillä alalla. Hän oli suorittanut saman tutkinnon lähes kymmenen vuotta sitten.

Baekhyun selasi kansiossa olevia papereita, joita oli yllättävän paljon. Ensimmäiset esitteet olivat Bucheon Culinary Academyn, sen koulun, missä Baekhyun oli suorittanut ammattiopintonsa. Toinen nivaska oli Soulin kulinaristiakatemiasta.

Baekhyun aukaisi kahvilan ja valmistustilojen erottavan heilurioven jalallaan ja työnsi pään toiselle puolelle. ”Hyung?”

Choi Younggi astui ulos kuiva-ainevarastosta ja katsoi nuorempaa kysyvästi.

”Seoul Culinary Academy?” Baekhyun kysyi.Mies naurahti nolona, kun ei ollut aikaisemmin tullut maininneeksi.

”Siellä on parempi opetus kuin Bucheonissa”, hän sanoi. ”Veljentyttäreni kehuu koulua suurin sanoin.”

”Ai”, Baek murahti. Hän ei ollut ajatellutkaan koulun käymisen Soulissa olevan yksi mahdollisuus. Hänelle oli ollut päivän selvää, että hän jatkokouluttautuisi samassa firmassa kuin ennenkin.

”Mutta sähän sen päätät”, Choi Younggi sanoi. ”Itseäsi vartenhan sä opiskelet.”

”Totta… Mä tutustun näihin illalla”, Baekhyun lupasi. Younggi nyökkäsi ja valui takaisin jauhopölyn täyttämään varastohuoneeseen. Baekhyun veti itsensä takaisin kahvilan puolelle ja huomasi Margen kadonneen.

”Oletko sä kuullut mitään tästä?” Baekhyun kysyi puhelintaan räpläävältä Yeonaelta ja ojensi tälle nivaskan Soulin kulinaristiakatemian esitteitä. Yeonae otti liukaskantiset kirjaset vastaan ja selasi niitä kulmat kurtistellen.

”Pari ystävääni on puhunut tästä joskus, mutta en tiedä yhtään, millaista siellä on”, punatukkainen sanoi rehellisesti. Ulko-ovi kävi jälleen ja kaikkien mielenkiinto kiinnittyi tilaan astuneeseen uuteen asiakkaaseen. Punatukkainen nainen kassan takana ojensi kirjaset takaisin takaviistossa seinään nojailevalle Baekhyunille. Baekhyun nappasi sivupöydällä olevan kahvikuppinsa ja joi sen tyhjäksi yhdellä kulauksella.

”Työt kutsuu”, hän sanoi, hymyili tiskin takana olevalle asiakkaalle ja sujahti valmistustilojen puolelle.

* * *

Baekhyun sammutti jylhä-äänisen moottoripyöränsä ja kuunteli miljööseen laskeutuvaa hiljaisuutta. Kauaa sitä ihanuutta ei kestänyt, kun läheisestä parkkiruudusta käynnistettiin auto. Baek nousi pyörän päältä ja veti kypärän pois päästään, haistaen parkkihallin päästöjensekaisen ilman.

”Kiva prätkä”, joku kommentoi takaa. Baekhyun kääntyi salamana ympäri ja puristi oikean käden sormilla tiukemmin kypärää nähdessään hopeakutrisen hörökorvan taas edessään. Pahuksen Chanyeolie.

”Seuraatko sä mua?” Baekhyun kysyi närkästyneenä.

”Mä asun täällä”, Chanyeol vastasi ja katseli Baekhyunin kiiltävää, mustaa BMW F -mallista pyörää ihaillen. Baekhyun huomasi miehen ilmeen ja pisti stopin tämän aikeille välittömästi.

”Jos kosket siihen, niin pistän sut pakettiin.”

Chanyeol ei reagoinut mustatukkaisen uhkailuihin millään tavalla. Hän käänsi ihailevan katseensa Baekhyuniin, joka hämmentyi nähdessään hörökorvaisen leveän hymyn, jossa paistoi rehellisyys.

”Paljonko kuutioita?” hän kysyi.

”Kahdeksansataa”, Baekhyun vastasi automaattisesti. Yeol nyökkäsi pienellä liikkeellä ja vilkaisi kelloonsa. Hän mutisi itsekseen ja tiiraili ympärilleen. Hän ilmiselvästi odotti jotakuta.

Baekhyun lukitsi pyöränsä ja odotti, että varashälyttimen valo välähtäisi hänelle merkiksi sen olevan aktivoituna. Hän otti repun pois selästään ja tarkisti puhelimensa, Kyungsoolla oli tapana soittaa aina silloin, kun Baekhyun oli tien päällä.

Kun Baekhyun nosti katseensa ylös puhelimen näytöltä, Chanyeol oli jo poissa. Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan, niiden muutaman kerran kun hän oli törmännyt mieheen, hän oli jo oppinut tämän olevan tuulta nopeampi. Baekhyun oli sitä paitsi onnellinen, ettei hörökorva ollut ahdistelemassa häntä.

Juuri, kun hän oli saanut ajatukset pois Chanyeolista, tämä seisoi jälleen tiellä. Baekhyun käveli häneen pahki ja törmäyksen voimasta käsissä ollut reppu tippui asfalttiin. Baekhyun kiroili äänekkäästi ja käski pitkää miestä katoamaan näkökentästä.

”Miksi olet niin raivona?” Chanyeol kysyi ihmeissään, koittaen pidellä pokkaansa. Baekhyun ei ymmärtänyt miehen ilmeilyä ja loukkaantui siitä entisestään.

”Jättibileesi valvottavat mua öisin kerta toisensa jälkeen. En ole nukkunut kahteen viikkoon kunnolla!” Baekhyun karjaisi koittamatta hillitä itseään edes hitusen. Chanyeol kavahti lyhyemmän äänenvoimakkuutta ja otti askeleen taaksepäin.

”Vähemmästäkin hermot on kireämmällä kuin viulun kieli”, hän mutisi raivoissaan ja koitti hallita nousevaa verenpainetta. ”Nyt häivy mun silmistä, ennen kuin suutun oikein kunnolla.”

Chanyeol väistyi Baekhyunin tieltä omaksi parhaakseen. Baek marssi kohti hissiä ja hakkasi kutsupainiketta silmät liekihtien.

”Jos mulla olisi vaihtoehtoja, muuttaisin helvettiin täältä ja äkkiä”, hän sanoi katse tiukasti metallisissa ovissa, joiden aukeamisessa kesti helvetisti liikaa.

* * *

Baekhyun venyi lämpimässä sängyssä, peiton alla. Hänellä ei ollut aikomustakaan poistua sieltä ennen kuin oli pakko. Hän nautti vapaapäivästään ja ensimmäisestä hyvin nukutusta yöstä. Naapurista ei ollut kuulunut äänen ääntä, mikä nostatti hymyn mustatukkaisen kasvoille. Ehkä raivon värittämät sanat olivat menneet Parkin kaaliin kertaheitosta. Tai sitten hän ei ollut edes kotona. Tai parhaimmassa tapauksessa taloyhtiö olisi hoitanut kasan Baekhyunin lähettämiä valituksia oikeaan osoitteeseen.

Park Chanyeol oli kummallinen mies. Kuka helvetti värjäisi hiuksensa hopeisiksi? Sellainenhan vaati hirveästi työtä, aikaa ja rahaa. Ehkä hän halusi olla erilainen, erottua massasta. Kova bilettäjä hän ainakin oli. Kämpässä pauhasi musiikki jatkuvasti ja tupa oli täynnä pari kertaa viikossa. Seurapiirikärpänen, se hän oli.

Baekhyun pudisti mieleensä nousseet ajatukset. Se oli ensimmäinen kerta, kun hän oli ajatellut naapuriaan ihmisenä, persoonana. Ehkä se johtui hyvästä mielialasta. Häntä ei vituttanut, vaikka ulkona satoi vettä. Hänen ei tarvinnut poistua asunnosta sinä päivänä, ellei itse haluaisi.

Baekhyunin tarve makoilla oli tullut täyteen. Hän nousi istumaan ja nappasi puhelimen yöpöydältä. Hän tsekkasi viestit ja vastasi niihin hymy huulilla. Kyungsoo oli ollut taas juhlimassa melkein-poikaystävänsä kanssa. Baekhyun toivoi sydämestään, että he kaksi panisivat virallisesti hynttyyt yhteen ja julkistaisivat alkavan parisuhteensa. Säätöä oli jatkunut jo useita viikkoja.

Baekhyun laittoi luurin äänettömälle ja nakkasi sen takaisin yöpöydälle. Hän nousi sängystä ja venytteli selkäänsä makeasti haukotellen. Kello oli yhdeksän, hän ei muistanut milloin viimeksi olisi nukkunut niinkin pitkään.

Mustatukkainen mies veti tummanharmaan t-paidan ja vanhat verkkarit päälleen ja paineli kahvin keittoon. Hän etsi hedelmäkorista suurimman omenan ja laski sen saarekkeelle odottamaan. Hän siirtyi keittiön ikkunan ääreen ja pysähtyi katselemaan maisemia ensi kertaa oikein kunnolla. Kerrostaloalueen pihapiirissä oli neljä kerrostaloa, hän asui talossa, joka oli merkattu kirjaimella C. Asunto sijaitsi kerrostalon puoliväliä korkeammalla, ja hissimatka tuntui kuolettavan pitkältä. Ikkunasta ei nähnyt kovin kauas, toiset talot blokkasivat näkökentän pahimmoilleen.

Syksy oli tullut, kalenteriin käännetty lokakuu oli jo puolessa välissä. Ilmat olivat päivisin vielä suhteellisen lämpimiä, mutta yöllä liikkuessa kannatti varautua pukeutumalla lämpimästi. Baekhyun stressasi jo valmiiksi talvea, hänen täytyisi hankkia menopeliinsä uudet talvirenkaat ennen kuin voisi ajaa pyörällä nollakeliä kylmemmällä.

Park Chanyeol seisoi sisäpihalla pitkätukkaisen naisen kanssa. Nainen oli raivona, huusi ja parkui pidemmälle miehelle, joka näytti kuulevan joka sanan, mutta ei osannut vastata niihin. Baekhyun veti tuolin ikkunan eteen jaistui seuraamaan kohtausta kasvot virneessä.

Nainen työnsi askeleen lähemmäs ottavan Chanyeolin kauemmas itsestään ja käänsi selän tälle välittömästi. Chanyeol menetti tasapainonsa ja horjahti perseelleen maahan. Baekhyun repesi kauhistuneeseen, mutta huvittuneeseen nauruun. Ei ollut mikään yllätys, että niin pitkäjalkainen mies oli kömpelö. Chanyeolin ilme muuttui tiukemmaksi, Baekhyun näki sen selvästi.

Hörökorva nousi ylös ja yritti huutaa naisen perään, mutta tämä oli päättänyt häipyä paikalta. Yeol jäi kuin nalli kalliolle, mutta tajusi olevansa keskellä sisäpihaa, kaikkien silmien alla. Mies puhdisti märän maan kostuttaman takamuksensa hiekasta ja kaikesta epämääräisestä sotkusta. Baekhyun tirskui näylle ja nosti hoikat sormensa suun eteen, ettei repeäisi julkeaan nauruun. Vaikka kuka häntä kuulisi.

Chanyeol lähti kävelemään sisälle päin ja kompastui jälleen jalkoihinsa. Baekhyunin suusta pääsi myötätuskainen äännähdys, kun pitkäraajainen mies mätkähti maahan vasen käsi edellä. Suu kävi kovaa tahtia ja Baek pystyi kuvittelemaan, miten litanja perheen pienimpien korviin sopimattomia sanoja oli raikunut pitkin pihaa. Tuskainen irve kasvoillaan Park nousi ylös ja vääntäytyi sisään rakennukseen.

Baekhyun käänsi katseensa ikkunan alakarmiin ja virnisti itselleen. Oliko hän ollut vähän liian ilkeä nauraessaan Yeolin tragikomedialliselle liikkumiselle. Omatunto kolkutti, mutta hän uskoi, ettei ollut ainoa, joka näki tilanteen.

Baekhyun nousi ylös ja keskittyi nauttimaan aamiaista. Normaalin puhelimen sovellusten selaamisen sijasta hän tutustui esitteisiin, jotka Younggi hyung oli hänelle edellisenä päivänä antanut. Hänen täytyisi päättää, kummassa akatemiassa haluaisi suorittaa opintonsa. Hän oli onnellinen omistaessaan tukevan esimiehen ja loistavat työkaverit. Margareta oli innoittanut häntä kouluttautumaan niin pitkälle kuin mahdollista, kuka tiesi, jos hän saisi perustettua joskus omankin leipomon. Vaikka palkollisena olo oli mukavampaa, ei tarvinnut stressata päätään puhki ja tehtävät olivat selvät; hän tekisi juuri sitä, mitä hänen käskettiin tehdä.


	3. Chapter 3

Baekhyun heräsi välkkyvään valoon. Vitutuskäyrä nousi heti kattoon, naapurin pitäessä jälleen bileitä. Vieraiden yllyttävä huuto raikui asunnosta mustatukan korviin, läpi korvatulppien. Yöpöydällä laturissa oleva puhelin vilkkui ja tärisi, Baekhyun tajusi kapistuksen soivan. Hän poisti korvatulpan oikeasta korvasta ja vastasi puhelimeen nopealla liikkeellä. Hän ilmoitti kuuntelevansa väsyneellä äänellä.

Choi Younggin ääni oli murtunut. Hän kutsui Baekhyunia muutamaan otteeseen tämän etunimellä, eikä meinannut saada muuta suustaan.

”Mitä on tapahtunut?” Baekhyun kysyi ja yritti vilkuilla kelloa puhelimen näytöstä samalla, kun odotti Younggi hyungin vastausta.

”Täällä palaa”, Younggi henkäisi ääni väristen. Baekhyun ei ymmärtänyt ja epäili näkevänsä unta. Hän nipisti itseään käsivarresta ja inahti kivulle. Ei ollut unta se.

”Missä?” hän kysyi ja katsoi kelloa uudelleen. 2:27.

”Leipomolla”, hyung sanoi. ”Ilmiliekeissä. Se on loppu nyt.”

”Mikä?” Baekhyun kysyi ja koitti ymmärtää sanat, vaikka oli kuullut kaiken selvästi.

”Kaikki”, Younggi sanoi ja hiljentyi. Baekhyun hyppäsi ylös sängystä ja etsi vaatteitaan katseellaan. Farkut olivat olohuoneessa, sen hän muisti.

”Mitä oikein on tapahtunut?” Baekhyun yritti kysyä, mutta linjan toisessa päässä oleva Choi Younggi oli liian järkyttynyt vastatakseen. Hiljaisuus kesti liian pitkään, mikä herätti mustatukkaisen täysin.

”Mä tulen sinne.”

”Tule pian”, Choi Younggi sanoi ja sulki puhelun. Baekhyun asteli vaatekaapille, veti ylleen ensimmäiset käteen sattuvat vaatteet ja viiletti eteiseen. Hän veti nahkapuvun päälle, pukkasi puhelimen taskuun, tarttui kypärään ja poistui asunnosta tiukka ilme kasvoillaan. Hän tilasi hissin ja odotti sen saapumista sydän pakahtuen. Jos Bucheon Bakery todella olisi ilmiliekeissä, hänen täytyi olla paikalla Choi Younggia varten.

Raivo leimahti Baekhyunin silmissä tämän astuessa ulos hissistä parkkihalliin. Hän veti kypärän päähänsä, lukitsi leukaremmin ja siirtyi pyörälle puolijuoksua. Hän nousi moottoripyörän selkään, polkaisi sen käytiin ja kaasutti ulos säästelemättä koneita. Hän kiisi pitkin katuja kohti Bucheoniin johdattavaa moottoritietä. Vauhti koveni tasaiseen tahtiin, hän ei välittänyt, saisiko sakot vai ei. Hän halusi mahdollisimman nopeasti leipomolle. Onneksi ilma oli hyvä ja liikenne sujuvaa. Yöllä autoja ei ollut niin montaa samalla tiellä ja ne oli helppo ohittaa.

Tuuli humisi Baekhyunin korvissa tämän painattaessa sataaneljääkymppiä pitkin moottoritietä. Vauhtisokeus oli yllättää, mutta Baekhyun pysyi terävänä. Hän katseli ympärilleen, koitti paikantaa, näkyisikö missään suurta savupilveä. Hänen takaraivossaan oli pelko, ettei Choi Younggilla ollut kaikki hyvin.

Bucheon Bakerylle vievällä tiellä oli ruuhkaa. Savun katku tunkeutui nenään, nostattaen kaikki karvat pystyyn. Palokunta oli levittäytynyt tielle ja pelastusyksiköt sammuttivat liekihtevää rakennusta parhaansa mukaan. Baekhyun hiljensi vauhtia reippaalla kädellä ja rullasi niin lähelle kuin suinkaan pääsi.

Choi Younggi kääntyi lähestyvän moottoripyörän suuntaan ja näytti hajoavan siihen paikkaan. Baekhyun pysäytti menopelin, laittoi sen seisontatuelle ja käveli kalpeakasvoisen miehen luokse, vetäen samalla kypärän puoliksi pois päästään. Hän kaappasi työnantajansa tiukkaan halaukseen ja kuunteli silmät kostuneina, miten tämä purskahti peittelemättömään itkuun. Sammutusyksiköiden ja palavan rakennuksen äänten kohina peittyi taustalle.

* * *

Baekhyun ojensi kupillisen kuumaa teetä vilttiin kääriytyneelle Younggi hyungille. Hän istui miehen viereen ja kääntyi katsomaan rakennuksen raunioita, jotka savusivat edelleen, vaikka sammutustyöt oli saatu tehtyä.

”Mistä se lähti?” hän kysyi varovasti. Choi Younggi joi teetä ja pysyi hiljaa pitkän tovin.

”Toivottavasti kaapissasi ei ollut mitään arvokasta”, hän sanoi lopulta. Mies pyyhkäisi silmänsä kuivaksi ja koitti sivuuttaa särkyneen sydämensä.

”Margaretan onnenlorua ei ainakaan voida pelastaa”, hyung jatkoi musertuneena.

”Vitut yhdestä lorusta”, Baekhyun kivahti. Miehen prioriteetit olivat hukassa ja pahasti. ”Pääasia, ettei kukaan loukkaantunut.”

”Ne sanoo, että aikovat tutkia palon syyn mahdollisimman nopeasti”, mies sanoi ja laski teen oikealle puolelleen, auton konepellin päälle. ”Eivät epäile ilkivaltaa. Sen verran tiesivät sanoa, että palo on alkanut sisältä päin.”

Baekhyun hiljentyi mietteisiinsä. Hänen työpaikkansa oli juuri palanut maan tasalle, mahtoikohan se johtua jostain hänen tekosistaan? Jos hän oli unohtanut sammuttaa jonkun tulipalovaaran aiheuttavan sähkölaitteen? Jos hän oli jättänyt kuivaamatta vesilammikon jostain rikki olevan sähköjohdon kohdalta? Jos talossa oli ylikuumunut jokin laite ja varotoimenpiteet olivat pettäneet? Hän ei voinut tietää, ja oli turhaa vaivata päätään asialla. Baekhyun ärähti itsekseen. Kumpa moisten ajatusten poissulkeminen olisi ollut niin helppoa.

”Tietävätkö muut asiasta?” hän kysyi ja mietti työtovereitaan, jotka olisivat tulossa aamulla kuudelta iloisina uuteen työvuoroon. Heitä odottaisikin vain märkä, höyryävä kasa rakennuksen raunioita.

”Ei”, Younggi hyung sanoi ilmeettömästi. ”Täytyykin ilmoittaa, ettei tarvitse”, hän jatkoi ponnettomasti ja oli kaivaa puhelimen takin rintataskusta, mutta Baekhyun pysäytti hänet välittömästi. Hän kertoi tekevänsä sen itse. Choi Younggi oli niin järkyttyneessä tilassa, että tuskin pystyi artikuloimaan selkeästi.

Choi Younggi purskahti uuteen itkuun. Baekhyun laski kätensä miehen olkapäälle, mutta pysyi vaiti. Mikään kliseinen lausahdus ei tehnyt tilannetta yhtään paremmaksi. Younggi hyung oli menettänyt elämäntyönsä ja työntekijät paikan harjoittaa ammattiaan.

Oli alkanut tuulla. Younggi hyung kääriytyi paremmin vilttiinsä. Baekhyun oli pukeutunut laadukkaaseen ajopukuunsa, eikä tuntenut käyvää viimaa kuin kasvoillaan.

”Heitänkö sut kotiin?” hän kysyi.

”Samahan se on”, mies henkäisi. ”Eipä täällä enää mua tarvita.”

”Mennään, ennen kuin jäädyt kokonaan”, Baek murahti ja nousi ylös pelastusyksikön johtajan auton konepelliltä, jossa he olivat istuneet varmaan jo tunnin.

”Aivan sama, vaikka jäätyisinkin.”

Aina niin optimistinen ja toiveikas Choi Younggi oli kuollut, ainakin väliaikaisesti. Baekhyun ymmärsi hyvin, hän oli itsekin hyvin järkyttynyt sattuneesta. Vanhemman läsnäollessa hän ei vain uskaltanut näyttää sitä ulospäin.

Baekhyun veti kypärän päähänsä ja hyppäsi pyörän selkään. Hän odotti, että Younggi saisi itsensä turvallisesti takapenkille, ja varmisti, että tämä piti istuimen takana olevista käsikahvoista tiukasti kiinni. Hänellä ei ollut toista kypärää mukana, onneksi hyung asui lähellä eivätkä Bucheonin poliisit olleet niin tiukkapipoja kuin ensin luulisi.

Baekhyun ajoi hitaasti oikeaan osoitteeseen. Alipukeutunut hyung hytisi kylmästä ja jännityksen purkautuessa. Baekhyunia raastoi sydämestä nähdä vanhempi mies sellaisessa tilassa. Hän ei voinut tehdä mitään tilanteen parantamiseksi, ja se sai raivon nousemaan sisimpään.

Baekhyun pysäytti pyörän kerrostalon etuoven eteen ja seurasi, miten Younggi nousi pois kyydistä.

”Pärjäätkö sä nyt varmasti?” Baekhyun kysyi ja tarjoutui tulemaan seuraksi, mutta mies ajoi hänet takaisin kotiin lepäämään.

”Mä pidän sut ajan tasalla tilanteesta”, mies lupasi. ”Muista soittaa tytöille, etteivät tule töihin.”

”Muistan”, Baekhyun sanoi ja kaivoi puhelimen taskusta. Kello oli viisi yli neljä aamuyöstä. Kukaan tytöistä ei ollut vielä herännyt. Hän päätti soittaa heille heti, kun oli palannut kotiinsa Hapjeongdongiin.

* * *

Baekhyun laski kypärän lipaston päälle ja heitti avaimet sen viereen. Hän potki kengät jalastaan ja siirtyi istumaan väsyneenä olohuoneen sohvalle. Hän hautasi kasvonsa käsiinsä ja kuunteli hetken aikaa naapurista kuuluvaa juhlintaa. Bileet olivat vain koventuneet sillä välin, kun hän oli käynyt Bucheonissa. Näky loimuavasta rakennuksesta oli ehtinyt palaa jo hänen verkkokalvoille, miten paljon pahemmalta Younggi hyungista mahtoi tuntua. Baekhyun ei osannut vielä käsittää tilannetta, hänellä ei ollut todellakaan enää paikkaa, minne mennä töihin. Vakuutusyhtiö varmasti alkaisi selvittää asioita heti, kun palon syttymissyy olisi selvillä. Choi Younggi oli perustanut leipomon kaksikymmentäviisi vuotta sitten ja se oli toiminut alusta asti samassa rakennuksessa. Paikkaan liittyi paljon muistoja ja siihen oli uponnut paljon rahaa. Leipomo, ja kymmenen vuotta myös sen yhteydessä toimiva kahvila oli bucheonilaisten suosikkipaikkoja.

Baekhyun kaivoi puhelimen taskusta ja soitti Margaretalle, jonka oli määrä mennä aamuvuoroon. Baekhyunia jännitti, miten nainen reagoisi.

”Mä kuulin jo”, Margareta sanoi heti ensimmäisenä, kun linja oli avautunut. Baekhyun huokaisi helpotuksesta kovaan ääneen.

”Aamu-uutissa kerrottiin sammutustöiden loppuneen tunti sitten.”

”Younggi hyung on aivan rikki”, Baekhyun sanoi, kuulostaen itsekin melko huonovointiselta. ”Olisin jäänyt hänen luokseen, mutta hän ajoi mut pois.”

”Täytyy soittaa hänelle”, Margarita tuumi. Naisen ääni oli myös jännittynyt ja varovainen.

”Mene käymään hänen luonaan iltapäivällä”, Baekhyun ehdotti. ”Mä pyydän. Olen oikeasti huolestunut.”

”Mä menen”, Margarita lupasi hetken empimisen jälkeen. Oli kuitenkin kyse heidän pomostaan ja läheisestä ystävästä.

”Hyvä”, Baekhyun sanoi koittaen kuulostaa iloiselta, mutta ei pystynyt vääntämään kasvojaan kuin väkinäiseen virnistykseen, josta näkyi hyvin selvästi, ettei mikään ollut hyvin.

”Mene takaisin nukkumaan”, Margarita sanoi. Baekhyun haukotteli välittömästi sanat kuullessaan.

”Soitan Yeonaelle”, nainen lupasi ja lopetti puhelun. Baekhyun kellahti sohvalle makaamaan ja haisteli vaatteitaan. Ilmassa leijuneen savun haju oli tarttunut ajotakin alla olleeseen huppariin. Mies irvisti ja alkoi miettiä, miten ihmeessä palo oli päässyt leviämään niin pitkälle ennen kuin joku oli ilmoittanut siitä palokunnalle. Bucheon Bakeryn rakennus oli yksikerroksinen, irrallaan oleva kiinteistö, joten siinä ei kauaa mennyt, kun liekit levisivät joka paikkaan.

Baekhyun avasi silmänsä mielessään käyvien kuvien riistäytyessä käsistä. Hän oli alkanut potea päänsärkyä, ja naapurista kantautuvat musiikin ja juhlivien ihmisten mölinä tuntuivat vain pahentavan sitä. Hän päätti totella Margaretan sanoja ja koittaa saada uudelleen unta, vaikka kylmässä syysilmassa tehty reissu oli herättänyt hänet täysin. Ajatukset pyörivät ympyrää ja sotkivat keskittymiskyvyn totaalisesti.

Baekhyun nousi ylös ja vähensi vaatetta, jättäen hupparin ja nahkahousut farkkujen kanssa sohvalle. Hän tallusti tahtomattaan rytmikkään musiikin tahtiin makuuhuoneeseen, veti peiton syrjään ja rojahti kylmään sänkyyn, tuntien epämiellyttävää painetta selässään ja päässään. Hän ummisti silmänsä, mutta ajatukset eivät lakanneet liikkumasta. Ne kiihdyttivät tahtiaan entisestään ja pakottivat mustatukkaisen avaamaan silmänsä uudemman kerran. Baek yritti, olisiko korvatulpilla ollut vaikutusta asiaan, mutta niiden käyttäminen ei saanut oloa yhtään sen paremmaksi. Seinän takaa pauhaava meteli ärsytti miestä sekunti sekunnilta enemmän, ja raivo alkoi kasaantua sisään. Mies yritti hengittää syvään rauhoittaakseen itseään, mutta hän tunsi keikkuvansa hulluuden partaalla. Yksikin kolahdus, paukahdus, naurunremakka tai kiljahdus ajaisi hänet ylös sängystä, pukemaan vaatteet uudelleen ylleen ja marssimaan naapuriin lopettamaan bileet siltä seisomalta.

Baekhyun oli liian väsynyt toimiakseen. Uni valtasi hänet ennen kuin hän ehti toteuttaa suunnitelmansa käytännössä.

* * *

Vesisade herätti Baekhyunin kevyestä unesta. Hän hieroi silmiään ja katsoi hölmistyneenä kelloa. Vartin yli kymmenen. Väsyneenä hän kellahti selältään oikealle kyljelle ja mietti, mitä helvettiä viime yönä oli oikein tapahtunut. Se kaikki tuntui unelta, mutta pikkuhiljaa tapahtumat alkoivat palata muistiin. Liekkien humina, paineella sammutusletkusta ulos purkautuvan veden kohina ja Younggi hyungin itku, kun hän seurasi elämäntyönsä katoamista nälkäisen liekkimeren ja raskaan vesiryöpyn alle.

Baekhyun tarrasi puhelimeen samalla hetkellä, kun se alkoi soimaan. Kyungsoon nimi vilkkui näytössä, mustatukka vastasi puheluun unenpöpperöisesti murahtaen.

”Oletko kunnossa?” Kyungsoo kysyi välittömästi parhaan ystävänsä äänen kuultuaan. ”Bucheon Bakeryn palo on aamu-uutisten ykkösaihe.”

Baekhyun huokaisi syvään. ”En todellakaan ole.”

”Pärjäätkö sä?” Kyungsoo kysyi huolestuneena. Baekhyun nousi istuma-asentoon ja naurahti sieluttomasti.

”Mun on pakko. Elämä jatkuu.”

Baekhyun oli kiitollinen kaikesta välittämisestä. Hän oli kuitenkin eniten huolissaan Choi Younggista, joka oli menettänyt pohjan elämältään sillä hetkellä, kun oli saanut puhelun viranomaisilta. Mies oli tehnyt hyvin selväksi, ettei halunnut ketään lähelleen, Baekhyunin olisi parempi pysyä kaukana, kunnes mies antaisi luvan tulla ja tukea häntä. Jollain tavalla Baekhyun ymmärsi häntä – hänkään ei olisi halunnut kenenkään häiritsevän ajatusten prosessointihetkeä.

”Mitä sä nyt aiot tehdä?” Kyungsoo kysyi vaisusti. Baekhyun ei osannut vastata heti, hän ei tiennyt itsekään.

”Ulkona sataa vettä, ei huvita lähteä minnekään”, hän vastasi. ”Jos pesisi pyykkiä ja katsoisi elokuvia koko päivän.”

”Lähde kanssani —”

”En lähde”, Baekhyun jyrähti. Kyungsoo hiljeni välittömästi ja pyysi anteeksi. Kiusallinen hiljaisuus laskeutui kaksikon välille. Baekhyun nousi ylös sängystä ja tallusti keittiöön keittämään kahvia.

”Jos muutat mielesi, olen Hongkik Universityssä koko päivän”, Kyungsoo sanoi. Baekhyun henkäisi ymmärtäväisesti muistaessaan moottoripyörämessut, ja pyysi anteeksi, ettei ollut antanut miehen puhua loppuun. Kyungsoo oli maininnut aikaisemmin menevänsä promoamaan korjaamoaan messuille.

”Mä tulen, jos saan aikaiseksi”, Baekhyun huokaisi ja istui alas takanaan olevalle baarijakkaralle. Kyungsoo murahti tyytyväisesti ja lopetti puhelun varmistettuaan, että Baekhyun oli muuten okei. Niin okei kuin siinä tilanteessa suinkin pystyi olemaan.

Baekhyun kaatoi tuoretta kahvia mukiin ja seisahtui katsomaan ikkunasta. Park Chanyeol riiteli pihalla samaisen naisen kanssa kuin edellisellä viikolla. Mustatukkainen hapuili baarijakkaraa lähemmäs. Hän istui alas ja seurasi pihalla toisilleen huutavaa kaksikkoa. Pitkätukkainen nainen oli yhtä väkivaltainen kuin aikaisemmin, mutta Yeolie osasi varautua tämän liikkeisiin.

Baekhyun alkoi miettiä, miksi kaksikko oli ajautunut moiseen tilanteeseen. Mielikuvitus pääsi valloilleen ja tarinasta tuli värikäs, ehkä jopa liioiteltu. Kuka tiesi, oliko kyse parisuhdedraamasta vai maksamattomista veloista, tai muusta aivan absurdista. Ehkä riitatilanne oli käsistä lähtenyt väärinkäsitys.

Baekhyun ei ymmärtänyt, miksi häntä kiinnosti naapurinsa elämä niin vietävästi.

Chanyeol lähti kävelemään sisälle päin, nainen perässään. Baekhyun piti kahvimukistaan tiukemmin kiinni ja henkäisi ääneen, kun Chanyeol kääntyi ympäri ja karjaisi naiselle niin, että Baekin pystyi kuulemaan julmasävyisen huudahduksen. Naisen kasvot jähmettyivät tyhjään ilmeeseen, kun hörökorva antoi tulla tuutin täydeltä. Mies ei peitellyt sanojaan ja sai naisen purskahtamaan itkuun. Eikä Chanyeol näyttänyt katuvan suunsa tuotetta millään tasolla.

Toisten elämään tarpeeksi sekaannuttuaan kiusaantunut Baekhyun nousi paikoiltaan ja siirtyi olohuoneeseen. Hän avasi television ja istui alas sohvalle, vaatekasan viereen. Hän potkaisi läjän vaatteita lattialle ja keskittyi selaamaan aamupäivän ohjelmatarjontaa. Bucheon Bakeryn palosta saatu silminnäkijävideo näytti myös hänen olleen paikalla. Baekhyunin käsi liikkui suun eteen hänen seuratessaan, miten hän oli kävellyt Choi Younggin luokse ja vetänyt tämän suorin tein halaukseen. Hänestä tuntui oudolta nähdä itsensä televisiossa. Kukaan ei varmasti tunnistanut häntä, kuin hän ja tietysti Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun tarvitsi muuta ajateltavaa kuin viimeöinen tulipalo. Hän joi kahvinsa loppuun ja mietti Hongkik Universityllä olevia moottoripyörämessuja. Hän oli vähän niin kuin lupautunut lähtemään Kyungsoon seuraksi, mutta tilanne oli sillä hetkellä mikä oli. Päivä menisi kuitenkin sinä aikana mukavasti ja hän saisi katsella uusia pyörämalleja ja mahdollisesti myös shoppailla uusia lisäosia prätkäänsä.

* * *

Hongkik University oli täyttynyt nuorista moottoripyöräharrastajista. Joka puolella oli eri valmistajien pisteitä, infotauluja ja näytillä olevia upouusia malleja suosituista pyöristä. Lisäksi suureen hallitilaan olivat tehneet omia esittelypisteitään useat ajokoulufirmat ja korjaamot. Musiikki pauhasi kovaäänisten kautta, DJ-booth oli pystytetty liikuntasalin näyttämölle.

Baekhyun käveli ihmismassa mukana ja katseli ympärilleen silmät tuikkien. Hän pysähtyi BMW:n GT -boothin eteen ja näki edessään 2017 vuoden promomallin mistä hän oli kuullut pelkkää hyvää. Pyörästä oli tehty uskomattoman kaunis, ja siinä oli enemmän kuutioita. Tehot olivat suurempia ja odotukset kasvoivat. Hoikkakroppainen nainen syväkauluksisessa paidassa selosti moottoripyörän ominaisuuksista kuuluvalla äänellä ja sai monet miehet kiinnostumaan enemmän hänestä kuin itse pyörästä. Baekhyun naurahti huvittuneena ja jatkoi matkaansa. Kyungsoo oli ilmoittanut oman pisteensä paikan koordinaatit, ja Baekhyun yritti löytää sinne. Kuitenkin upeat pyörät ympärillään näkevä mies unohti todellisen motivaationsa ja eksyi katselemaan ja haaveilemaan uudesta prätkästä. Jos hänellä vain olisi ollut tarpeeksi rahaa…

Kyungsoo vilkutti silmät suurina ympärilleen vilkuilevalle Baekhyunille ja huusi tätä nimeltä. Mustatukka havahtui todellisuuteen ja tervehti häntä luokseen viittovaa miestä valkoisella liinalla peitetyn pöydän takaa. Kyungsoon piste oli melko pieni muihin verrattuna. Hänen korjaamonsa oli yhden miehen firma, ja ikää miehellä oli vasta 23 vuotta. Hän oli kuitenkin hyvin perehtynyt moottoriajoneuvojen korjaamiseen, hänen sukunsa oli vaikuttanut alanvalintaan hyvin paljon. Nuoresta iästään huolimatta Kyungsoolla oli melkein kymmenen vuoden kokemus eri ajoneuvojen korjaamisesta. Se kaikki alkoi mopojen rassaamisesta, sitten tuli kevari-ikä, autot ja itse moottoripyörät.

Baekhyun oli tutustunut Kyungsoohon erään kerran ollessaan reissussa Myeongdongin läheisyydessä. Hänen pyörästään oli irronnut ketjut, eikä hän osannut laittaa niitä paikoilleen. Kauppakeskuksesta ulos kävellyt Kyungsoo oli huomannut sormi suussa ihmettelevän mustatukkaisen, 19-vuotiaan pojankoltiaisen ja pelastanut hänet pälkähästä. Kyungsoo oli esitellyt itsensä, firmansa ja toivonut, että promootio olisi onnistunut. Baekhyun oli ollut niin kiitollinen saamastaan avusta, että oli päättänyt hoidattaa pyöränsä huollot aina miehen palveluksessa. Vuosien saatossa kaksikko oli ystävystynyt ja yhteinen taival oli kestänyt jo viisi vuotta.

”Tulit sittenkin”, Kyungsoo sanoi hymyillen ja läpsäytti high fivet nahkatakkiin pukeutuneen Baekhyunin kanssa. Mies hymyili takaisin ja muisti, mitä oli luvannut.

Ohi kulkevat ihmiset eivät kiinnittäneet korjaamoon niin paljon huomiota kuin olisi toivonut. Kuitenkin Kyungsoon yltiömäisestä positiivisuudesta oli hyötyä, ja tämä jaksoi huudella nuorille miehille ja naisille mainoslauseita firmastaan. Työ tuotti tulosta ja usean ihmisen joukkiot pysähtyivät kuuntelemaan korjaamon palveluksista kiinnostuneina. Baekhyun pystyi kertomaan kokemuksistaan palveluista, sillä hän oli käyttänyt niitä jo vuosia.

Baekhyun piteli kertakäyttölautasta kädessään ja söi hyvällä ruokahalulla maukasta jjajangmyeonia. Hän kuunteli Kyungsoon kertomusta viimeaikaisista tapaamisistaan mystisen tindermatchin kanssa, joka oli alkanut kiinnostaa häntä yhä enemmän.

”No, joko olette puhuneet?” Baekhyun kysyi. Kyungsoo katsoi miestä silmät suurina.

”Mistä?”

”No kaikesta”, Baekhyun naurahti. ”Hän selvästi merkkaa sulle jotain.”

”Hän on helvetin seksikäs”, Kyungsoo huoahti ja valui mielikuviinsa. Baekhyun joutui kolauttamaan häntä olkavarteen, että saisi miehen ihailevan katseen vaihtumaan takaisin normaaliin ilmeeseen.

”Haluaisitko oikeasti suhteeseen hänen kanssaan?” Baekhyun kysyi.

”En mä tiedä, meillä on aika hauskaa näinkin”, lyhyempi sanoi virnuillen. Baekhyun kehotti häntä ottamaan miehen itselleen, jos suinkin halusi säilyttää hänet itsellään.

”Jos hänessä on vähääkin playerin piirteitä, olisin varuillani”, Baekhyun myönsi. Kyungsoo tuumi hänen olevan oikeassa.

”Täytyykin kysyä seuraavan kerran, mitä hän oikein musta ajattelee”, Kyungsoo sanoi. ”Jos hän ei ole tosissaan mun kanssa, mun sydän taitaa särkyä.”

”Toivotaan, että on”, Baekhyun hymyili ja survoi suunsa täyteen mustapapukastikkeella höystettyjä nuudeleita.

Baekhyun nosti katseen viiden metrin päässä olevalle DJ-pöydälle, jossa oli laitetta jos minkälaista. Rahaa oli varmasti palanut sellaisia summia, ettei mies uskaltanut arvatakaan. Vaikka summa tuskin poikkesi samasta, mitä hän oli laittanut omaan bemmiinsä.

Dj-pöydän taakse nouseva hopeatukkainen hörökorva sai Baekhyunin tukehtumaan nuudeleihinsa. Järkyttyneenä suutaan tyhjäksi sylkevä mies yski kovaäänisesti ja herätti levysoittimen taakse seisahtuneen miehen mielenkiinnon. Kyungsoo ei ymmärtänyt miksi Baekhyun oli niin yhtäkkiä kiskaissut jjajangmyunit kurkkuunsa ja koitti saada tätä selviämään hengissä tilanteesta.

Hengästynyt Baekhyun pyyhkäisi suupielensä puhtaaksi ja katsoi nolona lavalla seisovaa miestä, jonka suupielet olivat nousseet myötätuntoiseen hymyyn. Helvetin Park Chanyeol – mies, joka todella seurasi häntä joka paikkaan.

”Mikäs sulle tuli?” Kyungsoo kysyi yhtäkkiä ja taputti miestä selkään, kun tämä meinasi tukehtua uudelleen. Mustatukka yski häpeissään ja halusi painua maan alle sillä samaisella sekunnilla.

”Mä olen ihan kunnossa”, Baekhyun sanoi. Hän yskäisi perään ja joi vettä mukana tuomastaan pullosta. Kyungsoo ei uskonut, mutta jätti jatkokysymykset väliin.

Taustalla soiva musiikki vaihtui ja Baekhyunin katse kiinnittyi automaattisesti dj-pöydän takana heiluvaan mieheen, joka jammaili soittamaansa kappaleen tahtiin yllättävän jäykin liikkein. Baekhyun ei voinut olla muistamatta, miten samainen mies oli huutanut naiselleen aamulla kaatosateessa.

Chanyeol oli saanut setin käytiin ja veti kuulokkeet pois korviltaan. Baekhyunin silmät suurentuivat, kun mies laskeutui alas liikuntasalin lavalta ja lähti kävelemään kohti häntä. Ei, ei, ei. Hän olisi halunnut poistua paikalta ennen kuin hörökorva saavuttaisi hänet, mutta Kyungsoo oli tuiki tietämätön hörökorvan identiteetistä.

”Mitä sä täällä teet?” Baekhyun kysyi tiukasti viereensä seisahtuneelta pitkältä mieheltä, joka näytti entistä jättimäisemmältä kerta toisensa jälkeen. Kyungsoo hätkähti Baekhyunin tylyä äänensävyä ja oli hillitä tätä, mutta ei tohtinut sekaantua.

Chanyeol naurahti huvittuneena ja osoitti lavalle. ”Miltä näyttää.”

Baekhyun tuhahti vastaukselle ja jatkoi syömistä, vaikka ruokahalu oli mennyt. Chanyeol seurasi miehen puuhia mielenkiintoisena. Baekhyunin olisi tehnyt mieli kuitata miehelle aamuisesta juttutuokiosta tämän naisen kanssa, mutta tajusi sen olevan tahditonta. Miehen yksityiselämä ei kuulunut Baekille.

”Anteeksi, mutta mun on pakko kysyä”, Kyungsoo aloitti. Baekhyun nosti liekihtevän katseensa mieheen ja kielsi tätä aukaisemasta suunsa. Hänenpahaksi onnekseen Kyungsoo ei pelännyt Baekia, ja uskalsi jatkaa lausettaan. ”Mistä te oikein tunnette?”

”Hän on naapurini”, Baekhyun murahti. ” _Se_ naapurini.”

Kyungsoon silmät levisivät ja tämä äännähti ymmärtäväisesti. Chanyeol puolestaan hämmästyi silminnähden ja kääntyi katsomaan mustatukkaa.

”Ai _se_?”

”Bileesi pitävät mua hereillä joka hiivatin yö!” Baekhyun karjaisi kurkku suorana hörökorvan kasvoja vasten. ”Joka jumalan ilta kun olen saamassa unen päästä kiinni, niin joku ystävistäsi huutaa kurkku suorana ja aiheuttaa massahysteeriaa. Etkö sä idiootti ymmärrä, että jotku tässä maailmassa käy töissä päivisin ja joutuu heräämään ennen sian pieremää?! Paljon sitä kolmen tunnin yöunilla jaksaa hymyillä ja olla mukava muille?!”

Kyungsoo tönäisi Baekhyunia käsivarresta ja käski tätä olemaan kunnolla. Chanyeolien virnistelevä, poikamaisen lapsekas ilme oli sulanut pois tämän kasvoilta. Baekhyun oli tosissaan sanojensa kanssa eikä epäillyt jakaa niitä asianomaisen kanssa. Olihan hän jo yhdesti maininnut asiasta, mutta silloin mies ei ollut ottanut juttua kuuleviin korviinsa.

”Missä sä olet sitten töissä?” Chanyeol kysyi.Baekhyun pysähtyi yhtäkkiä. Hänen silmänsä siristyivät hänen tajutessaan, ettei hänellä sattunesta syystä ollut enää työpaikkaa. Mies meni hiljaiseksi ja Yeol joutui toistamaan kysymyksensä. Hän ei koskaan ollut jakanut ammattiaan kenenkään muun kanssa kuin Kyungsoon kanssa. Jollain tasolla hän häpesi valitsemaansa alaa, eikä siksi kertonut siitä muille.

”Ei sillä ole mitään väliä”, hän murahti ja heitti kädessään olleen jjajangmyun-annoksen läheiseen roskikseen. ”Uskon, että monet muut ovat samaa mieltä jokailtaisista bileistäsi.”

Kyungsoo veti Baekhyunin kauemmas pitkän miehen vierestä ja koitti rauhoittaa hänet. Ympärillä olevat ihmiset olivat kiinnittäneet mielenkiintonsa kolmikkoon ja se tuntui epämukavalta.

Chanyeol ei ehtinyt vastata kysymykseen, kun joku jo huusi häntä nimeltä jostain kauempaa. Baekhyun nosti katseen ylös ja seurasi, miten pahoillaan olevan näköinen mies kääntyi ympäri ja käveli ripein askelin häntä huutaneen kiharatukkaisen miehen luokse.

Kyungsoo hyvästeli ystävänsä ja kiitti tätä kaikesta päivän mittaan antamastaan avusta. Baekhyun piteli kiinni vuotta nuoremman miehen kädestä ja pahoitteli vielä kerran, ettei meinannut edes tulla. Iltayhdeksään asti kestänyt tapahtuma oli ollut menestys ja kävijöitä oli ollut useita satoja tuhansia. Kyungsoo oli saanut uusia asiakkaita ja Baekhyun pääsi kertomaan omista kokemuksistaan monille palveluista kiinnostuneille. Yliopistolla vietetty päivä oli tehnyt tehtävänsä, hän ei ollut miettinyt leipomon paloa, vaikka Choi Younggin hyvinvointi oli huolestuttanut aina välillä. Onneksi Margareta lupasi pitää hyungista huolta.

”Lähdetkö huomenna kaljalle?” Kyungsoo kysyi. ”Mä voin tarjota, kiitokseksi.”

Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan. Hän ei ollut mikään baarikärpänen, mutta silloin tällöin ohramaltaan ottaminen kuulosti hyvältä idealta. Eikä hänellä ollut enää kiire töihinkään.

”Kysy huomenna uudelleen”, Baekhyun sanoi. Kyungsoo nyökkäsi ja naurahti perään. Hän irrotti otteensa Baekhyunin kädestä ja päästi tämän lähtemään kotiin. Mustatukka veti repun selkäänsä ja lähti kävelemään kohti yliopiston pääovea. Hän seurasi, miten tapahtuman järjestäjät ja osallistujat purkivat omia pisteitään. Muutamalla kojulla oli selkeät kaupanteot menossa, esillä olevia pyöriä kaupattiin epävirallisesti. Jos oli tarpeeksi onnekas, saattaisi saada tingittyä hyvän hinnan.

Baekhyun ei ehtinyt kauas yliopistosta, kun joku hölkkäsi hänen peräänsä. Hän käänsi katseen vierelleen ilmestyneeseen hopeahiuksiseen mieheen, joka oli taas hänen kimpussaan. Väsynyt huokaisu karkasi Baekin suusta ennen kuin hörökorva ehti sanoa mitään.

Baekhyun jatkoi ripeätahtista kävelyä. Ilta oli raikas, nahkatakki ei pitäisi häntä kovin lämpimänä. Onneksi ei satanut enää vettä, hän oli lainannut sateenvarjonsa Kyungsoolle.

Chanyeol yritti sanoa jotain, mutta ei tiennyt, missä välissä päästäisi sanat ilmoille. Baekhyunin ilme oli tiukka, ja hän teki hyvin selväksi sen, ettei halunnut vaihtaa sanoja pidemmän kanssa.

”Kauanko olet harrastanut moottoripyöräilyä?” Chanyeol kysyi. Baekhyun tarttui repun remmeihin ja hengitti syvään.

”Kaksipyöräisiä varmaan kymmenen vuotta”, hän sanoi. ”Viisikymmentä kuutioisista aloitin, nyt ajan kasisatasella…”

”Siistiä”, Chanyeol sanoi hiljaa, peitellen kiusallisuuttaan. Baekhyunin askeleet kotia kohti olivat päättäväiset ja nopeat, Yeolilla oli vaikeuksia pysyä hänen perässä.

Baekhyun toivoi, että mies lähtisi pois, mutta heillä oli kuitenkin sama matka. Ei kai auttanut kuin sietää häntä sen aikaa. Mies ei ollut mitenkään ärsyttävä siinä tilanteessa, mutta hänen bileensä saivat veren kiehumaan. Mutta ei kai niistä kannattanut enää välittää –Baekhyunin ei tarvinnut mennä nukkumaan aikaisemmin.

”Mä olen saattanut olla vähän tyly sua kohtaan, mutta se on johtunut vain siitä, että olen ollut aika herkillä viime aikoina”, Baekhyun sanoi ja hidasti tahtiaan tietämättään. Chanyeol murahti hiljaa ja pyysi anteeksi railakasta juhlimistaan.

”Jos et vielä keksinyt, niin levyjen soittaminen on työtäni”, hän sanoi. ”On vähän pahana tapana tuota työt kotiin…” Mies raapi niskaansa nolona ja katsoi mustatukkaista pienesti hymyillen.

Baekhyun mutisi itsekseen.

”Etkö sä nuku koskaan?”

Chanyeol repesi nauruun. Toisen kysymys oli ollut niin absurdi. ”Totta kai mä nukun. Todennäköisesti silloin, kun sä olet töissä.”

Baekhyunin teki mieli läpsäyttää itseään tyhmästä kysymyksestä. Kukaan ihminen ei jaksanut montaa päivää ilman unta. Mutta kuka tiesi, oliko Park Chanyeol oikeasti ihminen.

”Jos sä haluat joskus tulla mukaan, niin soita vain ovikelloa”, Chanyeol naurahti. ”Kaikki ovat tervetulleita.”

”Mä olen huomannut”, Baekhyun murahti tyytymättömänä. ”Kämpässäsi on varmaan käynyt enemmän vieraita kuin läheisellä klubilla asiakkaita.”

”Tuskin nyt sentään”, Chanyeol nauroi ja vaihtoi aihetta lennosta. ”Lähtisitkö kahville kanssani?”

Baekhyunin silmät levisivät yllättävästä kysymyksestä. Hän ei ollut odottanut moista – hän oli melkein julistanut vihaavansa naapuriaan.

”Vaikutat kivalta tyypiltä, olisi kiva tutustua paremmin”, Chanyeol sanoi ja kertoi Starbucksin olevan aivan lähellä. He voisivat poiketa kahvilassa, kerta kävelisivät siitä ohitse kuitenkin.

”Missä mielessä?” Baekhyun kysyi.

”Naapurina”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Kukaan naapureista ei ole vastustanut mun bileitä.”

”Mä vähän epäilen, ettei sulla ole muita naapureita”, Baekhyun murahti. ”On lähellä, että mäkin muutan takaisin Bucheoniin.”

”Oletko sä Bucheonista?” Chanyeol kysyi kiinnostuneena. Baekhyun läpsäytti itseään henkisesti uudemman kerran. Miksi hän ei osannut pitää suurta suutaan kiinni. Miehen ei tarvinnut tietää hänestä niin paljon kaikkea.

”Miten sä tänne eksyit?” Yeol kysyi. ”Onko työpaikkasi jossain lähiseudulla.”

”Se… oli… Bucheonissa”, Baekhyun sanoi empien. Yeol kurtisti kulmiaan, hän ei ymmärtänyt.

”Rakennus paloi viime yönä”, mustatukkainen huokaisi ja huoli Younggi hyungista nousi heti mieleen. Yeol huomasi hänen mielialansa muuttuneen kertaheitolla.

”Starbucks”, hän huoahti ja pysähtyi liikkeen suuren ikkunan eteen ja katsoi sisään. Liike ei ollut siihen aikaan illasta kovinkaan täysi, mikä oli suoranainen ihme. ”Mennäänkö?”

Baekhyunilla oli oikeasti nälkä eikä häntä olisi huvittanut alkaa tekemään ruokaa. Hän suostui liian pitkän empimisen jälkeen ja tuli vedetyksi sisään liikkeeseen. Chanyeol lupasi tarjota hänelle, kun miesraukka oli menettänyt osan jjajangmyunista vedettyään nuudelit väärään kurkkuun. Baekhyunia hävetti koko selkkaus, miksi mies muisti edes moista.

Baekhyun istui vapaaseen nurkkapöytään ja katsoi ulos kirkkaasta ikkunasta. Hongdaen kaduilla oli paljon liikkujia arki-iltaisin, hänellä itsellään ei ollut niinkään kokemusta paikan elämästä niin myöhään.

Baekhyun nojasi käteensä ja valui ajatuksiin. Hän mietti, miltä tuntuisi istua Han-joen rannalla keskellä yötä, tuntea, miten pakkastaivaalta leijailevat lumihiutaleet tippuisivat kasvoille ja sulaisivat välittömästi. Baekhyun oli aina pitänyt talvesta, ja häntä harmitti, kun vuodenaika ei kestänyt niin kauan kuin hän haluaisi.

Chanyeolin pöytään istuminen havahdutti mustatukkaisen takaisin todellisuuteen. Hän kääntyi katsomaan, miten pitkä mies laski tarjottimen keskelle pöytää ja selosti, mitä oli ostanut. Baekhyun kiitti saamastaan kanatäytteisestä voileivästä ja vihreästä teestä, kertoi sen sopivan oikein mainiosti. Chanyeol hymyili onnellisena tuntiessaan tekevän jotain oikein miehen seurassa.

”Miten sä päädyit prätkämessuille soittamaan?” Baekhyun kysyi, silkasta mielenkiinnosta. Hänellä oli paljon muitakin uteliaita kysymyksiä, mutta hän ei uskaltanut esittää niitä. Tuntemattoman naisen identiteetti ja suhde hörökorvaan kiinnosti häntä luvattomasti.

”Järjestäjä oli ostanut palvelun työnantajaltani. Puhdas työkeikka”, Yeol sanoi. ”En tiennyt tapahtumasta mitään ennen eilistä päivää.”

”Mä olen käynyt siellä varmaan viisi kertaa”, Baekhyun sanoi. ”Ystäväni omistaa korjaamon Junggussa.”

”Siistiä”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Mulla ei ole edes ajokorttia.”

”Minkäänlaista?” Baekhyun kysyi pidellen nauruaan.

”En mä tarvi, julkisilla pääsee kaikkialle”, Yeol sanoi. Baekhyun nyökkäsi, hyvin perusteltu.

”Jos on aikaa odottaa puolta päivää.”

”Kuljetko sä julkisilla lainkaan?” Yeol kysyi kiinnostuneena. Hän oli nähnyt miehen moottoripyöränsä kanssa usemmin kuin kerran.

”Joo”, Baekhyun myönsi. ”Silloin kun sää on niin huono, etten rohkene ajaa pyörällä.”

”Ihan viisasta”, Chanyeol sanoi ja hiljentyi yhtäkkiä. Vakava ilme kipusi miehen kasvoille, huolestuttaen Baekhyunin turhaan. Hän yritti kysyä asiasta, mutta ei saanut vastausta. Tottahan se oli, ei asia Baekhyunille kuulunut. He olivat vain naapureita.

Baekhyun söi leivän loppuun ja kitti ruoasta. Hän vilkaisi kelloa, kaksikymmentä minuuttia oli kulunut siivillä. Chanyeol oli kysynyt muutamia kysymyksiä Baekin elämästä, mutta lopulta alkanut keskustelu oli hiipunut olemattomiin, jättäen jälkeensä vain kiusallisen ilmapiirin. Baekhyun nousi ylös ja kertoi jatkavansa matkaa kotiin. Chanyeol vilkaisi puhelintaan ja kertoi jäävänsä vielä kahvilaan.

”Tapaan ystäväni hetken kuluttua.”

Baekhyun nyökkäsi ja veti nahkatakin takaisin ylleen. Hän kiitti seurasta ja lähti kävelemään kohti uloskäyntiä. Hän keräsi rohkeutensa ja pysähtyi. Yeol katsoi hänen peräänsä suurin silmin.

”Jos mitenkään mahdollista, niin rajoita vähän bileittesi kanssa”, Baekhyun sanoi, kuulostaen , ja näyttäen mahdollisimman vilpittömältä.

Yeol nyökkäsi ja hymyili lähes huomaamattomasti perään. Baekhyun suoristi itsensä menosuuntaan ja poistui Starbuckista tyhjä ilme kasvoillaan. Ehkä joskus hän tulisi toimeen naapurinsa kanssa.


	4. Chapter 4

Baekhyun riensi puhelimensa luokse ja vastasi saapuvaan puheluun kuuluvasti. Choi Younggi yskäisi ennen kuin tervehti luottotyöntekijäänsä monen viikon jälkeen. Baekhyun oli jo ehtinyt huolestua, kun hyungista ei ollut kuulunut mitään, mutta Margarita oli vannonut miehen olevan kunnossa.

”Pääsetkö luokseni tänään iltapäivällä?” hän kysyi. ”Olen kutsunut kaikki koolle, täytyy pitää palaveri tulevasta.”

”Pääsen”, baekhyun sanoi ja juoksi olohuoneesta makuuhuoneeseen, missä hän säilytti kalenteriaan.

”Olen yrittänyt järjestää asioita parhaani mukaan, ja kaikki alkaa nyt olla selkeää”, Younggi hyung sanoi. ”Mä pistän pillit pussiin.”

”Sä et voi tehdä sitä!” Baekhyun parkaisi ja istui alas sängylleen. Jos hyung ei korjaisi leipomoa, hänellä ei olisi enää työpaikkaa. Hän joutuisi etsimään uuden työn, eikä se kuulostanut yhtään hyvältä vaihtoehdolta.

”Mä voin tehdä ihan mitä mä haluan. On aika siirtyä tekemään jotain muuta”, Younggi sanoi ja muistutti palaverin ajankohdasta. Baekhyun huokaisi syvään ja lupasi tulla paikalle. Hän hyvästeli vähäsanaisen miehen ja kellahti selälleen pehmeälle parisängylle. Perkeleet ja saatanat karkasivat suusta hänen miettiessä, mitä tekisi seuraavaksi. Hänen piti mennä opiskelemaan, sekin asia jäi kesken.

Baekhyun yritti ymmärtää Youggi hyungia. Jos hänen leipomonsa olisi palanut, tuskin hänelläkään olisi mielenkiintoa ja jaksamista alkaa järjestää kaikkea uudestaan. Marge oli sanonut, että vakuutusyhtiö korvaisi suuren osan korjauskuluista, mutta virallista päätöstä ei ollut vielä tullut. Tulipalo oli syttynyt kylmäsäilytystilojen ylikuumuessa ja laitteistossa ollut pöly oli syttynyt palamaan. Koska rakennuksessa ei ollut ketään sammuttamassa alkanutta paloa, se oli ehtinyt levitä hallitsemattomaksi hyvin nopeassa ajassa. Vakuutusyhtiö oli meinannut evätä korvaukset, mutta onneksi Choi Younggi oli säilyttänyt kopioita siivous-ja huoltolistoista omassa kotitoimistossaan. Omavalvonta- ja siivoussuunnitelman noudattaminen oli todistanut sen, ettei laitteiston puhdistamista oltu laiminlyöty, vaan kaikki huoltotoimenpiteet oli suoritettu ajallaan.

Baekhyunin mieli oli murtunut, mutta hän koitti koota itsensä. Hän ei tiennyt, mitä Younggi hyung oli suunnitellut heidän pään menokseen. Hän oli hyvin lojaali työntekijöitään kohtaan, ja tuntui kummalliselta, että mies pistäisi yhtäkkiä kaiken poikki. Baekhyun nousi istuma-asentoon ja katsoi ulos kirkkaaseen, syksyiseen päivään. Hän koitti hymyillä, ainakin hyung halusi tavata kaikki. Se oli merkki siitä, ettei hän ollut unohtanut tiimiään.

Baekhyun astui sisään Choi Younggin toimistoon ja tervehti punaisilla sohvilla istuvia kollegojaan. Hän laski kypäränsä hattuhyllylle ja riisui nahkatakin yltään. Margareta katsoi miestä kiinnostuneena ja taputti paikkaa vieressään. Baekhyun istui naisen viereen ja tervehti tätä ensimmäistä kertaa melkein kuukauteen.

”Onko hyung vielä tullut?” hän kysyi javilkaisi vastapäisellä sohvalla istuvaa Yeonaea, jonka punaiset kutrit olivat enää vain muisto entisestä. Nuori nainen oli päättänyt vaihtaa tyyliä ja hiukset olivat tätä nykyä tummanruskeat, hyvin lähellä mustaa.

”Ei”, Yeonaen vieressä istuva Ryu henkäisi. Baekhyun mutristi huuliaan ja katsoi kelloon. Viittä vaille kolme.

Margarita kyseli Baekhyunin nykyisiä kuulumisia. Baek nauroi hyväntuulisesti, hän ei ollut tehnyt mitään muuta kuin hengannut Kyungsoon korjaamolla tai miettinyt, mitä hän tekisi opiskelupaikan valinnan kanssa. Joka ilta hän oli tullut siihen tulokseen, ettei hän tiennyt kumpaan haluaisi. Toisaalta Soulissa käyminen olisi helpompaa.

Choi Younggi astui huoneeseen ja kaikki hiljentyivät. Selvästi hoikistunut mies tervehti työntekijöitään ja kiitti paikalle saapumisesta. Margareta kuiskasi Baekhyunille pari sanaa miehen katkeroitumisesta.

”Olen päättänyt korjauttaa liiketilan ja myydä sen pois”, mies ilmoitti ja istui työpöydän taakse. ”Haluan, että tiedätte, että välitän teistä jokaisesta kuin omasta lapsesta, ja siksi olenkin yrittänyt keksiä ratkaisun teidän työtänne koskien. Otin yhteyttä vanhaan kurssikaveriini, Kim Jiyeoniin. Hän omistaa yhden liikkeen maan suosituimmista kahvilaketjuista, ja on valmis ottamaan kaikki halukkaat palkkalistoilleen kuukauden koeajan jälkeen.”

”Missä tämä kahvila sijaitsisi?” Margareta kysyi. ”Minkälaista työtä siellä on tarjolla? Sä tiedät, etten lähde mihinkään paskahommiin.”

”Työ tuskin poikkeaa nykyisestä. Te kaksi saatte mennä valmistuspuolelle, nätit tytöt saliin.”

”Missä se on?” Margareta kysyi, kuulostaen tiukemmalta kuin koskaan. Baekhyun rauhoitteli ärsyyntyneen kuuloista naista pienellä eleellä.

”Myeongdongissa.”

”Droptop?” Baekhyun yskäisi varoen. Choi Younggi nyökkäsi.

”Mä en oikein tiedä”, Yeonae sanoi empien. ”Kulkeminen on aika hankalaa, ainakin mun kohdalla.”

”Mä tiedän”, Choi Younggi sanoi. ”Enkä mä teitä voi pakottaa. Tarjoan vain yhtä reittiä uuteen työpaikkaan.”

Baekhyun kääntyi katsomaan Margaretaa, joka oli uponnut ajatuksiinsa. ”Noona?”

Nainen kääntyi katsomaan miestä ja havahtui todellisuuteen.

”Meinaatko sä mennä?”

”Ei mulla ole muuta vaihtoehtoa”, hän sanoi. Baekhyun nyökkäsi päättäväisesti.

”Sitten mäkin tulen.”

”Jiyeonie on oikein mukava. Hän on yksi kaupungin tunnetuimmista yrittäjistä”, Choi Younggi sanoi. ”Hän työskentelee myös kentällä, joten ei tarvitse pelätä, ettei hän tiedä oikeista hommista mitään.”

Baekhyun hymyili. Kuulosti hänen paikaltaan. ”Olisihan se tyhjää parempi.”

”Mä voin ilmoittaa hänelle kaikista kiinnostuneista. Pyydän häntä ottamaan yhteyttä teihin”, Younggi hyung lupasi. Baekhyun alkoi mietiskellä asiaa, kaikki tulisi menemään loppujen lopuksi hyvin.

”Oletko sä varma, että haluat luopua yrityksestä. Moni jää kaipaamaan Bucheon Bakeryä”, Yeonae kysyi varovasti. Choi Younggi selvitti kurkkuaan.

”Onhan se vaikeaa, mutta mä olen päätökseni tehnyt”, hän sanoi. ”Te olette mun silmäteriä, ja tulette aina olemaan. Pitäkää yllä hyvää työilmapiiriä ja jatkaakaa uraanne niin pitkälle kuin suinkaan pystytte.”

Baekhyun piteli kiinni mustan kahvimukin sileästä kahvasta ja katsoi keittiössä hääräävää Margea. Hän oli päättänyt poiketa naisen luona kahvilla, nyt kun hän seudulla liikkui. Päiväkahvikeskustelu oli jatkunut hyvin pitkästi samoilla linjoilla kuin Younggi hyungin toimistolla.

“Vai että ihan Droptop”, Baekhyun murahti ja mietti, mitä sen kokoisessa firmassa oikein joutuisi tekemään. Myeongdongin pisteessä oli kaksi kerrosta ja valikoima oli suuri. Firmassa käytettiin paljon raakapakasteita, ja Baekhyun ymmärsi sen. Häntä harmitti, hänen ammattitaitonsa riittäisi paljon pidemmälle kuin valmiiksi leivottujen piirakoiden paistamiseen, mutta oli se tyhjää parempi. Younggi hyung oli luvannut työpaikan olevan laadukas.

“Oletko käynyt siellä?” Margareta kysyi kiinnostuneena ja lopetti sipulin pilkkomisen. Hän kääntyi katsomaan huuliaan mutristelevaa Baekia, joka oli tunnettu Myeongdongin reissuistaan.

“Olen, monta kertaa”, hän vastasi ja palasi muistohinsa. Paikka ei turhaan ollut yksi suosituimmista kahviloista alueella. Kahvila oli monesti ammuttu täyteen.

“Mutta en ole koskaan ajatellut, millaista siellä olisi olla töissä”, hän lisäsi. “Oletko sä käynyt?”

Margareta pudisti päätään ja naurahti nolona perään. “Mä en ole oikein liikkunut Bucheonin ulkopuolella. En edes tiedä, miltä Namsanin torni näyttää sisäpuolelta.”

“En mäkään.” Baekhyun yhtyi nauruun iloisesti. Hän ymmärsi hyvin, ei hänkään tiennyt Soulista kuin murto-osan. Hän luetteli itsensä edelleen turistiksi, vaikka olikin kirjoilla kaupungissa.

“Niin lähellä, mutta niin kaukana”, Marge nauroi ja pyyhki vettä silmistään sipulisilla sormilla. Kimeä kiljahdus naisen suusta aktion jälkeen sai Baekhyunin repeämään entistä kovempaan nauruun. Vahingonilo oli totisesti paras ilo.

* * *

Baekhyun palasi kotiinsa huojentunein mielin. Hissimatkan ajan hän katsoi peilikuvaansa ja mietti, miten hänen ulkoinen olemuksensa oli muuttunut kertaheitolla. Otsassa olleet huolirypyt olivat hävinneet ja ilme oli muutenkin kirkkaampi.

Omaan kerrokseen saavuttuaan hän astui reippaasti ulos hissistä, mutta pysähtyi melkein välittömästi nähdessään reppu selässään oman asuntonsa ovella seisovan Park Chanyeolin, joka mutisi puhelimeen tiukan kuuloisena. Hörökorva havahtui takaansa kantautuviin ääniin ja kääntyi katsomaan kypärä kädessään hissin ovella seisovaa nahkapukuista miestä, jonka mustat hiukset heilahtivat ilmavirran mukana. Hän lopetti lauseensa kesken ja oli tipauttaa puhelimen kädestään. Baekhyun katsahti miestä ihmeissään ja asteli rohkeasti omalle ovelle. Hän naputti koodin lukkoon ja avasi oven kevyellä vedolla. Chanyeol tuijotti häntä suurin silmin ja koitti keskittyä meineillä olevaan puheluun.

Baekhyun käytti tilaisuuden hyväkseen ja köhäisi pienesti, ilmaisten, että hänellä oli asiaa naapurilleen. Chanyeol lausahti “hetkinen” puhelimeensa ja laski luurin vasten rintakehäänsä. Hän katsoi Baekhyunia odottavasti.

“Sori, kun mun täytyy taas nipottaa, mutta rokin kuuntelusi iltaisin häiritsee mua vietävästi”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Tiedän, että hiljaisuus alkaa vasta yhdeltätoista, mutta se jytä kuuluu aivan korvani juuressa.”

Chanyeol kurtisti kulmiaan ja mietti hetken. “Kuuntelu…”

“Niin”, Baekhyun sanoi, hieman kiusalliseen sävyyn. “Jos se et ole sä niin unohda sitten. Ehkä se tulee toiselta puolelta.”

“Mä en ole kuunnellut rokkia”, Yeol sanoi ilmeettömästi. “Soittanut kyllä.”

Baekhyunin suu sulkeutui välittömästi. Rock ‘n’ roll -miehiä… Ilmankos hän olikin niin kova bailaamaan.

“Taisin hommata piheyksissäni liian huonot akustiikkalevyt”, Yeol virnisti häpeissään ja raapi takaraivoaan. Baekhyun nauroi kovaäänisesti ivalliseen sävyyn.

“Todella”, hän murahti lähes tylysti. “Ainakaan ne eivät vaimenna vieraitasi.”

“Mulla on bileet perjantai-iltana”, Chanyeol sanoi yhtäkkiä. “Haluatko tulla?”

“No en varmasti”, Baekhyun tuhahti ja vetäytyi asuntoonsa. “Mä soitan poliisit, jos joku herättää mut kiljumisellaan keskellä yötä! Ja kyllä, olen tosissani.”

Baekhyun veti oven kiinni, antaen sen paukahtaa mieltä osoittavasti. Hän rojahti nojaamaan sitä vasten ja hengitti syvään, rauhoittaakseen itsensä. Nyt, kun hän tiesi etukäteen miehen bileistä, hän voisi vaihtaa maisemaa siksi aikaa. Sitä jatkuvaa jumputusta ja kännisten ihmisten huutelua hän ei jaksanut kuunnella ilta toisensa jälkeen. Vaikka sanottiin, että kaikkeen tottuu, niin siihen kyllä ei.

* * *

Baekhyun huokaisi väsyneesti ja pyöräytti silmiään tutun jytkeen alkaessa pauhaamaan kuin tyhjästä. Hän vilkaisi kelloa, viittä vaille yhdeksän. Oli torstai-ilta, eikä hän voinut ymmärtää, miten helvetissä naapurin hörökorva sai jatkaa jokaviikkoista metelöintiään. Baek sysäsi kulinaristiakatemian paperit sivuun ja nousi ylös keittiön pöydän äärestä. Hän kampasi etuhiukset taakse viisipiikkisellä ja paineli suorinta tietä asunnon 3015 oven eteen. Hän naputti ovikelloa hoikalla etusormella niin kauan, että joku suostui tulemaan avaamaan.

Baekhyun muuttui sanattomaksi oven avauduttua. Suurisilmäinen kiharatukka, hänen pituisensa veikeästi suupielet aina ylöspäin pitävä mies oli avannut oven. Hänen oikeassa kädessään oli hikoileva tölkki kaljaa, ja asunnosta leijui alkoholin tuoksu päin pläsiä.

“Yeol-ah!” mies huudahti ja tarttui samalla Baekhyunin käteen. Hän veti mustatukan sisään asuntoon ja paukautti oven kiinni. “Sait lisää vieraita.”

“Ei, ei, ei”, Baekhyun sai viimein ulos suustaan. “En ole vieras, olen hänen —”

“Tuo tänne se, niin annetaan juotavaa”, Chanyeolin ääni kuului jostain asunnon uumenista. Baekhyun katseli hämmentyneenä ympärilleen, miettien, kuinka helvetin iso kämppä oikeasti oli.

“Ai, sä otit jo kengätkin pois”, kikkaratukkainen naurahti. Baekhyun käänsi katseen jalkoihinsa, jotka oli peitetty mustilla sukilla. Ei hän ollut vaivautunut edes laittamaan niitä jalkaan. Kävellyt vain suoraan omalta puolelta naapurin oven taakse ärisemään.

“Mä olen Jongdae”, kikkaratukkainen sanoi leveästi hymyillen ja ojensi kätensä.

“Baekhyun”, mustatukka sanoi hiljaa ja tarttui pituisensa miehen käteen. Jongdae jatkoi hymyilyään ja veti miehen olohuoneeseen, missä Chanyeol istui nojatuolissa, kitara sylissään. Hän huomasi ystävänsä vieressä seisovan mustatukkaisen miehen ja oli tukehtua olueensa.

“Mitä sä täällä teet?” Yeol kysyi hämmentyneenä. Baekhyun nosti käden leualleen ja vei sen siitä niskalle, häntä hävetti.

“Tulin sanomaan, että nyt riitti”, hän parahti kerättyään rohkeutensa, kun sinne asti oli päässyt. Jongdae katsoi miestä hämmentyneenä.

“Voitko sä tehdä jotain tälle äänenvaimennusongelmalle tai mä otan yhteyttä korkeimpiin tahoihin. Ei ole helvetti todellista, että kotirauhaani rikotaan jatkuvasti!” Verenpaineen nouseminen oli korottanut miehen äänenvoimakkuuden kattoon. Chanyeol laski kitaran pois sylistään nojatuolin vieressä olevaan telineeseen.

“Sä et varmaan oikeasti tajua, miten paljon ääntä asunnon ulkopuolelle joutuu”, Baekhyun sanoi ja kävi kiskaisemassa miehen mukaansa hetken mielijohteesta. Jongdae jäi katsomaan kaksikon perään hölmistyneenä eikä saanut vastauksia esittämiinsä kysymyksiin, joita kukaan tuskin edes kuuli.

Baekhyun raahasi hämmentyneenä liudan kysymyksiä esittävän Chanyeolin omaan asuntoonsa. Chanyeol koitti estää miestä raahaamaan itseään, mutta lyhyemmässä oli piileviä voimia. Hän ei voinut ymmärtää, mistä lihaksista mustatukan voimavarat oikein lähtivät.

“Kuuntele”, Baekhyun parahti tulisesti. Naapurista kantautuva jumputus sai Chanyeolin hiljaiseksi. Kasvoilta lähti ilme, sisin täyttyi kiusallisuudella.

“Ja tämä on vasta otan kaljaa kaverin kanssa -voimakkuus”, mustatukka huokaisi. “Voisin mäkin hommata jotain seinälle äänen eristämiseksi, mutta rehellisesti sanottuna se ei ole mun homma. Ääni tulee kuitenkin sun puoleltasi ja olisi sun tehtävä pitää se inhimillisissä voimakkuuksissa.”

Chanyeol mutristeli huuliaan ja peruutti askeleen taaksepäin. “Mä olen pahoillani”, hän sanoi lopulta, kuulostaen vilpittömältä. “Kukaan ei ole aikaisemmin valittanut asiasta. Puhun totta.”

“En mä sitä epäilekään”, Baekhyun sanoi, ollen jo paljon rauhallisempi. Hän koitti löytää tilanteeseen loogista perustelua. “Ehkä väliseinän rakennusvaiheessa siihen on tehty huonompi eristys, tai jotain.”

“Saattaa olla”, Yeol henkäisi. “Mä taidan laittaa uudet eristeet seinille…”

“Olisin hyvin kiitollinen”, Baekhyun hymyili pienesti. Chanyeol alkoi rentoutua pikkuhiljaa.

“Tuletko sä huomenna?” hän kysyi yhtäkkiä. Baekhyun osoitti itseään.

“Mä?”

Chanyeol nyökkäsi. “Tutustuttaisiin paremmin, me kaksi.”

“Taidan passata”, Baek sanoi hiljaa. “En ole bilettäjä-tyyppiä.”

“Harmi”, Yeol sanoi ja lähti peruuttamaan kohti ulko-ovea. “Täytyy mennä, Jongdae odottaa… Mä hankin ne levyt.”

“Hyvä”, Baekhyun sanoi ja seurasi, miten pitkäraajainen mies poistui asunnosta. Ei helvetti.

* * *

Baekhyun soitti asunnon 3015 ovikelloa varovasti. Hän oli pukenut itsensä rentoihin vaatteisiin ja koitti näyttää luonnolliselta, mutta oikeasti häntä ahdisti valtavasti. Hän ei ollut ensin halunnut mennä Yeolin bileisiin, mutta Kyungsoo oli aivopessyt hänet. Ainakin hän saisi tietää, mitä Chanyeolin bileissä oikein tapahtui, kun sieltä aina niin moinen mekkala kuului.

Joku avasi oven, mutta ketään ei näkynyt. Baekhyun empi astua sisään tällä kertaa makealta likööriltä ja hajuvedeltä tuoksuvaan kämppään, jossa musiikki soi kovaa. Ihmisten keskustelunsorina kantautui miehen korviin ja sai tämän heti ahdistumaan vieraasta ihmispaljoudesta.

“Sä tulit”, Chanyeol henkäisi jokseenkin yllättyneenä ja astui esiin eteiseen, joka oli hämärä. Valona koko kämpässä olivat vain erilaiset valosarjat ja lamput, kynttilöitä oli sytytetty muutamia lipastojen ja hyllyjen päälle. Baekhyun astui sisään asuntoon ja veti oven kiinni perässään. Hän oli lohduttautunut ajatuksella, että pääsisi karkaamaan omaan kämppäänsä milloin tahansa parhaakseen näki.

“Luulen, että olisit ahdistellut mua niin kauan, että tulisin”, Baekhyun sanoi ja riisui kenkänsä kaikkien muiden parien jatkoksi. Yeol ojensi hänelle pullon kylmää olutta, jonka mustatukka otti ujosti hymyillen vastaan.

“Toivottavasti kelpaa”, hörökorva sanoi ja lähti kävelemään kohti olohuonetta. Baekhyun seurasi miestä ja odotti kauhulla hetkeä, milloin hän näkisi kaikki asunnossa olevat muut ihmiset.

Olohuone oli odotusten mukaisesti täynnä ihmisiä. Kolmen hengen sohvalla istui varmaan viisi tyyppiä, osa sylikkäin. Chanyeolin nojatuolin oli vallannut samainen kikkarapää, Jongdae, joka oli avannut Baekille oven edellisenä päivänä. Baekhyun huomasi yhden vieraista olevan se nainen, jolle Chanyeol oli huutanut useita viikkoja taaksepäin. Mielenkiinto kaksikon suhteeseen heräsi välittömästi, ja Baekhyunin oli vaikea irrottaa katsettaan leidistä, joka mulkoili häntä samalla mitalla takaisin.

Vieraita lappoi sisään illan mittaan useita kymmeniä. Osa lähti aikaisin, osa aikoi jäädä loppuun asti. Bileet eivät olleet kovin häävit, kaikki ryyppäsivät, tanssivat, kuuntelivat musiikkia ja keskustelivat pienissä ryhmissä. Chanyeol liiteli paikasta toiseen ja vaihtoi sanoja jokaisen kanssa ainakin pari kertaa illassa. Baekhyun oli keskustellut muutaman tyypin kanssa moottoripyöräilystä ja juonut olutta varovaiseen tahtiin. Ihme kyllä hän ei ollut tuntenut oloaan epämukavaksi kiusallisen alun jälkeen laisinkaan. Hän oli jopa alkanut viihtyä väenpaljoudessa, jotka eivät pistäneet pahakseen yhtään uuden tuttavuuden ilmestymistä piireihin.

Jongdae oli osoittanut paljon mielenkiintoa Baekhyunia kohtaan ja pysyi tämän läheisyydessä melko kauan. Baekhyun oli kuullut mieheltä paljon hienoja tarinoita, ja nauranut vedet silmissä pariin otteeseen. Hän oli saanut kiharatukkaisen kertomaan, miten hänen ja Yeolin ystävyys oli alkanut – he kaksi olivat bestikset isolla B:llä. He olivat kokeneet sitä sun toista kymmenen vuoden aikana ja säilyneet hyvinä ystävinä vuodesta toiseen. Baekhyunia hymyilytti, hän muisti Kyungsoon. Heidän tarinassaan oli paljon samanlaisia piirteitä.

Chanyeol pelmahti jostain Baekhyunin viereen ja veti tämän kainaloonsa. Jongdae keskeytti lauseensa ja seurasi hopeatukkaista hörökorvaa silmät suurina.

“Paljonko olet jo juonut?” Jongdae kysyi Yeolilta, joka huojui paikoillaan muusta kuin musiikin voimasta. Baekhyun katsoi itsessään kiinni roikkuvaa miestä, jonka suusta karkasi hyväntuulinen naurahdus. Hän huokaisi väsyneenä ja mietti, olisiko jo aika lähteä kotiin. Ilta oli mennyt vauhdilla ja ihmiset alkoivat olla melko tujakassa. Baekhyunillekin oli kannettu olutta usein käsiparein, mutta hän oli hitaammanlainen alkoholinnauttija, ja siksi hänen humalatilansa ei ollut niin vakava.

Taustalla soiva kappale muuttui hitaammaksi ja Yeolin suupielet nousivat viekkaaseen virneeseen, niin kuin hän olisi odottanut biisin vaihtumista jo ikuisuuksia. Jongdae ei jaksanut seurata ystävänsä fiilistelyä ja poistui paikalta silmänräpäyksessä. Chanyeol näytti kieltä selän kääntäneelle kiharatukkaiselle ja nauroi huvittuneena perään. Jongdae ei onneksi huomannut lapsellista elettä.

Yeol laskeutui mustatukkaisen tasolle ja vei suunsa lähelle tämän korvaa.

“Onko ollut kivaa?” hän kysyi hitaasti lausuen. Baekhyun nielaisi kovaäänisesti tuntiessaan kuuman henkäyksen korvallaan.

“Ihan jees”, hän vastasi ja nosti katseen mieheen, joka pysyi senttien päässä mustatukan kasvoista. Baekhyun oli vetäytymässä pois jättiläisen kainalosta, mutta tämä ehti avata suunsa.

“Tanssisisitko mun kanssa hetken aikaa?”

Baekhyun murahti pieneen ääneen. “En mä…”

“Mikset?” Chanyeol kysyi, kuulostaen sydämen särkeneeltä. Baekhyun vilkaisi sohvalla istuvaa naista, Chanyeolin naista, joka oli tuijottanut heitä tiukasti siitä hetkestä saakka, kun Yeol oli koskenut Baekiin.

“Tyttöystäväsi näyttää siltä, kuin haluaisi tappaa mut”, Baekhyun sanoi. Chanyeol veti itsensä suoraan ja katsoi Baekia hämmentyneenä.

“Tyttöystäväni? Kuka?” hän kysyi. Baekhyun osoitti sohvalle päin, ja mustatukkainen nainen käänsi katseensa välittömästi pois kaksikosta. Chanyeol naurahti hellästi.

“Haluatko kuulla salaisuuden?” hän kysyi kuiskaten mustatukan korvaan. “Mulla ei ole tyttöystävää.”

Baekhyun ei ymmärtänyt.

“Mä olen nähnyt teidät riitelemässä pihalla pariin otteeseen”, hän myönsi. Chanyeol virnisti pienesti paljastukselle.

“Mä en voi sille mitään, että hän on mun perään”, hän sanoi ja kurottautui taas kuiskimaan mustatukan korvaan. “Mutta mä en ole naisten perään…”

Baekhyun käänsi päätään miehen suuntaan ja katsoi tätä suuriin, ruskeisiin silmiin. Hän ei osannut sanoa oikein mitään, mietti vain, miten Kyungsoo osasi hoitaa vastaavanlaiset tilanteet kuin tilanteet niin smoothisti. Baekhyunista tuntui, että hän vain teki kaikesta entistä kiusallisempaa.

“Anna, mä tanssin sun kanssa”, Chanyeol sanoi ja veti miehen kiinni itseensä. Baekhyun laski kätensä miehen selälle ja tunsi olevansa sekaisin, hämmentynyt. Hän olisi voinut laittaa häntä lähentelevän miehen pakettiin vaikka heti, mutta hän ei ollut varma, halusiko tehdä sitä. Toisen ihmisen läheisyys ja huomio sai hänen olonsa loppujen lopuksi hyväksi.

Baekhyun vilkaisi ympärilleen. Kukaan ympärillä olevista ihmisistä ei kiinnittänyt huomiota toisissaan kiinni olevaan kaksikkoon. Baekhyun veti syvään henkeä ja rentoutui. Chanyeol hymyili hiljaa tuntiessaan miehen eleen.

“Älä pelkää, kaikki tietää kyllä mun suuntautumisesta. Eivät he välitä”, Chanyeol kuiskasi hiljaa.

“Mistä sä tiedät, että mä —”

“Jos sä olisit hetero, et olisi antanut mun tulla näin lähelle”, hörökorva tokaisi. ”On selvää, ettei hyvänpäivän tutut harrasta tälläistä skinshipiä.”

Baekhyun oli typertynyt.

“En mä muutenkaan pidä susta”, hän tuhahti ja oli tarttua pitkän miehen leveään ranteeseen vetääkseen hänet solmuun, mutta tuli toisiin aatoksiin. Sitä ei välttämättä katsottaisi hyvällä.

“Etpä”, Chanyeol naurahti. “Tulithan sä tännekin.”

“No, kun vinkumalla vinguit”, Baekhyun murahti. Chanyeol repesi raikuvaan nauruun, eikä meinannut saada reaktiotaan hallintaan. Baekhyun katsoi hölmistyneenä, miten hänestä nopeasti irtaantunut mies painautui kaksin kerroin, ottaen tukea polvestaan.

Jongdae seisahtui Baekhyunin vierelle kaljapulloa kädessään pidellen. Baek katsoi kiharatukkaista nappisilmää hämmentyneenä ja oli esittää jatkokysymyksiä, mutta ei ehtinyt, kun mies paukautti jalkansa Yeolin reiteen ja sai tämän parkumaan kivusta.

“Ole kunnolla”, mies sanoi väsyneesti ja vilkaisi puhelimen kelloa. Baekhyun seurasi tilannetta huultaan purren. Hän ei uskaltanut sanoa tai tehdä mitään, tilanne oli kai hallinnassa.

“Helvetti”, hän murahti ja joi kirkkaasta kaljapullosta pohjat pois. “Eiköhän nämä bileet olleet tässä. Park, olet taas liian humalassa.”

Chanyeol kellahti istumaan olohuoneen lattialle ja koitti lopettaa naurunsa, mutta ei kertakaikkiaan pystynyt. Baekhyun raapi päätään miettiessään, mitä hänen täytyisi tehdä. Jongdae oli livahtanut hätistelemään vieraita ulos asunnosta, hän oli käytännössä yksin hysteerisesti nauravan Chanyeolin kanssa.

Baekhyun tarjosi kätensä naurunsa välistä henkeä haukkovalle Yeolille, joka tarttui siihen täristen. Hänen naurunsa loppui kuin seinään, mikä yllätti Baekhyunin lisäksi hänet itsensä. Baekhyun kiskaisi miehen ylös murahtaen tehosteeksi. Chanyeol horjahti paikoillaan, mutta sai ihmeen kaupalla pidettyä tasapainonsa ja vältti rojahtamasta kovalle lattialle uudelleen.

Baekhyun tarttui miestä olkavarresta ja etsi katsekontaktin. “Oletko kunnossa?”

Chanyeol pyyhki silmänsä kuiviksi ja naurahti vielä perään. Hän pysähtyi kuuntelemaan taustalla soivaa kappaletta, joka oli vaihtunut, mutta oli samaa tyylilajia edellisen kanssa. Hän tarttui Baekhyunia kädestä ja painautui uudelleen miestä vasten. Baekhyunin vaistot ottivat vallan ja tämä kiepautti miehen käsilukkoon, niin kuin hän oli tehnyt useita kertoja harjoituksissa, jonkun käydessä yhtäkkiä päälle.

Chanyeol parahti tuskaisesti ja sai Baekhyunin irrottamaan otteensa välittömästi. Mustatukkainen kääntyi ympäri häpeissään ja peitti punaisena leiskuvat kasvonsa hiuksillaan ja hennolla kädellään.

“Mut on opetettu puolustamaan itseäni. Se oli alitajuntainen reaktio”, hän sanoi hiljaa ja pyysi anteeksi, että oli sillä tavalla käynyt miehen kimppuun.

Chanyeol laski kätensä hellästi Baekhyunin olkapäälle ja hymyili, kun mustatukkainen kääntyi hänen puoleensa.

“Meidän piti tanssia”, hän muistutti itsepäisesti ja lähestyi miestä hitaasti. Baekhyun peruutti taaksepäin, hän ei enää ajatellut sen olevan hyvä idea.

“Mun on viisasta lähteä kotiin”, hän sanoi. “Kiitos illasta. Mulla oli kivaa.”

“Älä mene”, Chanyeol pyysi. Baekhyun seisahtui paikoilleen, ja hörökorva oli viivana hänen edessään. “Jäisit mun luokse. Edes tämän kerran.”

Chanyeol ehti tarttua miestä kädestä ja painautua tähän kiinni ennen kuin Baekhyun oli ehtinyt sanoa juuta tai jaata asiaan. Chanyeol laski kuivat huulensa Baekhyunin niskaan ja kuljetti niitä hitaasti ylöspäin kohti korvaa, vetäen Baekhyunin tuoksua sisäänsä.

Baekhyunin kädet eksyivät miehen kyljille ja hän painoi silmät kiinni. Kukaan ei ollut ollut niin itsepäinen häntä kohtaan aikaisemmin.

“Jäisit”, Chanyeol kuiskasi ja kietoi kätensä lyhyemmän kropan ympärille. Baekhyun avasi silmänsä ja nosti pidemmän kasvot kohti itseään. Chanyeol käytti tilaisuuden hyväksi ja liu’utti huulensa Baekin alahuulelle. Mustatukka hätkähti yllättävää suudelmaa, vaikka tiesi sen olleen tulossa. Hän veti itsensä irti miehestä ja pyysi anteeksi.

Chanyeol ei saanut sanaa suustaan. Hikka teki tuloaan ja hän tajusi olevansa todella humalassa. Baekhyun seurasi miehen yhtäkkistä havahtumista ja kertoi lähtevänsä kotiin. Hän poistui olohuoneesta nopein askelin ja toivoi, ettei Chanyeol lähtisi perään. Mies nappasi kamansa ja käveli ulos asunnosta nopein askelin.

Baekhyun huokaisi helpotuksesta päästyään sisälle kämppäänsä. Hän heitti kengät naulakon alla olevaan kenkätelineeseen ja ärähteli itselleen, sukien raivoissaan muotoilutuotteilla stailattua hiuspehkoaan. Hän tunsi itsensä idiootiksi päästettyään naapurinsa iholle aivan tuosta noin vain. Olihan se ollut jännää, kunnes järki oli tarttunut peliin. Jos tilanne olisi riistäytynyt käsistä, olisi se voinut olla katastrofin alku.


	5. Chapter 5

“Sä teit mitä?” Kyungsoo parkaisi pöyristyneenä ja laski kädessään olleen kahvimukin alas pyöreälle pöydälle. Miehen kasvoilla oli hämmentynyt ilme, kuin hän ei olisi koskaan kuullut mitään typerämpää.

“Kieltäydyin kunniasta ja painelin kotiin”, Baekhyun toisti sanansa ja katsoi ystäväänsä kuin tyhmää. Kyungsoon kulmat kurtistuivat ärsyyntyneisyydestä.

“Joo, kyllä mä kuulin”, hän murahti. “Olet idiootti.”

“Kiitos kohteliaisuudesta”, Baekhyun murahti ja otti kulauksen kirpeästä appelsiinimehusta. Hänen lempimehuaan, sitä sai vain Junggusta.

“Olisit käyttänyt tilaisuuden hyväksi ja nauttinut”, Kyungsoo parahti. “Uskomatonta, minkälainen pihtari susta on tullut.”

“En mä ole pihtari”, Baekhyun parahti niin, että koko halli raikui sanojen voimasta. “En vain halua hankaluuksiin.”

“Mitä sä pelkäät? Että hän haluaa naida sua uudelleen ja uudelleen, ja lopulta rakastuu suhun?”

Baekhyun tuhahti pöyristyneenä. “No en.”

“No mitä sitten?” Kyungsoo kysyi. “Että sä rakastut häneen, etkä saakkaan häntä itsellesi jostain syystä?”

Baekhyun laski katseensa kädessään olevaan korkeaan lasiin ja huokaisi. Kuten teki myös Kyungsoo.

“Oletko sä koskaan ajatellut, että voit harrastaa seksiä ilman, että sun tarvitsee miettiä mitään rakastumista tai parisuhdetta. Hetken huumaa ja that’s it.”

“Niin…”

“Vai, etkö sä oikeasti halunnutkaan häntä?” Kyungsoo kysyi epäillen.

“En mä tiedä”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Joo, halusin, ja en.”

“Voisitko olla vielä ristiriitaisempi, Byun?”

“Saatana”, hän parkaisi ja nousi ylös. “Totta helvetissä musta tuntui hyvältä, mutta en mä halua alkaa säätämään oman naapurini kanssa. Aina tiuskimassa tai valittamassa jostain asiasta, millaisena hänkin oikein pitää mua?”

“Mene ja ota selvää”, Kyungsoo ehdotti. “Mitä, jos teistä tulisikin oikeasti hyvä pari?”

“Nyt sä menet vähän liian pitkälle mielikuvissasi”, Baekhyun muistutti. “Mä en sitä rauhatonta seurapiirikärpästä jaksaisi kauaa katsella muutenkaan.”

* * *

Baekhyun pysäytti pyöränsä parkkiruutuun ja sammutti jylisevän moottorin. Hän veti kypärän otsalle ja tarttui nahkatakin sisätaskussa olevaan puhelimeensa. Hän oli saanut muutaman viestin Margelta ja luki ne lävitse, ennen kuin jaksoi nousta prätkän selästä. Öljynvaihdossa käyminen oli tuntunut helvetin pitkältä, kun Kyungsoo oli vain jauhanut samoja asioita, miettinyt ääneen, miksi Baekhyun ei voinut antautua hetken huumalle ja harrastaa seksiä naapurinsa kanssa.

Baekhyun nosti katseensa ylös ja säikähti, kun Chanyeol seisoi hänen edessään. Mies veti kypärän päästä ja lukitsi pyöränsä tarkasti seuraavan silmäparin alla.

“Hei”, Baekhyun murahti varoen. He eivät olleet nähneet vilaukseltakaan edellisperjantain bileiden jälkeen. Niistäkin oli melkein jo viikko.

“Hei”, Chanyeol tervehti miestä takaisin ja lähti kävelemään tämän vierellä kohti hissejä. “Mitäs sä?”

“Ei kai tässä”, Baekhyun vastasi ympäripyöreästi ja paineli hissiin, kun ovet avautuivat kuin taikaiskusta. Chanyeol painoi oikeaa kerroksen painiketta ja kääntyi katsomaan mustatukkaa, joka tuijotti peilikuvaansa mietteliäänä. Baek nosti katseensa Yeolin peilikuvaan ja huomasi tämän nuolaisevan huuliaan. Hän kääntyi ympäri ja nosti katseensa hopeahiuksiseen mieheen, jonka kasvot hehkuivat kirkkaina.

Baekhyun ei voinut olla muistamatta, miltä miehen huulet olivat tuntuneet. Suudelma oli ollut todella lyhyt, mutta sen jäljet olivat jääneet kummittelemaan päiviksi. Baekhyun kamppaili ajatustensa kanssa, mutta päätti unohtaa kuitenkin miehen. Hän olisi voinut näyttää Kyungsoolle, että pystyi kyllä yhden illan juttuihin, mutta että juuri naapurinsa kanssa. Hän ei edes ollut varma, halusiko Chanyeol häntä selvin päin.

Hissimatka oli nopeasti ohitse, Baekhyun astui ensimmäisenä ulos hissistä. Chanyeol seurasi perässä, ja tarttui edellä kävelevää miestä kädestä. Hän painautui kiinni miehen selkämykseen ja vei suunsa tämän korvan läheisyyteen.

“Sä lupasit tanssia mun kanssa”, Chanyeol kuiskasi häpeilemättömästi ja veti Baekia kohti omaa oveaan. Mustatukka katsoi hätääntyneenä omaan asuntoonsa päin ja viittoi ovelle päin.

“Olen yksin kotona”, hän sanoi. “Täytyyhän sun nähdä mun uudet akustiikkalevyt.”

“Ai, sä hommasit ne”, Baekhyun sanoi kiinnostuneempana, ja tuli saman tien johdatetuksi asuntoon, jossa tuoksui puhtaalle. Baekhyun ei ollut uskoa silmiään, asunto näytti aivan täysin eriltä päivänvalossa ja siivottuna. Hiljaisuus oli herkistävän koskettavaa ja pesuaineen kukkaistuoksu nostatti muistoja mieleen.

Chanyeol toivotti Baekhyunin tervetulleeksi matalaan majaansa ja odotti, että mies ottaisi kengät pois ja uskaltautuisi sisemmäs. Baek laski kypäränsä hattuhyllylle ja riisui takkinsa naulakkoon. Hän asteli hörökorvan perässä sisään olohuoneeseen, jossa oli siistiä kuin aikakausilehtien kuvissa, joissa esiteltiin täydellisiä koteja.

“Mä toivoin, että olisin törmännyt suhun paljon aikasemmin”, Chanyeol sanoi ja istutti miehen leveäll sohvalle. Hän istui itse Baekin viereen ja piti katseen hänessä irrottamatta sitä hetkeksikään. Baekhyun katsoi miestä ujosti ja muistutti tämän asuvan naapurissa.

“Olet tehnyt melko selväksi, ettet hirveästi pidä musta”, Chanyeol virnisti. Hän ei näyttänyt inhoavan Baekia vaikka tämä inhosi häntä. Tai ei hän inhonnut, paitsi silloin kun mies bailasi keskellä yötä.

“Ei ole lähtenyt ihan parhain päin käyntiin tämä homma”, Baekhyun naurahti nolona. Yeol hymyili leveämmin.

“Tämä homma…”

“Meidän naapuruus.”

“Mä en oikeasti ole koskaan aikaisemmin saanut liutaa valitusta mun elämisen äänistä”, Chanyeol murahti silmät suurina. Baekhyun repesi haaleaan nauruun.

“Elämisen äänistä…” hän mutisi muistellessaan, miten joku oli huutanut kiihkoissaan keskellä yötä. “Ketä painoit kolme viikkoa sitten?”

“En ollut minä”, Yeol hymyili. Baekhyun ei ollut varma, pitäisikö uskoa. Ilme oli kyllä suhteellisen rehellinen, mutta mistä sitä koskaan tiesi toisten pokerinaamoista.

“Vierailla saattaa mennä joskus vähän liian lujaa”, Yeol lisäsi nopeasti perään.

“Niin varmaan”, Baekhyun nauroi ja alkoi rentoutua. Chanyeol oli oikeastaan ihan siedettävää seuraa, hän oli vain rakentanut itsestään ennakkoluulon Baekhyunin mieleen.

“Ketä itse?” Chanyeol palautti kysymyksen virnistellen typerästi. Baekhyun tuhahti kysymykselle ja katseli ympärilleen. Chanyeolin asunto oli simppelisti sisustettu, valkoista oli käytetty paljon. Televisiot, kaiuttimet, stereot ja kaikki tekniikka olivat viimeisen päälle, keittiössä oli kahvinkeitin ja hieno jääkaappi. Seinillä oli muutamia kuvia Yeolista soittamassa erinäisiä soittimia.

“Musiikki on elämäsi?” Baekhyun kysyi pidätellen nauruaan.

“Jotakuinkin”, Yeol vastasi hymyillen. “Eikö olekin aika kliseistä?”

“En mä tiedä”, Baekhyun sanoi. “En tunne ketään muusikoita.”

“Mikä on sun elämäsi?”

Baekhyun hiljentyi miettimään. Siitä oli luvattoman kauan, kun hän oli viimeksi ollut hapkidon kursseilla, joten se se ei enää ainakaan ollut. Työnteko oli korvannut harrastukset, ja uran kehittäminen tuntui olevan hänen elämänsä motivaatio sillä hetkellä.

“Elämä”, Baekhyun naurahti lopulta, tultuaan johtopäätökseen. Chanyeol hymyili pienesti.

“Mistä sä haaveilet?” Chanyeol jatkoi kyselytuntiaan. Baekhyunia alkoi naurattaa kysymysten tulva. Hehän vallan ystävystyisivät sitä menoa. Ei sillä, että se olisi mikään huono juttu.

“Soita mulle jotain”, Baekhyun pyysi. “En mä usko, ennen kuin näen.”

Chanyeol pomppasi ylös sohvalta, melkein juoksi asunnon toiselle puolelle, niin ripeät askeleet hänellä oli. Yksi napsaus, niin stereolaitteet menivät päälle. Baekhyunia alkoi jännittää, kun kaiuttimista alkoi kuulua sähkökitaran ääntä. Kevyet, testiksi soitetut nuotit alkoivat muuntautua meneväksi riffiksi, joka sai tahtomatta Baekhyuninkin jalan vipattamaan.

“Ei…” Baekhyun murahti tyytymättömänä, kun soitto alkoi kuulostaa liian taitavalta. Chanyeol liukui olohuoneeseen musta Fender käsissään, soitinta taitavasti soittaen. Baekhyunin silmät olivat tippua hänen päästään edessään saumattomasti soittavaa miestä tuijottaessaan. Chanyeol hymyili kitaransa takaa uskomattoman ylimielisesti. Baekhyunin teki mennä ja vetää miestä turpaan, tai vaihtoehtoisesti suudella tältä taju kankaalle.

Chanyeol lopetti pienen hetken kestäneen soolonsa vakuuttavaan liikkeeseen. Baekhyun sulki auenneen suunsa ja katsoi muualle, häveten, että oli mennyt epäilemään hörökorvan taitoja.

“Oliko hyvä?” Chanyeol kysyi vetäessään kitaran pois yltään. Hän laittoi sen olohuoneen seinustalla olevaan telineeseen ja tarttui vieressä olevaan akustiseen kitaraan, jonka Baekhyun oli nähnyt vilaukselta aikaisemmin.

“Liiankin”, Baekhyun vastasi hiljaa. Yeol istui sohvalle ja nosti kitaran syliinsä.

“Osaatko sä mitään?”

“Ai soittaa?” Baekhyun kysyi. Chanyeol nyökkäsi.

“Suutani”, mustatukka tuhahti. “Mun vahvuudet on musta vyö hapkidossa ja ristikoiden täyttäminen. Yhden lehden täyttämiseen menee viikonloppu.”

“Seksikästä”, Chanyeol virnisti ja alkoi näppäillä kitaraansa. Baekhyun hymyili huvittuneena ja sulki silmänsä. Hän uppoutui miehen soittamaan melodiaan, ja kertoi ääneen pitävänsä siitä paljon enemmän kuin kovaäänisestä sähkökitaran huudattamisesta. Vaikka oli sekin aika seksikästä.

Chanyeol avasi suunsa ja alkoi laulamaan vanhaa klassikkoballadia, johon Baekhyun yhtyi automaattisesti. Chanyeol hymyili kuullessaan Baekhyunin lauluäänen. Baekhyun huomasi hörökorvan tuijottavan häntä innokkaasti, ja hiljentyi siihen paikkaan.

“Jatka”, hän kehotti ja jatkoi soittamista entiseen malliin. Baekhyun heilautti kättään kieltäytymisen merkiksi, mutta kappale ja sen sanat olivat niin selkärangassa, että ne purkautuivat ulos tahtomatta. Baekhyun punastui tajutessaan, että lauloi taas. Chanyeol oli painanut silmät kiinni ja näytti olevan kuin pilvessä musiikin voimasta. Baekhyun ei ymmärtänyt miestä, ei kai ollut turha argumentti, että taiteilijat olivat kummallisia.

Baekhyun katsoi ulos Chanyeolin asunnosta. Sisäpihalle näki paljon paremmin kuin hänen keittiön ikkunasta. Sama pihapiiri näytti hetkessä paljon mielenkiintoisemmalta, kuin hän ei olisi koskaan nähnyt maisemaa. Jokaiseen asuntoon näki sisään eri kantilta ja joskus vastaan tuli jotain, mitä hän ei olisi halunnut nähdä.

Baekhyun hätkähti tuntiessaan kosketuksen lanteillaan. Hän kääntyi katsomaan yli oikean olkansa. Chanyeol seisahtui hänen taakseen ja katsoi ulos kiinnostuneena.

“Sataa lunta”, Baekhyun hymyili. Chanyeol nyökkäsi pienesti ja vei toisenkin kätensä lyhyemmän lanteille. Baekhyun nojasi selkäänsä vasten painautuvaan mieheen ja sulki silmänsä. Vaisto vei hänet lähemmäs toista ihmistä, hän oli ollut niin kauan yksin. Viime seurustelusta oli kauan aikaa, lyhyet säädötkin olivat jääneet uran muodostuttua elämän pääprioriteetiksi. Nyt tilanne oli muuttumassa jälleen.

Baekhyun kääntyi ympäri ja vaati sanattomasti katsekontaktia. Yeol lopetti hiljalleen taivaalta leijuvien lumihiutaleiden seuraamisen ja laski katseensa edessä huomiota kerjäävään mieheen.

Baekhyunin vatsassa pyöri jännityksestä, mutta hän koetti sivuttaa tunteen. Hän vei oikean kätensä hörökorvaisen miehen niskaan ja kohottautui suutelemaan häntä. Baekhyun tunsi lämmön nousevan sisuksiin, miten hyvältä toisen huulet maistuivatkaan. Chanyeol oli mukana suudelmassa, joka syventyi nopeasti kiihkeäksi muhinoinniksi. Baekhyun oli tunnettu siitä, että tilanteet lähtivät nopeasti lapasesta, mutta hän ei ollut koskaan katunut valintojaan, vielä.

Chanyeol sujautti etusormen Baekhyunin farkkujen sisään ja veti tämän tiukemmin kiinni itseensä. Baekhyun huokaisi vasten pidemmän huulia ja pyysi toista johdattamaan tämän makuuhuoneeseen.

“Taisi jäädä taas se tanssiminen”, Chanyeol virnisti ja nosti mustatukan syliinsä. Baekhyun suuteli vaativasti hörökorvan kaulaa ja alkoi napittaa tämän kauluspaitaa auki. Kädet kulkivat pitkin timmiä lihaa, Baek oli vakuuttunut näkemästään. Vaatteiden alta ei paljastunutkaan mitään riukua, vaan sopusuhtaisen lihaksikas mies.

Chanyeol johdatti häntä ahnaasti suutelevan miehen makuuhuoneeseen ja veti oven kiinni perässään. Hän kellisti mustatukkaisen selälleen sängylle ja kömpi tämän päälle, vetäen t-paidan helmaa ylöspäin, paljastaen alavatsan. Hän tutki näkemäänsä ensin silmin, sitten huulin. Baekhyun painoi takaraivonsatiukemmin pehmeää sänkyä vasten ja huokaisi nautinnosta, hörökorvaisen miehen kuljettaessa täyteläisiä huuliaan hänen alavatsallaan. Hän antoi estojensa kadota ja kovettui nopeasti. Chanyeol pyysi miestä kohottamaan itseään sen verran, että sai vedettyä paidan pois tämän päältä. Baekhyun teki työtä käskettyä ja laski hoikat sormensa miehen vyölle. Solki kalahti auki ja Baekhyunin käsi oli livahtanut housujen sisään tutkimaan, mitä sieltä löytyisi. Chanyeol nojautui vasten miestä ja suuteli tätä vaativasti huulille. Baekhyun nosti toisen kätensä miehen niskaan ja hyväili tätä parhaansa mukaan, haluten, että hetki kestäisi ikuisuuden. Chanyeolilla ei näyttänyt olevan kiire minnekään. Asiat liikkuivat omalla painollaan, vaatekappaleet vähenivät yksi kerrallaan. Chanyeolin kieli oli käynyt jokaisessa mahdollisessa paikassa ja Baekhyun oli tulla hulluksi. Se huomion saaminen oli jotain poikkeuksellista, ei mitään suttuista pikaseksiä, missä molempien tarpeet olisi tyydytetty mahdollisimman nopeasti, vaan tutkivaa, lempeää rakastelua, jonka toivoi kestävän maailman loppuun saakka.

* * *

Margareta istui Hongdaen Starbucksissa ja naputti sormiaan hermostuneena pöytään. Baekhyun juoksi sisään kahvilaan tuli perseen alla ja pyysi kovaan ääneen anteeksi, että oli myöhässä. Kymmenen vuotta vanhempi nainen nosti ärtyneen katseensa mieheen, hän oli tehnyt hyvin selväksi, että vihasi odottamista.

“Joko olet käynyt Droptopissa?” Marge kysyi ja seurasi katseellaan, miten Baekhyun heitti lämpimän näköisen talvitakkinsa tuolin selkänojalle ja otti paikan itselleen.

“En vielä”, Baekhyun sanoi. “En saa aikaiseksi mentyä sinne, vaikka tiedän, että kohta täytyisi alkaa tehdä töitä.”

“Se Jiyeon on ihan kiva”, nainen sanoi hymyillen. “Otin vallan kertoa hänelle susta, ja hän sanoi odottavansa näkemistäsi innolla.”

Baekhyunin ilme mureni olemattomiin. “Miksi teit sen?” Miesparka kärsi ramppikuumeeseta, ja joutui nyt jännittämään naisen tapaamista entistä enemmän. “Jos sillä naisella on odotuksia mua kohtaan, tapani mukaan kuitenkin feilaan heti ensikättelyssä.”

“Höpsistä”, Marge naurahti. “Milloin opit luottamaan itseesi?”

“En varmaan koskaan”, Baekhyun huokaisi. “Epäilen jokaista liikettäni nykyään.”

“Kuinka niin?” nainen kiinnostui.

“Kerron joskus myöhemmin”, hän sanoi ja vilkaisi ulos lumisateiseen ilmaan. Lumisade toi nykyään aina mieleen Chanyeolin.


	6. Chapter 6

Baekhyun käveli Kim Jiyeonin perässä pitkin Myeongdongin Droptopia. Kaksikerroksinen kahvila turistialueen ytimessä oli melkein aina täynnä asiakkaista. Baekhyun katseli kiinnostuneena ympärilleen ja kuunteli liikkeen omistajan selostusta käytännön jutuista, siitä, miten asiakaspalvelu toimi ja miten duunia riitti vaikkamuille jakaa. Kuitenkaan panikoiden töitä ei tarvinnut tehdä, tavaraa oli aina talossa ja raakapakasteiden paistamisessa ei mennyt kauaa. Baekhyun oli kertonut huolestaan ammattitaitonsa hukkaan menemisestä, mutta Jiyeon oli kannustanut häntä silti tarttumaan tilaisuuteen, edes vain koeajan ajaksi. Jos homma ei miellyttänyt miestä, hän voisi etsiä jotain muuta. Kukaan ei pakottanut häntä ottamaan duunia. Baekhyun oli kertonut myös suunnitelmistaan jatkaa opintojaan, hän kertoi, missä vaiheessa kaikki siihen liittyvät valmistelut olivat ja miten Choi Younggi oli järjestänyt hänelle paikan molemmista kulinaristiakatemioista.

“Kummassa paikassa haluasit käydä?” Jiyeon kysyi. Baekhyun naurahti nolona.

“En ole vielä päättänyt”, hän myönsi. “Lykkään ajatusta aina seuraavaan päivään. Ehkä epäilen, etten ole valmis.”

“Höpsis”, Jiyeon sanoi. “Kouluttautuminen on oppimista varten. Rohkeasti vain paperit sisään, niin saadaan susta astetta pätevämpi paakari. Jos johdonnolliset hommat kiinnostaa, multakin niitä löytyy. Oikealle kädelle olisi käyttöä, varsinkin nyt, kun leipurit ovat kiven alla, ja joutuu itsekin olemaan kentällä puolet viikoista.”

“Työnjohtajaksi?” Baekhyun kysyi. “Enpä ole koskaan ajatellut.”

“Olet vielä nuori ja ehdit tehdä kaikenlaista.”

Baekhyun nauroi. Hänestä alkoi tuntua, että voisi ottaa Myeongdongin paikan itselleen. Jos pomo oli noin rento, työntekijät eivät varmaan kauaksi puusta pudonneet.

“Joko Marge lupasi tulla?” Baekhyun kysyi. Nainen oli kyllä puhunut ottavansa paikan, mutta Baekhyun halusi tietää, oliko hän jo allekirjoittanut työsopimuksen.

“Jo”, Jiyeon sanoi hymyillen. “Hän aloittaa maanantaina.”

“Siistiä”, Baekhyun henkäisi. “Sitten mäkin tulen.”

“Mahtavaa”, nainen sanoi ja kätteli Baekia diilin syntymisen merkiksi. “Pääsetkö huomenna allekirjoittamaan sopimuksen?”

“Pääsen”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Mihin aikaan voin tulla?”

“Kolmelta”, nainen sanoi. Baekhyun nyökkäsi ja kiitti vielä mahdollisuudesta. Hän veti talvitakin ylleen ja valmistautui palaamaan kylmään talvi-iltapäivään. Edellisenä yönä maahan satanut lumi oli sulanut lämpötilan noustessa reilusti plussan puolelle, mutta kaupungissa riehuva viima sai ilman tuntumaan ikävän kylmältä.

“Nähdään huomenna”, nainen sanoi ja jäi seuraamaan, miten Baekhyun poistui kahvilasta. Hän tarttui puhelimeensa heti mustatukan hävitessä näkökentästä.

* * *

Baekhyun tekstasi Kyungsoolle ilmoittaakseen uutiset uudesta työpaikasta. Muutaman kuukauden joutenolo loppui siihen paikkaan, hänen työnsä saattoivat alkaa jo ensi viikolla. Aikaiset aamut palaisivat takaisin, mutta Baekhyunilla oli hyvä tunne tulevasta. Chanyeolin bileet eivät häirinneet häntä enää niin kamalasti uuden äänieristyksen hommaamisen jälkeen.

Baekhyun säikähti Jongdaen ilmestyttyä jostakin hänen viereensä. Mies huokaisi helpotuksesta nähdessään tummanharmaaseen takkiin ja valkoiseen pipoon sonnustautuneen miehen tervehtivän häntä. Hongdaessa liikkui tätä nykyä paljon tuttuja ihmisiä.

“Mitä kuuluu?” Jongdae kysyi uteliaana. Baekhyun ihmetteli miehen tuttavallisuutta, mutta olivathan he jutelleet useita tunteja Yeolin bileissä ja tiesivät toistensa elämistä jo paljon. Kyllä siinä vaiheessa jo jonkinlaisia tuttuja oltiin.

“Kävin katselemassa joululahjoja Myeongdongissa”, Baekhyun hymyili.

“Löysitkö mitään?” leveästi hymyilevä Jongdae kysyi. Baekhyun levitti kätensä ja nauroi. Kantamuksia ei ollut tarttunut mukaan.

“En.”

“Mitä etsit?”

“Isoveljelle jotain käytännöllistä. Hän on arkkitehti”, Baekhyun sanoi mietiskellen. Hän ei ollut vieraillut veljensä luona muutamaan viikkoon eikä ollut päässyt kyselemään, mitä hän tarvitsisi. Baekbeom oli käytännönläheinen ja vihasi turhaa krääsää.

“Kiintoisaa”, Jongdae sanoi ja alkoi miettiä Baekin kaverina. “Osta hänelle joku laadukas kynä, jolla voi piirtää?”

“Helvetin hyvä idea”, Baekhyun henkäisi miestä ihaillen. Jongdae repesi hellään nauruun ja kertoi olevansa onnellinen, jos vain oli avuksi jossain asiassa.

“Chanyeolilla on bileet huomenna”, Jongdae mietiskeli. “Onko hän kutsunut sut? Aiotko mennä?”

“En varmaankaan”, Baekhyun vastasi. Käyn asioilla iltapäivällä ja menen sen jälkeen tapaamaan ystävääni. Ehkä menee myöhään, jos lähdetään jonnekin.”

Jongdae kiinnostui jutusta yllättävän paljon. “Minne olisitte ehkä menossa?”

“Kuinka niin?” Baekhyun kysyi ihmeissään. Jongdae naurahti epävarmasti.

“Totta puhuen, Yeolin bileet eivät ole enää niin kiinnostavat kuin ennen”, hän sanoi, kuulostaen vähän surulliselta. “Ehkä hän on tulossa vanhaksi, tai jotain.”

Baekhyun naurahti huvittuneena. Jos oli käynyt niissä tarpeeksi usein, varmasti ne alkoivat kyllästyttää, niin kuin minkä tahansa asian suhteen kävi.

“Hän on klubi-dj, eikä hän osaa tehdä muuta kuin bilettää”, Jongdae henkäisi.

“Ai”, Baekhyun henkäisi. “Missä hän on töissä?”

Jongdae osoitti Hongdae Trance Clubin suurta kylttiä, joka häämötti muutaman sadan metrin päässä. Baekhyun nyökkäsi ymmärtäväisesti. Hän ei ollut koskaan aikaisemmin käynyt klubilla, mutta Kyungsoo oli tiennyt kertoa, että siellä oli joskus melko rauhaton meininki.

Idea välähti Baekhyunin päässä kuin kesäyön kirkas salama. Hän epäröi jakamasta sitä uuden tuttavuuden kanssa, mutta Jongdae oikeasti oli hyvää seuraa, ja hän halusi mielellään viettää aikaa hänen kanssaan. Jos hän ei ollut huono ihmistuntija, hän voisi sanoa, että kiinnostus oli molemminpuolinen.

Baekhyun kutsui ikätoveriaan nimeltä ja sai tämän nostamaan katsekontaktin välittömästi itseensä.

“Jos me lähdetään Kyungsoon kanssa perjantaina baanalle, haluatko tulla mukaan?” Baek ehdotti. Kyungsoo aikoi tuoda poikaystäväntekeleensä näytille, ja tuskin hänellä olisi mitään sitä vastaan, että Baekhyun oli kerrankin löytänyt uuden ystävän.

Jongdae oli otettu kutsusta. Hän hyväksyi sen välittömästi ja kaivoi puhelimensa esiin. Hän ojensi sen Baekille ja pyysi tämän numeroa.

“Tekstaa mulle, jos olette lähdössä”, hän sanoi. Baek tarttui valkoiseen LG:n luuriin ja näppäili numeronsa. Jongdae tallensi numeron ja soitti hälärin.

“Nyt sulla on mun”, hän hymyili. “Saat soittaa aina, kun haluat. Vaikka keskellä yötä, jos niikseen tulee.”

Baekhyun virnisti. “Entäs Chanyeol? Miten hän suhtautuu, jos feidaat hänen kemunsa?”

Jongdae hörähti sydämellisesti. “Ei hän välitä, ei sieltä vieraat lopu kuitenkaan.”

“Totta”, Baekhyun naurahti. Yksi henkilö sinne tänne, meteliä ja hulinaa riitti varmasti. Ainakin aikaisemmin vieraista ei ollut ollut pulaa.

“Hongdae Trance Club on ollut remontissa viimeiset kaksi kuukautta. Yökerho avataan uudelleen kahden viikon päästä. Se on auki yhdestätoista kuuteen tiistaista lauantaihin”, Jongdae kertoi. “Eiköhän siihen mennessä hän rauhoitu ja soittaa musiikkia vain töissä.”

“Mietinkin, miten hänellä on ollut aikaa juhlia melkein joka viikko.” Baekhyun oli ehtinyt jo luulla miehen olevan joku hullu, joka laiminlöi työnsä omien bileidensä takia.

“Onko hän ollut aina sellainen?” Baekhyun kysyi. “Rauhaton seurapiirikärpänen?”

Jongdae nauroi kuvailulle, mikä osui aika nappiin.

“Lukiosta päästyään se alkoi”, hän vastasi. Baekhyun nyökkäsi.

“Aika kauan sitä on kestänyt. Joskus toivon, että hän kasvaisi isoksi, mutta hän välttelee sitä kuin ruttoa. Hän on ikuinen lapsi, jonka kroppa vain kasvaa ja muuttuu ajan myötä voimattomaksi. Kohta hän tuskin jaksaa valvoa kolmea pidempään.”

Baekhyun nauroi, vaikka ei ollut varma, oliko hörökorvallle niin oikein tehdä. “Onko hän koskaan ajatellut hankkivansa mitään oikeaa ammattia?”

“On, mutta hän on taitelijasielu. Mitäpä sitä sisintään kieltämään.”

“Mitä hän olisi halunnut tehdä?” Baekhyun kysyi kiinnostuneena.

“Mennä lääkikseen.”

Baekhyun hiljentyi.Hän ei olisi ikinä uskonut.Jongdae oli avata suunsa, mutta ei kuitenkaan sanonut mitään.

* * *

Kyungsoo kaatoi sojua Baekhyunin shottilasiin ja nyökkäsi merkiksi antaakseen luvan juoda. Baekhyun huitaisi kurkkua lämmittävän riisiviinan naamariinsa ja ärähti tehosteeksi. Hän hapuili pulloa ja kaatoi ystävälleen shotin.

“Olen todella onnellinen, että löysit itsellesi seuraa”, Kyungsoo sanoi silmät tuikkien ja tarttui pöydällä olevaan kirkkaaseen lasiin. Baekhyun seurasi, miten mies nosti lasin huulilleen, kaatoi juoman suuhunsa ja antoi sen valua suoraan kurkusta sisään.

“Mä ja Jongin varmaan kiehnätään toisissa koko ilta”, hän lisäsi virnuillen ja laski lasin takaisin pöytään. Baekhyun kohautti kulmakarvojaan, siitä ei ollut epäilystäkään. Kyungsoo ja Jongin olivat lähentyneet viikkojen aikana ja kohta oli varmaan jo aika sanoa, että he kaksi seurustelivat.

“Millainen se Jongdae oikein on?” Kyungsoo kysyi kiinnostuneena.

Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan. “Mukava.” Kyungsoo nauroi Baekhyunin vastaukselle.

“Tutustuisin häneen mielelläni lisää.”

“Sulla on koko ilta aikaa”, Kyungsoo vinkkasi. Kello lähestyi yhtätoista vauhdilla, Kyungsoon asunnolle kutsuttujen miesten oli määrä saapua pian. Baekhyunia jännitti tavata Kyungsoon mielitty, mutta samalla hän oli hyvin utelias täydellisen kuuloista miestä kohtaan. Hän oli saanut selville, että hän sattui olemaan tarjoilijana Myeongdongin Droptopissa, ja tiesi, että Baekhyun tulisi töihin sinne. Hän toivoi, että he tulisivat hyvin toimeen.

Ovikello soi lyhyesti, mutta ääni ehti jähmettää Baekhyunin paikoilleen. Kyungsoo rynnisti olohuoneen sohvalta eteiseen aukomaan ovea ja tervehti vieraaksi saapunutta miestä kovalla äänellä. Baekhyun nousi varovasti ylös ja hiippaili eteiseen katsomaan, kumpi saapui ensin. Jongdaen nauru paljasti hänet ennen kuin Baek oli ehtinyt näyttäytyä.

Baekhyun nojasi eteisen käytävän kylmään seinään ja tervehti ystäväänsä pienellä nyökkäyksellä ja hymyllä. Jongdae esitteli itsensä Kyungsoolle ja kiitti kutsusta. Ovikello soi uudemman kerran ja Kyungsoo siirsi huomionsa nopeasti uuteen vieraaseen. Jongdae nauroi hölmistyneenä riisuessaan vaatteita. Hän siirtyi Baekhyunin luokse ja tervehti tätä hiljaa.

“Hei.”

“Hei”, Baekhyun hymyili hänelle takaisin. “Kyungsoo innostui susta niin kovasti, että halusi sut mukaan jo täältä. Kiva, kun tulit.”

“Ilo on mun puolella”, Jongdae sanoi. “Vähän vaihtelua Parkin bileisiin.”

“Kenestä puhutte?” Jongin kysyi astuessaan Kyungsoon asuntoon. Baekhyun nosti katseensa pitkään mieheen, jolla oli säihkyvä, tummansävyinen iho, joka teki hänestä erityisen komean. Hänellä oli hiekanruskeat hiukset, suuret tummat silmät ja pitkät ripset.

“Oletteko sukua?” Baekhyunin oli pakko kysyä. Jongdae katsahti Jonginiin ja pudisti päätään.

“Ei mun tietääkseni”, hän sanoi ja siirtyi esittelemään itsensä. Baekhyun teki samoin, hän ojensi kätensä paria vuotta nuoremmalle miehelle, joka tarttui siihen mielellään.

“Byun Baekhyun, mä tulen teille töihin ensi viikosta alkaen”, Baekhyun sanoi, ääni hermostuksesta väristen.

“Kyungsoo hyung on puhunut susta pelkkää hyvää”, Jongin sanoi. Baekhyun punastui pienesti ja kertoi yrittävänsä täyttää miehen odotukset.

“Hyung kertoi, että sulla on prätkä”, nuorin jatkoi. Baekhyun nyökkäsi. Jongdae kohotti suuret silmänsä mieheen.

“Ai on vai?”

“On”, Baekhyun sanoi ylpeänä. “BMW F 800 GT 2014 Custom, kokomusta, helvetin hyvä ajaa, lompakolle sopiva kulutus ja luottohuoltaja.”

“Siistiä”, Jongin henkäisi ihaillen. Myös Jongdae huokaisi mielikuvilleen. Baekhyun tapasi Kyungsoon innostuksesta tuikkivat silmät ja toivoi mielessään, että illasta tulisi hyvä. Kyungsoo kutsui kaikki olohuoneeseen ja kiisi hakemaan keittiön yläkaapista lisää shottilaseja ja uuden pullon sojua.

Baekhyun istui paikalleen, Jongdae rojahti hänen viereensä. Jongin istui tyhjän lasin edessä olevan paikan viereen ja käänsi katseen keittiöön.

“Joko teiltä saa kysyä, oletteko yhdessä?” Baekhyun kysyi silmät tuikkien. Jongin kääntyi katsomaan mustatukkaa ja punastui pienesti.

“Miten he tapasivat?” Jongdae kysyi hiljaa Baekhyunilta.

Baekhyun naurahti epäuskoisena tilanteen todellisuudelle. “Tinderissä.”

“Ai, sekö oikeasti toimii?” Jongdae kysyi kiinnostuneena ja kaivoi puhelimensa esiin. “Oletko sä?”

“Ai siellä? No en todellakaan”, Baekhyun parkaisi. ”Enkä aiokaan mennä.”

Kyungsoo käveli olohuoneeseen ja laski kantamukset sohvapöydälle, joka oli vedetty kulmasohvan läheisyyteen, jotta kaikki yltäisivät siihen.

“Baekhyun uskoo ihmeisiin”, Kyungsoo selvensi. “Hän odottaa sen oikean kävelevän suoraan syliin.”

“Ei pidä paikkaansa”, Baekhyun jyrähti. Jongdae naurahti reaktiolle.

“Kyllä mä olen jo tarpeeksi vanha ymmärtämään, ettei elämä mene niin kuin elokuvissa.”

Kyungsoo katsoi miestä alta kulmiensa ja murahti tyytymättömästi. Baekhyun käänsi katseen pois päin miehestä ja vilkaisi Jongdaeta häpeissään.

Kyungsoo kaatoi shottilaseihin kirkasta riisiviiniä ja hyräili hyväntuulisesti. Baekhyun tarttui lasiin kolmannen kerran sille illalle ja kumosi juoman kurkkuunsa empimättä hetkeäkään. Jongdae seurasi esimerkkiä ja nautti juomansa nopealla liikkeellä. Hän irvisti juoman potkaistessa sisuskaluja, mutta hymyili leveästi sen perään. Baekhyun koitti rentoutua, mutta hän ei voinut olla huomaamatta, että tunnelma asunnolla oli muuttunut jännittyneemmäksi. Hän ei yleensä välittänyt uusista tuttavuuksista, mutta heidän kanssa juominen ja varsinkin lähestyvä humala pelotti häntä. Hän saattaisi alkaa vuodattaa elämänasioitaan puolituntemattomille ihmisille, eikä hän halunnut sitä. Vaikka hänen elämässään ei ollut paljoa salattavaa. Silti kaapista löytyi luurankoja.

Jongin kertoi paljon itsestään ja siitä, miten he olivat tavanneet Kyungsoon kanssa. Baekhyun kuunteli tarinaa hymyillen, vaikka oli kuullut sen jo yhdesti. Jongdae ihaili miesten avoimuutta ääneen ja haaveili samanlaisesta kohtalosta.

Baekhyun vilkaisi kelloa ja huokaisi syvään. Kukaan muu ei huomannut hänen tylsistymistään, hän oli jäänyt keskustelun ulkopuolelle. Ei muiden vuoksi, vaan itsensä takia. Hän oli hiljentynyt ja vetäytynyt sohvan nurkkaan, hän ei kiinnostanut vaihtaa iskuvinkkejä.

Baekhyun nojautui eteenpäin ja kaatoi viimeiset lirut vihreän lasipullon pohjalta neljään shottilasiin. He joivat juomat yhtäaikaa, naurunremakan kasvaessa entistä suuremmaksi. Baekhyun virnisti ja nousi ylös.

“Mihin sä olet menossa?” Kyungsoo kysyi yhtäkkiä, katsoen Baekia silmät suurina. Baekhyun murahti hiljaa ja käveli eteiseen hakemaan takkinsa. Sohvalla istuva kolmikko seurasi mustatukkaista hämmentyneinä. Baekhyun marssi Kyungsoon asunnon parvekkeelle ja livahti raikkaaseen iltaan. Hän hengitti raikasta pakkasilmaa ja veti takin ylleen.

Baekhyun nojasi kylmään seinään ja seurasi kiinnostuneena uloshengittäessä ilmaan muodostuvaa vesihöyryä. Hänen mielialansa oli romahtanut ilman mitään syytä aivan yhtäkkiä. Häntä oikein ärsytti, ettei voinut keskittyä viettämään hauskaa iltaa. Jokin vain esti häntä pitämästä hauskaa.

Parvekkeen ovi narahti auki ja Baekhyun hätkähti ääntä. Hän huokaisi helpotuksesta nähdessään kiharatukkaisen miehen astuvan parvekkeen puolelle.

“Mikä sulle tuli?” Jongdae kysyi huolestuneena.

“Tarvitsin vain raikasta ilmaa”, Baekhyun sanoi ja käänsi katseensa horisonttiin. Kaupunki oli kaunis öisin, täydessä valoloistossa.

Jongdae seisahtui Baekin eteen ja vaati katsekontaktia. Baekhyun nosti empivän katseensa lämpimästi hymyilevän miehen silmiin ja hätkähti, kun tämä tarttui häntä kädestä.

“Sun sormet on aivan kylmät”, Jongdae sanoi hiljaa ja tarttui niistä paremmin kiinni. Baekhyun virnisti pienesti ja oli vetää kätensä irti miehen otteesta, mutta lämpö tuntui liian hyvältä.

“Sori, jos mä pilasin tunnelman”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa. Jongdae naurahti.

“Et sä mitään pilannut”, hän sanoi, kuulostaen yhtä lempeältä niin kuin aina. “Katso nyt noitakin”, hän sanoi ja osoitti sormellaan olohuoneen sohvalla toisissaan kiinni kiehnäävää kaksikkoa. Baekhyun katsoi näkyä hymyillen, ollen onnellinen Kyungsoon puolesta. Oli helvetin hienoa, että tämä oli löytänyt vierelleen noinkin hienon ihmisen.

Jongdae mumisi hiljaa ja palautti Baekhyunin takaisin maan pinnalle. Mustatukka käänsi päänsä edessään seisovaan nappisilmään, ja yritti nähdä, mitä hän ajatteli.

“He näyttävät hyvältä yhdessä, eikö vain”, Baekhyun henkäisi ja vilkaisi sohvalla toisten korviin kuiskivaa kaksikkoa.

“Niin tekevät”, Jongdae sanoi ja puristi Baekhyunin sormia tiukemmin. Baekhyun havahtui eleeseen ja katsoi miestä ihmeissään.

“Olisi harmi, jos he kaksi olisivat ainoat, jotka nauttivat tästä illasta”, hän sanoi ja otti askeleen lähemmäs Baekia.

Puhelin alkoi soida Jongdaen takin taskussa. Mies huokaisi väsyneesti ja alkoi etsiä luuriaan, jonka soittoäänen voimakkuus vain kasvoi sekuntien kuluessa. Valkoinen luuri löytyi talvitakin oikeasta, syvästä taskusta. Baekhyun huomasi näytöllä kolme suurikokoista merkkiä, jotka muodostivat yhdessä nimen, joka kuului hänen naapurilleen.

Jongdae pyysi anteeksi ja vastasi puhelimeen. Hän päästi irti Baekin sormista ja astui pari askelta kauemmas. Baekhyun rojahti paremmin nojaamaan seinää vasten ja sulki silmänsä. Hän kuunteli kiharatukkaisen vastauksia linjan toisesta päästä esitettyihiin kysymyksiin. Kaksikon vuoropuhelu alkoi kuulostaa Jongdaen puolelta ärsyyntyneeltä sananvaihdolta, melkein riidalta. Jongdae teki hyvin selväksi, ettei aikonut tulla Yeolin bileisiin sinä perjantaina. Syytä hän ei kertonut, eikä sitä, kenen kanssa hän oli. Baekhyun ei tiennyt, oliko Chanyeol edes kysynyt asiasta, mutta jos hän olisi Chanyeol, hän haluaisi tietää, miksi paras ystävä feidasi hänen bileensä.

Baekhyun avasi silmänsä vasta, kun Jongdae oli lopettanut puhelun. Mies pyysi anteeksi keskeytystä ja koitti palata Baekhyunin läheisyyteen, mutta tämä oli sulkeutunut kuoreensa eikä uskaltanut päästää kiharatukkaista miestä lähelleen uudemman kerran.

“Mitä sulla on mielessä?” Baekhyun kysyi, vilkaisten sohvalla muhinoivaan kaksikkoon. Meno alkoi muuttua melko rajuksi, hyvä etteivät he repineet vaatteita toistensa päältä.

“Sä”, Jongdae lausui matalalla äänellä ja liukui Baekhyunin eteen. Baekhyun katsoi Jongdaeta huvittuneena. Mies liikautti päätään kaksikon suuntaan ja ilmeili ilkikurisesti.

“Pitäisikö ottaa mallia?” hän kysyi ja kohautti kulmaansa. Baekhyunin hengitys hidastui ja katse valui alas miehen huuliin kuin automaattisesti. Jongdae otti eleen myöntyvänä vastauksena ja painoi huulensa Baekhyunin huulia vasten, suudellen tätä ensin varovasti, hyvin hitaasti. Baekhyunin vatsassa muljahti hänen maistaessa miehen sojulta maistuvat huulet, jotka runnoutuivat ahneemmin häntä vasten suudelmaan vastatessa. Baekhyun tuli painetuksi paremmin kylmää seinää vasten. Jongdaesta lähtevä lämpö unohdutti ilmassa vallitsevan pakkasen.

Baekhyun puri huultaan ja laski katseen alas Jongdaen irrottautuessa miehestä. Hän vilkaisi olohuoneeseen, missä Jongin ja Kyungsoo olivat jähmettyneet seuraamaan parvekkeella tapahtuvaa syljenvaihtoa ihmeissään. Kyungsoo vinkkasi silmää Baekhyunille, joka vilautti helpottunutta hymyään ystävälleen. Kyungsoo kääntyi takaisin Jonginin puoleen ja veti tämän kuumaan suudelmaan, niin kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut.

Baekhyun kääntyi katsomaan Jongdaeta, jonka silmät tuikkivat yhtäkkiä eri tavalla kuin hetki sitten. Jongdae hymyili lempeästi, muttei sanonut mitään. Baekhyun tarttui miehen takinrinnukseen ja veti hänet toiseen suudelmaan.

Tilanne oli riistäytynyt hyvin nopeasti käsistä. Baekhyunin täytyi rauhoittaa Jongdaen joka puolella ryömyävät kädet ja muistuttaa, että he olivat ulkona, kaikkien edessä. Jongdae pysähtyi tasaamaan hengitystään ja vilkaisi kelloa.

“Haluatko tulla mun luokse?”

“Missä asut?” Baekhyun kysyi. Jongdae hiljentyi, mustatukka halusi tietää syyn.

“Sincheonissa.”

“Sinnehän on aivan jumalaton matka”, mies murahti. “Mä asun… lähempänä.”

“Pitäisikö meidän sitten?” Jongdae kysyi ja vilkaisi olohuoneen suuntaan, jossa ei ollut enää ketään.

“Pitäisi”, Baekhyun sanoi ja kiskaisi kiharatukkaisen perässään sisälle asuntoon. Kaksikko hiippaili pois parvekkeelta ja keräsivät kamojaan mukaan. Jongdaen oli vaikea pidätellä nauruaan kuunnellessaan makuuhuoneesta kantautuvia syviä huokaisuja. Miehen mielikuvitus kävi liian villinä, Baekhyun pysähtyi katsomaan miehen ilmeilyä huvittuneena.

“Lähdetään”, Baekhyun nauroi ja kiskoi talvitakkiin sonnustautuneen miehen ulos asunnosta. Hän lausui vielä syvimmät pahoittelut yllättävästä poistumisesta, mutta oli varma, ettei se haitannut asuntoon jäänyttä nuorta paria.

* * *

Hapjeongdongin kerrostaloalueella oli hiljaista siitä huolimatta, että oli perjantain ja lauantain vastainen yö ja Chanyeolilla oli taas vuosisadan bileet käynnissä. Baekhyun näppäili alaoven koodin tottuneesti oikein ja astui sisään oikeaan rappuun hänessä kiehnäävä Jongdae perässään. Miehen kädet eksyivät herkkiin paikkoihin ja Baekhyunin oli vaikea hillitä itseään. Koko matka metrossa oli mennyt kaksikon vaihtaessa vihjailevia katseita. Baekhyun tunsi vatsanpohjassaan jännitystä, mitä spontaani tilanne oli aiheuttanut.

Hissin ovet painautuivat kiinni ja kolahtivat kuin merkkinä sille, että sai suudella. Baekhyun mumisi tyytyväisenä Jongdaen huulia vasten ja alkoi rentoutua viimein. Hissimatka oli lyhyempi kuin koskaan, Baekhyun veti innokkaan miehen asunnon 3014 ovelle ja naputteli oikean yhdistelmän numerolukkoon. Ovi avautui ja sulkeutui nopeasti, kaksikon pujahtaessa pois uteliaiden naapureiden silmiltä. Baekhyun painautui helpottuneena ovea vasten ja antoi Jongdaen ottaa hänet omakseen.

Jongdae potki kengät pois jalastaan, Baekhyun teki saman. Hän katsoi eteisessä riisuuntuvaa miestä virnuillen ja kohautti oikeaa kulmakarvaansa. Jongdae liukui miehen eteen, veti tältä talvitakin auki. Baekhyun vei kätensä miehen niskaan ja leikki tämän hiuksilla seuratessaan, miten mies, josta hän ei tiennyt oikein mitään, riisui hänen takkinsa ja laittoi sen naulakon naulaan roikkumaan. Jongdaen huulet laskeutuivat miehen kaulalle, kädet siirtyivät kauluspaidan napeille ja alkoivat napittaa sitä auki. Baekhyun painoi silmät kiinni ja hengitti raskaasti. Jongdae suuteli sentti sentiltä paljastuvaa ihoa ja tarkasteli mustatukkaisen reaktiota kielensä liikkeisiin. Baekhyunin kädet siirtyivät miehen niskalta tämän hiuksiin, kun mies polvistui hänen eteensä. Baekhyun virnisti hämärässä eteisessä, keittiön ikkunasta kantautuvat kaupungin valot olivat ainoa lähde, joka valaisi asuntoa.

Jongdae avasi miehen vyön soljen syntisen hitaasti. Baekhyun huomasi vaativansa vauhtia, eikä enää peitellyt halujaan. Hän tarttui kiharaan hiustupsuun ja oli menettää järkensä, kun miehen huulet painautuivat hänen alavatsalleen.

Jongdae veti miehen housut hitaasti alas ja kuljetti kielenkärkeä varovasti kohti heräävää seisokkia. Baekhyun painautui paremmin ulko-ovea vasten ja painoi päätään taaksepäin. Jongdaen liikkeet olivat määrätietoisia ja hän halusi Baekhyunin vaativan häntä. Mustatukka parkaisi turhautuneena ja oli antaa oman kätensä toimia, jos Jongdae ei panisi vauhtia.

Baekhyun oli sanomassa jotain, mutta äännähdys oli ymmärtämätön, kun Jongdae otti hänet suuhun. Baekhyun haukkoi henkeä ja nautti itsevarmoista liikkeistä, siitä tunteesta, minkä mies teoillaan hänelle aiheutti. Uskomaton pakotus, himo, tarve ja jännitys tuntuivat yhdessä paljon voimakkaammin kuin muutamasta shotista päähän noussut hiprakka. Baekhyun pelkäsi tulevansa liian aikaisin, hän ei ollut pitkään aikaan saanut suihinottoa keltään, ja se tuntui entistä paremmalta. Baekhyun puristi miehen hiuksia käsissään Jongdaen tehdessä työtään miehen elimellä. Baekhyun työnsi itseään tahtomattaan kohti Jongdaeta ja murahti itselleen. Korvissa suhisi ja maailma tuntui katoavan ympäriltään, kun hän laukesi miehen suuhun. Hän laski kätensä Jongdaen olkapäälle ja koitti pitää itsensä pystyssä. Jalat tuntuivat raskailta ja tärisivät, tilanne alkoi selkeytyä ja häpeän aalto valtasi hänet välittömästi.

Jongdae pyyhki suupieliään ja nosti katseensa Baekhyuniin, joka oli piiloutunut hiuksiensa taakse. Hän veti housut takaisin jalkaan ja alkoi napittaa paitaansa kiinni. Hölmistynyt Jongdae nousi ylös ja kohotti miehen pään ylös leuasta hellästi nostamalla. Baekhyun vältteli kiharatukkaisen katsetta, mutta joutui antautumaan. Jongdae veti hänet lämpimään suudelmaan ja tarttui samalla mustatukan hoikkiin sormiin, vieden tämän käden paidan napeilta housujensa vyötäisille.

“Mä haluaisin nähdä, mitä sä osaat”, Jongdae kuiskasi vasten miehen huulia. Baekhyun vei etusormen housujen sisään ja veti miehen mukaansa makuuhuoneeseen. Ovi paiskautui kiinni ja Jongdaen kovaääniset huokaisut täyttivät huoneen nopeasti. Baekhyun itsehäpeä kaikkosi nopeasti tämän päästessä antamaan Jongdaelle samalla mitalla takaisin.


	7. Chapter 7

Baekhyun napitti leipurin takkia kiinni kokovartalopeilin edessä. Hän ihaili tummanruskeaa takkia, jossa oli kullanruskealla kirjailtu Droptopin logo. Vaatekappale sopi hänen ylleen paremmin kuin hän oli koskaan uskonut.

“Sä olet varmaan Baekhyun”, joku lausui ovelta. Baekhyun kääntyi ympäri ja näki edessään naisen, joka oli pukeutunut samanlaiseen takkiin kuin hän. Baekhyun mulkaisi Margaretaa kylmästi ja käänsi katseensa takaisin peilikuvaansa.

“Älä esitä, niin kuin olisit ollut töissä täällä sekuntiakaan pidempään kuin mä”, Baekhyun murahti. Marge seisahtui Baekhyunin viereen ja katsoi heitä haikeasti ilmeillen.

“Kiitos, että sä olet täällä mun kanssa”, nainen sanoi ja pyyhkäisi silmäkulmaansa. Baekhyun kääntyi katsomaan herkistynyttänaista jännittyneenä.

“Mä en olisi varmaan pärjännyt yksin”, hän jatkoi.

“Höpsis”, Baekhyun naurahti. “Olet vahva ja itsenäinen nainen.”

“Me ollaan hyvä tiimi”, Marge henkäisi ja tarjosi nyrkkiään. Baekhyun henkäisi liikuttuneena ja kopautti nyrkkinsä kymmenen vuotta vanhemman kanssa yhteen.

“Mennään”, Baekhyun sanoi ja vilkaisi kelloa. Viittä vaille seitsemän.

“Mennään”, Marge hymyili ja seurasi nuorempaa kuin hai laivaa.

Baekhyun käveli miesten pukuhuoneesta yhteisiin sosiaalitiloihin. Tilassa ei ollut ketään, Baekhyun hämmästyi. Kim Jiyong oli avannut heille oven, naisen täytyi olla jossain rakennuksessa.

Jongin täydessä työvarustuksessa, Droptopin valkoisessa kauluspaidassa ja tummanruskeassa esiliinassa sekä mustissa, suorissa housuissa käveli vastaan ja tervehti Baekhyunia iloisesti. Hän huomasi Margen ja kätteli tätä muodollisesti itsensä esitellen.

“Kim Jongin, työskentelen tarjoilijana täällä. Kaksi vuotta tuli juuri täyteen.”

“Margareta Lee”, Marge hymyili. “Olen toiminut Bucheon Bakeryn leipurina kaksitoista vuotta.”

“Saanko kutsua sua noonaksi?” Jongin kysyi silmät tuikkien. Margareta repesi ihannoivaan nauruun.

“Totta kai”, hän hymyili. “Olisin hyvin onnellinen. Jotku sitä eivät tee.” Marge liikutti katseensa hitaasti Baekhyuniin, joka virnisteli vieressä. Jongin naurahti kevyesti ja esitteli paikkoja.

“Oletteko esittäytyneet aikaisemmin?” Marge kysyi Baekilta, kun Jongin oli astunut kauemmas heistä.

“Hän on ystäväni ystävä”, Baekhyun selvensi.

“Ahaa”, Marge henkäisi ja pinkaisi nuorimman perään. Baekhyun otti jalat alleen ja pinkaisi muiden perään.

“Tässä on Kris hyung”, salin puolelle astuva Jongin sanoi ja taputti pitkää, samanlaisiin työvaatteisiin pukeutunutta miestä selkään. Vaaleanruskeatukkainen Kris vahvoine kulmakarvoineen kääntyi ympäri ja henkäisi nähdessään uudet leipurit. Hän ojensi suuren käden Margaretalle, ja esitteli itsensä hyvin rennosti.

“Kris Wu”, mies sanoi karismaattisella äänellä.

“Margareta Lee, Los Angeles.”

“Vancouver”, Kris virnisti ja heitti perään parit englanninkieliset fraasit. Baekhyun odotti jännittyneenä omaa vuoroaan esittäytyä.

Kris kääntyi Baekin puoleen leveästi hymyillen ja ojensi kätensä hälle. Baekhyun vei oman solakan kätensä Krisin lapioon ja kätteli häntä varoen.

“Byun Baekhyun, Bucheon”, hän esitteli itsensä. “1992.”

“Sit mä olen sun hyung”, Kris hymyili. “Mukava tavata. Jiyeon kertoi teistä pintapuolisesti.”

“Onko totta, että Bucheon Bakery paloi?” Jongin kysyi hämmentyneenä.

“Oli”, Kim Jiyeon sanoi astuessaan salin puoleen. “Siitä oli uutisissakin.”

“Ikävä juttu”, Jongin irvisti myötätuntoisesti.

“Niin on”, Baekhyun ja Margareta sanoivat samaan aikaan. Kim Jiyeon keräsi työntekijät yhden pöydän ääreen ja laski tarjottimellisen kahvia kaikkien keskelle.

“Meillä on tapana aloittaa päivä kupilla kuumaa”, Jiyeon sanoi. “Ovet avautuvat asiakkaille puoli kahdeksan, sulku on puoli kahdeltatoista. Myeongdong hiljentyy puoleenyöhön mennessä.”

“Saatte olla tänään kahdestaan aamussa, mutta yleensä me ollaan menty yhdellä leipurilla per vuoro”, Kim Jiyeon sanoi. “Son Sunbi, meidän pitkäaikaisin leipuri, tulee välivuoroon ja mä hoidan vielä illan. Pojat näyttää teille paikkoja ja selittää toimintatavoista parhaansa mukaan. Olen toimistossa kello kahteentoista saakka, aina saa tulla kysymään, jos joku epäilyttää.”

“Keittiön puolella on nivaskat ohjekansioita”, Jongin sanoi. “Sunbi noona ei anna meidän koskea niihin, joten kaiken pitäisi olla tallessa.”

Baekhyun hymyili hyväntuulisesti. “Pitäisi.”

“Kris hyung hävitti viimeksi kokonaisen nivaskan papereita.”

“Hei”, kanadalaismies parahti. “En se ollut mä.”

“Etpä”, Jongin virkkoi nauraen.

* * *

Baekhyun ajoi parkkiruutuun ja pysäytti pyörän sulavasti. Kyungsoo oli ollut kultainen, kun oli vaihtanut nastarenkaat alle. Ajaminen oli heti turvallisemman tuntuista, vaikka sillä hetkellä lämpötila oli plussan puolella eikä teillä ollut lunta.

Baek sammutti jylisevän pyörän ja nosti kypärän otsalle. Hän vilkaisi puhelimen kelloa, vaikka hänellä ei ollut kiire minnekään muualle kuin nukkumaan. Hänellä ei ollut minkäänlaisia suunnitelmia loppupäivän varalle, vain kotona oloa. Samalla hän voisi suunnitella jatkokouluttautumisen järjestelemistä.

Ensimmäinen työpäivä oli ollut jännä ja vienyt voimat. Paikat olivat tulleet suuressa liikkeessä tutuiksi ja kiire oli yllättänyt Baekhyunin. Hän oli epäillyt työn olevan liian helppoa hänen taidoilleen, mutta hän ei ollut tuskin ehtinyt tehdä muuta kuin paistaa raakapakasteita ja täyttää kylmiöitä. Hän ja Margareta eivät olleet tottuneet sellaiseen menekkiin, heidän firmassaan asiakasmäärä oli ainakin sata päätä pienempi. Baekhyunia puistatti jo muistella, miten hän ei ollut ehtinyt istumaan kuin ruokatauon ajan, ja sekin oli ollut lyhyempi kuin yleensä. Kuitenkin Baekhyun oli tykännyt työstä ja odotti seuraavaa päivää innolla.

Baekhyun astui hissiin ja painoi oman kerroksen näppäintä. Laitos lähti liikkeelle, mutta pysähtyi melkein saman tien. Katutasosta kyytiin nouseva Chanyeol astui hissiin ja tervehti naapuriaan hiljaisella tervehdyksellä. Baekhyun nosti päänsä ylös, katsoi hopeahiuksista miestä kiinnostuneena. Chanyeol ei katsonut Baekhyuniin, vaan piti katseensa tiukasti kiinni painuvissa teräsovissa.

Baekhyun ei voinut olla kysymättä, mikä miehellä oli. Chanyeol murahti hiljaa. Baekhyun nosti kypärän päästään ja vaati tarkempaa selitystä.

“Olen huolissani. En ole nähnyt sua moneen päivään, saatika kuullut susta”, mustatukkainen sanoi. Chanyeol kääntyi katsomaan nahkapukuista miestä.

“Olit sitten mennyt ja peuhannut Jongdaen kanssa”, hän tuhahti. Baekhyunin silmät levisivät järkytyksestä, ei Yeolin olisi tarvinnut saada tietää.

“Se ei liene sun asiasi”, Baek murahti ja piteli tiukasti kiinni kypärästään, ettei vain vahingossa tiputtaisi sitä hissin hiekkaiselle lattialle.

“Ei niin”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Mutta hän oli vähän yllättynyt, kun kuuli meidän olleen sängyssä aiemmin.”

“Voi helvetti”, Baekhyun huokaisi. Siksi Jongdaesta ei ollut kuulunut sanaakaan sen jälkeen, kun he olivat hyvästelleet toisensa lauantaiaamuna.

“Toivoitko hänen kiinnostuvan susta?” Chanyeol kysyi uteliaana. Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan.

“Hän oli ihan kiva.”

“Hänen tapanaan on lentää kukasta kukkaan”, Yeol tuumasi ilmeettömästi. Hissin ovet avautuivat ja hän siirtyi omalle ulko-ovelle. Baekhyun teki samoin ja näppäili koodin sisään.

“Mä en harrasta sellaista”, Yeol sanoi vielä ennen kuin häipyi sisälle asuntoonsa. Baekhyun ei ollut uskoa juuri kuulemaansa.

* * *

Perjantai-ilta oli riistäytynyt käsistä. Työporukkaan tutustuminen oli illan teema, ja töitten jälkeen koko kööri oli siirtynyt läheiseen kuppilaan. Kaljaa oli virrannut ja soju oli liittynyt mukaan joukkoon hyvin nopeasti. Tytöt olivat raahanneet jo töihin hienompaa vaatetta ja kaikki oli valmiina lähtemään rundille. Kris tunsi Hongdae Trance Clubista paljon porukkaa, joten ei tarvinnut kysyä kahdesti, oliko porukka suuntamassa sinne.

Baekhyun hoippui Margaretan käsikynkässä ja pyysi, että nainen huolehtisi hänestä koko illan. Jongin oli soittanut Kyungsoolle, joka oli tulossa myös klubille. Baekhyun oli ystävystynyt Krisin ja yhden tarjoilijan, Minseokin kanssa hyvinkin nopeasti ja he heittivät yhdessä jo läppää. Margareta oli löytänyt Son Sunbista itselleen uuden lellittävän, ja kaksikko oli kuin paita ja peppu.

Kris johdatti köörin Hongdae Trance Clubin edustalle ja pyysi kaikkia etsimään henkilöpaperit valmiiksi. Hän käveli ensimmäisenä betoniset portaat alas ja meinasi kompastua pitkiin jalkoihinsa. Perässä kulkeva Minseok tarttui kiinni ikätoverinsa takkiin ja röykytti tätä oikein olan takaa.

“Jahas”, portsari murahti nähdessään Krisin. “Täällä taas. Älkää hajottako paikkoja. Tervetuloa.”

Baekhyun seurasi silmät pyöreinä ympärillä tapahtuvia asioita ja kulki massan mukana. Ennen kuin hän huomaisikaan, hän seisoi keskellä väenpaljoutta ilman takkia ja Margaretaa.

Baekhyun nosti katseen dj-boothissa heiluvaan hörökorvaan, jonka hopeiset hiukset oli nostettu pois otsan edestä. Baekhyun nuolaisi huuliaan ja heilautti kättä miehelle, joka ei reagoinut eleeseen millään tavalla.

Jongin seisahtui Baekhyunin viereen ja nosti käden tämän olalle. Baekhyun hätkähti ja tarttui miehen ranteeseen välittömästi. Hän tajusi, mitä oli tehnyt ja pyysi anteeksi.

“Tein sen taas”, hän sihahti itselleen.

“Oletko harrastanut taekwondoa?” Jongin kysyi kiinnostuneena.

“Hapkidoa”, Baekhyun korjasi. “Mulla on musta vyö.”

“Siistiä. Minkä tason?”

“Kolmannen”, Baekhyun vastasi jokseenkin ylpeänä ja pidätteli itseään, ettei alkaisi selostaa jotain erikoistekniikoista. Jonginia ei luultavasti kiinnostanut. Baekhyun ei ollut tavannut vielä yhtään ihmistä, joka jakaisi saman harrastuksen kuin hän.

“Wau”, Jongin henkäisi ihaillen, mutta vaihtoi kuitenkin aihetta lennosta. “Mennään hakemaan kaljaa, hyung.”

“Mennään”, Baekhyun nauroi ja tarttui Jonginia käsivarresta. “Mä en ole käynytkään täällä ennen.”

“Sittenhän on jo aika”, Jongin nauroi.

“Paikan DJ on naapurini”, Baekhyun sanoi ja osoitti dj-boothia kohti. Jongin virnisti ja nyökkäsi ymmärtäväisesti.

Jongin tilasi kaikille kaljat. Baaritiskin takana seisovat miehet valmistivat tilauksen ja lupasivat tuoda sen pöytään.

“Margelle vodkapaukku”, Baekhyun tiesi lisätä. Baarimikko, jonka nimikyltissä olevat kirjaimet muodostivat nimenYixing, nyökkäsi ymmärtäväisesti ja lisäsi sen laskuun.

“Hän ei voi olla baarissa, ellei saa sitä turruttamaan aivojaan”, hän selitti Jonginille, joka maksoi juomat kortilla vastaan mukisematta.

“Ymmärrän”, Jongin nauroi. “Täällä jos missä sitä tarvitsee.”

“Onko tämä joku hullu paikka?” Baekhyun kysyi jännittyneenä. Jongin nauroi.

“Ei varsinaisesti”, hän virnisti ja vilkaisi tanssilattialle, jossa oli jo täysi meno päällä. Musiikki tuntui soivan joka hetki kovempaa eikä siellä kuullut edes omia ajatuksiaan.

Jongin johdatti Baekhyunin työporukan vakiopöytään ja istutti miehen Margaretan viereen. Hän istui Baekin viereen ja uppoutui keskusteluun Krisin kanssa, joka istui häntä vastapäätä. Pyöreän pöydän loosissa oli nopeasti hyvä keskustelu päällä.

Baekhyun käänsi katseensa dj-koppia kohti. Margareta kommentoi miehen halua päästä heti tanssimaan. Baekhyun tyytyi vain hymyilemään vasta-argumentiksi. Margareta ja hän olivat sille päälle sattuessaan melkoisia tanssimasiinoita, mutta tänään Baekhyun näki edessään vain hopeahiuksisen Chanyeolin, joka ei ollut puhunut hänelle maanantain jälkeen sanaakaan, vaikka he olivat nähneet rapussa kerran jos toisenkin.

Kyungsoon ääni kantautui kauempaa. Baekhyun havahtui ystävänsä huhuiluun ja nosti kätensä hänelle merkiksi. Myös Jongin kuuli melkein-poikaystävänsä ääneen ja viittoi tätä oikeaan pöytään.

Kyungsoo hölkkäsi Baekhyunia kohti ja kysyi heti ensimmäisenä, mitä hänelle kuului. “Miten meni sen Jongdaen kanssa?”

“Hänestä ei ole kuulunut sanaakaan”, Baekhyun huokaisi. “Luulen, että hän halusi vain sen yhden kerran.”

“Sä etsit parisuhdetta siis”, Kyungsoo sanoi. “Yhden illan jutut on so last season?”

“Juuri niin.” Baekhyun jatkoi huokailuaan. “Hän oli oikeasti kiva ja vaikutti siltä, että häntä voisi nähdä useammankin kerran.”

“Ja se kusipää katkaisi yhteydet?” Kyungsoo kysyi. Baekhyun huomasi miehen puristavan nyrkkejään yhteen.

“Niin”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa. Hän jätti kertomatta, että Jongdae oli Chanyeolin ystävä ja tiesi, että hän oli ollut sängyssä hörökorvan kanssa pari viikkoa aikaisemmin. Mutta ei hänen ja hörökorvan välillä ollut tapahtunut mitään muuta kuin seksiä. Ei siitä miehestä mitään poikaystävää tulisi.

Baekhyun pysähtyi nähdessään yökerhon työvaatteissa klubin läpi kävelevän naisen, jonka kanssa Chanyeol oli riidellyt useampaan otteeseen aikaisemmin syksyllä. Kyungsoo huomasi Baekin huomion kiinnittyneen ohi kulkevaan naiseen, ja hänen oli pakko kysyä.

“Tunnetko hänet?”

“Hän liikkuu naapurustossa aina silloin tällöin”, Baekhyun murahti ja kääntyi takaisin seurueen puoleen. Nainen kuitenkin alkoi kiinnostaa häntä, ja katse oli nopeasti jälleen dj-boothin suunnalla. Nainen käveli koppiin, vaihtoi pari sanaa tiukkakatseisen pitkän miehen kanssa ja jätti tämän rauhaan ovet paukkuen.

“Ihme tyyppi”, Kyungsoo sanoi ja istui alas Jonginin viereen.

“Niinpä”, Baekhyun sanoi. Hän päätti unohtaa Yeolin ja keskittyä meneillään olevaan iltaan.

* * *

Baekhyun nauroi vedet silmissä Krisin kertomalle tarinalle eräästä asiakkaina olleesta pariskunnasta, jotka olivat tehneet työntekijöiden illasta ennennäkemättömän. Marge hörisi Sunbia vasten ja pyyhki silmiään tiuhaan tahtiin. Kyungsoo ja Jongin olivat häipyneet tanssilattialle ja Minseok oli siirtynyt baaritiskille juttelemaan henkilökunnan kanssa, joilla oli muutenkin kädet täynnä hommia.

Baekhyun nousi huojuen paikaltaan ja katseli ympärilleen. Hän oli tainnut ottaa muutaman liikaa. Maailma tuntui pyörivän ympärillä ja jalat olivat sellaista muusia, että eteenpäin oli vaikea päästä. Hän huojui kohti baaritiskiä, katse kiinnittyneenä Minseokin selkämykseen.

“Vettä”, Baekhyun tokaisi tomerasti saavutettuaan haluamansa määränpään. Yixing nauroi rennosti ja tokaisi baarimikkokaverilleen jotain.

”Joonmyeon-ah!”

Mies ojensi lasin kylmää vettä jäillä Baekin eteen. Tämä tarttui hikoilevaan lasiin hoikilla sormillaan ja joi juomasta pitkän kulauksen. Vieressä juttunsa keskeyttänyt Minseok kääntyi katsomaan työkaveriaan huvittuneena ja kehui miestä, kun tämä oli saanut veden puoliksi juotua.

Baekhyun veti henkeä ja kuivasi suunsa pyyhkäisemällä kämmenselän huuliensa yli. Hän katseli ympärilleen ja mietti, mitä seuraavana tekisi.

“Milloin valomerkki tulee?” hän kysyi ja horjahti tasapainonsa pettäessä, vaikka hän seisoi vain paikoillaan.

“Tunnin päästä”, toinen baarimikoista tiesi kertoa. Baekhyun nyökkäsi. Kyllä hän jaksaisi.

“Missä teidän DJ on?”

“Lähdössä kotiin. Hän ei soita enää viimeistä tuntia”, Yixing sanoi. Baekhyun kauhistui.

“Kutsukaa hänet tänne!” hän vaati. Yixing kurtisti kulmiaan ja pahoitteli, ettei voinut tehdä sitä.

“Hän saa huolehtia mut kotiin!” Baekhyun huudahti. “Hänen on pakko olla vielä täällä.”

“Rauhoitu”, Minseok nauroi ja tarttui Baekia käsivarresta. “Kyllä me sut kotiin hoidetaan.”

“Oikeastiko?” Baekhyun kysyi suurin silmin.

“Mikä ongelma täällä on?” Chanyeolin ääni kantautui Baekhyunin korviin ja sai tämän hihittämään onnellisena. Takahuoneen puolelta esiin astuva Chanyeol huomasi Baekhyunin nojaavaan baaritiskiä vasten.

“Jahas”, hän murahti. Baekhyun nosti ihailevan katseensa mieheen ja pyysi tätä viemään hänet kotiin.

“Olemme naapureita”, Chanyeol selvensi häntä tuijottavalle kaksikolle, joita hän toisinaan työkavereiksi kutsui. Yixing nyökkäsi ja siirtyi palvelemaan tiskille pelmahtanutta kimeä-äänistä tyttöporukkaa.

“Eiköhän lähdetä sitten”, Chanyeol sanoi ja käveli Baekhyunin luokse. Hän tarttui miestä olkavarresta ja kävelytti hänet seurueensa luokse. Baekhyun yllättyi, hän ei ollut kertonut, kenen kanssa oikein oli liikenteessä. Chanyeolin oli täytynyt katsella häntä, kun tiesi, kenen luokse hänet roudata.

“Mä lähden kotiin”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Kiitos illasta.”

“Kiitos sulle”, Marge sanoi ja tarttui Baekia kädestä. “Maanantaina sitten.”

Baekhyun nyökkäsi ja taisteli vastaan alkavaa hikkaa. Chanyeol seurasi kaksikon hyvästelyä väsyneenä.

“Mennään”, Baekhyun sanoi ja kääntyi Yeolin puoleen.

* * *

Chanyeol talutti hoippuvaa Baekhyunia pitkin Hongdaen katuja kohti oikeaa asuinaluetta. Kerrostaloalue oli onneksi vain kivenheiton päässä klubilta. Chanyeol ei sanonut sanaakaan matkan aikana, ei myöskään Baekhyun, joka oli keskittynyt hikottelemaan kurkkunsa paikaltaan. Vasta oikean rakennuksen häämöttäessä horisontissa Yeol uskalsi avata suunsa.

“Onko Jongdaesta kuulunut?” hän kysyi. Baekhyun pudisti päätään ja koitti nielaista hikan, joka oli kiusannut häntä jo ainakin viisitoista minuuttia.

“Olet varmasti kieltänyt häntä ottamasta muhun yhteyttä”, Baekhyun murahti. “Että kiitti vitusti.”

“Enkä ole”, Chanyeol tuhahti. “Hän ei ole vain sitoutuvaa tyyppiä.”

“Et säkään”, Baekhyun sanoi murahtaen. Yeol pysäytti miehen paikoilleen ja kysyi, mistä mustatukkainen voisi tietää sen.

“Sä et ole ottanut muhun yhteyttä sen jälkeen, kun me oltiin sängyssä”, Baekhyun sanoi.

“Luulin, että sä inhosit mua”, Chanyeol sanoi vakavana. ”Itsehän niin väitit.”

“Niin mä inhosinkin”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Mutta en enää.”

“Mutta et sä ole kiinnostunutkaan musta”, Chanyeol huokaisi. Baekhyun laski katseensa alas.

“Et ole tehnyt elettäkään ottaaksesi askelta lähemmäs mua. Helvetti vie, me ollaan naapureita. Ei ole niin vaikea soittaa ovikelloa ja tulla kylään.”

“Niinpä”, Baekhyun murahti hiljaa. Kupliva hikka rikkoi heidän välilleen syntyneen hiljaisuuden aina välillä.

* * *

Chanyeol auttoi miehen sisään asuinrakennukseen ja hissiin. Baekhyun siristeli silmiään hississä loistaville kirkkaille valoille ja katsoi nuutunutta peilikuvaansa. Hänen kasvonsa olivat turvonneet juodusta alkoholin määrästä ja väsy painoi luomia alas.

Chanyeol katsoi itseään peilaavaa miestä haikea ilme kasvoillaan. Baekhyun huomasi tuijotuksen ja otti katsekontaktin peilin kautta. Hänen huulensa värähti Yeolin ilmeen nähdessään.

”Mä voin sanoa Jongdaelle, että olisit kiinnostunut hänestä. Ehkä hän sitten soittaa sulle”, Yeol sanoi hiljaa. Baekhyun pudisti päätään.

”Älä tee sitä.”

”Miksi? Olet selvästi hänen peräänsä”, Chanyeol henkäisi. ”Näkisitpä ilmeesi, kun ajattelet häntä.”

”Jos hän ei halua sitoutua, mitä järkeä”, Baekhyun huokaisi ja kääntyi ympäri. ”Mä en ole koskaan ollut mikään irtosuhteiden kannattaja.”

”Ilmankos sä et lämmennytkään mulle heti”, Chanyeol naurahti yrittäen keventää tunnelmaa. Baekhyun ei ehtinyt esittää vasta-argumenttiä, kun hissin ovet jo avautuivat. Chanyeol johdatti miehen omalle ovelle ja pyysi tätä näppäilemään oveen oikean koodin. Baekhyun teki työtä käskettyä, mutta ei päässyt sisään.

”Huh?” hän murahti hämmentyneenä ja kokeili uudelleen. Hän painoi numeroita viisi kertaa ja oli raivostua, kun laite piippasi kolme kertaa kimeällä äänellä väärän yhdistelmän merkiksi.

”Neljä numeroa”, Chanyeol tirskui takaa. Baekhyun kääntyi katsomaan olkansa takana kuikkivaa miestä. ”Näppäilit viisi.”

”Perhana”, Baekhyun murahti. ”Voitko sä?”

”En mä tiedä sun koodia”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Kokeile uudelleen.”

Baekhyun koitti keskittyä parhaansa mukaan ja nosti sormet numeroille. ”Nolla… Kuusi… Nolla… Viisi…”

”Kiva kun kerroit.” Chanyeol puri huultaan pidätelläkseen nauruaan. Baekhyun löi itseään otsaan ja röykytti itseään kovaäänisesti. Miten tyhmä hän olikaan.

”Mun on nolla nolla nolla nolla”, Chanyeol sanoi hiljaa ja kohautti kulmakarvojaan. ”Saat tulla kylään milloin haluat.”

”Niin varmaan”, Baekhyun tuhahti ja livahti sisään pimeään asuntoon Chanyeol perässään.

”Oletko sä koskaan rakastunut?” Baekhyun kysyi ja otti tukea seinästä riisuessaan kenkiään. Chanyeol laski kätensä miehen lanteille ja avusti tätä pysymään pystyssä.

”Ehkä”, hän vastasi.

”Muuhun kuin musiikkiin?” Baekhyun kysyi ja käänsi päätään takana olevan miehen suuntaan. Chanyeolin silmissä oli vivahdus huolta, mutta muuten katse oli lämmin.

”Olen mä”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Kauan sitten.”

”Mäkin. Kauan sitten”, Baekhyun huokaisi. ”Mutta mä kaipaan sitä tunnetta.”

”Mä ymmärrän”, Chanyeol sanoi ja riisui talvitakin miehen päältä. ”Tarvitseeko sun mennä suihkuun?”

”Haluaisin vain nukkumaan.”

Chanyeol riisui varovasti omat kenkänsä ja talvitakin. Hän seurasi hitaasti sisemmäs asuntoon hoippuvaa mustatukkaista ja katseli kiinnostuneena ympärilleen. Hän ei ollut käynyt asunnossa kuin yhden kerran, silloin, kun Baekhyun näytti hänelle, miten paljon ääntä hänen puolelleen karkasi.

Baekhyun avasi makuuhuoneen oven ja paljasti siististi pedatun leveän sängyn. Makuuhuoneen tummanpunaiset verhot olivat kiinni ja yöpöydällä oli digitaalinen herätyskello sekä pieni valkoinen lamppu, jossa oli ruma varjostin. Baekhyun istui sängyn reunalle ja huokaisi syvään. Chanyeol otti paikan miehen vierestä ja nojautui sytyttämään valon pöytälamppuun. Baekhyun laski kätensä miehen reidelle ja nojautui tätä vasten.

”Anteeksi, jos mä olen ollut töykeä sua kohtaan”, hän sanoi hiljaa, katuvana.

”Ei se mitään”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Kaikkia ei voi miellyttää.”

”Mutta sä miellytät mua nyt”, Baekhyun sanoi ja odotti, että Chanyeol suoristi itsensä, jotta voisi nojata hänen olkaansa. Chanyeol hymyili vienosti ja veti vieressään olevan miehen kainaloonsa. Baekhyun kietoi kätensä hänen ympärilleen ja painoi silmät kiinni. Ei mennyt kauaa, kun hän oli nukahtanut istualleen.

* * *

Baekhyun heräsi sängystään vaatteet päällä. Hän avasi toisen silmänsä ja katsoi ensin digitaalikellon näyttöä ja sen jälkeen vasemmalla puolella, hänessä kiinni nukkuvaa naapuriaan. Hän nosti päänsä ylös tyynyltä ja tunsi palelevansa. Peitto oli heidän allaan, koko yö oli kulunut heidän nukkuessa tiukasti toisissaan kiinni. Chanyeol nukkui silmät raollaan, suu pienesti auki. Miehen hiukset olivat valahtaneet otsan päälle. Baekhyun teki mieli koskettaa niitä, kokeilla, miten karheat kutrit mahtaisivat olla kaiken sen blondaamisen ja sävyttämisen jälkeen. Mies liikutti oikean kätensä varovasti Yeolin päälaelle ja empi, uskaltaisiko hän vai pitäisikö perääntyä. Uteliaisuus vei voiton ja Baekhyun tarttui miehen hiuksiin, tuntien niiden pehmeyden sormissaan. Miehen täytyi pitää huolta kuontalostaan, ei se muuten siltä voinut tuntua. Baekhyun liu’utti sormensa hiuksista miehen ohimolle, siitä korvalle. Hänen suupielensä nousivat hentoon hymyyn hänen tajutessa, ettei Chanyeol reagoinut kosketukseen millään tavalla. Baekhyun liikutti sormensa miehen poskea pitkin tämän leualle ja pidätteli hengitystään jännityksen kupliessa vatsan pohjalla. Hän nosti peukalonsa miehen täyteläiselle alahuulelle. Chanyeol räväytti silmänsä auki ja säikäytti kauhusta parkuvan Baekhyunin, joka veti kätensä kauemmas miehestä sillä samaisella sekunnilla.

Baekhyun pyörähti kauemmas miehestä, kääntäen selkänsä hänelle. Häntä hävetti niin paljon, ettei pystynyt katsomaan Yeolia yhtään enempää. Kuumottava puna nousi kasvoille ja hehkui varmasti kauas.

Chanyeol veti Baekhyun olkapäästä selälleen. Mustatukkainen painoi silmänsä tiukasti kiinni ja kieltäytyi katsomasta miestä, jonka edessä oli jälleen nolannut itsensä.

”Baekhyun-ah”, mies kutsui häntä, mutta Baekhyun ei suostunut avaamaan silmiään. ”Ei sun tarvitse.”

Baekhyun avasi toisen silmänsä, mutta muisti kiusallisen hetken välittömästi. Hän rutisti silmät entistä tiukemmin kiinni ja toivoi muuttuvansa näkymättömäksi.

”Kyllä sä saat koskea muhun. Se on ihan okei”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Me ollaan tehty pahempaakin.”

”Pahempaa? Oliko se huonoa?” Baekhyun kysyi ja räväytti silmänsä auki, paljastaen tuohtuneen katseensa. Chanyeol naurahti hölmistyneenä ja nousi istuma-asentoon. Baekhyun nousi myös ja tarttui miestä paidan rinnuksista.

”Oliko?”

”Ei”, Chanyeol huokaisi hermostuneena. ”Päin vastoin.”

Helpottuneena huokaiseva Baekhyun rentoutui jälleen. Chanyeol tarttui häntä käsivarresta, puristaen hellästi. Baekhyun nosti katseensa miehen suuriin silmin ja kysyi, mitä hän halusi.

”Millainen olo sulla on?” Chanyeol kysyi. Baekhyun ei ymmärtänyt.

”Joit eilen aika paljon”, hörökorva sanoi huolestuneena. ”Haluatko vettä tai jotain?”

”En”, Baekhyun henkäisi. ”Voin ihan hyvin.”

”Toleranssisi on varmaan aika korkea”, Yeol mietti. ”En mä kestäisi sellaista määrää…”

”Sä tiedät, paljonko mä join”, Baekhyun mietti. ”Katselitko sä mua?”

”Koko illan”, Yeol myönsi häpeissään. ”En saanut katsetta irti, vaikka kuinka yritin.”

”Aina, kun mä katsoin sua, sä et nähnyt”, Baekhyun huokaisi pettyneenä.

”Ai, sä katsoit muhun”, Yeol hymyili. ”Tykkäsitkö?”

”Vähemmän, kuin silloin, kun soitit mulle kitaraa.”

Chanyeol nauroi. ”En olekaan harrastanut dj-hommia kovinkaan kauan.” Baekhyun tiesi sen, se näkyi miehen jäykistä liikkeistä varsin selvästi.

”Kauanko kitaraa?” Baekhyun kysyi kiinnostuneena.

”Varmaan kymmenen vuotta”, Yeol vastasi ja nousi ylös sängystä. ”Saanko keittää kahvia, vai lähdenkö kotiin?”

”Keitä vain”, Baekhyun hymyili. ”Mä juon ainakin kaksi kuppia. Joka aamu.”

“Etkö pelkää vatsahaavaa?” Yeol naurahti ja poistui makuuhuoneesta, jättäen Baekhyunin istumaan sängylle.

Baekhyun nousi ylös ja venytteli selkäänsä. Päätä jomotti, mutta kipu ei ollut mitenkään hirveän häiritsevää. Hän muisti kaiken illalla tapahtuneesta, ainakin siinä uskossa hän eli.

Mies käveli ikkunalle ja veti verhot pois ikkunan edestä. Hänen teki mieli laittaa ne kiinni uudelleen, ulkona satoi vettä ja näky oli surkea. Harmaa ilma sai mielen matalaksi ja hänestä tuntui, että hänen ei olisi tarvinnut nähdä sitä.

”Haittaako, jos käyn suihkussa?” Baekhyun kysyi kovaan ääneen. Chanyeol ilmestyi makuuhuoneen ovelle naureskellen.

”Ei tietenkään, tämähän on sun kotisi”, hän sanoi silmät huvittuneisuudesta tuikkien.

”Niin tietysti…” Baekhyun murahti häpeissään ja etsi kylpytakkinsa vaatekaapista.

”Saanko tehdä aamiaista?” Chanyeol kysyi. ”Vilkaisin jääkaappiisi salaa, ja täytyy myöntää, että olen yllättynyt.” Baekhyun virnisti ylpeänä.

”Laadukkaat raaka-aineet on vähimmäisvaatimus tässä huushollissa”, hän sanoi ja ohitti makuuhuoneen oven suussa seisovan Yeolin nopeasti. Chanyeol tirskahti huvittuneena ja jäi katsomaan pesuhuoneeseen liukuvaa miestä.

* * *

Baekhyun palasi suihkusta raikkaana ja virkeänä. Hän kuivasi mustaa hiuspehkoaan valkoiseen pyyhkeeseen ja tallusti keittiöön uteliaana. Uskomattoman aromikas ja veden kielelle herauttava tuoksu oli vallannut asunnon ja sai vatsan kurnimaan alta aikayksikön. Keittiössä hellan ääressä seisova hörökorva oli näky, jota Baekhyun joutui ihan pysähtyä seuraamaan. Ihaileva huokaisi karkasi hänen suustaan ja paljasti miehen. Chanyeol kääntyi katsomaan kylpytakissa seisovaa hoikkaa miestä ja käänsi suupielensä leveään hymyyn, joka sai Baekhyunin sydämen pamppailemaan.

”Harrastatko paljon ruoan laittoa?” Chanyeol kysyi.

”Joo”, Baekhyun sanoi. ”Ei ole varaa palkata hovikokkia.”

”Ehkä sun pitää joskus näyttää mulle, mitä sä osaat”, Yeol hymyili. ”Tämä on kohta valmista?”

”Mitä sä teet?” Baekhyun kysyi kiinnostuneena ja asteli miehen luokse, pysähtyen tämän viereen.

”Japchaea”, Yeol hymyili. Baekhyun vastasi hymyyn.

”Loistavaa. Yläkaapissa on lasinuudeleita.”

”Onko sulla töitä tänään?” Baekhyun kysyi. Chanyeol virnisti.

”On”, hän sanoi pettyneenä. ”Sulla ei varmaankaan?”

”Ei”, Baekhyun naurahti. ”Onneksi.”

”Missä sä olet duunissa?” Chanyeol kysyi kiinnostuneena. Baekhyun puri huulensa yhteen. Hän ei koskaan jakanut ammattiaan kenenkään kanssa. Hän häpesi sitä, vaikka oli jo aikuinen, ja tiesi, ettei hänen elämänvalintansa vaikuttaneet muihin ihmisiin millään tavalla eikä heidän mielipiteellään ollut mitään väliä. Kuitenkin hän teki sitä, mitä rakasti.

”Myeongdongissa”, Baekhyun vastasi. Chanyeol nauroi ja tarkensi, että halusi tietää yksityiskohtaisemmin. Baekhyun hieroi vatsaansa ja osoitti hellalla iloisesti kiehuvaa pataa.

”Joko syödään? Karmea nälkä”, hän sanoi ja toivoi salaa, että Yeol ei alkaisi tinkaamaan hänen kanssaan. Chanyeol naurahti ja koitti peittää pettymyksensä, kun ei ollutkaan saanut vastausta kysymykseen.

”Jo”, hän sanoi ja nosti padan saarekkeen päällä olevalle pannunaluselle.

Aamiainen kului nopeasti kevyen keskustelun saattelemana. Baekhyun käytti tilaisuuden hyväksi ja koitti kalastella Yeolista mahdollisimman paljon informaatiota. Hän sai tietää tämän taustoista, koulusta, harrastuksista, ystävistä. Ainoa teema, mistä hörökorva ei suostunut puhumaan, oli hänen perheensä. Baekhyun kunnioitti miehen toivetta, eikä kysellyt asiasta sen enempää. Hän alkoi kertoa omasta elämästään, miten hän oli kasvanut Bucheonissa ja inhonnut aina ajatusta muuttamisesta muualle. Hän myönsi, että häntä halutti vieläkin palata takaisin kotiin, mutta Hapjeongdongissa eläminen ei ollut niin perseestä kuin hän oli ajatellut.

”Nyt, kun naapuriongelmakin on saatu hallintaan”, hän nauroi. Chanyeol virnisti ja pyysi vielä kerran anteeksi, ettei hän ollut panostanut äänieristykseen tarpeeksi. Baekhyun heilautti kättään ja kertoi kaiken olevan okei. Ei hän muistellut vanhoja, sitä tikulla silmään, joka niin teki.

”Eilen…”Chanyeol aloitti varovasti. Baekhyun tunsi kylmien väreiden juoksevan selkäpiissään, hän jännittyi jäykäksi, ja epäonnistui esittämään rentoa.

”Mitä mä tein?” hän kysyi ääni väristen. ”Mulla on tapana mokata kännissä…”

”Et mitään”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Mitään, mistä mä en olisi tykännyt.”

”Mitä sitten?”

”Sä näytit hyvältä”, Chanyeol sanoi ja hymyili perään ujosti. ”Ei sussa nytkään ole mitään vikaa.”

”Miksi sä halusit tanssia mun kanssa?” Baekhyun kysyi, viitaten useita viikkoja sitten sattuneeseen tapaukseen. Chanyeol nauroi heleästi.

”Ai niin, se.”

”Niin”, Baekhyun murahti ja raapi hermostuksissaan niskaansa.

”Sulla näyttää olevan rytmitajua, niin mä ajattelin, että oltaisiin hieman jammailtu”, hän sanoi.

”Mutta sen sijaan sä suutelit mua.”

”Et pannut pahaksesi”, Yeol virnisti.

”No en”, Baekhyun henkäisi häveten.


	8. Chapter 8

Baekhyun nojasi Chanyeolin asunnon oveen ja puri huultaan. Hän oli empinyt useita minuutteja, soittaisiko ovikelloa vai ei. Kahdesti hän oli ehtinyt laskea etusormen kellon painikkeelle, mutta ei ollut vielä painanut sitä.

Chanyeol oli ainut asia, joka miehen päässä oli pyörinyt viimeiset kaksi viikkoa. Baekhyun oli pakahtua muistosta, miten perhoset olivat lähteneet lentoon hänen vatsassaan aina pitkäraajaisen miehen ikkunasta nähdessään. Hän ei ollut uskaltanut mennä juttusille, vaikka kovasti häntä olisi kiinnostanut.

Hissin ovet avautuivat, ja mustahiuksinen nainen astui ulos hissistä viekkaasti virnuillen. Chanyeol seurasi häntä, pidellen käsiään puuskassa, kasvot tyytymättömään ilmeeseen kääntyneinä.

Baekhyun liukui salamannopeasti omalle ovelleen ja laski käden numerolukolle. Nainen mulkaisi ovikoodia naputtelevaa Baekhyunia tiukalla katsella. Baekhyun piilotti itsensä ovea vasten ja ärähti, kun oli taas naputtanut viisi numeroa, ja lukko piippasi kolme kertaa.

Chanyeol asettui asuntonsa ovelle ja katsoi nopeasti Baekhyunia, joka seisoi ovellaan ilman kenkiä. Nainen vaati huomion itselleen, mutta Yeol ei saanut katsettaan irti Baekhyunista, joka oli kuin jähmettynyt paikoilleen.

Nainen katsoi Baekhyunia tulisesti, saaden tähän vauhtia oven avaamisessa. Chanyeol pysäytti hänet paikoilleen, kutsumalla tätä hellästi. Baekhyun laski kätensä oven kahvalle ja oli valmiina livahtamaan asuntoon, jos tarve vaati.

”Jää, mulla on sulle asiaa”, Chanyeol sanoi. Nainen siirsi murhaavan katseensa pitkään hörökorvaan ja avasi suunsa. Baekhyun ei halunnut jäädä kuuntelemaan alkavaa ”keskustelua”, salakuuntelu oli hänestä törkeän väärin.

”Tule käymään, kun ehdit”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa Yeolille ennen kuin astui asuntoon. Hän veti oven kiinni perässään ja rojahti istumaan vasten käytävän seinää. Hän hautasi kasvonsa käsiinsä ja huokaisi syvään. Kaikista maailman ajoituksista juuri se. Hän ei ollut enää edes niin varma, miksi hän oli yrittänyt vierailla Yeolin luona. Ja mitä asiaa hänellä muka voisi olla? Baekhyun sulki silmänsä ja nojasi kylmään seinään. Hän kuunteli käytävästä kantautuvaa julmasävyistä huutoa, jossa käskettiin jättämään mies rauhaan. Nainen huusi ja rääkyi kovaan ääneen, mikä sai Baekhyunin hyvin jännittyneeksi. Entä, jos Yeol huutaisi hänelle joskus samalla tavalla?

Tuli aivan hiljaista. Baekhyun avasi silmänsä ja nousi ryhdikkäämpään asentoon. Hän empi, mutta päätti kuitenkin nousta ylös. Hän katsoi ovisilmästä käytävään, jossa ei ollut enää ketään. Varovasti hän avasi oven ja kuikisti siitä käytävän puolelle, nähden, miten Chanyeol raapi hermostuksissaan niskaansa ja mutisi itsekseen.

”Chanyeol-ah…” Baekhyun kutsui naapuriaan. Mies nosti päänsä ylös ja yskäisi kiusaantuneena.

”Sori, että jouduit näkemään ton”, hän murahti ja astui askeleen lähemmäs Baekhyunin asuntoa. Mustatukka avasi oven kokonaan ja päästi hörökorvan sisään.

”Sori, kun mä kysyn, mutta mikä teidän juttu oikein on?”

”Elena on omalaatuinen persoona”, Chanyeol murahti. ”Hän on ihastunut muhun, ja väittää, että mä olisin jotenkin alitajuntaisesti vastannut hänen tunteisiinsa, vaikka niin ei missään nimessä ole. Luulen, että hän on psykopaatti.”

”Aika paska juttu”, Baekhyun murahti ja seurasi, miten Chanyeol riisui ulkovaatteitaan naulakkoon. ”Haluatko teetä?”

”Kiitos mielelläni”, Chanyeol sanoi hymyillen ja käveli Baekhyunin perässä sisemmäs asuntoon. ”Mun mitta alkaa olla täysi, voisin hankkia hänelle potkut yhdellä puhelulla.”

”Eikö se ole aika kiusallista, kun olette samassa duunipaikassa?” Baekhyun kysyi. ”Näin hänet silloin klubilla…”

”No on”, Yeol huokaisi väsyneenä ja istui sohvalle. Baekhyun käveli keittiöön ja laski vettä keittimeen. Chanyeol kääntyi ympäri ja rojahti vasten selkänojaa, seuraten mustatukkaisen puuhia keittiön puolella.

”Olen ehkä päästänyt tilanteen liian pitkälle”, hän mietti. Baekhyun virnisti. Siitä oli jo kuukausia, kun hän oli ensi kertaa nähnyt kaksikon riitelemässä sisäpihalla. ”Hän ei vain usko puhetta.”

”Turpaan vetäminen ei liene vaihtoehto”, Baekhyun naurahti, vaikka tiesi liikkuvansa hyvän maun rajoilla.

”En harrasta väkivaltaa, mutta häntä voisin tirpaista.”

Baekhyun hiljentyi valmistamaan juomista, hän kehui olevansa erityisen hyvä hauduttamaan irtoteetä. Hän lisäsi oikean määrän vihreän teen kuivattuja lehtiä sihtiin ja upotti sen posliinisen kannun pohjalle. Hän kaatoi kiehuneen veden lehtien päälle ja laittoi kannen pannuun. Hän nojasi saarekkeeseen ja katsoi häntä katsovaa Chanyeolia suoraan silmiin, vienosti hymyillen.

”Mitä asiaa sulla oli?”

”Haluatko sä lähteä mun kanssa lauantaina leffaan?” Chanyeol kysyi. Baekhyun mietiskeli ääneen ja kertasi aikatauluaan kiusoittelevaan sävyyn. Oikeasti hänellä ei ollut lauantaina kahden jälkeen mitään suunnitelmia. Chanyeol oli jo perua kysymyksen odottaessaan vastausta.

”Mitä mentäisiin katsomaan?”

”Ihan sama, mä haluaisin vain viettää aikaa sun kanssa”, Chanyeol sanoi, kasvoillaan niin totinen ilme, ettei Baekhyun voinut tehdä muuta kuin tirskahtaa huvittuneesti.

”Onko sulla töitä lauantaina?” hän kysyi. Chanyeol pudisti päätään.

”Klubille tulee joku vieraileva dj. Voin laittaa Elenan soittamaan loput illan biiseistä, ihan vain kostoksi, kun tuli mulle älisemään.”

Baekhyun hymyili. ”Voin mä lähteäkin.”

Chanyeol ei ollut uskoa korviaan miehen yhtäkkisestä vastauksesta ja joutui varmistamaan ainakin kolmesti.

”Mihin aikaan mennään?” Baekhyun kysyi.

”Yhdeksältä?”

”Sopii hyvin. Mutta ei katsota kauhua.”

”Joo, ei todellakaan”, Chanyeol murahti myötätuntoisesti. Baekhyun tarttui posliiniseen teepannuun sekä kahteen mukiin ja kiikutti ne olohuoneeseen. 

Chanyeol kääntyi oikein päin ja hymyili tyytyväisenä, kun Baekhyun otti paikan hänen vierestään.

* * *

Baekhyun käveli Margaretan kanssa pitkin Myeongdongin ostoskeskusta. He molemmat olivat menossa iltavuoroon, ensimmäistä kertaa koko Droptopin urallaan. Heitä molempia jännitti, ja keskustelu olikin suurimmaksi osaksi aiheissa mitä jos mokaan tai entä jos en osaakaan.

Aamupäivä oli kulunut shoppailemalla joululahjoja. Joulupäivään oli enää vain viikko aikaa, ja oli korkea aika hankkia kaikki lahjat. Baekhyun odotti pientä joululomaa, pidennettyä viikonloppua kuin kuuta nousevaa. Hän lähtisi käymään Bucheonissa, viettäisi joulupäivän yhdessä vanhempiensa ja isoveljensä ja tämän perheen kanssa. Hän ei liikkuisi mihinkään ja nauttisi äidin huomiosta.

”Mitä sä aiot tehdä?” Baekhyun kysyi naiselta, joka katseli haikeana Nature Republicin myymälän näyteikkunaan, joka oli täytetty erilaisilla lahjapakkauksilla ja tarjouskylteillä.

”En tiedä”, Marge vastasi. ”Voisin soittaa Ninalle ja käydä syömässä vaikka Choi Younggin kanssa.”

”Mitä hänelle muuten kuuluu?” Baekhyun kysyi. Hän ei ollut, ikävä kyllä, rohjennut soittaa miehelle tämän firman lopettamispäätöksen tekemisen jälkeen.

”Hän kaipaa leipomoa, se on selvää”, Margareta huokaisi. ”Niin kuin me kaikki.”

”Mäkin”, Baekhyun myönsi. ”En ole kauaa ollut täällä, mutta voin jo sanoa, etten välttämättä viihdy kauaa.”

”Jos joskus perustat oman firman, niin tässä on yksi vapaaehtoinen työntekijä.”

”Droptop ei ole meidän tyyliämme”, Baekhyun naurahti. ”Kaipaan sitä vääntöä niiden saatanan synttärikakkujen kanssa.”

Marge yhtyi miehen puheisiin heleällä naurulla. Hänen mielialansa oli heti paljon parempi.

”Mennäänkö syömään jonnekin?” Baekhyun kysyi, hieroen murisevaa vatsaansa.

”Mennään vain, mä tarjoan”, Margareta julisti hymyillen. Baekhyunilla ei ollut mitään sitä vastaan.

* * *

Baekhyun rojahti Myeongdongin kolmannessa kerroksessa olevalle käytäväpenkille ja nosti tuntien aikana haalimansa ostoskassit viereensä. Hän katsoi eteen, horisonttiin, ja huomasi jonkun kävelevän häntä kohti. Kiharatukkainen Jongdae istui miehen viereen ja tervehti tätä ensimmäistä kertaa sen jälkeen, kun he olivat vaihtaneet muutakin kuin sanoja.

”Mitäs sulle?” Baekhyun kysyi, paljastaen harmituksen äänessään. Jongdae laski kätensä miehen reidelle ja halusi katsekontaktia. Baekhyun ei kehdannut katsoa mieheen.

”Sori, kun en ole soittanut”, Jongdae henkäisi. ”On ollut vähän kaikenlaista.”

”Sano suoraan”, Baekhyun parahti. ”En kelpaa sulle.”

”Ei kyse ole siitä”, Jongdae huokaisi. ”Järkytyin vain vähän, kun kuulin Parkilta sun olleen hänen kanssaan.”

”En mä ole tilivelvollinen sulle, kenen kanssa aikaani vietän ja millä tavalla”, Baekhyun murahti.

”Et niin”, Jongdae sanoi. ”Mutta Park ei harrasta kevyitä suhteita. Luulin, että hän on tosissaan kanssasi.”

Baekhyun käänsi katseensa kiharatukkaiseen. ”Kas, kun ei ole mulle maininnut.”

Jongdae kohautti olkiaan. ”Ehkä ihmiset muuttuu.”

”Niin”, Baekhyun murahti. ”Olisitko sä halunnut nähdä mua uudelleen?”

”Ehkä”, Jongdae sanoi.

”Mä todella ehdin kiinnostua susta”, Baekhyun sanoi. ”Harmi, että tämä meni näin.”

”Sä et halua mua enää?” Jongdae kysyi. Baekhyun nyökkäsi ja varmisti, että mies oli osunut oikeaan.

”Kaikki on liian kiusallista”, mustatukkainen henkäisi. ”Jos et olisi vain hävinnyt, niin ehkä sitten…”

”Olen pahoillani”, Jongdae sanoi ja nousi ylös. ”Nyt mun on mentävä.”

Baekhyun nyökkäsi ymmärtäväisesti, ja kertoi itsekin odottavansa vain ystäväänsä, joka oli mennyt käymään läheisessä liikkeessä.

”Park on hyvä mies”, Jongdae sanoi vielä ennen kuin poistui paikalta. Baekhyun tuhahti ja päätti kuopata haaveet hänestä heti alkuunsa. Joku hänen sisimmässään kertoi, ettei ollut hyvä idea rakastua siihen pitkäraajaiseen hörökorvaan.

Margareta hiippaili Baekhyunin luokse ja katsoi pois päin kävelevää Jongdaeta ihmeissään. ”Kuka hän oli?”

”Yksi vain”, Baekhyun sanoi. ”Tapasin hänet yksissä bileissä.”

”Et sä käy bileissä”, Margareta murahti ja istui alas. ”Kerro kaikki.”

”En mä halua”, Baekhyun sanoi ja tarttui ostoksiinsa. ”Tuletko vielä mun luokse?”

”Ei, kun puhutaan tämä asia selväksi täällä ja nyt. Et selvästikään ole jakanut asiaa kenenkään kanssa ja se kalvaa sua niin paljon, että halkeat kohta.”

”Mitä helvetin mentalistikursseja sä olet käynyt?” Baekhyun kysyi pidätellen nauruaan. Marge virnisti mystisesti.

”Amerikassa oppii kaikenlaista.”

Baekhyunilla ei tainnut olla muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin avata sanainen arkkunsa. Hän ehdotti siirtymistä kahvin äärelle läheiseen kahvilaan, siellä hän kertoisi kaiken, mistä tarina oli lähtenyt ja mihin se päättyi. Mitä Jongdae hänelle merkitsi ja mitä ajatuksia Chanyeol ja hänen käyttäytymisensä hänessä herätti. Margareta taputti miestä lohduttavasti selälle ja kertoi olevansa hyvä kuuntelemaan, mitä toisen mielen päällä oli. Baekhyun tunsi lämpöä sisässään, se oli ensimmäinen kerta, kun hän avautuisi työkaverilleen mistään niin henkilökohtaisesta. Oli lohduttavaa tietää, että hänen lähipiiristään löytyi sellaisia ihmisiä, joille sen ilon sai suoda.

* * *

Baekhyun koputti Chanyeolin asunnon oveen ronskin ottein. Hän oli palannut Myeongdongista ostostensa kanssa, käynyt nakkaamassa ne omalle puolelleen ja mennyt kokeilemaan onneaan, olisko Yeol kotona.

Ovi avautui ja unenpöpperöinen mies tervehti mustatukkaista lyhyellä murahduksella. Baekhyun liukui sisään asuntoon ja potki kengät jalasta yhdellä liikkeellä. Hänen määränpäänsä oli selkeä, hän oli hionut suunnitelmaa jo kauppakeskuksesta lähtiessään. Miten hän menisi ja suutelisi miestä, josta Marge kehotti pitämään hyvää huolta.

Chanyeol tarttui häneen painautuvaa miestä lanteilta ja vastasi tämän hapuilevaan suudelmaan.

“Oho”, Chanyeol henkäisi Baekhyunin vetäydyttyä kauemmas. Mustatukkainen kiherteli onnessaan, koittaen estää itseään repeämästä nauruun.

“Löitkö pääsi?” Yeol kysyi. Baekhyun pudisti päätään.

“Mä vaan halusin tehdä näin”, hän vastasi. “Kuuluu mun bucket listiin.”

“Ai jaa”, Yeol murahti. “Mitähän muuta sieltä mahtaa löytyä?”

“Se on toisarvoista”, Baekhyun virnisti. “Herätinkö mä sut?”

“Se on toisarvoista”, Chanyeol naurahti ja suukotti miestä kevyesti huulille, jotka ilmaisivat haluavansa lisää.

“Oliko sulla jotain asiaakin?” Yeol kysyi, kun mustatukkainen ei tehnyt elettäkään siirtyäkseen mihinkään suuntaan. Hän vain roikkui Yeolissa ja katsoi tätä silmät tuikkien.

“Mitäh? Ei…” Baekhyun sanoi tajutessaan. “Tai, kyllä mua yksi asia vaivaa.”

“Mikä?” Chanyeol kysyi kiinnostuneena ja kutsui mustatukan sisään asuntoon.

Baekhyun istui sohvalle ja taputti paikkaa vieressään. Chanyeol istui alas ja veti miehen tyytyväisenä kainaloonsa.

“Tai no, ei sittenkään mitään”, mustatukka sanoi hiljaa. “Tai no, ehkä sittenkin.”

“Kakaise ulos, hyvänen aika”, Chanyeol parkaisi jännittyneenä. Baekhyun kiemurteli paikallaan ja koitti keksiä jotain vastikkeeksi alkuperäiseen kysymykseensä, hän ei yhtäkkiä halunnutkaan ottaa asioita puheeksi, vaikka se tulisi eteen ennemmin tai myöhemmin.

“Mä tapasin Jongdaen tänään”, Baekhyun paljasti. Chanyeolin ilme muuttui rennommaksi, hän palasi nojaamaan sohvan selkänojaa vasten.

“Hän sanoi sun olevan hyvä mies”, Baekhyun sanoi. Hymy ilmestyi Chanyeolin kasvoille välittömästi. Baekhyun seurasi typertyneenä, miten nokkavaksi mies muuttui heti kättelyssä. Hän taisi pitää kehuista.

“Enkö mä sitten ole?” Chanyeol kysyi hiljaa.

“Mitä mä sulle merkkaan?” Baekhyun kysyi, kurtistaen kulmiaan epävarmana. “Ilmiselvästi tämä ei ole pelkkä naapurisuhde. Ollaanko me ystäviä vai enemmän…”

Chanyeol naurahti. “Jos tämä on ystävyyttä, niin melko kummallinen käsitys sulla siitä on.”

“Vastaa nyt vain”, Baekhyun murahti. “Oletko tosissasi mun kanssani?”

“Olen”, Chanyeol sanoi, niin vakavalla sävyllä, että Baekhyunin sydän oli jättää yhden lyönnin välistä. “Mä en ole koskaan pelleillyt sun kanssa.”

“Huojentavaa kuulla”, Baekhyun hymyili. “Mietin jo, mitä teen, jos rakastunkin suhun, eikä meistä olisi mahdollisuus tulla mitään.”

Chanyeol virnisti leikkisästi. “Ai sä olet jo sellaista ajatellut.”

“Ihan ohimennen vain”, Baekhyun hymyili väkinäisesti. Totta puhuen, hän oli käynyt syvällisen keskustelun Margen kanssa asioista ja tunteista, jotka vahvistuivat tunti tunnilta.

“Mä ajattelin, että perjantaina olisi vasta meidän ensimmäiset treffit”, Chanyeol paljasti. “Oletko sä koskaan käynyt treffeillä?”

“En virallisesti”, Baekhyun sanoi ja mutristeli huuliaan. Hän oli tapaillut muutamia opiskelukavereitaan siinä mielessä, mutta ilta ei ollut vienyt pidemmälle kuin kokeilunhaluiseen muhinointiin ja toteamiseen, ettei se toimisi.

“En mäkään”, Chanyeol nauroi yrittäen peittää nolostumistaan.

“Sittenhän meitä on kaksi”, Baekhyun tuumi hymyillen ja nojasi paremmin Yeolia vasten. Vielä aamulla hän ei olisi uskonut, että niin tulisi käymään.

* * *

Myeongdongin Droptop oli täyttynyt jouluisesta tunnelmasta. Baekhyun seisoi myyntitiskin takana ja seurasi, miten Jongin möi taitavasti tuplaespressoja kera sienikeiton. Miehen hyväntuulinen ja helposti johdettava asiakaspalvelu oli kuin tarkoitettu myyntityöhön. Baek uskoi hänen pystyvän myymään vaikka kuun taivaalta, jos niin halusi.

Salin stereokaiuttimissa soiva joulusesongin kappale sai Baekhyunin laulamaan vahingossa. Rennon ilmapiirin vuoksi hän oli unohtanut olevansa töissä, ja suu aukesi välittömästi. Hän katsoi asiakkaina olevaa naiskaksikkoa silmiin ja hiljeni välittömästi. Hän pyysi muodollisesti anteeksi, mutta naiset kehottivat häntä jatkamaan.

“On mukava kuunnella tuollaista taitoa”, toinen naisista nauroi. Baekhyun hörähti kasvot punaisina, melkein lyöden itseään poskelle. Idiootti. Hän oli jälleen nolannut itsensä.

Jongin nauroi vanhemmalle hetken aikaa, mutta keskittyi nopeasti palvelemaan asiakkaita. Hän tarjosi naisille vielä mahdollisuuden lisätä tilaukseen jotain, ja he valitsivat listalta palat kakkua keiton jälkiruoaksi. Baekhyun hymyili vienosti kahvia mukiin kaataessaan, sen vuoksi hän oli salin puolelle tullut käymäänkin.

Ulko-ovi ja hopeahiuksinen Chanyeol harmaassa hupparissa ja mustassa nahkatakissa astui sisään kahvilaan. Tummanruskea posliinimuki tippui Baekhyunin otteesta ja särkyi muutamaan kappaleeseen. Kahvit lennähtivät laajalle alueelle ja kirosana meinasi tipahtaa mustatukkaisen suusta. Jongin vilkaisi vieressään tapahtumaa episodia tyynenä ja sen koommin kommentoimatta.

Baekhyun tarttui tiskin alla olevaan lattialuutuun ja heitti sen kahvilammikon päälle. Hän poimi posliinikupin palaset lattialta ja heitti ne muiden rikkoutuneiden kuppien joukkoon, niille omistettuun roskikseen tiskin alla.

“Mitä täällä tapahtuu?” Marge kysyi kurkistaessaan salin ja keittiön välissä olevasta heiluriovesta. Baekhyun mulkaisi liian uteliasta työkaveriaan tulisesti ja nousi ylös. Hän suoristi itsensä ja kääntyi asiakkaiden puoleen. Chanyeol seisoi tiskin takana ja tuijotti häntä suoraan silmiin, suu hämmennyksestä avoimena.

“Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun heilautti kättään miehelle tervehdykseksi, tehostaen elettä väkinäisellä hymyllä.

“Mitä sä täällä?” mustatukkainen kysyi, koittaen keventää tunnelmaa.

“Tulin kahville?” Chanyeol sanoi ihmeissään. Baekhyun löi kätensä otsalle toisen vastauksen aiheuttamasta myötähäpeästä.

“Myeongdongissa”, hän tarkensi.

“Kävin katsomassa yhtä mestaa. Mulla on keikka huomeniltana.” Perjantai-iltana… Baekhyun mietti ja lannistui. Chanyeol huomasi hänen ilmeensä ja heilautti kättään.

“Se loppuu kahdeksalta, älä huoli.”

Baekhyun hymyili. Mies siis muisti heidän treffit.

“Jongin ottaa sun tilauksen”, Baekhyun sanoi ja osoitti kahden metrin päässä seisovaa miestä kassakoneen takana. Jongin hymyili lempeästi ja laittoi kassan valmiiksi.

“Olen nähnyt sut klubilla”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Olet hyvä tanssimaan.”

“Kiitos”, Jongin nauroi. “Pitäähän sitä jotain liikuntaa harrastaa.”

“Totta turiset”, Chanyeol nauroi ja kääntyi katsomaan Baekhyunia, joka oli laskeutunut kuivaamaan lattiaa. Mustatukka nosti päänsä ylös ja hymyili miehelle pienellä eleellä.

“Byun!” heilurioven takaa huudettiin. “Töihin sieltä!”

Marge. Baekhyun puri huultaan, ettei nauraisi. “Joo, joo.” Hän kuivasi lattian parhaansa mukaan ensin luutulla, sitten vielä kertakäyttöpyyhkeellä. Jongin vakuutti sen riittävän ja ajoi miestä keittiön puolelle. Baekhyun nousi ylös ja tapasi katseensa Chanyeolin kanssa vielä kerran.

“Mikset ole sanonut, että olet täällä töissä?” hörökorva kysyi, kuulostaen hieman pettyneeltä.

“Et ole kysynyt”, Baekhyun murahti.

“Olenhan”, Chanyeol huokaisi. ”Ainakin sata kertaa…” Jongin ojensi hänelle vaihtorahat ja kuitin.

“Byun!” keittiön puolelta kuului uudelleen.

“Täytyy mennä”, Baekhyun sanoi ja osoitti heilurioven suuntaan. Hän livahti keittiön puolelle vältellen Chanyeolin ja Jonginien katseita.

“Hyung, sun kahvi jäi”, Jongin huusi miehen perään. Baekhyun peruutti muutaman askeleen ja kaatoi itselleen uuden kupillisen kahvia.

Chanyeol oli jo siirtynyt pois tiskiltä.

* * *

Baekhyun seisoi eteisen kokovartalopeilin edessä ja suki hiuksiaan, jotka olivat venähtäneet liian pitkiksi. Hän kaipasi kipeästi hiustenleikkuuta, mutta ei ollut saanut aikaiseksi vielä varata aikaa luottokampaajalleen Bucheonin keskustaan. Hän oli päättänyt pärjätä suurimman osan ajasta pitämällä lakkia ylikasvaneen kuontalonsa suojana, tai vaihtoehtoisesti viettää liian monta minuuttia pehkon muotoilemiseen, että se näyttäisi siedettävältä.

Ovikello soi kymmenen yli yhdeksän. Baekhyun ojensi kättään sen verran, että sai oven pois lukosta ja pukkasi sen auki.

Chanyeol astui sisään kölninveden ja hiuslakan täyttämään eteiseen, tervehtien peilin eteen liimautunutta Baekhyunia iloisesti. Baekhyun kääntyi katsomaan hörökorvaa, joka oli pukeutunut paksuhkoon takkiin ja kaulahuiviin.

“Joko olet valmis?” Chanyeol kysyi.

“Miltä näyttää?” Baekhyun tuhahti ja asetteli hiussuortuvaa oikeaan paikkaan.

“Hyvältä”, Yeol hymyili. Baekhyun suki tukkaansa viimeisen kerran ja päätti sen luottaa.

“Mihin teatteriin mennään?” mustatukka kysyi ja alkoi laittaa kenkiä jalkaan.

“Ihan sama, vaikka lähimpään”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Samat leffat niissä pyörii.”

Baekhyun virnisteli hetken aikaa itsekseen, ennen kuin uskalsi avata suunsa.

“Mitä jos mentäisiin Bucheoniin?” hän kysyi. Chanyeol räpytti silmiään hermostuneena.

“Matkaan menee ainakin tunti”, hän huokaisi.

“Ei välttämättä”, Baekhyun virnisti ja tarttui naulakon hattuhyllyllä olevaan kypärään. “Jos mennään mun pyörällä, ollaan siellä vartissa, korkeintaan kahdessakymmenessä minuutissa.”

“Et ole tosissasi”, Chanyeol murahti paskanjäykkänä.

“Olen”, Baekhyun sanoi ja veti kypärän otsalleen. Chanyeol seurasi jännittyneenä, miten Baekhyun kaivoi eteisen kaapista toisen kypärän ja ojensi sen miehelle, joka empi tarttua siihen.

“Etkö uskalla lähteä mun kyytiin?” Baekhyun kysyi huvittuneena ja tönäisi miestä kypärällä leikkisästi. Chanyeol huokaisi syvään ja nosti katseensa virnuilevaan mustatukkaiseen.

“Sä itse olet osoittanut kiinnostusta mun pyörään”, Baekhyun muistutti. “Mä ja mun bemari ollaan paketti. Ota tai jätä.”

“Eikö tuo ole vähän liioittelua?” Yeol kysyi. “Entä jos mentäisiin vain Hongdaeen.”

“Olet tylsä”, Baekhyun huokaisi ja painoi kypäränsä kokonaan päähän. “Nyt mennään.”

Chanyeol huokaisi syvään ja suostui lopulta. Baekhyun hymyili silmillään ja astui ulos asunnosta Yeol kannoillaan.

“Eikö siellä ole liukasta?” Chanyeol kysyi heidän astellessa hissiin.

“On kolme astetta lämmitä ja tiellä ei ole lunta nimeksikään”, Baekhyun murahti. “Sitä paitsi, mulla on talvirenkaat.”

“No ehkä me ei sitten kuolla”, Chanyeol murahti ja painoi parkkikerroksen kuvalla varustettua painiketta hissin konetaulussa.

“Kuule”, Baekhyun jyrähti. “Mulla ei ole aikomus aiheuttaa mitään vaaraa.”

“Ei tietenkään”, Chanyeol henkäisi ja hiljentyi hissimatkaksi. Baekhyun seurasi selvästi jännittynyttä Chanyeolia koko ikuisuudelta kestävän matkan. Hörökorvasta oli tullut liian hiljainen, mikä sai Baekhyunin katumaan suunsa avaamista. Ehkä olisi pitänyt sittenkin tyytyä menemään Hongdaen teatteriin.

Chanyeol astui ensimmäisenä ulos hissistä ja etsi katseellaan mustaa moottoripyörää, jota oli katsellut ennenkin. Baekhyun astui miehen vierelle ja veti nahkatakin kiinni. Hän kaivoi takin oikeaa taskua ja myhäili tyytyväisenä.

“Toivottavasti sulla on paksut hanskat, sillä sun näpit tulee jäätymään”, hän sanoi ja kiihdytti vauhtia. Hän hyppäsi pyöränsä selkään ja poisti seisontatuen. Hän työnsi avaimet lukkoon ja polkaisi pyörän kerrasta käyntiin. Hän oli ajanut sillä vain pari tuntia taaksepäin ja moottori oli vielä vähän lämmin.

Chanyeol otti askeleen lähemmäs jylhästi ulisevaa pyörää. “Leveiletkö sä?”

Baekhyun repesi nauruun ja veti visiirin alas. “Todellakin.”

Chanyeol tuhahti huvittuneena ja veti kypärän päähänsä. Baekhyun viittoi häntä lähemmäs ja tarkisti, että kypärän leukanauha oli tarpeeksi kireällä. Kun Yeol oli saanut hyväksynnän, hän survoi kaulahuivin takin sisään ja veti vetoketjun ylös asti ylös. Hän löi nahkakinttaat käteen ja kipusi pyörän päälle jäykin liikkein. Baekhyun piteli pyörää paikoillaan jarruilla ja jaloillaan. Hän ohjasi Chanyeolia pitämään kiinni oikeasta paikoista, penkin takana olevista kahvoista, ei koskaan hänestä itsestään. Chanyeol nosti jalkansa takana oleville tuille ja mutisi itsekseen.

Baekhyun veti kytkinkahvan alas ja laittoi vaihteen silmään. Hän antoi pyörälle hellästi kaasua ja päästi kytkimestä hitaasti irti. Moottoripyörä lähti liikkeelle sulavasti, välittämättä takana keikkuvasta lisäpainosta. Hymy Baekhyunin kasvoilla nousi leveämmäksi hänen kaasuttaessa ulos kirkkain lampuin valaistusta parkkikerroksesta.

Baekhyun pysäytti pyörän sisäpihalle ja kääntyi katsomaan Chanyeolia, jonka silmät olivat painautuneet kiinni. Mies tajusi vauhdin loppuneen ja avasi silmänsä muina miehinä.

“Pelottaako sua?” Baekhyun huusi kypäränsä takaa epäuskoisena. Chanyeol pudisti päätään.

“Jännittää vain. Siihen on syynsä, miksi kuljen mielummin jalan.”

“No? Mikä se on?” Baekhyun kysyi.

“Kerron myöhemmin”, Chanyeol lupasi ja kehotti Baekhyunia ajamaan. Baek kääntyi menosuuntaan päin ja teki työtä käskettyä. Pyörä liikkui sulavasti eteenpäin, kulkien kohti Bucheoniin vievää moottoritietä, jossa todella sai ajaa sydämensä kyllyydestä. Haasteita matkassa oli, iltayhdeksän aika perjantai-iltana tarkoitti sitä, että monet muutkin olivat liikenteessä juuri sillä hetkellä. Tie oli paikoin jäässä, ilma kylmeni hetki hetkeltä ja matkantaitto oli viluisaa puuhaa.

Baekhyun käänsi pyörän moottoritien rampille ja seurasi helminauhana liikkuvaa liikennettä itsevarmasti. Chanyeol puhui kovaan ääneen takana, mutta hän ei saanut selvää, mitä mies halusi. Enää ei ollut mahdollisuutta kääntyä takaisin. Ainoa mahdollinen suunta oli eteenpäin, eivätkä he pysähtyisi ennen kuin olisivat Bucheonissa, jonne oli vain kymmenen kilometriä matkaa.

Baekhyun kuunteli tasaisesti kiihtyvää pyöräänsä ja tunsi adrenaliinin kohisevan suonissaan. Hän vaihtoi vaihteen suurimmalle ja katsoi tasaisesti 120 kilometrin tuntivauhdin saavuttavaa nopeusmittaria. Ilmavirta tuntui mahtavalta itseä vasten, voimien mittelö oli aina yhtä huumaavaa.

Baekhyun nosti kätensä kypärälleen avataakseen visiiriä parin millin verran. Chanyeol parkaisi nähdessään miehen ajavan pyörää yhdellä kädellä. Mustatukka löi miestä reiteen ravisuttamatta kuitenkaan moottoripyörän tasapainoa. Kun he olisivat perillä, hän tivaisi mieheltä selityksen tämän pelkurimaiseen käytökseen.

“Mä en aio tappaa sua enkä itseäni!” Baekhyun murahti ja antoi pyörästään vielä enemmän kääntämällä kaasukahvaa itseensä.

Vasta, kun pyörä nousi ylös moottoritien rampilta ja vauhti hiljentyi kuuteenkymmeneen kilometriin tunnissa, Chanyeol painoi päänsä Baekhyunin selkää vasten ja veti syvään henkeä.

* * *

Megabox -elokuvateatterin parkkihalli oli melkein täynnä. Baekhyun pyöritti päätään moneen suuntaan ja yritti metsästää vapaata parkkiruutua. Hän ei halunnut jättää pyörää ulos mahdolliseen lumisateeseen.

Chanyeol osoitti horisontissa vapautuvaan paikkaan. Baekhyun pysäytti pyörän ja jäi odottamaan, että ruudusta peruuttava auto olisi tarpeeksi kaukana. Hän piteli kytkintä alhaalla ja antoi pyörälle kaasua, saaden sen ääntelemään jylhästi. Auto poistui tieltä, ja Baekhyun päästi kytkimen ylös, ampaisten matkaan niin nopeaa kuin suinkin osasi. Chanyeol parkaisi äkkilähdölle ja tarrasi takana olevasta kahvasta tiukemmin kiinni.

Baekhyun sammutti pyörän ja odotti, että Yeol laskeutuisi alas ensin. Mies hyppäsi alas pyörän selästä ja horjahti paikallaan. Hän veti kypärän päästään ja paljasti valkoiset kasvonsa Baekhyunille, joka tunsi piston sydämessään. Hän oli käytännössä pakottanut miehen kyytiin, ja se satutti häntä.

Baekhyun veti kypärän otsalleen ja laittoi pyörän seisontatuelle. Hän nosti selkänsä suoraksi ja katsoi syvään hengittelevää, rauhoittuvaa Yeolia varovasti.

“Mikä sulla on?” Baekhyun kysyi. “En haluaisi kehua, mutta mä kyllä ajan ihan liikennesääntöjen mukaan.”

“En ole koskaan ollut moottoripyörän kyydissä, se vain”, Chanyeol sanoi ja puhalsi keuhkojaan tyhjäksi. Baekhyun laskeutui alas pyörän selästä ja nappasi avaimet virtalukosta. Hän laittoi ne takin taskuun ja päätti uskoa miestä. Ei hän halunnut pilata alkavaa yhteistä iltaa vetämällä hernettä nokkaan pienestä asiasta.

“Mutta olisit sanonut, jos sua oikeasti pelottaa. Oltaisiin voitu kiertää moottoritie, vaikka siitä onkin kätevä, suora tie tänne.”

“Kaikki on hyvin”, Chanyeol sanoi ja käänsi katseensa oveen, jossa oli elokuvateatterin logo. “Mitä haluat katsoa.”

“Ihan sama. Arvotaanko?”

“Joo”, Chanyeol hymyili, koittaen keskittyä itse asiaan.

* * *

Baekhyun istui Bucheonin yömarketin reunustalla olevan ttobbokki -kojun edustalla olevan pöydän ääreen ja tarttui lämpimään ruoka-annokseen. Chanyeol otti paikan hänen vierestään ja laski limsapullon keskelle pyöreää neljän hengen muovista pöytää. Baekhyun tirskui onnellisena saadessaan viimein helpotusta nälkään, joka oli iskenyt heti elokuvan alkumetreillä. He olivat päätyneet katsomaan amerikkalaisen tieteiselokuvan, joka oli kaikkia ennakko-odotuksia vasten ollutkin ihan viihdyttävä. Ainakin Chanyeol oli nauttinut, hän oli nauranut puolet elokuvasta ja lopuksi pyyhkinyt vetisiä silmiään paidan hihaan, antaen kaikkien kanssakatsojien luulla, että hän oli itkenyt silmät päästään.

Baekhyun oli käyttänyt tilaisuuden hyväksi ja tuonut Yeolin kävelymatkan päässä olevalle yömarketille, jossa hän oli tavannut kuluttaa paljon aikaa. Hän avautui lapsuudestaan ja elämästä ylipäätänsä hörökorvaiselle miehelle, joka todella vaikutti haluavan tietää lisää miehestä.

Baekhyun vilkaisi oikealle ja huomasi Choi Younggin kävelevän kymmenen metrin päässä. Hän pomppasi ylös paikaltaan ja herätti Yeolin huomion.

“Hyung!” Baekhyun karjaisi niin kovaa kuin suinkin rohkeni. Nahkatakissa ja farkuissa liikkeelle lähtenyt Choi Younggi kääntyi kutsunnan suuntaan ja muutti kurssiaan välittömästi.

“Byun!” mies huudahti tajutessaan, kuka häntä oli kaivannut. Mies hölkkäsi Baekhyunin luokse ja veti tämän tiukkaan halaukseen. Hän katsahti pöydässä istuvaa Yeolia, joka tervehti miestä kumartamalla ujosti.

Baekhyunin silmät tuikkivat eri tapaan kuin minuutti sitten. Hän tunsi tarvetta kertoa miehelle kaiken, mitä viimeisen kahden kuukauden aikana oli tapahtunut, niin työssä kuin yksityiselämässä. Kuitenkin Choi Younggi vaikutti olevan kiireinen, eikä Baek halunnut evätä aikaa Chanyeoliltakaan. Ilta oli kuitenkin heidän.

“Miten Droptopissa?” Choi Younggi kysyi kiinnostuneena. “Jiyeonie on kehunut sua ja Margea kovasti.”

“Tykkään kyllä, mutta kaipaan leipomolle”, Baekhyun huokaisi ja nosti toiveikkaan katseensa vanhempaan mieheen. “Onko sulla ajatuksia palata yrittäjäksi?”

“Olen pahoillani, mutta pysyn kannassani”, mies sanoi surullisena. “Koko rakennus tuhoutui. Tontti jäi, ja myyn sen pois. Ei siihen varmaan kerrostaloa voida rakentaa, mutta jollekin liiketilalle se on varmasti sopivan kokoinen.”

“Bucheon jää kaipaamaan hyvää leipomoa”, Baekhyun huokaisi ja mietti kaikkia niitä vakiasiakkaita, jotka olivat vuosien ja vuosikymmenten aikana kiintyneet paikkaan yhtälailla.

“Onneksi ala on nousussa. Kohta kaupungissa on varmasti uusi paikka, joka vetää porukkaa kuin häkä.”

“Jos mulla olisi vain tarpeeksi rahaa…”

“Oletko kiinnostunut yrittäjyydestä?” Choi Younggi kysyi kiinnostuneena. “Kuule… Oletko vielä laittanut papereita sisään akatemiaan?”

“En”, Baekhyun sanoi. “On ollut vähän kiireitä.”

“Haluatko vaihtaa erikoisalaa? Jos tarvitset käytännön apua, olen käytettävissä milloin tahansa? Susta tulisi varmasti hieno leipomon omistaja.”

“Tosipuheessa se on ehkä vähän liian suuri vastuu tällaiselle duunarille”, Baekhyun naurahti. “Eikä mulla ole pääomaa, niin kuin sanoin. Ehkä sitten kymmenen vuoden päästä.”

“Monet aloittaa tyhjästä. Katso nyt muakin”, Choi Younggi naurahti. Baekhyun hymyili pienesti ja kertoi miettivänsä asiaa. Eihän opiskelusta koskaan haittaa ollut.

“Nyt mun täytyy mennä, jätkät odottaa. Hauskaa illan jatkoa teille molemmille”, Choi Younggi hymyili ja päästi irti Baekhyunin kädestä, josta hän oli pitänyt koko ajan kiinni. Baekhyun heilautti kättään heipaksi ja istui takaisin alas pöydän ääreen. Hän tapasi Chanyeolin kiinnostuneen katseen.

“Mä ajattelin ensin, että olet jokin teknikko tai insinööri”, hän sanoi hymyillen.

“Mä en näillä käsillä moottoriöljyyn koske”, Baekhyun tuhahti. Hänen mieleensä nousi kuva Kyungsoon mustista sormista. Mies oli rassannut jos monenlaista menopeliä vuosien ajan, ja öljy oli pinttynyt hänen ihoonsa. Sormet eivät puhdistuneet kunnolla, vaikka niitä kuinka yritti pestä saippualla kuin saippualla.

“Mikä sai sut kiinnostumaan leipomisesta?” Yeol kysyi ja tarttui kädellään pitkään tikkuun, jolla hän aikoi onkia riisikakkuja mahansa täytteeksi.

“Halusin tehdä jotain erilaista”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Vähän kuin sattumalta pääsin sisään Bucheonin kulinaristiakatemiaan ja kiinnostuin alasta. Käsityöammatti on hieno, mutta raskas laji.”

“Mitä muut sitten tekivät?”

“Toimistohommia, menivät yliopistoon, lähtivät ulkomaille tai hakivat viihdebisnekseen. Sitä perus”, Baekhyun sanoi ja maistoi riisikakkua, joka oli peitetty punaisella chilitahnalla höystetyllä kastikkeella. Hän tarjosi omiaan Yeolille, joka kieltäytyi kunniasta.

“En oikein siedä tulisia ruokia”, hän sanoi. “Alkaa närästää, tai jotain.”

“Mä vihaan kurkkuja. Älä kysy miksi, mutta mä en niitä syö.”

Chanyeol naurahti hellästi.

“Leipoisitko sä mulle joskus jotain?” hän kysyi pilke silmäkulmassa.

“Mä en tuo töitä kotiin, niin kuin jotkut”, Baekhyun murahti ja puraisi palan mehukkaasta riisikakusta.

“Auts”, Yeol henkäisi ylidramaattisesti. Baekhyun hymyili tyytyväisenä.

“Ehkä mä jotain pientä voisin.”

“Mikä on parasta sun työssä?”

Baekhyun nauroi kysymystulvalle, mutta niihin oli ihan mukava vastata. Varsinkin, kun Chanyeol vaikutti aidosti olevan kiinnostunut asiasta, eikä vain vittuillut “akkojen hommista”. Työ oli erittäin fyysistä ja raskasta kropalle. Täytyi oikeasti olla riski, että jaksoi heitellä jauhosäkkejä paikasta toiseen.

“Oman käden jälki”, Baekhyun vastasi empimättä. Hänen ilmeensä valahti surumieliseksi, jota seurasi syvä huokaus. “Siksi mä en oikein pidäkään Droptopista. Siellä kaikki on ketjun mukaista. Hyungin leipomolla oli suurimmaksi osaksi vapaat kädet.”

“Mä ymmärrän. Musiikissa on vähän sama”, Chanyeol huokaisi. “Kokeilin joskus tehdä musiikkia tilauksesta, mutta se sai mun luovan puolen aivan tukkoon. Siksi mä olen päättänyt vain tehdä omaa juttuani.”

“Meinaatko sä elää pelkällä dj:n keikoilla ja musiikin teolla?” Baekhyun kysyi. “Tietääkö kukaan edes, kuka olet?”

“Olethan sä nähnyt, paljonko porukkaa mun bileissä käy”, Yeol naurahti. Baekhyun tuhahti välittömästi.

“Kuullut paremminkin”, hän tarkensi ja sai Chanyeolin repeämään hellään nauruun.

“Ei sua naurattaisi, jos joutuisit heräämään joka aamu viideltä sen takia, että ehdit laittamaan leipätaikinan kohoamaan ajoissa.”

“No jos noin muotoilet…”

“Ajattelisit joskus muitakin, Park”, Baekhyun virnisti.

“Niin mä teenkin. Sua, koko ajan.”


	9. Chapter 9

Baekhyun katsoi ulos keittiön ikkunasta ja mietti pintapuolisesti kulunutta vuotta. Oli uudenvuodenaatto, joulukuun viimeinen päivä. Koko vuoden viimeinen päivä. Vuotta 2016 oli jäljellä enää vain muutama hassu tunti. Aurinko oli laskenut hyvän aikaa sitten, taivas oli pilvetön ja jokainen kaupungin asukkaista odotti spektaakkeliseksi kehuttua keskiyön ilotulitusta.

Baekhyun puri huultaan tuntiessaan vatsansa muljuavan vasta tapahtuneesta ihastumisesta. Hän ei aikonut katsoa ilotulitusta yksin, hän oli päättänyt niin. Jos Chanyeol ei olisi kotona, hänen varasuunnitelmansa oli Margareta, joka oli jäänyt Souliin työvuoronsa päätyttyä kello kahdelta iltapäivällä.

Baekhyun henkäisi onnellisena ja istui alas ikkunan edessä olevalle baarijakkaralle. Hän oli lennellyt pilvilinnoissa siitä asti, kun oli palannut joululomalta Bucheonista ja törmännyt hississä Chanyeoliin, joka oli vetänyt hänet pitkään, lämpimään halaukseen ja kuiskannut miehen korvaan tarvitsevansa häntä elämäänsä. Baekhyun oli lähtenyt Bucheonista päivän aikaisemmin kuin oli ajatellut, vain sen vuoksi, että voisi jutella Chanyeolin kanssa rapussa törmätessään.

Baekhyun joi kahvinsa loppuun ja nosti katseensa seinällä olevaan kelloon. Kyungsoo oli vienyt miehen moottoripyörän näytille erääseen tapahtumaan, ja lupasi palauttaa sen ilta yhdeksään mennessä. Kello oli vartin yli seitsemän, eikä Baekhyun voinut liikkua asunnostaan ennen kuin saisi pyörän avaimet takaisin. Hän tarvitsi prätkäänsä seuraavana aamuna kello kuusi, hänen täytyi mennä töihin. Uuden vuoden päivästä tulisi varmaan kiireinen. Hän nuorimmaisena työntekijänä oli saanut työvuoron itselleen. Mutta se ei haitannut. Baekhyun halusi vain nähdä ilotulitukset ja painua sen jälkeen nukkumaan. Jos hyvin kävi, niin Chanyeol vieressään.

“Ei helvetti”, Baekhyun naurahti itselleen ja päätti lopettaa naapurin hörökorvaisesta miehestä haaveilemisen. Hän ei ollut sanallakaan puhunut suunnitelmistaan asianomaiselle, eikä hän voinut olla varma, että tämä oli edes kotona siihen aikaan.

Baekhyun soitti asunnon 3015 ovikelloa jännitys vatsanpohjalla möyryten. Hän laski sekunteja hitaasti mielessään, tuntien pakahtuvansa odottamiseen. Ovi avautui hitaasti ja nuutuneen näköinen Chanyeol tervehti häntä väsyneesti.

“Olitko nukkumassa?” Baekhyun kysyi ja kommentoi tämän jäätäviä silmäpusseja, jotka loistivat kauas.

“En”, Chanyeol sanoi ja puhdisti kurkkuaan. “Hyvää vuoden viimeistä päivää.”

“Sitä samaa”, Baekhyun hymyili. “Saako tulla sisään? Olen odottanut koko päivän, että näen sut.” Chanyeol siirtyi pois ovensuulta ja seurasi ohitseen kävelevää mustatukkaista, joka oli taas hiipinyt luokseen pelkissä sukissa.

“Menetkö töihin tänään?” Baekhyun kysyi. Yeol rojahti sohvalle ja pudisti päätään.

“Klubilla vieraileva dj vei taas paikkani”, hän murahti ärsyyntyneeseen sävyyn. Hänen äänensä oli jo valmiiksi painoksissa ja jatkuva kurkun selvittely otti korviin.

“Sitä paitsi mun uusi vuosi alkaa sängyn pohjalta. Flunssaa pukkaa, ja mä alistun ilman vastaan pyristelyjä”, hän jatkoi ja huokaisi perään.

“Voi sua raasua”, Baekhyun tirskahti ja istui Yeolin viereen, nojaten vasten tämän olkapäätä. Chanyeol sulki silmänsä ja hymyili tyytyväisenä. Baekhyun nosti kätensä miehen otsalle, joka oli selkeästi lämpimämpi kuin hänen omansa, eikä lämpötilaero johtunut Baekhyunin kylmästä kädestä. Hän patisti Yeolin mittaamaan kuumeen, mutta tämä vastasi lauseeseen kertomalla, ettei omistanut toimivaa kuumemittaria. Toisesta oli patteri loppu ja toinen näytti aina neljääkymmentä astetta riippumatta siitä, olisiko se kainalossa vai kylmässä vesilasissa.

Baekhyun tarttui Yeolin käteen ja lukitsi sormensa yhteen hänen kanssaan. Chanyeol avasi silmänsä ja katsoi vierellään istuvaa miestä lempeästi.

“Mä olisin halunnut lähteä puistoon katsomaan sun kanssa ilotulitusta”, Baekhyun myönsi. “Vuoden vaihtumisen kunniaksi.”

“Eikö sulla ole huomenna aamuvuoro?” Yeol kysyi. “Saarnasi aikaisin nukkumaan menemisestä on mennyt hyvinkin perille.”

“Ajattelin olla tänään kapinallinen ja valvoa puoli yhteen. Kyllä sitä päivän neljän tunnin unilla pärjää.”

“Hurjaa”, Chanyeol naurahti.

“Et varmaan voi tuossa tilassa lähteä?” Baekhyun kysyi ja hyväksyi tosiasiat. Hän voisi mennä Margaretan kanssa. Tai vaikka yksin. Tai soittaa Beom hyungille, josko seura kiinnostaisi.

“En”, Chanyeol mutristi huuliaan, mutta vaihtoi ilmeensä nopeasti leveään hymyyn. “Haluatko kuulla salaisuuden?”

Baekhyun hämmentyi. “No?”

“Mun keittiön ikkunasta näkee kaiken hyvin”, hän kuiskasi. Baekhyun veti miehen spontaaniin suudelmaan. Chanyeol nauroi miehen huulia vasten ja pukkasi hänet kauemmas, ihan vain varotoimenpiteenä.

“Suuteleminen ei vaikuta flunssan tarttumiseen, mulle sanottiin”, Baekhyun perusteli ennen kuin Yeol ehti sanoa juuta tai jaata. Hörökorvan ilme oli hämmentynyt, mutta samalla huvittunut.

“Siinä tapauksessa”, hän virnisti ja palautti huulensa toisen huulille, antaen kaiken sen kaipuun kummuta ulos sisimmästään. Baekhyun tarttui molemmin käsin miehen poskiin ja hyppäsi hänen syliin. Chanyeol kietoi kätensä miehen ympärille ja veti tätä kiinni itseensä. Baekhyun mutisi tyytyväisenä ja myönsi itselleen, että taisi olla hyvin ihastunut mieheen, johon hänen ei pitänyt koskaan langeta.

Chanyeol alkoi nyrpistellä nenäänsä ja ummistella silmiään. Baekhyun nojasi taaksepäin ja nappasi sohvapöydällä olevasta nenäliinapaketista yhden arkin, ojentaen sen juuri ajoissa Chanyeolille, joka aivasti äänekkäästi paperiin. Baekhyun naurahti suloisen kuuloiselle pärskähdykselle ja kellahti miehen viereen. Chanyeol niisti nenänsä ja survoi paperin hupparin taskuun.

“Hitto mä vihaan tätä aikaa vuodesta”, hän murahti. “Olen aina vuoden vaihteessa sairas. Joka jumalan kerta.”

Baekhyun puri huultaan muistellessaan, milloin viimeksi hän oli ollut vuoteen oma. Onneksi hänen vastustuskykynsä oli hyvä, sairaspoissaoloja ei tullut kovin usein. Ehkä kerran vuodessa. Yleensä keväällä ilman lämmetessä yhtäkkiä ja flunssa-aallon ollessa huipussaan.

Chanyeol nojautui eteenpäin ja nappasi uuden nenäliinan paketista. Hän niisti nenänsä uudelleen ja aivasti heti perään. Hän huokaisi syvään ja laski päänsä Baekhyunin olalle.

“Haluatko sä tietää yhden jutun?” Yeol kysyi, katse vastapäisellä seinustalla olevassa pimeässä televisioruudussa.

“Kerro”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa, tuijottaen samaista ruutua. Chanyeol tarttui hänen käteensä ja sulki silmänsä.

“Mä haluaisin rakastua suhun.”

“Mikä estää?” Baekhyun kysyi varovasti. Chanyeol kääntyi miestä kohden ja hymyili huolestuneesti.

“Pelko. Pelko siitä, etten riitä sulle ja jätät mut rikkoen sydämeni.”

“Onko sulle käynyt niin?” Baekhyun kysyi. Chanyeol sulki raollaan olevan suunsa ja käänsi katseensa takaisin vastapäiseen seinään. Baekhyun otti eleen myöntävänä vastauksena ja valui mietteisiinsä. Hän muisti Jongdaen toistamat sanat “Park on hyvä mies”, se taisi olla totta.

“Olitko sä tosissasi mun kanssa silloin, kun me päädyttiin sänkyyn?” hän kysyi.

“Mä olin tosissani sun kanssa heti alun alkaen”, Yeol vastasi. “Sä olet ensimmäinen ihminen, joka todella saa sukat pyörimään mun jaloissa. Heti alkumetreiltä saakka.”

“Siellä Starbuckissa…” Baekhyun hymyili. “Kun me juteltiin, niin tajusin, että olet ihan siedettävää seuraa.”

Chanyeol naurahti hyväntuulisesti. “Ihan siedettävää. Bilehulluksi naapuriksi.”

“Niin”, Baekhyun naurahti.

“Olitko sä tosissasi, silloin?” Chanyeol palautti kysymyksen. Baekhyun puri huultaan, tietämättä mitä vastaisi. Hän ei ollut varma, oliko se hetken huumaa vai alkuihastusta, vai jotain siltä väliltä. Pelkkää hauskanpitoa vai haavetta siitä, jatkuisiko juttu.

“Mä… mä en tiedä. Ehkä mä vain halusin… seksiä”, Baekhyun sanoi, takerrellen joka sanan kohdalla. Hän halusi olla rehellinen, muttei pahoittaa miehen mieltä.

“Siksi sä et ottanut muhun yhteyttä sen jälkeen. Koska et halunnut mitään vakavempaa”, Yeol henkäisi. “Ja menit sänkyyn Jongdaen kanssa.”

“Onko sillä väliä, mitä menneisyydessä tapahtui?” Baekhyun kysyi kulmat kurtussa. Tilanteesta oli tullut yhtäkkiä stressaava ja kiusallinen.

“Eipä kai”, Chanyeol murahti kohauttaen olkiaan. “Kuitenkin sä olet siinä nyt.”

“Niinpä”, Baekhyun hymyili ja tarttui miehen käteen. Chanyeol risti kätensä hänen kanssaan ja silitti peukalollaan Baekin kämmenselkää.

“Sulla on yllättävän karheat kädet”, Yeol sanoi. “Noin solakoiksi ja näteiksi käsiksi.”

“Joudun pesemään niitä paljon”, Baekhyun sanoi ja mutristeli huuliaan. Hän ei ollut mikään käsirasvojen suurkuluttaja, vaikka ehkä syytä olisi.

Hiljaisuuden laskeuduttua kaksikon välille, Chanyeol oli hetkessä nukahtanut istualleen. Baekhyun huokaisi ja nousi mahdollisimman hiljaa ylös sohvalta, jättäen hörökorvan yksin. Hän uskoi, että miehen olo oli paljon pahempi, kuin hän myönsi. Miehen silmät vuotivat ja häntä aivastutti koko ajan. Kasvot olivat nuutuneet ja energiat alhaalla.

Baekhyun huomasi sohvapöydällä olevan avonaisen nuottivihkon ja päätteli, ettei kynä ollut kaukana. Hän nosteli pöydän täytteenä olleita tavaroita, erilaisia lehtiä ja esitteitä, ylös ja huomasi mustekynän sanomalehden alla. Hän nappasi metallinvärisen kuulakärkikynän ja kirjoitti vihkoon parhaimmat terveiset. En raskinut herättää, nukuit niin suloisesti. Pikaista paranemista ja hyvää uutta vuotta. Byun.

Baekhyun poistui asunnosta huultaan purren. Hän soittaisi Margelle heti omalle puolelle päästyään.

* * *

Kello oli kahtatoista minuuttia vaille keskiyön, kun Baekhyun käveli kohti läheistä puistoa. Hän oli odottanut illan ilotulitusta koko viikon, työkaverit puhuivat spektaakkelin olevan upea. Koko kaupunki juhlisti vuoden vaihtumista, vaikka kiinalainen uusivuosi oli edelleen se tärkeämpi.

Margareta seisoi puiston korkeimman kirsikkapuun alla ja viittoi villakangastakissa ja paksussa kaulahuivissa ja pipossa viilettävää Baekia luokseen. Baekhyun työnsi ohueiden käsineiden peittämät kädet takin taskuihin ja kiihdytti vauhtiaan. Hän ei muistanut, että viiden asteen pakkanen tuntui niin kylmältä.

”Ihanaa, että sä tulit”, Baekhyun henkäisi huojentuneena astuessaan häntä kymmenen vuotta vanhemman naisen vierelle.

”Mielellänihän mä”, hän hymyili ja vilkaisi kelloa. Yhtätoista minuttia vaille keskiyö. ”Olin vielä Myeongdongissa, kun soitit.”

”Sunbi noonan luona?” Baekhyun kysyi uteliaana.

”Joo”, Marge hymyili viekkaasti. ”Ja hänen isoveljensä.”

Baekhyun kohautti kulmiaan vastauksena naisen ilmeeseen. Son Sunbi oli puhunut aikaisemmin, miten hänen isoveljensä eli ikisinkkuna ja tarvitsi nopeasti naisseuraa. Margareta oli ottanut neuvosta vaarin ja lyöttäytynyt samaan porukkaan miehen kanssa. Son Sunbi oli alkanut parittaa isoveljeään työkaverilleen, eikä Margella ollut mitään sitä vastaan.

”Eikö Nina halunnut jäädä uudeksi vuodeksi Bucheoniin?” Baekhyun kysyi harmeissaan. Margareta pudisti päätään.

”Harmi. Olisi ollut mukava nähdä pitkästä aikaa.”

”Hän halusi takaisin kavereidensa luokse. Olen onnellinen, että sain viettää hänen kanssaan mukavat kaksi viikkoa.”

Baekhyun nyökkäsi ymmärtäväisesti. Nina oli täyttänyt juuri 13 vuotta ja kaverit olivat varmasti ykkösasia hänen elämässään.

”Kaipaatko koskaan Losiin?” Baekhyun kysyi. ”Hänen vuokseen?”

”Totta kai”, Margareta myönsi. ”Mutta mun elämä on täällä. Joel ja Nina ovat ymmärtäneet sen.”

Baekhyun katsoi puhelimen kelloa ja murahti hiljaa. Kahdeksan minuuttia ilotulitukseen. Ihmisiä oli kerääntynyt puistoon ja kadun varsille odottamaan h-hetkeä. Aika tuntui kuluvan luvattoman hitaasti, hän ei voinut peittää hermostuneisuuttaan. Aamuvuoro odotti, hänen olisi pitänyt olla nukkumassa jo aikoja sitten voidakseen taata seitsemän tunnin yöunet ja olla skarppina töissä. Hän ei ollut aikoihin valvonut niin myöhään. Ihme kyllä, häntä ei väsyttänyt tippaakaan.

Marge kertoi Los Angelesin uuden vuoden ilotuksesta haikeaan sävyyn. Baekhyun kuunteli muisteluapystyen samaistumaan tunteisiin, joita nainen kertoi pitävänsä sisällään. Koti-ikävä oli tuttu käsite Baekhyunillekin. Margareta ei virallisesti kaivannut takaisin amerikkoihin, mutta jotkin asiat laukaisivat hänessä halun kokea asioita uudelleen.

Baekhyun jäykistyi tuntiessaan jonkun suuremman painautuvan häntä vasten. Mies tarttui lanteilleen laskeutuvaan käsivarteen ja pyöräytti itsensä salamannopeasti ympäri. Hän nosti katseensa ylös Chanyeoliin, joka veti hänet välittömästi kaipaavaan suudelmaan. Hämmentynyt Baekhyun koitti tasata pamppailevaa sydäntään, iholle käyvästä jättiläisestä oli vaarassa syntyä mekkala, Baekhyun ei yllätettyään säästellyt tekojaan. Itsepuolustuksen taito oli hänen selkärangassaan.

Chanyeol liikutti karheita huuliaan Baekhyunin huulilla ja sai tämän unohtamaan ympärillä olevan maailman. Taivaalle syöksyvän ilotulitusraketin suhina ja ympärillä olevien ihmisten hurraus herätti mustatukkaisen pipopään takaisin todellisuuteen. Hän vetäytyi irti hörökorvan nälkäisistä huulista ja katsoi tätä silmät suurina. Hänellä oli paljon kysyttävää, mutta mies oli mykistänyt hänet täysin.

Chanyeol vilkaisi vieressä ihmettelevään Margaretaan ja tervehti tätä matalalla, nuhaisella tervehdyksellä.

”Hei.”

”Hei…” Marge henkäisi ja koitti nostaa katseen taivaalla välkkyviin ilotulituksiin, mutta Baekhyunia uudelleen suutelemaan kumartuva Chanyeol varasti huomion täysin.

Baekhyun laski kätensä miehen selälle ja vastasi suudelmaan antaumuksella. Chanyeol murahti tyytyväisenä ja irtaantui suudelmasta vasta, kun oli saanut, mitä halusikin. Baekhyun painoi otsansa vasten miehen rintakehää ja nauroi häveten. Chanyeol veti miehen halaukseen ja nosti katseen taivaalle.

”Mikä olo?” Baekhyun kysyi mutisten vasten pitkän miehen toppatakkia.

”Paska”, Chanyeol naurahti paljon räkäisemmän kuuloisena kuin neljä tuntia sitten. ”Mutta sä saat sen unohtumaan.”

Baekhyun tuhahti huvittuneena ja kääntyi katsomaan Margaretaa, joka tunsi olonsa kiusaantuneeksi. Nainen vältteli katsomasta Yeoliin, joka ei hävennyt pidellä Baekhyunia sylissään julkisella paikalla.

”Noona”, Baekhyun kutsui naista hiljaa. Margareta käänsi päänsä punastelevaan mustatukkaan, ja mulkaisi tätä vihaisena. Baekhyun virnisteli ilkikurisesti, hän ei kutsunut naista noonaksi kovin usein, vaikka pitäisi.

”Tässä on Chanyeol”, Baekhyun sanoi ja tökkäsi välkkyvää näytöstä ihailevasti seuraavaa hörökorvaa rintakehään. Yeol hätkähti ja käänsi katseen naiseen, joka ojensi kätensä miehelle.

”Margareta”, nainen sanoi Yeolin tarttuessa hänen nahkahansikkaalla peitettyyn käteen ja esitellen itsensä muodollisesti. Hento hymy nousi naisen kasvoille tämän nähdessä, miten kohtelias pitkä mies oli.

”Hän on mun naapuri”, Baekhyun hymyili leveästi, eikä meinannut saada kasvojaan enää peruslukemille.

”Aina sä sanot noin”, Chanyeol tuhahti. ”Olenko mä sulle vain naapuri?”

Baekhyunin hymy valahti alas. ”Miten mun pitäisi sitten esitellä sut?”

”Olisiko poikaystävä hyvä?”

Margareta tirskahti huvittuneena ja koitti keskittyä ympärillä hurraavien ihmisten huutoon, mutta hän ei saanut katsettaan irti shown varastaneesta nuoresta parista.

Baekhyun katsoi nuhaista miestä ihmeissään. Yeolin posket hehkuivat punaisina muusta kuin sisällään kuohuvista tunteista. Baekhyun veti käsineen pois oikeasta kädestä ja laski kylmät sormensa Yeolin otsalle. Mies tuhahti ja myönsi kuumeen nousseen aikaisemmin illalla.

”Et olisi saanut tulla ulos”, Baekhyun murahti huolestuneena.

”En niin”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Mutta sä olit lähtenyt, niin mun piti tulla sun luokse. Katsomaan ilotulitusta.”

”Sun takiasi mä en edes nähnyt niitä!” Baekhyun parkaisi ja löi ilkikurisesti nauravaa Yeolia käsivarteen. ”Ala painua takaisin sinne, mistä tulitkin!”

Chanyeol tarttui Baekhyunin paljaaseen käteen ja vei sen taskuunsa lämmittelemään. Baekhyun ilmeili pidemmälle miehelle vaativasti, mutta ei tullut jätetyksi rauhaan. Ilotulitus veteli viimeisiään, eikä Yeol antanut Baekhyunin keskittyä niihinkään.

”Hyvää uutta vuotta”, Chanyeol henkäisi, kun viimeinen ilotulitus oli häipynyt taivaan tuuliin. Baekhyun henkäisi hämmentyneenä. Oli vuosi 2017.

”Mun täytyy lähteä nukkumaan”, Baekhyun sanoi katse Margaretassa, joka oli vetänyt puhelimensa esiin käsilaukustaan. Nainen nyökkäsi ja survoi luurin takaisin laukkuun.

”Oli kiva tavata”, Chanyeol visersi painoksissa olevasta äänestään huolimatta. Marge naurahti ja vilkaisi Baekia virnuillen.

”Kerrot mulle huomenna kaiken”, hän murahti ja tökkäsi mustatukkaista pipopäätä leikkisästi. Baekhyun veti kasvoilleen miettivän ilmeen.

”Katsotaan.”

”No niin, menkäähän nyt”, nainen nauroi ja hyvästeli nuoren parin. Baekhyun kääntyi näyttämään kieltä ystävälleen.

Chanyeol talutti hitaasti eteenpäin tallustavaa Baekia kohti kerrostalorakennusta. Mustatukkainen pipopää oli uppoutunut ajatuksiinsa, eikä tuntunut palaavan takaisin maan pinnalle ennen kuin Yeol pysäytti heidät ja kysyi, mitä hän mietti.

”Mun pitäisi oikeasti mennä nukkumaan”, Baekhyun huokaisi. ”Kello soi neljän ja puolen tunnin päästä.”

”Mitä sitten oikein matelet?” Chanyeol kysyi huvittuneena ja veti miehen uudelleen mukaansa. ”Mä kantaisin sut kotiin, jos jaksaisin.”

”En mä paina paljoa”, Baekhyun murahti loukkaantuneena. Chanyeol nauroi kovaäänisesti, ja yltyi aivastamaan heti perään.

”Tarkoitin, että olen niin voimaton tällä hetkellä.”

”Ai niin”, Baekhyun murahti. ”Miksi sä tulit tänne? Ulos?”

”Tuli ikävä”, Chanyeol hymyili ja hipaisi Baekhyunin pakkasesta punoittavaa poskea karhealla sormellaan. Baekhyun laski katseensa jäiseen maahan ja murahti.

”Miten sä pystyt tähän?” hän kysyi.

”Mihin?”

”Näyttäytymään yhdessä julkisesti ja muuta”, Baek henkäisi.Chanyeol puristi takkinsa taskussa olevaa Baekin kättä hennosti ja hymyili perään.

”Jos miettii, mitä kaikkea muiden päässä liittyy, ei ehdi nauttia siitä, mitä on tekemässä”, Chanyeol henkäisi ja pysäytti hitaasti eteenpäin kävelevän Baekhyunin uudelleen. ”Joten turhaa sä välttelet kertomasta olevasi leipuri, pitäväsi miehistä tai harrastavasi hapkidoa. Ne asiat tekevät susta juuri sen, jollainen olet eikä kenelläkään ole oikeus tulla sanomaan, ettet voi tehdä sitä tai että sun pitäisi salata tai peitellä asioita.”

Baekhyun kuunteli sanoja tarkkaan. Kylmät väreet kulkivat selässä hänen ymmärtäessä Yeolin sanojen osuvan juuri sinne, mihin hän oli ne tähdännytkin, Baekin sydämeen. Mies veti silmiinsä kostuneet liikutuksen kyyneleet takaisin sisäänsä ja toisti mielessään olevansa vahva, itsevarma ja täysin rehellinen itselleen. Hän huomasi hymyilevänsä sisässään kasvavasta lämmöstä.

Baekhyun nojautui suutelemaan miestä keskellä kävelykatua. Chanyeol nauroi onnellisena vasten lyhyemmän huulia ja puristi tätä tiukasti vasten itseään. Baekhyun ei olisi halunnut erkaantua sisäelimet ympäri pyöräyttävästä suudelmasta, mutta heitä ympäröivä pakkanen sai hänet tärisemään.

”No, suostutko?” Chanyeol kysyi, kun Baekhyun oli raaskinut viimein päästää hänestä irti.

”Mihin?” Baekhyun kysyi ihmeissään ja lähti kävelemään kohti kotia. Tällä kertaa askeleet olivat paljon reippaammat ja Yeolilla oli vaikeus pysyä hänen perässään.

”Mun poikaystäväksi?” Chanyeol kysyi silmät tuikkien.

”Ai, se ei ollutkaan vitsi”, Baekhyun ihmetteli hiljaa.

”Mähän sanoin, en koskaan vitsaile näistä asioista.” Chanyeol oli helvetin tosissaan – Baekhyun pystyi tuntemaan sen luissa ja ytimissä.

”Mä suostun yhdellä ehdolla”, Baekhyun sanoi yhtä vakavalla äänellä, millä Yeol oli äsken puhunut.

”No?”

”Kerro mulle, miksi sä et luottanut muhun silloin, kun ajoimme Bucheoniin?”

Chanyeol nielaisi kurkkuunsa ilmestyneen palasen ja yskäisi hiljaa. Flunssan tai hermostuneisuuden vuoksi, Baekhyun ei voinut kuin arvailla.

”Asia on mulle tärkeä, Yeol-ah”, mustatukka henkäisi ja astui kerrostalon alaoven portaille. Matka puistosta takaisin kotiin ei ollut pitkä.

”Sä itse lupasit kertoa mulle”, Baekhyun muistutti. Chanyeolin kulmat olivat huolesta mutrulla. Asia oli vaikea hänelle, mutta Baekhyun kehotti häntä edes yrittämään.

”Jos sä haluat oikeasti olla mun kanssa, meidän on pystyttävä puhumaan vaikeistakin asioista. Jos sä olet mun poikaystävä, niin se ei ole pelkkää sohvalla kiehnäämistä ja yötaivaan alla suutelemista.”

”Siitä on kohta kahdeksan vuotta, kun mä ja siskoni oltiin menossa bussilla isoäidin luokse Busaniin. Oli helmikuun alku, ja lunta oli tullut paljon. Ilmat olivat kylmiä ja tiet osittain peilijäässä.”

Baekhyun ei uskaltanut liikahtaakaan. Hänen kätensä oli laskeutunut alaoven numerolukolle, mutta hän ei pystynyt näppäilemään koodia sisään laitteeseen. Chanyeol huokaisi syvään ja painoi silmänsä kiinni.

”Kello oli kaksi neljätoista, kun vastaan tulevalta kaistalta ajelehtiva ajoneuvo törmäsi meidän bussiin, aiheuttaen ajoneuvon suistumisen tieltä. Kyydissä olleita matkustajia loukkaantui pahoin, mukaan lukien mun isosisko, joka sai aivohalvauksen, josta hän ei toivu koskaan.”

Baekhyunin käsi tipahti alas numerolukolta. Chanyeol tarttui miehen käsivarteen ja pyysi tätä katsomaan mieheen.

”Jos mä olisin saanut istua ikkunapaikalla, hän muistaisi mut vielä.”

Baekhyun pyyhkäisi poskelleen valuneen kyyneleen ja huokaisi täristen. Chanyeol avasi alaoven ja työnsi järkyttyneen Baekin sisään lämpimään rappuun. Hän talutti poissaolevan miehen hissille ja kuunteli, miten tämä pahoitteli moottoripyörän kyytiin pakottamista.

”Mä en olisi lähtenyt, ellen olisi halunnut”, Chanyeol muistutti ja painoi hissin kutsunappia. Ovet avautuivat ja miehet astuivat sisään.

”Mä olen päässyt peloistani yli suurimmissa osin, mutta koska mä en ole ollut koskaan pyörän kyydissä, tuli vähän ylireagoitua”, Yeol murahti ja raapi hermostuneena niskaansa, kun Baekhyun ei pystynyt muuta tekemään kuin tuijottamaan kyyneleistä peilikuvaansa.

”Vastaan ajavan auton kuski oli menettänyt ajoneuvonsa hallinnan mustan jään vuoksi. Hän ei ollut ollut edes humalassa. Eikä mun isosisko – eikä kukaan muu kyydissä olleista – kuollut. Kaikki on hyvin. Usko mua.”

”Jos sä sanot niin”, Baekhyun hymyili. Chanyeol käänsi miehen kohti häntä ja pyyhkäisi tämän kosteaa poskea.

”On”, hän sanoi. ”Takaisin kotiin tullessa sun pyörän takapenkki ei tuntunut läheskään niin kamalalta.”

”Milloin sä olet nähnyt isosiskosi viimeksi?” Baekhyun kysyi. Chanyeol käänsi katseensa alas, tuntiessaan piston sydämessään.

”Hänen aivovammansa on niin paha, etten pysty katsomaan häntä…”

”Milloin?” Baekhyun vaati tietää.

”Varmaan viisi vuotta sitten.”

Hissi hautautui hiljaisuuteen koko matkan ajaksi.


	10. Chapter 10

Baekhyun niisti nenänsä kovaäänisesti ja heitti rypistyneen nenäliinan parin metrin päässä olevaan roskikseen. Hän pudisti päätään ja koitti keskittyä edessä oleviin papereihin. Hän oli lukenut nivaskan läpi useaan otteeseen kykenemättä ymmärtää, mitä niissä sanottiin.

”Se, joka väitti, ettei suuteleminen tartuta flunssaa, saisi muuttaa lausuntojaan”, hän murahti räkäisesti. Käteensä nojaava Kyungsoo naurahti huvittuneena.

”Mitä?”

Baekhyun heilautti kättään ja pyysi miestä unohtamaan äskeisen lausahduksen. Hän ojensi miehelle esitteen Hongkik Universitystä.

”Moottoripyörämessuihin on vielä ainakin kymmenen kuukautta aikaa”, Kyungsoo murahti, ennen kuin luki tekstiä, missä kerrottiin yritys- ja johtamistaitojen koulutuksesta. Miehen ilme valahti tyhjäksi tämän silmäillessä tekstiä.

”Meinaatko sä vaihtaa alaa?” Kyungsoo kysyi järkyttyneenä. Kädentaidot olivat olleet Baekhyunille aina elämän elinehto.

”En mä tiedä”, mies huokaisi. ”Mä haluaisin vain niin kovasti takaisin leipomoon. Choi Younggi hyung on haudannut haaveet Bucheon Bakeryn uudelleenrakentamisesta, joten mun olisi tehtävä haaveitteni bisnes.”

”Rakas”, Kyungsoo aloitti vakavalla äänellä. ”Sä et tarvitse yliopistotason koulutusta firman perustamiseen.”

Baekhyunin ilme kirkastui asteella. Kyungsoo alkoi kertoa kurssista, missä opetettaisiin kaikki yrityksen perustamiseen liittyvä paljon lyhyemmässä ajassa kuin viiden vuoden yliopistossa.Sieltä saisi kaikki perusteet oman firman aloittamiseen ja hyvät suositukset starttirahan hakemiseen.

”Se on rankkaa asiaa kahdeksan viikkoa viisi päivää viikossa kymmenen tuntia päivässä”, Kyungsoo sanoi muistellen omaa kurssiaan, jonka hän oli käynyt viisi vuotta sitten, vain yhdeksäntoistavuotiaana.

”Kurssin vetäjä sanoi, ettei musta tule koskaan yrittäjää”, Kyungsoo naurahti. ”Katso nyt mua, töitä on sopivasti, rahaa jää omaan taskuun ja yksityiselämä on mallillaan. Kovaa duuniahan se on aluksi, mutta kun antaa aikaa, niin kaikki tasaantuu.”

”Sulla on yhden miehen firma”, Baekhyun murahti. ”Jos mä perustaisin leipomon, tarvitsisin ainakin kolme tyyppiä mun lisäksi.”

”Älä ole niin kunnianhimoinen”, Kyungsoo rauhoitteli miestä. ”Aloita yhdestä, laajenna, jos tuntuu siltä.”

”Perkele”, Baekhyun murahti ja nappasi pöydältä uuden nenäliinan tyhjentääkseen nenänsä.

”Mikä vika Droptopissa on?” Kyungsoo kysyi kiinnostuneena.

”Se on ihan perseestä”, Baekhyun murahti. ”Ei minkäänlaista artistista vapautta, vaan firman ohjeita on noudatettava jokaista grammaa kohden. Työ on raakapakasteiden paistamista ja valmiin purkkikeiton lämmittämistä. Mä – ja Marge – lähdetään sieltä heti koeajan päätyttyä. Itse työpaikassa ja työkavereissa ei ole mitään valittamista. He ovat ihan huippuja. Mutta meidän sydän ei kuulu sinne.”

”Sä… Te… kaipaatte Bucheoniin”, Kyungsoo sanoi surkeana. Baekhyun huomasi ystävänsä murtuneen ilmeen ja vannoi, ettei koskaan tulisi jättämään häntä yksin. Olisi yksi hujaus, kun hän olisi pyörällään takaisin Soulissa.

”Käyn ensi viikolla katsomassa yhtä asuntoa Bucheonissa”, Baekhyun paljasti. ”En ole kertonut edes Chanyeolille, että meinaan muuttaa takaisin kotiin.”

”Eikö pitäisi ja pian?” Kyungsoo ihmetteli. ”Juurihan kehuit, että aloititte suhteen.”

”No pitäisi”, Baekhyun murahti. ”En vain saa sanotuksi sitä. Hänestä on niin helvetin hauskaa, että olemme naapureita.”

”Mitä pelkäät? Että hän jättää sut siihen paikkaan? Vai sitä, että hän jättää kaiken taakseen ja lähtee mukaasi perustamaan Bucheonin parasta leipomoa?”

Baekhyunin suupielet kääntyivät hentoon hymyyn. Bucheonin paras leipomo… Se kuulosti todella hyvältä. Jos Choi Younggi hyung jakaisi tietotaitonsa Baekhyunin kanssa, leipomosta tulisi koko maan paras.

”Täytyy kertoa asiasta tänä iltana”, Baekhyun hymyili. Kyungsoo naurahti ja toivotti onnea sydämensä pohjasta.

* * *

Baekhyun nojasi Chanyeolin kylmään asunnon oveen ja mietti, koputtaisiko, soittaisiko ovikelloa vai kokeilisiko näppäillä lukkoon oikean koodin ja mennä suoraan sisään. Yeol oli kertonut menevänsä töihin yhdeksitoista, hänellä oli vielä parisen tuntia aikaa jutella miehen kanssa.

Baekhyun soitti ovikelloa levottomana ja kuunteli, miten sisältä kantautui koluamisen ääniä. Ovi avautui puolen minuutin odottelun jälkeen ja paitaansa ylleen pukeva Chanyeol loi hämmentyneen katseen mieheen, jota halusi poikaystäväkseen kutsua.

”Hei”, Baekhyun sanoi ja niiskutti vuotavaa nenäänsä. Chanyeol päästi käytävässä seisovan miehen sisälle asuntoon ja veti oven kiinni heti, kun tämä oli päässyt eteisen puolelle. Baekhyun katsoi miehen märkää kuontaloa ja pyysi anteeksi, jos oli keskeyttänyt jotain.

”Olin alkamassa valmistamaan illallista”, Yeol sanoi. ”Onko nälkä?”

”Ei”, Baekhyun murahti ja seurasi pitkää miestä keittiöön. Hän istui keittiön pöydän ääreen seuraamaan Chanyeolia, joka kaivoi jääkaapista jos minkäsorttista erilaista vihannesta.

”Mitä ajattelit tehdä?”

”Bibimbabia”, Yeol vastasi. ”Ehdin syödä hyvin ennen duunia.”

”Hyvä että syöt”, Baekhyun hymyili.

”Miksi tulit?” Chanyeol kysyi, aistiessaan, että Baekhyunilla oli jotain painavaa kielenpäällään. Mustatukkainen pyyhkäisi kylmän hien peittämää otsaansa ja mutisi jotain kuumeesta, jonka oli saanut Chanyeolille lahjaksi parisuhteen alkamisesta.

”Mä haluaisin muuttaa takaisin Bucheoniin”, Baekhyun paljasti. Sipuli tipahti Chanyeolin kädestä pesualtaaseen tämän kuullessa miehen sanat. Chanyeol sammutti valuvan veden ja nosti sipulin leikkuulaudalle.

”Mitä?”

”Ja mä muutankin. Mä muutan takaisin Bucheoniin!” Baekhyun huudahti ja yskäisi kovan äänenvoimakkuuden raastaessa hänen kipeää kurkkua. ”Hapjeongdongin… Hongdaen… Soulin rauhattomuus ei tee mulle hyvää.”

Chanyeol tarttui veitseen ja leikkasi sipulin kahtia. Hänen kasvonsa olivat kiristyneet tiukkaan ilmeeseen, kun hän veti päällimmäisen kuoren pois.

”Entä työpaikkasi?” Chanyeol kysyi. Hän poisti kannan sipulista, heitti sen altaaseen ja leikkasi puolikkaan sipulin neljään osaan. Hän löi palat pannulle ja nosti katseen keittiön pöydän ääressä istuvaan Baekhyuniin.

”Mä ja Marge lähdetään Droptopista tammikuun viimeinen päivä”, Baekhyun vastasi. ”Paikka ei ole eduksi ammattitaidollemme.”

”Mihin hän lähtee?” Yeol kysyi.

”Margareta asuu Bucheonissa. Kyllä hän jonkun suunnitelman keksii.”

”Entä mä?”

Baekhyun nielaisi kuullessaan kysymyksen, jota hän oli jännityksellä odottanut koko illan. Hän oli muotoillut mielessään monta vaihtoehtoista vastausta, mutta ei osannut päättää, minkä niistä laukoisi ilmoille. Chanyeolin odottava katse hermostutti hänet.

”Entä mä?” Chanyeol toisti kysymyksen ja puristi veitsen kahvaa tiukemmin kädessään.

”Mä haluaisin, että sä lähdet mun mukaan”, hän murahti. Chanyeol näytti todella pettyneeltä.

”Byun Baekhyun”, hän aloitti vakavalla äänensävyllä. Baekhyun tarttui pöydällä olevaan sanomalehteen ja puristi sitä hakiessaan tukea.

”Matka Bucheonista Souliin kestää tunnin. Tunnin!” Chanyeol rääkäisi. ”Mä kävelen töihin täältä viidessä minuutissa.”

”Niin…” mies huokaisi.

”Sä et voi vaatia mua jättämään työtäni sun takia”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Tajuatko sä, miten vaikea tällaisen tollon on vaikea löytää uutta duunia? Mulla ei ole minkäänlaista tutkintoa tai kirjallista pätevyyttä millekään alalle. On ihme, että pääsin ylipäätänsä nykyiseen työpaikkaani.”

Baekhyun veti kätensä suunsa eteen ja hiljentyi. ”Anteeksi.”

”Joko sulla on uusi kämppä?” Yeol kysyi, kuulostaen välinpitämättömältä.

”Ei”, hän sanoi hiljaa, tuskin toinen edes kuuli sitä, joutui vain lukemaan huulilta.

”Mä kaipaan kotiin, Yeol”, Baekhyun huokaisi. ”Mä tiesin heti alussa, että tänne muuttaminen oli virhe.”

Chanyeol laski veitsen kädestään puiselle leikkuulaudalle ja otti tukea pöydästä. Hän huokaisi syvään ja laski päänsä alas. ”Vai että virhe.”

”En mä tarkoittanut sillä tavalla!” Baekhyun huudahti tajutessaan, että Yeol oli käsittänyt Baekhyunin tarkoittavan häntä, vaikka hän puhui kaupungista.

”Jos et olisi tullut tänne, me ei oltaisi tavattu”, Chanyeol sanoi suostumatta katsomaan Baekiin, joka oli noussut seisomaan. Hän empi ottaa askeleen lähemmäs Yeolia.

”Et voi tietää. Ehkä meidän tiet olisi kohdanneet jossain muualla.”

”Missä muka?” Chanyeol kysyi ivallisesti nauraen. ”Mä en käy Bucheonissa. Mulla ei ole sinne minkäänlaista asiaa. Etkä sä kävisi täällä, koska vihaat kaupunkia.”

”Mitä? Käynhän mä!” Baekhyun karjaisi. ”Huollan pyörääni Junggussa, Kyungsoon korjaamolla.”

”Niin, Junggussa. Et täällä”, Yeol sanoi kuulostaen surulliselta. ”Mä en suostu kaukosuhteisiin. Mä tarvitsen sua täällä. Jos et aio olla, niin tämä oli tässä.”

Baekhyunin suu aukesi sanat kuullessaan. Kyyneleet tulvahtivat samalla hetkillä silmiin, poltellen tuskaisesti. Hän joutui katsomaan ylös kattoon, ettei pudottaisi yhtään kyyneltä hörökorvaisen edessä.

Chanyeol tarttui tärisevin käsin leikkuulaudalla olevaan veitseen ja halkaisi toisen sipulin. Hän veti kuoren irti ja heitti sen kiroillen tiskialtaaseen.

”Mitä sä vielä siinä teet? Häivy!” hän karjaisi Baekhyunille, joka vaivoin pystyi ottamaan askelta taaksepäin ja poistumaan asunnosta. Chanyeol tarttui pöydällä olevaan punaiseen paprikaan ja heitti sen vastapäiseen seinään.

”Häivy!” hän huusi peittelemättä sisimpiä tunteitaan. Baekhyun hätkähti seinään kopahtavaa paprikaa ja lähti juoksemaan, antaen itkun tulla purskahtaen ulos. Hän rynnisti raskaasti hengittäen ulos Yeolin asunnosta ja rojahti oman kämpän ulko-ovea vasten. Hän painoi otsansa käsivarttaan vasten ja itki niin kovaa, että koko rappu raikui. Hänen sydämensä oli särkynyt ja tuska oli viiltävämpi kuin hän oli koskaan ajatellut sen voivan olevan.

* * *

Baekhyun istui kahvihuoneen pöydän ääressä ja nojasi käteensä. Margareta nojasi mieheen ja liikutti kättään tämän selällä lohduttavasti. Jonginin kasvoilla ollut ilme oli synkkä. Baekhyun oli kertonut Jiyeonille vähän aikaa sitten lähtevänsä Myeongdongin Droptopista. Myös Margareta oli ilmoittanut päättävänsä työsuhteen koeajan jälkeen.

Baekhyun halusi entistä enemmän takaisin Bucheoniin. Hän oli jo aloittanut kamojen pakkaamisen, hänen suunnitelmansa oli ottaa ensimmäinen vapaa vuokra-asunto, vaikka se olisikin vain hikinen yksiö jostain kaukaa. Lisäksi hän oli kirjoittanut työhakemuksia ja lähettänyt ne viiteen eri leipomoon Bucheonin alueella. Choi Younggi oli luvannut auttaa Baekia työnhaussa ja aikonut kysellä ympäriinsä, kuka tarvitsisi osaavaa luottotyöntekijää. Margareta oli soittanut vanhalle opiskelukaverilleen ja päässyt haastatteluun kaupungin suurimmista leipomoista. Baekhyun piteli naiselle peukkuja.

Baekhyun niisti nenänsä ja survoi nenäliinan työhousujen taskuun. Hän nousi ylös tuolilta ja pyyhki silmänsä. Hän halusi pois töistä, mutta ei ollut enää tarpeeksi sairas pitääkseen vapaata.

”Vielä kolme viikkoa, rakas”, Marge kuiskasi mustatukkaisen korvaan. Baekhyun huokaisi ja käveli tilan perässä olevaan vessaan. Hän lukitsi itsensä sisään ja nojasi käsienpesualtaaseen. Hän nosti katseensa ylös nuutuneeseen peilikuvaansa ja tuijotti vetisiä silmiään. Chanyeolin sanat raikuivat hänen korvissaan. Mies oli ollut täysin murtunut kuullessaan Baekhyunin suunnitelmista, ja reagoinut rikkoutuvaan sydämeensä aggressiivisesti. Baekhyun ei pystynyt kuvittelemaan, miten kipeää se oli tehnyt. Mies oli rakastanut Baekhyunia paljon pidempään kuin Baekhyun häntä. He olivat ehtineet seurustella virallisesti vasta kymmenen päivää. Baekhyun ei tiennyt, olivatko he enää yhdessä. Eikä häntä kiinnostanut ottaa selvää koko asiasta.

Kim Jongdae käveli sisään Myeongdongin Droptopiin. Hän etsi katseellaan jotain tiettyä, ja lukitsi liekihtevät silmänsä tiskin takana seisovaan Baekhyuniin, joka oli juuri kaivannut kupillista kuumaa. Mustatukka kirosi äänettömästi ja laski kahvikupin tärisevin käsin sivupöydälle. Kris seisahtui miehen viereen ja kysyi, oliko Jongdae hänen tuttujaan.

”Joo”, Baekhyun vastasi huokaisten ja astui askeleen lähemmäs tiskiä, kun Jongdae otti paikan toiselta puolelta, hänen edestään.

”Mitä asiaa?” Baekhyun kysyi naama peruslukemilla, vaikka hän oli hieman hermostunut. Chanyeol oli ilmeisesti mennyt lörpöttelemään heidän erostaan. Oli käynyt ilmi, että kaksikko puhui avoimesti melkein kaikesta.

”Tätä mä en anna sulle anteeksi”, Jongdae kivahti. Kris säikähti miehen sähäkkää äänenpainoa ja pyysi häntä rauhoittumaan.

”Mä sanoin, että Park on hyvä mies”, Jongdae murahti pettyneesti. ”Olisit kunnioittanut häntä arvoisellaan tavalla!”

”Mä en voi mitään sille, ettei hän pitänyt suunnitelmistani”, Baekhyun murahti.

”Eikö sulla muka ole vaihtoehtoja?” Jongdae kysyi. Baekhyun pudisti päätään. Hän halusi pois Soulista. Hän ei olisi halunnut tulla sinne alkujaankaan.

”Tekisi mieli vetää turpaan tuollaista”, Jongdae sihahti. Baekhyun veti kätensä puolustusasentoon ja viittoi miestä tulemaan luokseen.

”Katsotaan, kumpi meistä on ensin paketissa”, hän murahti ja venytteli selkäänsä. Jongdae tuhahti ja oli tarttumassa Baekhyunin leipurintakkiin, mutta Kris ehti väliin. Jongdaen huuto yltyi entisestään ja Baekhyunin oli vaikea pysyä erossa hänestä.

* * *

Kim Jiyeon tuijotti Baekhyunia kädet puuskassa kahvihuoneen pöydän edessä. Baekhyun piteli käsiään ristissä pöydällä ja katseen hoikissa sormissaan. Hän oli mennyt liian pitkälle ja tiesi sen varsin hyvin.

Kris kertoi tapahtumien kulusta niin tarkasti kuin osasi. Hän ei ollut halunnut puuttua kaksikon yksityiskeskusteluun, mutta hän katsoi parhaaksi mennä väliin ennen kuin jompi kumpi hankkisi päällekarkaussyytteen. Jongdaekaan ei ollut päässyt pälkähästä. Kris oli heittänyt hänet Jonginien kanssa pihalle ja antanut porttikiellon riidan haastamisesta. Heillä oli oikeus valita asiakkaansa.

Margareta rynnisti huoneeseen hengästyneenä. Kim Jiyeon mulkaisi vanhempaa naista ja kysyi, tiesikö hän Baekhyunin ja asiakkaan välisestä kohtauksesta mitään. Marge pudisti päätään ja sai lähdöt kahvihuoneesta. Baekhyun nosti päätään seuratakseen, miten Margareta nyrpisti nenäänsä ja mutisi itsekseen, miksei hän saanut olla ystävänsä tukena asiassa.

”Mä olen erittäin pettynyt”, Kim Jiyeon huokaisi. Baekhyun puri huultaan ja sulki silmänsä. Häntä hävetti, mutta tehtyä ei saanut tekemättömäksi. Hän ei onneksi ollut ehtinyt käydä Jongdaeen käsiksi. Siitä olisi saattanut kehkeytyä oikea poliisiasia.

”Ei asiakkaiden kanssa voi alkaa haastaa riitaa”, Jiyeon sanoi. Baekhyun nosti päättäväisen katseen naiseen, joka hätkähti nuoremman silmissä kuohuvaa paloa.

”Ei kenenkään kanssa.”

Baekhyunin katse valahti välittömästi omiin sormiin. Hän huokaisi syvään ja pyysi anteeksi.

Choi Younggi juoksi huoneeseen hengästyneenä. Baekhyun ja Jiyeon kääntyivät katsomaan nahkatakkista miestä hämmentyneinä.

”Olin lähistöllä”, mies perusteli saapumistaan ja koitti tasata hengitystään. ”Marge soitti. Helvettiäkö aloit riehumaan, Byun?”

”Tämä on meidän välinen asia”, Jiyeon sanoi kipakasti. Choi Younggi mulkaisi häntä nuorempaa naista totisin silmin ja käveli rennosti pöydän ääreen, ottaen paikan Baekhyunin viereltä. Baekhyun etsi tiensä miehen syliin ja purskahti peittelemättömään itkuun. Hän pelastajansa oli saapunut.

Kim Jiyeon seurasi kaksikon sanatonta keskustelua ihmeissään. Hän laski kädet alas, peruutti ensin askeleen ja sitten toisen, jättäen heidät lopulta kaksin huoneeseen.

Choi Younggi nosti päätään ja huomasi naisen kadonneen. Hän nosti Baekhyunin kasvot ylös ja hymyili huolesta jäykkänä.

”Mitä on tapahtunut, lapseni?”

Baekhyun pyyhkäisi silmänsä kuiviksi ja veti syvään henkeä. Hän oli kaivannut hyungiaan niin paljon, että oli purskahtaa itkuun jo tämän kölninveden haistaessaan.

”Marge sanoi teidän lopettavan täällä”, Choi Younggi henkäisi ja taputti itseään kasaavaa mustatukkaista selkään. ”Siksikö itket, kun et jaksa?”

”Siksi, koska mä menetin ihmisen, johon rakastuin hetki sitten”, Baekhyun huusi ja päästi uudet kyyneleet valloilleen. ”Mä ehdin seurustella kymmenen päivää. Helvetti, mikä luuseri mä olen.”

”Mitä on tapahtunut?” Younggi hyung kysyi ihmeissään.

”Kymmenen päivää, hyung”, Baekhyun sanoi ääni väristen ja tarttui taskussaan olevaan nenäliinaan. Hän niisti nenänsä ja kuivasi silmänsä uudelleen. ”Kymmenen päivää.”

”Rauhoitu”, Younggi lausahti hellästi. ”Miksi erositte?”

”Koska mä haluan takaisin kotiin”, Baekhyun murahti. ”Ja hän ei halua lähteä mukaani.”

”Onko sun pakko palata Bucheoniin?”

”Miksi kaikki kysyvät tuota samaa?” Baekhyun kysyi, loukkaantuneena. Kai hän nyt itse tiesi, mitä halusi.

”Olet pärjännyt tähänkin asti täällä, vallan mainiosti”, Choi Younggi hymyili ja kuivasi nuoremman silmäkulmasta karkaavan kyyneleen. ”Ei yksi työpaikan vaihdos tarkoita sitä, että täytyisi muuttaa pois.”

”Hyung, perusta leipomo mun kanssa”, Baekhyun sanoi suoraan. Choi Younggi veti käden pois miehen kasvoilta ja hiljentyi.

”Hyung. Älä väitä, ettet kaipaa leipomoa takaisin.”

”Se vaatii aikaa ja rahaa”, Younggi henkäisi. ”Ja paljon työtä.”

”Mä autan sua”, Baekhyun sanoi toiveikkaana. ”Tai auta sä mua. Mä voin ottaa kaiken kontolleni, jos sä vain opastat mua.”

”Joko hait sinne kouluun?” Choi Younggi kysyi, koittaen vaihtaa aihetta.

”En. En mä halua sinne”, Baekhyun ärähti. ”Mä haluan takaisin Bucheon Bakeryyn.”

”Bucheon Bakeryä ei ole enää olemassa!” Choi Younggi huudahti ja nousi ylös. ”Se firma on kuollut ja kuopattu. Turha luulla, että se herää koskaan henkiin.”

Baekhyun rojahti vasten kylmää ruokapöytää ja tärisi. Hän ei ollut vielä käsitellyt Bucheon Bakeryn palamista, lopettamispäätöstä ja omilleen jäämistä. Choi Younggi oli aina pitänyt hänestä huolta, ja nyt hän oli tyhjän päällä. Lähtemässä Droptopista, tietämättä, mitä tehdä seuraavaksi. Tietämättä, millä rahoilla hän maksaisi seuraavan kuun vuokran, kun jäi työttömäksi.

”Bucheonissa on monta hienoa leipomoa”, Choi Younggi sanoi hiljaa. ”Toivon, että teet jossain niissä hienon uran.”

Baekhyun huokaisi syvään ja kääntyi katsomaan hyungiaan, joka nousi ylös.

”Nyt selvitä tämä typerä välikohtaus Jiyeonien kanssa ja hoida duunisi loppuun siihen malliin, miten olen aina vannottanut. Reippaasti ja iloisesti”, Choi Younggi sanoi. ”Kun olet asettunut takaisin Bucheoniin, soita mulle, niin otetaan parit huurteiset uuden alun kunniaksi.”

Baekhyun ei ehtinyt vastata miehelle, kun tämä oli jo poissa. Marge juoksi kahvihuoneeseen ja siirtyi halamaan mustatukkaista, joka oli aivan pyörällä päästään kaikesta tapahtuneesta.

”Sun särkynyt sydän on sekoittanut sun järjenkin”, Marge naurahti varovasti ja pyyhki miehen posket kuiviksi. Baekhyun työnsi naisen kauemmas itsestään ja nousi ylös pöydän äärestä. Hän rynnisti vessaan ja avasi wc-pytyn kannet yhdellä liikkeellä. Hän nojautui pönttöä vasten ja oksensi. Hän ei ollut vielä koskaan voinut niin pahoin.

* * *

Baekhyun pysäytti pyörän parkkiruutuun ja sammutti moottorin. Hän nappasi avaimet virtalukosta ja veti syvään henkeä. Helvetillinen työpäivä oli viimein ohitse. Hän kaipasi suihkuun ja kunnon päivällistä, vaikka ei ollut varma, oliko hän nälkäinen.

Baekhyun nousi pyörän selästä ja nosti kypärän otsalleen. Hän paineli hissille ja pyyhki silmiään, jotka olivat alkaneet rähmiä aamullisen välikohtauksen jälkeen oikein kunnolla. Hän oli vielä flunssainen, mikä saattoi olla yksi syypää asiaan.

Chanyeol nousi hissiin katutasosta. Baekhyun käänsi katseen pois reppua olallaan pitelevästä hopeahiuksisesta miehestä, joka tuijotti häntä haikeasti.

”Oletko itkenyt?” hän kysyi.

”Ihan helvetisti”, Baekhyun vastasi tuhahtaen ja painoi konetaulusta nappia ovien sulkemiseksi.

”Sä olet vielä täällä”, Yeol henkäisi.Baekhyun naurahti tylysti.

”En mä sormia napsauttamalla kämppää saa”, hän sanoi ja tuijotti taulua, missä vilisi ohitettujen kerrosten numeroita. Enää viisi, niin hän olisi kotona.

”Olin vähän julma sulle aikaisemmin”, Chanyeol sanoi katuvana. Hän pahoitteli tapaansa reagoida asioihin. Joskus hän toimi jopa itselleen yllätyksenä tulevin tavoin. ”Puhuttaisiin asiat halki?”

”Puhu yksinäsi”, Baekhyun murahti. ”Tuli hyvin selväksi, ettet halua lähteä mun mukaan. Ei ole muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin lopettaa tämä typerä säätäminen.”

”Mä rakastan sua, Byun Baekhyun!” Chanyeol karjaisi ja tarttui miehen nahkatakkiin, ettei tämä karkaisi heti, kun hissin ovet avautuisivat. Baekhyun veti kypäränsä paremmin päähän samassa sekunnissa, ettei se tipahtaisi. Hän potkaisi miestä pari kertaa ja lennätti tämän kahdeksan ihmistä kerralla kuljettavan hissin seinään, saaden laitoksen heilahtamaan hurjasti. Baekhyun veti kypärän pois päästään ja tasasi hengitystään. Chanyeol hengitti kivusta ähisten ja piteli vatsaansa, johon oli osunut.

”Älä koskaan koske muhun varoittamatta ensin”, Baekhyun tuhahti ja käveli ulos hissistä, kun oikea kerros oli saavutettu. Chanyeol pinkaisi perään ja livahti asunnon 3014 oven eteen. Baekhyun tuijotti miestä tiukasti, räpyttämättä silmiään kertaakaan. Chanyeol tarttui miehen poskista ja runnoi huulensa Baekin huulia vasten. Hörökorva purskahti hallitsemattomaan itkuun ja rojahti vasten lyhyempää miestä, joka piteli tiukasti kiinni kypärästään, ettei tiputtaisi sitä lattialle.

”Älä jätä mua, Byun”, Chanyeol mutisi vasten hänen niskaansa. Hänen äänensä oli murtunut ja voimaton. Baekhyun sulki silmänsä ja huokaisi syvään. Hän toivoi heräävänsä ja tajuavan, että kaikki viimeisen puolen viikon aikana kokenut olisi ollut vain helvetillistä unta. Niin ei kuitenkaan käynyt. Chanyeol painautui paremmin häntä vasten ja kertoi kaivanneensa mustatukkaista viimeisten vuorokausien aikana liian paljon. Hän oli aikonut tulla perumaan puheensa heti kättelyssä, mutta oli päätynyt vain tuijottamaan tuoreella paprikalla tahrittua keittiön seinää siihen asti, että hänen täytyi lähteä töihin.

”Tule sisään niin puhutaan”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa, epävarmuuden paistaessa lävitse hänen sanoistaan.

Baekhyun ojensi kupin teetä sohvalla istuvalle Chanyeolille, jonka silmät olivat punaiset ja turvoksissa. Mies oli vetänyt jalat sohvalle ja nojasi polviinsa, pidellen toisessa kädessä nenäliinaa ja toisessa mustaa teemukia. Baekhyun otti paikan hänen vierestään ja katsoi toista vettynein silmin. Hän oli itkenyt aikaisemmin päivällä, eikä halunnut pillittää enää.

”Mun on pakko sanoa, että tämä asunto ei ole koskaan tuntunut kodilta”, Baekhyun sanoi. ”Mä kaipaan takaisin kotiin. Bucheoniin.”

Chanyeol ei sanonut mitään. Ei liikahtanut milliäkään. Tuijotti vain ohi Baekhyunista, seinällä olevaa koloa tapetissa.

”Jos Younggi hyungin leipomo ei olisi palanut, olisin onnellisempi”, Baekhyun sanoi. ”Ainakin luulen niin.”

”Mä katsoin eräs päivä ikkunasta, kun sä ajoit sisäpihalle. Aurinko paistoi ja lehdet tippuivat puista, tuuli hennosti. Otit sun kypärän pois ja tervehdit iloisesti ystävääsi jollain hauskalla vitsillä. Heititte jotain läppää ja huudatit sun prätkää niin, että koko pihapiiri raikui”, Chanyeol sanoi ilmeettömästi. Hän käänsi katseensa vierellään istuvaan Baekhyuniin, jonka suu oli pienesti auki.

”Mä en tiedä, mitä oikein tapahtui, mutta mä ihastuin silloin suhun.”

Baekhyun liu’utti sormiaan kuuman teemukin kylkeä pitkin. Hän hymyili pienesti, hän tiesi tasan tarkkaan, mistä Yeol puhui. Baekhyun oli kutsunut Kyungsoon ensimmäistä kertaa käymään hänen luonaan ja hän käytti tilaisuuden hyväksi; näytti, miten hyvin pyörä toimi taas viimeisen huollon jälkeen.

”Mä olin hyvin onnellinen, että törmäsin suhun Hongkik Universityssä. Mä en oikein tuntenut kuulevani joukkoon, mutta kun näin sut siellä, rentouduin”, Yeol sanoi. Siksi mies oli liikkunut dj-pöytänsä takana niin jäykästi.

”Se, että inhosit mua sai mut haluamaan muuttamaan sun mielen vielä enemmän. Halusin saada sut pitämään musta, ihastumaan muhun, rakastumaan muhun.”

”Mitä mä merkitsen sulle?” Baekhyun kysyi. Chanyeol sulki silmänsä hitaasti ja avasi ne hetken päästä uudelleen, kerättyään ajatuksensa.

”Vastaa sä ensin, mitä mä merkitsen sulle?” hän kysyi ja laski teemukin sohvapöydälle. ”Sä puhut aina töistä, Bucheonista, leipomoista, prätkästä. Sä et puhu musta, meistä.”

Baekhyun nielaisi jännittyneenä. Hän pyyhkäisi kyyneleisiä silmiään ja veti henkeä. Hän ei ollut koskaan vielä myöntänyt todellisia tunteitaan Chanyeolia kohtaan, hän ei osannut ajatella hänen kuuluvan elämäänsä. Hän oli pieni lisä muitten joukossa.

”Se, mitä meidän välillä tapahtui, oli sulle pelkkää seksiä”, Chanyeol tuumi.

”Niin, ensin”, Baekhyun huokaisi. ”Mä olin enemmän kiinnostunut Jongdaesta kuin susta. Hän vaikutti hyvältä mieheltä, eikä ollut tuollainen rauhaton bilettäjä kuin sä.”

”Jongdae on pelimies!” Chanyeol parkaisi. ”Et vain näe sitä. Hän on niin smoothi.”

”Sä olet mustasukkainen”, Baekhyun murahti.

”Totta helvetissä mä olen!” Chanyeol huudahti. ”Hän sai sut pauloihinsa muutamalla lauseella, kun mulla meni samaan useita viikkoja. Hän on hyvä kaikessa ja mä olen tälläinen luuseri. Ei ihmekään, että lähdit mielummin hänen mukaansa. Mutta häntä vuosikausia seuranneena voin todeta, että hänestä ei ole parisuhteeseen. Se kestäisi paljon vähemmän aikaa kuin meidän.”

”Kymmenen päivää”, Baekhyun tuhahti. ”Vittu, kymmenen päivää.”

”Mä haluaisin olla se syy, miksi sä jäisit tänne. Sun turva, sun tuki, sun koti”, Chanyeol sanoi vilpittömänä ja tarttui Baekhyunia kädestä. Baekhyun laski katseensa miehen peukaloon, joka liikkui hänen kämmenellään.

”Mutta mä en voi pakottaa sua”, hän sanoi. ”Jos sun on oikeasti lähdettävä pois kaupungista, mun on hyväksyttävä se. Ehkä löydän jonkun toisen. Jos en, niin sitten kuolen yksin.”

Baekhyun laski teemukin sohvapöydälle ja siirtyi lähemmäs Chanyeolia, joka laski jalkansa miehen syliin. Baekhyun laskeutui nojaamaan miehen rintakehää vasten ja sulki silmänsä. Chanyeol veti miehen tuoksua sisäänsä ja kietoi kätensä hänen ympärilleen.

”Sä et vieläkään vastannut mun kysymykseen”, Yeol sanoi. ”Sä et koskaan vastaa mun kysymyksiin.”

”Yleensä siksi, koska mä en halua tai en tiedä vastausta”, Baekhyun henkäisi. ”Mä en tiedä, mitä sä merkitset mulle. Et sä ainakaan samantekevä ole. Otin sut kyytiinkin.”

Chanyeol naurahti kevyesti.

”Edes Jongdae ei ole ollut mun kyydissä”, Baekhyun naurahti, vaikka ei ollut varma keventäisikö se tunnelmaa laisinkaan. Onneksi Yeol naurahti kevyesti uudelleen.

”Sä olet näyttänyt välittäväsi monella tapaa ja mä en ole tehnyt mitään”, Baekhyun huokaisi. ”Vienyt sut yhdesti Bucheoniin yömarketille.”

”Se ilta oli täydellinen”, Chanyeol muisteli. ”Olisin toivonut niitä lisää.”

”Mä en haluaisi menettää sua”, Baekhyun sanoi. ”Juuri, kun mä opin pitämään susta ihan oikeasti.”

”Miksi meidän pitää sitten erota?” Chanyeol kysyi. ”Eikö me voitaisi olla vain yhdessä ja ratkaista ongelmat, jotka vaivaavat sua.”

”Mun pitäisi löytää uusi työpaikka”, Baekhyun huokaisi. ”Ja rauhoittaa tämä meno täällä. Soul on hektinen, enkä mä pidä siitä.”

”Jos se johtuu mun bileistä, niin voin jättää niiden pitämisen”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Musta on alkanut tuntua, että harrastaisin sun kanssa mielummin seksiä kuin hauskuuttaisin kännisiä ihmisiä ja heräisin hirveässä krapulassa seuraavana aamuna.”

Baekhyun repesi hellään nauruun. ”Aina, kun mä laitan silmät kiinni, niin sun puolelta meteli nousee. Lisäksi mä tarvitsisin oveen ja ikkunoihin uudet tiivisteet, joskus täällä on aivan helvetin kylmä.”

”Ai joskus?” Chanyeol kysyi ja nosti hupparinsa hihaa, paljastaen kananlihalla olevan ihonsa. Baekhyun painautui paremmin lämmintä miestä vasten ja nosti kasvonsa kohti häntä. Chanyeol nojautui lähemmäs häntä ja pysähtyi muutaman millin päähän hänen huulistaan. Hän oli sanomassa jotain, mutta Baekhyun leikkasi hänen aikeensa liu’uttamalla huulensa miehen alahuulelle ja ottamalla sen omakseen. Hänen vatsassaan muljahti, hän oli kaivannut sitä tunnetta, sitä sähköiskumaista nipistystä, kun he suutelivat pitkästä aikaa ensimmäisen kerran.

”Vieläkö sä olet lähdössä?” Chanyeol kysyi hiljaa ja laski kätensä mustatukkaisen poskelle. ”Mä en välttämättä päästä sua enää karkaamaan.”

Baekhyun suuteli miehen hiljaiseksi ja nousi istumaan tämän syliin. Chanyeol pysäytti hänet ja vaati vastausta, huomaten selkeästi miehen tarpeen vaihtaa aihetta.

”Vastaisit kerrankin heti”, hän sanoi. Baekhyun yritti keksiä keinoa kiertää kysymys, mutta oli astunut umpikujaan. Hän tuijotti totista Yeolia silmiin ja puri huultaan.

”Jos sä et vastaa, niin mä otan sen myöntävästi”, hän ilmoitti ja oli valmis nousemaan ylös. ”Nyt sun on aika valita. Mä vai Bucheon?”

”Sä”, Baekhyun sanoi välittömästi. Chanyeol pysähtyi niille sijoilleen ja veti henkeä.

”Mä?” hän varmisti, vastaus oli tullut puskista.

”Mä haluan yrittää”, Baekhyun myönsi. ”Mäkin tarvitsen sua.”

Chanyeol purskahti helpottuneeseen nauruun. Hän kietoi kätensä syliinsä istuneen miehen ympärille ja veti tämän onnelliseen halaukseen. Baekhyun kamppaili päässään pyörivien ajatusten kanssa, hän toivoi sydämensä pohjasta, että oli tehnyt oikean päätöksen. Hän välitti miehestä, Yeolista oli tullut hänelle tärkeä kaikkien niiden kuukausien aikana. Ei hän muuten olisi suostunut hänen poikaystäväkseen.


	11. Chapter 11

Hongdae Trance Clubissa oli täyttä. Ihmiset olivat hyvällä tuulella, alkoholi virtasi ja hien tuoksu oli sekoittunut hajuveteen. Tanssilattialla oli täysi meno päällä ja valot vilkkuivat psykedeelisesti sen ajan hittibiisien tahtiin. Jongin nyökytteli päätään ja katsoi haikeana tanssivia kanssaystäviä, odottaen, milloin Kyungsoo antaisi hänelle luvan tanssia sielunsa kyllyydestä.

”Mene”, Baekhyun nauroi vieressään hyppivälle nuorikolle, jonka kasvoille levisi entistä innostuneempi virnistys. ”Pidän hänelle seuraa sen aikaa.”

”Palaan tuossa tuokiossa”, Jongin naurahti ja livahti pois loossista, viilettäen tukka putkella kohti tanssilattiaa. Kyungsoo palasi pöytään tarjottimellinen juomia käsissään ja ihmetteli, mihin hänen poikaystävänsä oli ehtinyt jo livahtaa.

Margareta nappasi juoman tarjottimelta ennen kuin se oli ehtinyt osua pöydän pintaan. Hän kurmasi punaisen litkun sisuksiinsa muutamalla hörpyllä ja kiitti drinkistä. Hän tarttui Son Sunbin isoveljen käteen ja veti tämän ylös.

”Mennään mekin reivaamaan. Hyvä biisi.”

Baekhyun katsoi, miten pari häipyi muiden rohkeiden joukkoon. Kyungsoo istui Baekhyunin vierelle ja tarttui olutlasiin, siirtäen katseen tanssilattialla lanteitaan keinuttavaan Jonginieen.

Son Sunbi ja Kris olivat baaritiskillä. He juttelivat niistä näistä, Baekhyun ei halunnut edes tietää. Kaksikko oli näyttänyt peittelemätöntä kiinnostusta toisiaan kohtaan jo viikkoja ja oli ajan kysymys, milloin he päräyttäisivät seurustelevansa.

Baekhyun näki ympärillään vain rakkautta. Klubi oli täynnä pariskuntia tai niiden raakileita. Jokaisella oli mielitty silmissään ja hän istui yksin ajatuksiensa kanssa. Hän tarttui olueen ja nojasi nahkaiseen istuimeen. Kyungsoo ei kehdannut vaihtaa Baekhyunin kanssa enää montaa sanaa, he olivat jutelleet jo koko illan. Hänkin livahti oman kultansa luokse ilman varoituksen sanaa.

Baekhyun joi oluensa hitaasti nautiskellen. Hän katseli dj-boothissa rennosti heiluvaa hörökorvaista miestä, jonka hopeiset kutrit oli nostettu ylös otsalta. Hänellä oli löysä, musta t-paita ja tummansiniset, istuvat farkut. Hänen jalassaan oli valkoiset Adidakset, hän oli nähnyt, miten mies oli laittanut ne jalkoihin töihin lähtiessään.

Baekhyun puri huultaan maailman typerimmän idean ilmestyessä mieleensä. Hän kiherteli itsekseen mielikuvalle, mutta mitä enemmän asiaa mietti, sen paremmalta se alkoi kuulostaa. Hän joi oluen lämmenneet pohjat kerralla ja nousi ylös. Hän kokosi nopeasti tasapainonsa ja siisti ulkomuotonsa summassa ennen kuin otti kurssin kohti dj-boothia. Hän katseli ympärilleen kuin salainen agentti ja toivoi, ettei kukaan saisi häntä kiinni itse teossa. Vain henkilökunnalle -kyltit tarkoittivat vain henkilökunnalle, mutta Baekhyun oli päättänyt ohittaa ne sinä iltana.

Baekhyun koputti lasisen kopin oveen ja hymyili silmät tuikkien. Chanyeol kääntyi katsomaan taakseen ja hämmästyi suuresti nähdessään mustatukkaisen miehen. Hän veti kuulokkeet korviltaan ja laski ne pöydälle mikserin viereen. Hän avasi oven ja työntyi puoliksi ulos.

Huultaan pureva Baekhyun tervehti hörökorvaa viekoittelevalla heillä ja astui lähemmäs. Hän vei kasvonsa Yeolin kasvojen eteen ja henkäisi kaljantuoksuista ilmaa hänen kasvoilleen. Hänen kätensä liukuivat miehen kyljiltä tämän takapuolelle ja puristivat tummien farkkujen peittävää lihaa vaativasti.

”Byun Baekhyun”, Chanyeol henkäisi lyhyemmän hävyttömälle käytökselle. Baekhyun livautti käden miehen t-paidan alle ja kuljetti hoikkia sormiaan vatsalta hitaasti, sentti sentiltä alemmas.

”Saanko mä tulla katsomaan, miten työskentelet?” hän kysyi vihjailevasti kuiskaten ja laski huulensa hörökorvan kaulalle. Chanyeol katsoi hätääntyneenä ympärilleen, mutta tuli vetäneeksi miehen sisään pimeään, lasiseen koppiin, joka oli osaksi suojassa tanssilattian takana.

Baekhyun ei voinut pitää näppejään irti pitkän miehen kropasta. Tilaa ei ollut paljon, ympärillä oli kalliita laitteita ja kaikki näkisivät. Baekhyun nojasi tukevan oloiseen pöytään ja virnuili Yeolille, joka koitti tehdä duuniaan. Mustatukka ei jaksanut keskittyä kauaa, ja painautui vasten Yeolia, vieden kätensä tämän housujen etumukselle ja tarttuen hänen kalleuksiinsa. Chanyeol yskäisi kiusaantuneesti, mutta ei voinut peitellä todellista reaktiotaan. Hän oli hyvin otettu Baekhyunin rohkeudesta, jota oli buustattu muutamalla oluella.

”Mä katselin sua jonkun aikaa, ja tulin siihen tulokseen, että mä haluan sua”, Baekhyun kuiskasi ja livautti kätensä pidemmän housuihin. Chanyeol yritti pitää kasvojaan peruslukemilla, mutta virnisti Baekhyunin osuessa herkkään paikkaan. Hän käänsi katseensa edessään olevaan mieheen ja hymyili.

Baekhyun kurottautui suutelemaan miestä, joka vilkaisi ympärilleen. Hän vastasi suudelmaan kaivaten, venyttäen sitä niin pitkäksi kuin mahdollista. Hän veti Baekhyunin käden pois puolikovalta elimeltään ja napsautti automaattisoittolistan päälle. Hän kietoi kätensä valkoiseen kauluspaitaan pukeutuneeseen miehen kropan ympärille ja talutti hänet tuhmia asioita korvaan kuiskutellen ulos kopista. Baekhyun kuunteli miehen härskejä juttuja ja painoi ne tarkasti muistiin.

Chanyeol avasi mustan oven, jossa oli suuri kyltti Vain henkilökunnalle.Baekhyun livahti miehen perässä himmeästi valaistuun käytävään, jossa oli ovi oven perään. Chanyeol avasi ensimmäisen tumman oven oikealta ja johdatti Baekhyunin vessaan. Hän lukitsi oven viekas katse mustatukkaisessa, jonka kasvoilla oli jännityksestä pakahtuva ilme.

”Voin olla poissa korkeintaan kaksikymmentä minuuttia”, Chanyeol ilmoitti ja veti Baekhyunin kiinni itseensä.

”Sulla on sen verran aikaa korjata aiheuttamasi ongelma”, hän sanoi matalla äänellä ja laski Baekhyunin hoikat sormet takaisin housujensa etumukselle. Baekhyun vei toisen kätensä miehen niskaan ja suuteli tätä ahnaasti, säästelemättä voimiaan. Chanyeol kiihottui nopeasti mustatukan kosketuksen alla, Baekhyun kiihottui toiselleen aiheuttamasta mielihyvästä. Chanyeol napitti mustatukan paitaa auki samalla, kun Baekhyun avasi hörökorvan housuja. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan miten hän tyydyttäisi kohta täydessä mitassaan olevan Yeolin saatika itsensä. Hän antoi vaiston viedä ja nautti joka sekunnista.

Baekhyun veti housut alas Yeolin päältä ja istutti tämän wc-pytyn kannelle. Hän kaivoi taskuaan ja noukki sieltä klubin julkisesta vessasta hankkimansa kondomin esiin. Chanyeol yllättyi miehen valmiudesta ja kommentoi asian ajattelemista etukäteen. Baekhyun hiljensi miehen tarttumalla tämän seisokkiin ja asettamalla kondomin paikoilleen. Hän istui Yeolin päälle, irvistellen tunteesta, miten mies liukui hänen sisälleen. Chanyeol painoi otsansa vasten Baekhyunin olkaa ja huokaisi nautinnosta väristen. Hän laski oman kätensä Baekhyunin elimelle ja antoi tälle samalla mitalla takaisin.

Baekhyunin päässä pyöri, mutta vain hyvällä tavalla.

* * *

Baekhyun istui Margaretan viereen, ilmeillen. Nainen kiinnostui miehen säihkyvästä olemuksesta ja kysyi heti, mistä mustatukka oli tulossa niinkin hehkuvana. Baekhyun punasteli onnellisena ja kieltäytyi kertomasta yksityiskohtia. Hän oli ainut, jolle asia kuului.

Kyungsoo pamahti paikalle ja veti Baekhyunin lähemmäs itseään. Baekhyun tarttui mukanaan tuomaansa kaljatuoppiin ja kääntyi ystävänsä puoleen.

“Näitkö sä, mihin Jongin meni?” mies kysyi ja vilkuili hätääntyneenä ympärilleen. Baekhyun tirskahti huvittuneena, miten voi olla mahdollista kadottaa oma poikaystävä niinkin pienelle klubille.

“Katsoitko tanssilattialta?” hän ehdotti ja ryhtyi jammailemaan vaihtuvan biisin tahtiin. Chanyeol oli noussut takaisin puikkoihin. Baekhyun oli käyttänyt etuajo-oikeutta ja toivonut biisiä tiskijukalta, vaikka klubilla ei ollut tapana ottaa toiveita vastaan.

“No siellähän me, kunnes hän vain yhtäkkiä häipyi”, Kyungsoo huoahti ja istui alas, hieroen jalkojaan.

“Odota”, Baekhyun sanoi ja veti puhelimen esiin. Hän kirjoitti viestin Chanyeolille ja pyysi häntä silmäilemään lavan tapahtumia. Hän kuitenkin näki tanssilattian tapahtumat kopistaan paljon selvemmin kuin he loossista.

Ei mennyt kauaa, kun vastaus tuli.

“Ei hän ole siellä”, Baekhyun murahti pettyneenä ja toisti viestin sanat kovemmalla äänellä. Kyungsoo pyöräytti silmiään ja huokaisi syvään.

“Jos hän meni käymään vessassa?” Baek ehdotti.

“Kävin jo siellä”, Kyungsoo murahti, silmät vihasta kiiluen. “Jos hän nyt on jossain pimeässä kopissa nussimassa jotain huoran penikkaa, niin mä vannon –”

“No tuskin nyt sentään.” Baekhyun rauhoitteli miestä rennolla vastauksella. “Eikö teillä mene hyvin?”

“Menee”, Kyungsoo sanoi. “Siksi mä ihmettelenkin.”

“Oletko soittanut hänelle?” Baekhyun kysyi. Hän hätkähti puhelimen tärähtävän kädessään ja ajatteli sen olevan jotain informaatiota tanssilattian niellaisseesta nuorukaisesta, mutta hänen viestilaatikkonsa oli täyttynyt tuhmasävyisistä lauseista, jotka saivat korvat punoittamaan niitä lukiessa. Baekhyun koitti poistaa mieleensä juolahtaneen kiihkeän varttitunnin ja keskittyä olennaiseen.

“Noona?” hän kääntyi Son Sunbin isoveljen kanssa juttelevan naisen puoleen. Marge katsoi huolestunutta kaksikkoa hämillään.

“Oletko nähnyt Jonginiea?” Kyungsoo kysyi. Nainen pahoitteli ja vastasi kieltäen. “Soita hänelle?”

Sitä Baekhyunkin ajatteli, mutta ei ollut ehtinyt ehdottaa.

“Pahus”, Kyungsoo tuhahti ja nousi ylös. “Se turkanen ei ottanut puhelintaan mukaan.”

“Eiköhän asialle löydy jokin selitys”, Baekhyun tuumi ja joi oluestaan rauhallisena. Kyungsoo ei ymmärtänyt ystävänsä rentoutta ja poistui paikalta railakkaasti kiroten. Baekhyun istui alas sohvalle ja käänsi katseen dj-koppiin, joka oli tyhjä. Hienoa, nyt hänkin oli kadottanut poikaystävänsä.

* * *

Hongdaen yllä leijaili lumihiutaleita. Baekhyun katsoi pilviselle taivalle, jotka olivat värjäytyneet kaupungin valoista. Suuret lumihiutaleet leijailivat kosteaan maahan hitaasti niin kuin elokuvissa. Kello oli lyönyt puoli viisi aamuyöllä hetki sitten. Ihmiset olivat purkautumassa baareista, kansaa oli liikenteessä yllättävän paljon, vaikka oli tiistai, tammikuun viimeinen päivä.

Chanyeol tarttui hitaasti eteenpäin tallustavaa Baekhyunia kädestä ja hiljensi tämän tahtia entisestään. Baekhyun laski katseensa taivaasta hörökorvaiseen mieheen, joka oli vetänyt talvitakin hupun kuontalonsa suojaksi.

“Oletko sä koskaan ajatellut luopua shokeeraavasta hiusväristäsi?” Baekhyun kysyi kiinnostuneena. “Eikö mummotukka ole vähän last season?”

“Onhan se”, Chanyeol naurahti. “Mutta mä en seuraakaan trendejä.”

“En kyllä mäkään”, Baekhyun naurahti ja puristi kättään kovemmin Chanyeolin kädessä.

“Olisitko sä halunnut jäädä pilkkuun asti? Kyllä mä olisin voinut odottaa”, Yeol kysyi. Baekhyun pudisti päätään vastaukseksi. Häntä halutti jo kotiin, jalkoja särki kuluneesta työpäivästä ja alkuillasta otettujen päiväunien teho oli laantunut jo tunteja sitten.

“Onko sulla nälkä?” mies kysyi heidän ohittaessaan 24 tuntia vuorokaudessa auki olevan lähikaupan.

“Ei”, Baekhyun sanoi ja veti miehen pois kaupan ikkunan edestä. Chanyeol oli jäänyt tuijottamaan ulos näkyvää nuudelihyllyä pitkin kielin.

“Jano?”

Baekhyun mulkaisi miestä typertyneenä hymyillen. Chanyeol tökkäsi miestä leikkisästi olkavarteen ja kertoi pilailevansa.

“Oliko kiva ilta?”

“Paras hetkeen”, Baekhyun naurahti. Heidän viimeinen bileilta Myeongdongin Droptopin työporukalla. Kaikki oli kyllä vannoneet pitävän yhteyttä, mutta Baekhyun uskoi yhteydenpidon hiipuvan ajan myötä heidän kasvaessa erilleen syystä tai toisesta.

“Mistä kohti?” Yeol kysyi, vaikka tiesi hyvin vastauksen. Rento nauru karkasi hänen suustaan muistellessaan illan villiä meininkiä. Ihmiset olivat juhlineet villisti, mutta käyttäytyneet hyvin. Illan vinksahtanein henkilö oli Baekhyun, joka oli houkutellut miehen laiminlyömään työnsä.

“Voi luoja, jos joku saisi tietää”, Chanyeol nauroi ja piiloutui huppunsa taakse posket punoittaen. “Mä en yleensä harrasta sellaista.”

“Seksiä vessassa?” Baekhyun kysyi ja puri huultaan, katse vierellään tallustavassa miehessä.

“Niin. Työajalla”, Chanyeol lisäsi. Baekhyun naurahti hellästi. Eipä tullut itselläkään ihan ensimmäisenä mieleen.

* * *

Hissin ovien sulkeutuessa Chanyeol painoi Baekhyunin seinää vasten ja suuteli miestä ahnaasti. Baekhyun kietoi kätensä miehen lanteille ja mumisi tyytyväisenä. Hänen kasvonsa vääntyivät pettyneeseen irveeseen vasta, kun Yeol oli vetäytynyt kauemmas ja painanut otsansa vasten hänen omaansa.

“Meille, teille vai eri teille?” pidempi kysyi silmät tuikkien.

“Sama suuntahan tässä”, Baekhyun murahti. “Teille?”

“Ei vastalauseita”, hän sanoi hymyillen. “Mä vähän toivoinkin.”

“Kuten myös”, Baekhyun naurahti ja veti edessä olevan uuteen suudelmaan. Hissi pysähtyi ja ovet aukenivat, mutta kaksikko ei malttanut astua ulos. Vasta ovien sulkeuduttua he havahtuivat olevansa perillä. Baekhyun vetäytyi kauemmas ja kikatti kuin pahainenkin rakastunut teinityttö. Chanyeol avasi ovet painikkeella ja veti lyhyemmän miehen mukanaan asuntoonsa.

Baekhyun riisui kenkänsä ja horjahti taaksepäin. Hän otti Yeolista tukea, mutta mies kaatui lattialle huutaen. Baekhyun yltyi raikuvaan nauruun, eikä pystynyt lopettamaan sitä. Onneksi Yeolin asunto oli tätä nykyä hyvin äänieristetty, sitä saattaisi muuten saada varoituksen kotirauhan rikkomisesta. Ainakin kaikkialla muualla, paitsi siinä talossa.

Chanyeol istui Baekhyunin päälle ja nojautui suutelemaan miestä. Hänen kädet eksyivät miehen paidan alle alta aikayksikön, mikä sai Baekin tirskumaan huvittuneena. Viimeisestä kerrasta oli kulunut aikaa hitusen yli kolme tuntia.

“Mitä huomenna?” Chanyeol kysyi. “Mulla on vapaailta~”

“Ajattelin mennä käymään Bucheonissa”, Baekhyun sanoi vasten pitkän miehen täyteläisiä huulia. “Beom hyungin luona. Hän on piirtänyt uuden rakennuksen.”

“Meneekö kauan?” Yeol kysyi ja vei huulensa miehen kaulalle. Baekhyun puri huultaan tuntiessaan miehen hampaat herkällä ihollaan.

“Puoli päivää”, Baekhyun kuiskasi. “Korkeintaan”, hän jatkoi ja liu’utti kätensä miehen niskaan. Chanyeol murahti tyytyväisenä.

“Tuletko sen jälkeen tänne?” hän kysyi.

“Riippuu”, Baekhyun henkäisi. “Jos teet mulle ruokaa.”

“Sä olet meistä se ammattilainen”, hörökorva sanoi virnuillen.

“Voin mä jäädä hyunginkin luokse syöm —”

“Voin kokata!” Chanyeol huudahti vasten Baekhyunin kasvoja. Mustatukka purskahti nauruun ja peitti oikean korvansa kädellään.

“Ei kurkkuja”, Baekhyun muistutti pilke silmäkulmassa.

“Ei kurkkuja”, Chanyeol toisti itsevarmasti.

* * *

Baekhyun heräsi uuteen aamuun päänsäryn koputellessa tuloaan. Hän ärähti itselleen, edellisen illan jano ei ollut sammunut moninaisista hoidoista huolimatta. Hän oli kitannut kaljan perään sojua ja jos minkälaista drinkkiä, ilta oli jatkunut kosteana Yeolin luokse tullessaan, yömyssyt olivat venyneet ja sylkeä oli vaihtunut tuntien ajan. Baekhyunista tuntui hyvältä, kevyeltä, vaikka hänen fyysinen ulkomuotonsa ei sitä kuvaa antanut.

Chanyeol vaihtoi asentoa miehen takana. Baekhyun kääntyi ympäri ja tarkensi katsettaan Chanyeolin mustiin niskavilloihin, jotka alkoivat työntyä häiritsevästi esiin.

“Saanko mä värjätä sun hiukset mustiksi?” Baekhyun kysyi ja laski kätensä miehen olkavarrelle. Hän nousi ylös ja painoi itseään miestä vasten, saaden tämän avaamaan silmät ja huutamaan tuskaisesti.

“Miksi ihmeessä?” Chanyeol kysyi ja hieroi unisia silmiään. Hän yritti jatkaa uniaan, mutta Baekhyun käänsi hänet patjaa vasten ja toisti kysymyksen.

“Saanko?”

“Et”, Chanyeol murahti ja veti itsensä takaisin kyljelleen. Baekhyun tuhahti mieltä osoittaen ja nousi ylösmennäkseen vessaan.

“Harmi”, hän tuumi puoliääneen. “Olisit varmasti näyttänyt seksikkäältä.”

“No siinä tapauksessa”, Chanyeol huudahti sängystä ja veti peiton korviin. Baekhyun naurahti ja poistui makuuhuoneesta hiljaisin askelin.

Chanyeol tallusti kahvintuoksuiseen keittiöön entistä väsyneemmän näköisenä. Hän rojahti keittiön pöydän ääreen omalle paikalleen ja sulki silmät välittömästi.

“Väsyttääkö sua aina noin paljon töitten jälkeen?” Baekhyun kysyi ja alkoi miettiä tämän työhyvinvointia ja palautumista.

“Sä viet mun virrat”, Chanyeol murahti ja piti silmiään tiukemmin kiinni, välttäen katsomasta Baekiin. Hän repesi kuitenkin nauruun. Baekhyun seurasi hämmentyneenä miehen reaktiota.

“En mä pahalla”, hän nauroi ja avasi silmät, ollen heti paljon virkeämpi.

“No sitä mäkin”, Baekhyun nauroi ja kysyi, missä kahvikupit mahtoivat sijaita. Yeol osoitti yläkaappia Baekhyunin oikealla puolella ja kertoi lempimukistaan, harmaasta puolen litran mukista, jossa ei ollut enää kahvaa jäljellä. Se oli rikkoutunut eräs perjantai kolmastoista.

Baekhyun istui alas Yeolia vastapäiselle paikalle ja ojensi harmaan mukin hänelle. Yeol painoi silmät kiinni ja tarttui mukiinsa hennosti hymyillen.

“Tämä se on elämää”, Yeol henkäisi ja avasi silmänsä. Hän katsoi huonovointisen, mutta onnellisen näköistä Baekia hymyillen ja tartutti ilmeen hänellekin.

“No, mites niiden hiusten laita?” mustatukka kysyi yhtäkkiä. Chanyeol taputti sormiaan harmaan mukin kylkeen ja mutristeli huuliaan.

“Camoon. Ei kenelläkään ole tuollaisen värisiä hiuksia, ellei ole viihdealalla.”

“Mä olen dj”, Chanyeol muistutti. “Se on viihdealaa parhaimmillaan.”

“Sä tiedät mitä mä tarkoitan”, Baekhyun murahti. “Et ole mikään idoli.”

“Mistä sä sen tiedät?” mies kysyi virnuillen. Baekhyun nauroi kovaäänisesti.

“Kai olisin nähnyt sut televisiossa, tai jotain.”

“Ai, katotko sä telkkaria?” Yeol kysyi. “Mä en nimittäin hirveästi. Avaan töllön kerran viikossa ja katson uutiset.”

“Kyllä mä aina silloin tällöin”, Baekhyun murahti ja vaihtoi aihetta takaisin alkuperäiseen. “Saanko mä tehdä sen?”

“No saat”, Chanyeol sanoi ja nosti kahvikupin huulilleen. Baekhyun hymyili tyytyväisenä. Kyllä mustat hiukset miehen tekivät.

“Milloin mä saan tehdä sen?”

“Tänä iltana”, hörökorva sanoi. “Tällä viikolla muut päivät eivät sovi.”

“Ai eivät vai?” hän kysyi kauhuissaan. Yeol nyökkäsi ja vahvisti puheensa.

“Mihin sä olet lähdössä?”

“Töihin”, Chanyeol sanoi ja kieltäytyi kertomasta enempää. Baekhyun huokaisi tyytyen vastaukseen, vaikka hänen uteliaisuutensa oli herännyt.

* * *

Baekhyun pysäytti pyöränsä komean, kaksikerroksisen omakotitalon pihalle. Hän vilkaisi keittiön ikkunan takana seisovaan isoveljeensä ja nosti kypärän otsalleen. Hän heilautti kättään ja sammutti moottorin. Baekbeom hävisi ikkunalta ja ilmestyi ulko-ovelle. Mies oli pukeutunut muodikkaasti Stüssyn mustaan huppariin ja rentoihin housuihin.

“Kas, lempiveljeni”, mies naurahti. Baekhyun nousi pyörän selästä ja nappasi avaimet virtalukosta.

“Onko sulla muita?” hän kysyi ja veti kypärän kokonaan päästään. Hän hyppäsi terassin portaat ylös kevyesti ja tervehti veljeään rennolla tervehdyksellä, kopauttamalla nyrkkinsä yhteen hänen kanssaan.

“Missä vaimosi?” Baekhyun kysyi ja veti oven kiinni perässään. Beom seurasi miehen riisuutumista ja hymyili.

“Tyttöjen kanssa lounaalla”, hän virnisteli ja johdatti seitsemän vuotta nuoremman pikkuveljensä sisälle asuntoon, jota oli remontoitu rankalla kädellä viimeisen puolen vuoden ajan. Beom oli ensin halunnut piirtää hänelle ja vaimolleen oman talon, mutta he olivat pitäneet jalat maassa ja ostaneet valmiin talon hyvältä paikalta, johon he olivat lopulta kiintyneet. Remontoinnilla siitä tuli täydellinen koti.

“Mitä kuuluu?” Baekhyun kysyi ja istui punaiselle kangassohvalle, johon mahtui ainakin kolme ihmistä hajurakoineen. Beom istui nojatuoliin ja nosti oikean jalan toisen päälle.

“Mitäs tässä, duunia”, hän vastasi. “Sulle?”

“Ei duunia”, Baekhyun naurahti Beomin kasvot venähtivät. Viimeksi kun he olivat nähneet, mies oli palkkalistoilla Droptopilla.

“Sopimukseni loppui eilen. En jatkanut”, Baekhyun aukaisi tilannetta. “Paikan tyyli ei ollut omaani.”

“Bucheon Bakery oli täydellinen”, Beom huokaisi. “Kurja juttu se tulipalo.”

“Aivan paska”, mustatukka parahti. “Kuulin huhua, että joku piirtää tontille uuden rakennuksen.”

Baekbeom myhäili tyytyväisenä.

“Mitä sulla on mielessä?” Baekhyun kysyi kiinnostuneena.

“Kolme, viisi kerrosta, liikekeskus. Katutasolle vaateliike, keskikerrokseen kauneussalonki, kahvila ja ylös vaikka optikko ja toimistoja”, Beom mietiskeli ääneen.

“Ei uutta leipomoa?” Baekhyun kysyi pettyneenä. Ihmiset olivat tottuneet leipomon olevan tontilla. Baekbeom pudisti varovasti päätään.

“Tontilla on potentiaalia suurempaan. Ei siihen mitään kerrostaloa kannata rakentaa, mutta pieni liikekeskus piristäisi aluetta varmasti”, Beom mietti. “Täytyy odottaa kaupungin lupaa, mutta olen tehnyt jo joitain vedoksia. Haluatko nähdä?”

“Totta kai”, Baekhyun hymyili. Häntä oli kiinnostanut seurata isoveljensä luovaa työtä. Hän oli aina helvetin ylpeä, kun näki hyunginsa kätten jäljen kaupungilla kulkiessaan.

Baekbeom nousi ylös nojatuolista ja juoksi yläkertaan. Baekhyun katseli ympärilleen ja huomasi kirjahyllyssä olevan kuvan, joka oli otettu varmaan kymmenen vuotta sitten. Siinä hän ja Beom istuivat kotitalon portailla kuraisina ja suttuisina. He olivat pyörittäneet toisiaan läheisellä leikkikentällä Beomin viedessä Baekhyunin mopon ilman lupaa.

Baekhyun tarttui puhelimeensa, johon oli tullut viesti. Hän avasi pikaviestisovelluksen ja naurahti kuvan nähdessään. Chanyeol ja hänen typerät selfiensä mustan hiusväripurkin kanssa.

Baekbeom oli palannut yläkerrasta piirrustusten kanssa. Hän nojasi olohuoneen ovenkarmiin ja virnisteli kiusoitellen.

“Kukas sut saa hymyilemään tuolla tavalla?” hän kysyi. Baekhyun sammutti puhelimensa ja survoi sen takaisin taskuun.

“Ei sillä ole mitään väliä”, hän sanoi.

“On”, Baekbeom tuumasi välittömästi. “Siitä on kauan, kun olet näyttänyt noin onnelliselta.”

Baekhyun henkäisi hymyillen ja valui ajatuksiinsa. Hän haluaisi esitellä Chanyeolin isoveljelleen ja vanhemmilleen, mutta samalla hän pelkäsi, että he teilaisivat heidän suhteensa totaalisesti. Chanyeol oli kyllä kohtelias ja kunnollinen, mutta silti häntä epäilytti.

“No, kerro nyt”, Beom henkäisi ja istui veljensä viereen heilutellen rullalla olevia pohjapiirrustuksia. “Et saa muuten nähdä näitä.”

“Näenhän mä sen sitten valmiina”, Hyun murahti ja veti kätensä puuskaan.

“Jos kaupunki hyväksyy piirrustukset”, Beom muistutti. “Jos.”

“Totta kai hyväksyy. Sähän olet paras.”

“Ala laulaa”, Beom nauroi ja laski paperit sohvapöydälle. Baekhyun empi, mutta avasi suunsa. Hän kaunisteli ensin heidän alkanutta tarinaa, mutta paljasti lopulta kaiken, pienintäkin yksityiskohtaa myöten. Hänestä tuntui purkaa sydäntään kunnolla, hänen veljensä oli ymmärtänyt häntä kaikista parhaiten.Kyungsoo kuunteli yleensä häntä, mutta Beomille pystyi juttelemaan vielä syvällisemmin. Ja hän kuunteli, kuunteli tarkasti kaiken ja mietti yhdessä Baekhyunin kanssa tälle parhaita ratkaisuja ongelmiin, eikä vertaillut hänen asioitaan omaan elämäänsä missään vaiheessa. Baekhyun oli kiitollinen isoveljestään, ja muisti kertoa siitä joka kerta heidän nähdessään tai pitemmän aikaa puhelimessa jutellessaan.

* * *

Baekhyun soitti Chanyeolin asunnon ovikelloa ja oli haljeta ikävästä, vaikka ei ollut ollut erossa hörökorvasta vasta kuin viisi tuntia.

“Hei”, Baekhyun hengähti heti oven avautuessa. Chanyeol päästi irti ovesta ja nauroi mustatukkaisen painautuessa häneen kiinni sillä samaisella sekunnilla. Baekhyun kohottautui suutelemaan miestä kuin ei olisi koskenut häneen viiteen vuoteen.

Chanyeol veti itsensä kauemmas miehestä, joka yritti kuroa sentit umpeen. Chanyeol joutui rauhoittamaan miehen, mikä aiheutti Baekhyunille ihmetystä.

“En ole yksin”, Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyun laskeutui tukevasti maan pinnalle ja astui kauemmas rennosti nauravasta miehestä. Chanyeol tarttui miehen käteen ja veti tämän sisään asuntoon.

“Yixing hyung on käymässä”, Chanyeol sanoi. Nimi ei sanonut Baekhyunille mitään. “Mitä isoveljellesi kuuluu?”

“Hyvää”, Baekhyun vastasi kenkiä pois potkiessaan. Hän laittoi nahkatakin naulakkoon roikkumaan, hän oli tullut Bucheonista suoraan Yeolin luokse.

“Niin kuin aina”, hän lisäsi ja käveli sisemmäs asuntoon. Hän tervehti sohvalla istuvaa miestä, jonka oli nähnyt Hongdae Trance Clubin baaritiskin takana. Miehen edessä oli kolme matkalaukkua, jotka kaikki olivat saman värisiä, mustia.

“Hei”, Yixing henkäisi mustatukkaiselle miehelle, joka oli jäykistynyt hänelle vieraan ihmisen nähdessään. Hän nousi ylös ja kävi esittelemässä itsensä muodollisesti. Baekhyun kätteli miestä ja kumarsi kohteliaasti, kertoen kokonaisen nimensä ja ikänsä.

“Chanyeol on mun naapuri”, Baekhyun sanoi ja osoitti olohuoneen seinää. “Asun tossa toisella puolella.”

“Mä tiedän kyllä, että olette yhdessä”, Yixing nauroi. Baekhyun käänsi liekihtevän katseensa Yeoliin, joka oli istunut nojatuoliin ja vetänyt jalan toisen päälle. Miehen kasvoilla oli uskomattoman ylpeä ilme.

“Älä huoli, me ei jääty kiinni”, Yeol sanoi ja vinkkasi silmää Baekhyunille, joka oli antaa pitkin korvia miehelle, joka lörpötteli heidän asioistaan.

“No, joko aletaan hommiin?” Baekhyun kysyi ja istui alas sohvalle, Yixingin viereen. Kiharatukkaisen baarimikon silmät olivat pullahtaa ulos kuopistaan Baekin sanat kuullessaan.

“Mä puhun hiuksista”, Baekhyun selvensi nauraen. Mies naurahti nolona ja pyysi anteeksi likaisia ajatuksiaan.

“Oletko varma, ettei hän tiedä?” Baekhyun kysyi Yeolilta, joka nyökkäsi itsevarmasti.

“Mistä?” Yixing kysyi tuikitietämättömänä asiasta.

“Siitä, että me harrastettiin seksiä klubin vessassa eilen illalla”, Chanyeol sanoi kylmänrauhallisesti. Baekhyun potkaisi miestä ja rääkäisi mieltäosoittavasti perään. Mokomakin lörppö.

“En tiennyt”, Yixing sanoi rauhallisena, kunnes hän tajusi, mitä Yeol oikein sanoi. “Siis mitä?!” Chanyeol nauroi itsekseen ja risti kätensä. Baekhyun laski katseensa alas, hän halusi piiloutua, häntä hävetti niin paljon. Posket punoittivat pelkästä muistosta. Toisaalta oli huojentavaa tietää, miten avoimesti Chanyeol suhtautui asiaan kuin asiaan.

“Mihin te muuten olette menossa?” Baekhyun kysyi ja koitti vaihtaa aihetta kauas pois heidän suhteestaan ja siitä, mitä heidän välillään oikein tapahtui.

“Ghangshaan”, Chanyeol vastasi. “Palaan sunnuntaina.”

“Kiinaan?” Baekhyun hämmästeli. Yixing kertoi kotikaupungissa olevista festivaaleista, mihin Chanyeol oli saanut keikan. Yixing lähti mukaan vain siksi, että pääsisi käymään kotona ja toimimaan tulkkina Yeolille, joka ei osannut kiinaa sanan sanaa.

“Ottaisin sut mielelläni mukaan, mutta en vain voi”, Chanyeol sanoi mutristellen huuliaan. Baekhyun virnisti myötätuntoisesti.

“Enköhän mä jaksa odottaa muutaman päivän.”

“No en tiedä”, Chanyeol nauroi epäillen. “Viisi tuntiakin näytti olevan liikaa.”

Baekhyun tuhahti miehen höpöpuheille ja aikoi kuluttaa ajan vaikka käymällä Bucheonissa, ensin vanhempiensa luona, sitten Margen luona ja sitten vielä Younggi hyungin kanssa kaljalla. Sen jälkeen hän voisi käydä Kyungsoon luona ja sitten hän voisi katsella elokuvia sydämensä kyllyydestä. Netflixiä tai jotain.

“Onnea ja menestystä”, Chanyeol nauroi ja vaihtoi puheenaiheen takaisin siihen, mistä he olivat keskustelleet ennen kuin Baekhyun oli saapunut.

Baekhyun kuunteli keskustelua kiinnostuneena ja osallistui siihen aina, kun osasi sanoa jotain. Kaksikko puhui lähinnä musiikin soittamiseen liittyvistä asioista, joista Baekhyunilla ei ollut hajuakaan. Silloin hän tajusi, että hopeahiuksinen hörökorva oli hyvä työssään.

Baekhyun leikkasi kevätsipulin pieniksi siivuiksi ja lisäsi silpun pannulle. Hän hymyili haistaessaan tuoreitten kasvisten tuoksun nenässään ja nautti tulevasta ateriasta. Oli ollut puhe, että Yeol tekisi ruokaa, mutta Baekhyun oli tylsistynyt kuunnellessaan Yeolin ja Yixingin keskustelua, että hänen oli pakko keksiä jotain muuta tekemistä. Hän oli luvannut tehdä päivällistä, jos sai käyttää jokaista talossa olevaa raaka-ainetta kuin omaansa. Onneksi Chanyeol tiesi, mitä hyvä ruoka oli ja miten laatuun kannatti panostaa. Baekhyun oli tarjoutunut tehdä ruokaa Yixingillekin asti, mutta tämä sanoi lähtevänsä asioilleen viideltä. Hän oli lähtenyt viisitoista minuuttia sitten.

Chanyeol painautui hellan ääressä itsevarmasti seisovan miehen selkää vasten ja veti sisäänsä miehen tuoksua. Baekhyun nauroi tuntiessaan miehen kasvot niskassaan.

“Hyvä tuoksu”, hörökorva henkäisi.

“Valkosipulia ja kasviksia, vähän lihalientä ja chilitahnaa”, Baekhyun hymyili tyytyväisenä.

“Puhuin susta”, Yeol sanoi ja suukotti miehen niskaa. Baekhyun nauroi ja kääntyi ympäri.

“Mulla tulee sua ikävä”, hän sanoi surullisena. Chanyeol nyökkäsi pienempääkin pienemmällä eleellä.

“Niin mullakin sua.”

Baekhyun kääntyi takaisin kiehuvien patojen ääreen, mutta Chanyeol varasti huomion välittömästi. Miehen kiusoittelevat kosketukset ja lasten korviin epäsopivat puheet syrjäyttivät nälän, muunlaisten tarpeiden noustessa pintaan.


	12. Chapter 12

Kyungsoo viittoi Baekhyunia pysähtymään kävelykadun varteen. Baekhyun käänsi pyöräänsä painon avulla ja rullasi ystävänsä luokse. Hän avasi visiirin ja katsoi hermostuneen näköistä Kyungsoota silmät suurina.

“Mitä on tapahtunut?” Baekhyun kysyi, huutaen pyörän äänen ja muun liikenteen ylitse.

“Jonginista ei ole kuulunut vieläkään mitään. Ja kaiken lisäksi mun tililtä on kadonnut puoli miljoonaa”, Kyungsoo parkui ja puri huultaan, ettei ratkeaisi epätoivoiseen itkuun. Baekhyun veti kypäränsä päästään ja ojensi sen miehelle.

“Ne asiat eivät voi liittyä toisiinsa”, Baekhyun sanoi kauhuissaan. Kyungsoo kohautti olkiaan ja tarttui kypärään.

“Vietkö sä mut kotiin?”

“Totta kai.”

Kyungsoo veti kypärän päähänsä ja nousi kyytiin. Hän kertoi olevansa valmis ja tukevasti paikoillaan. Baekhyun vilkaisi ympärilleen ja toivoi, etteivät poliisit sattuisi tulemaan vastaan. Hänen täytyisi ajaa kaksi kilometriä, jos hän joutuisi onnettomuuteen, ainakin Kyungsoon kallo oli turvattuna.

Baekhyun laittoi vaihteen silmään ja antoi pyörälle kaasua. Hän lähti liikkeelle tasaisesti ja kiihdytti pyörän suurimpaan sallittuun nopeuteen. Hän kiersi edessä hidastelevia autoja sen verran kuin pystyi. Kyungsoo taputti hänen selkäänsä. Baekhyun hidasti tahtia ja kuunteli, mitä miehellä oli sanottavaa.

“Pyörässäsi on öljyvuoto!” Kyungsoo huusi takaa. Baekhyunin kasvot valahtivat värittömiksi.

“Aja korjaamolle, voin korjata sen vaikka heti. Mulla ei ole tänään asiakkaita”, Kyungsoo sanoi liikenteen äänien ylitse. Baekhyun pysäytti pyörän ensimmäiselle vastaantulevalle bussipysäkille. Hän kääntyi katsomaan takana istuvaa miestä, joka osoitti pyörän takarenkaan eteen, jonne tippasi koko ajan mustaa moottoriöljyä.

“Mennään korjaamolle”, Kyungsoo sanoi. Baekhyun murahti miettien. Jungguun oli pidempi matka, eikä hänellä ollut kuin yksi kypärä.

“Mene sä”, hän sanoi. “Mä tulen bussilla perässä. Ei olisi varaa ottaa sakkoja.”

“Oletko varma?” Kyungsoo kysyi. Hän oli ehkä ainut, joka sai koskea Baekhyunin pyörään saatika ajaa sillä.

“Joo, joo”, Baekhyun nauroi ja nousi ylös käyvän pyörän kyydistä. Hän piteli pyörää pystyssä niin kauan, että Kyungsoo otti paikan ja laski jalat tukevasti maahan.

“Ota mun hanskat”, Baekhyun sanoi ja antoi ajohanskansa miehelle, jonka käsi oli hitusen suurempi kuin hänen. “Jos kaadut, niin sussa on jotain suojaa. Tie on paikoin jäässä.”

“Ajan varovasti. Nähdään korjaamolla”, Kyungsoo sanoi ja kaasutti pyörää, jotta se pysyisi hereillä. Baekhyun nyökkäsi ja heilautti kättään merkiksi, että mies voisi mennä. Kyungsoo poistui paikalta nopeasti ja hävisi horisonttiin.

Baekhyun huokaisi syvään ja työnsi kätensä nahkatakin taskuun. Soulissa kävi kylmä viima ja keväästä ei ollut tietoakaan. Ystävänpäivä olisi parin päivän päästä.

Baekhyun nousi ensimmäiseen bussiin, joka veisi hänet lähemmäs Junggua. Hän oli tullut juuri Bucheonista, työhaastattelusta. Hän oli käynyt esittäytymässä paikkaan, jonne Margaretakin oli hakenut, mutta ei ollut päässyt. Younggi hyung kehui paikkaa ja sen tuotteita, mutta Baekhyun ei ollut niinkään varma, halusiko hän oikeasti töihin sinne. Haastattelu oli mennyt ihan hyvin, ja tuloksista oli luvattu ilmoittaa viikon kuluessa.

Baekhyun katseli talvista Soulia uusin silmin. Lunta oli siellä täällä, näky oli paikoitellen ihan mukava. Päivänvalossa näki kaiken erillä tavalla kuin illan hämärässä. Han-joki oli kaunis vuodenajasta ja vuorokauden ajasta huolimatta. Baekhyun odotti kirsikankukkien kukkimiskautta kuin kuuta nousevaa. Se aika vuodesta olikauneinta, mitä maa päällään kantoi.

Baekhyun nousi pois bussista kolmenkymmenen minuutin matkustamisen jälkeen. Hän muisti taas, miksi piti omalla kulkupelillä liikkumisesta, siinä säästi ajan lisäksi hermojakin. Jatkuva bussin jokaisella pysäkillä pysähtyminen ja ihmisten sisään ja ulos kulkeminen oli raastavaa seurattavaa. Ajatukset eivät pysyneet kasassa siinä trafiikissa.

Baekhyun työnsi kädet takaisin takin taskuun kylmän ilman purressa hänen jo valmiiksi kuivia sormia. Hän veti pipon paremmin päähänsä ja nosti katseen päättäväisesti ylös. Kyungsoon korjaamo ei ollut kaukana. Hänen täytyi vain kävellä mäki ylös ja kääntyä vasemmalle. Korjaamo olisi noin viidensadan metrin päässä.

“Saatana”, Kyungsoon suusta karkasi samalla hetkellä, kun Baekhyun astui sisään korjaamoon. Kyungsoon tavaroita oli siellä täällä, yleensä niin siisti korjaamo oli kaaoksen vallassa. Mustatukkainen pipopää ihmetteli epäsiistiä ympäristöä ääneen ja sai vastaukseksi vain kylmän mulkaisun.

“Tässä on muutakin kuin pelkkä öljyvuoto”, Kyungsoo henkäisi ja purki korjaamon keskellä seisovaa BMW:tä. Baekhyun lämmitteli käsiään ja istui alas pyöreän pöydän edessä olevalle tuolille.

“No?”

“Jossain on jotain tukossa”, Kyungsoo murahti ja kiskaisi jonkun putken irti voimakkaasti. Mies kiroili entistä ärsyyntyneemmin ja nousi ylös. “Etkö ole huomannut, kuinka laiska menopelistäsi on tullut?”

“En”, Baekhyun sanoi. Hän ei ollut hirveästi ajatellut pyörän tehokkuutta ajaessaan. Chanyeol oli hänen mielessään kaksikymmentäneljä tuntia vuorokaudesta.

“Korjaan tämän kyllä”, Kyungsoo sanoi päättäväisenä ja puhdisti öljyisiä käsiään valmiiksi likaiseen rättiin. “Mutta en osaa sanoa, kuinka kauan mulla menee.”

“Voi paska”, Baekhyun murahti. “Olisin tarvinnut pyörää huomenna.”

“Ei tule onnistumaan, sori”, Kyungsoo sanoi.

“Täytyy varmaan pyytää Beom hyungilta autoa lainaan”, Baekhyun tuumi. Jos Beom hyung toisi auton hänelle Souliin, hän olisi todella kiitollinen. Hän ei viitsinyt lähteä kaupunkiin uudelleen samalle päivää. Julkisilla matkaan pyörähtäisi helposti tunteroinen.

“Otetaanko kahvit?” Kyungsoo kysyi ja heitti rätin sivupöydälle. “Täytyisi vähän purkaa sydäntä.”

“Sopii vallan mainiosti”, Baekhyun sanoi ja nousi ylös. Hän siirtyi keittimelle, joka oli aivan askeleen päässä. Hän retosteli ääneen keittävänsä koko pannullisen, eikä Kyungsoo vastustanut.

Kim Jongin oli ollut poissa jo kaksi viikkoa. Kyungsoo ei ollut kuullut miehestä sen jälkeen, kun he olivat tanssineet Hongdae Trance Clubin tanssilattialla. Mies oli odottanut valomerkkiin asti, mutta Jongin ei ollut koskaan poistunut klubilta. Hänen puhelimeensa ei saanut yhteyttä eikä hän ollut ollut töissäkään. Baekhyun ei ymmärtänyt, mihin ihminen pystyi katoamaan sillä tavalla ilmoittamatta. Hän ei tiennyt, mitä Myeongdongissa tiedettiin. Siellä tapahtuvat asiat eivät kuuluneet hänelle enää. Margekaan ei ollut kuullut miehestä mitään.

“Entä se rahajuttu?”

“Kävin pankissa tänään aamulla”, Kyungsoo huokaisi ja istui alas omalle paikalleen. Hän nosti oikean käden pöydälle ja naputti pöytää sormillaan, hermostuneena. “Ne sanoo, että olen itse siirtänyt rahat jollekin toiselle tilille, vaikka en ole tehnyt mitään sellaista. Kai mä muistaisin. En ole mikään hullu tai tulossa sellaiseksi.”

“Meinaatko, että se oli…Jongin?” Baekhyun kysyi.

“En haluaisi uskoa niin”, Kyungsoo huokaisi. “En vain keksi, kuka muu se voisi olla.”

“Hän vaikutti oikeasti rehdiltä ihmiseltä. Ei hänessä ollut mitään sellaisia kriminaalin piirteitä töissä ainakaan.”

“Jos hän elää kaksoiselämää, mistä näistä tietää”, Kyungsoo murahti ja nosti käden leukansa alle. Baekhyun virnisti, hän ei olisi ikinä uskonut kuulevansa sellaista. Hän ei ollut nähnyt Kyungsoota yhtä lannistuneena, ja halusi ilahduttaa tätä jollain tavalla.

“Tuletko mun luokse illalla?” Baekhyun kysyi. “Pelataan korttia tai jotain?”

“Voin mä”, Kyungsoo murahti. “Vaikka ysiltä?”

“Sopii hyvin”, Baekhyun hymyili.

Baekhyun heilutti kättään tutun auton nähdessään. Musta hatchback -mallinen BMW kaartoi miehen eteen. Baekbeom virnuili ratin takaa ja rullasi ikkunan auki.

“Tule kyytiin.”

Baekhyun nauroi ja avasi matkustajan puoleisen oven, livahti sisään ja tervehti isoveljeään äänekkäällä kiitoksella.

“Mun täytyy hakea Chanyeolie lentokentältä.”

Töiden perässä Ghangshaan lentänyt Yeol oli viihtynyt kaupungissa niinkin paljon, että oli ottanut spontaanin loman ja viettänyt ylimääräisen viikon Yixingin vanhempien luona. Baekhyun oli viestitellyt miehen kanssa joka päivä. Oli käynyt ilmi, että hörökorva oli todellakin loman tarpeessa ja Baek oli onnellinen, että hän sai viimein levätä rauhassa ilman minkäänlaista stressiä. Vaikka mielellään hän olisi ottanut miehen takaisin kotiin sovittuna päivänä. Viikko ilman optimistista hörökorvaa oli ollut pitkä, mutta viimein odotus palkittaisiin. Lento Ghangshasta Incheoniin laskeutuisi seuraavana päivänä kello 15.44.

Baekbeomin suupielet olivat viekkaassa virneessä ja silmät tuikkivat kirkkaina. “Vai että Chanyeolie.”

“Niin”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Kiitti, että suostuit tuomaan auton lainaan.”

“Mikä pyörässäsi on vikana?” Beom kysyi kiinnostuneena. Hän ei hirveästi ymmärtänyt tekniikan puoleen, mutta halusi silti tietää, missä mätti.

“Kyungsoo ei osannut vielä kertoa”, Baekhyun huokaisi. “Olisipa rahaa, niin ostaisin uusimman mallin.”

“Prätkäsi on kaksi ja puoli vuotta vanha”, Beom sanoi kauhistuneena. “Harkitse kymmenen vuoden kuluttua uudelleen.”

Baekhyun virnisti. Hän rakasti pyöräänsä, mutta viimeisen puolen vuoden aikana siinä oli ollut enemmän ongelmia kuin koskaan. Ehkä osat vetelivät viimeisiään, ajettuja kilometrejä oli kertynyt kohtalaisesti mittariin. Baekhyun silti uskoi, että Kyungsoon huoltojen jälkeen kaikki toimisi taas normaalisti.

Beom antoi kaasua manuaaliautolle ja ohjasi kaaran Baekhyunin antamien ohjeiden mukaan oikealle paikalle. Baekhyun nousi autosta ja hengitti parkkikerroksessa vallitsevaa raikasta ilmaa. Isoveli seurasi perässä ja heitti avaimet matkustajan puoleisesta ovesta kiinni pitelevälle Hyunille, joka nappasi ne ilmasta kiinni. Kevyt nauru levisi parkkikerrokseen.

“Jäätkö teelle vai menetkö ensimmäisellä metrolla takaisin kotiin?” Baekhyun kysyi. Baekbeom asteli veljensä vierelle ja vilkaisi hissin suuntaan. Baekhyun hymyili leveästi ja veti isoveljen mukaansa.

“Et kuitenkaan ole nähnyt kämppääni. Anna mä pidän sellaisen pikaisen esittelykierroksen, kerta olet täällä.”

“No totta kai mä tulen.”

“Ihanaa.”

* * *

Kyungsoo istui lannistuneena sohvalle ja huokaisi syvään. Baekbeom tutkaili veljensä parasta ystävää kulmat kurtussa, mutta empi kysymästä mitään. Baekhyun ojensi miehelle kylmän oluen ja istui hänen viereensä.

“Onko Jonginiesta kuulunut?”

“Ei”, mies vastasi ja joi pitkiä kulauksia kultaisesta juomasta.

“Entä rahoistasi?”

“Ei niistäkään”, Kyungsoo murahti ja otti lisää. Baekhyun murahti myötätuntoisesti ja toivoi suuresti, että tilanteet selviäisivät mahdollisimman pian.

“Entä pyörä?” Baekhyun kysyi. Baekbeomin asento kohentui vähän. Viimein aihe, josta hänkin tiesi jotain.

“Joudun tilaamaan siihen uuden osan. Menee ainakin viikko”, Kyungsoo sanoi.

“Paljonkohan sellainen kustantaa?” Baekhyun tuumi, hermostuneena lompakkonsa yllättävästä laihtumisesta.

“160 tuhatta wonia”, Kyungsoo vastasi ja nosti lasipullon huulilleen.

Baekhyun parahti kauhistuneena. “160 tuhatta wonia?!”

Kyungsoo nyökkäsi ja kertoi osan olevan elintärkeä moottoripyörän ajavuuden kannalta. Ilman sitä sillä ei edes kannattanut yrittää lähteä minnekään paria kilometriä kauemmas.

“Onneksi en ole töissä tällä hetkellä”, Baekhyun huokaisi. “Vaikka pätäkkää olisi tarvis.”

“No sitähän aina”, Kyungsoo naurahti ja kolautti kaljapullon yhteen Baekhyunin kanssa. Kyungsoo nosti katseensa vastapäätä istuvaan Beomiin ja hymyili vienosti.

“Mitäs hyung sun elämääsi? Huhut kertoivat, että pääset piirtämään Bucheon Bakeryn tontille jotain uutta ja suurta.”

“Pitää paikkansa”, Baekbeom vastasi pilke silmäkulmassa.

* * *

Baekhyun katsoi itseään auton taustapeilistä. Hän oli laittanut aamun tohinoissaan liikaa lakkaa hiuksiinsa, ja otsalle nostetut mustat kutrit näyttivät epämääräiseltä kovalta klöntiltä, jotka eivät sopineet hänen päähänsä. Hän ei ollut mikään paras hiustenlaittaja, ja se näkyi.

Mies mutisi ärsyyntyneesti ja suki hiuksiaan viisipiikkisellä, saaden taideteoksensa lässähtämään alta aikayksikön. Nopeasti hän näytti entistä kamalammalta versiolta itsestään, ja hänen teki mieli kiroilla ääneen ja kovaa. Niin kovaa, että viereisessä autossa olevat ihmiset kuulisivat jokaisen hänen suustaan lipuvan aggressiivisen sanan. Hän pyyhkäisi hiukset taaksepäin ja toivoi, että ne jämähtäisivät siedättävään asentoon edes sen ajaksi, kun oli terminaalissa.

Baekhyun siirtyi saapuvien lentojen terminaaliin ja etsi oikean portin. Hän vilkuili ranteessaan roikkuvaa hopeista Saikoa, Chanyeolin lento oli laskeutunut muutama minuutti sitten. Hänen oli määrä olla Incheonin kentällä jo kaksikymmentä minuuttia sitten, mutta liikenne oli jostain syystä tukossa, eikä hän voinut tavalliseen tapaansa pujotella ruuhkan lävitse. Hän joutui rullaamaan hitaasti liikkuvan liikenteen mukana liian kauan. Hän muisti taas, miksei tykännyt ajaa autolla.

Ghangshasta saapuva lento oli täynnä kaiken maailman kansalaisia. Baekhyun kävi jokaisen läpi, odotti haljeten jännityksestä, milloin näkisi pitkäraajaisen hörökorvan, jota hän saisi suudella pitkän ajan jälkeen. Miehen hopeiset hiukset paljastaisivat hänet alta aika yksikön.

Yixing käveli kohti Baekhyunia iloinen ilme kasvoillaan. Hän veti suurta matkalaukkua perässään ja heilutti Baekhyunille, joka oli nostanut kätensä pystyyn merkiksi, että tunnisti miehen.

“Missä Yeolie?” Baekhyun kysyi heti, kun Yixing oli tarpeeksi lähellä kuullakseen hänet monikansallisen ihmispaljouden yli.

“Tulee kohta”, Yixing hymyili ja pysähtyi Baekhyunin eteen, kääntäen katseen koneesta purkautuviin matkustajiin. Hopeahiuksinen mies nahkatakissa ja mustissa aurinkolaseissa sai Baekhyunin sydämen pamppailemaan tavalla, jolla se ei ollut vielä lyönyt. Chanyeol käänsi päätään ensin vasemmalle, sitten oikealle ja lopulta Baekhyuniin. Kuin hidastettuna hän käveli Baekhyunin eteen ja painautui kiinni häneen. Baekhyun ei ehtinyt edes tervehtiä häntä ääneen, kun hänet oli vedetty kaipaavaan suudelmaan keskellä Incheonin lentokenttää. Tyytyväinen murahdus karkasi miehen suusta kuin varkaitten, saaden Baekhyunin sydämen lepattamaan entistä kovemmin. Baekhyun ei olisi malttanut vetäytyä suudelmasta, mutta hänestä tuntui, että heitä tuijotettiin, vaikka tuskin kukaan näki.

“Oliko kiva loma?” Baekhyun kysyi ja puri huultaan. Chanyeol nuolaisi huuliaan ja puristi lyhyempää takapuolesta. Hän vei kasvonsa lähelle lyhyemmän korvaa.

“Olin lähdössä jo perjantaina, sillä kaipasin sua niin”, Chanyeol henkäisi. “Kaipasin ihan helvetisti.”

Baekhyun tirskui miehen vastaukselle, joka ei oikeastaan ollut sopiva hänen kysymykseensä.

“Lähdetään jo”, Chanyeol vingahti ja veti olallaan roikkuvan repun paremmin selkäänsä. Baekhyun ei voinut ymmärtää, miten mies oli pärjännyt kaksi viikkoa pelkällä isolla selkärepulla.

Mustatukkainen tarttui jo kävelemään lähteneen Chanyeolin käsivarteen ja pysäytti tämän aloilleen. Hän kääntyi Yixingin puoleen ja hymyili tälle lempeästi.

“Missä sä asut? Voin heittää sut kotiin, niin sun ei tarvitse mennä taksilla”, Baekhyun sanoi. Chanyeol kääntyi katsomaan miestä hämmentyneenä.

“Autolla?”

“Niin”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Kyungsoo takavarikoi pyöräni. Siinä on jotain häikkää.”

“Harmi juttu”, Yixing sanoi myötätuntoisesti, mutta väänsi ilmeensä nopeasti onnelliseen hymyyn. “Olisin kiitollinen, jos heität mut Dongdaemuniin.”

“Mielelläni”, Baekhyun sanoi ja viittoi miehiä mukaansa. Chanyeol käveli miehen rinnalla yhtäkkiä hiljentyneenä. Mustatukka huomasi pidemmän vaisuuden ja mietti, miten kysyisi asiasta ilman, että Yixing huomaisi mitään. Hän ei voinut tietää, tietäisikö hän.

“On onnenpäiväsi, Park”, Baekhyun nauroi heidän astuessa ulos terminaalista. Chanyeol nosti aurinkolasit päänsä päälle ja katsoi vasemmalla puolella kävelevää miestä kysyvästi.

“Sun ei tarvitse tulla moottoripyörän kyytiin”, Baekhyun selvensi. Chanyeol naurahti epävarmuuden kuuluessa lävitse.

“Älä sano, että sua pelottaa auton kyydissäkin”, Baekhyun murahti ja pysähtyi oikean auton osuessa kohdalle. Hän oli aina vähän laiska ja pysäköi mahdollisimman lähelle rakennusten sisäänkäyntejä.

“En ole ollut koskaan sun kyydissä, kun ajat autoa, joten…” Chanyeol mutisi ja raapi niskaansa yhtäkkiä aivan hermorauniona. Baekhyun rauhoitteli miestä ja taputti tätä olalle.

“Kohta olet.”

Baekhyun löi jarrut pohjaan nähdessään jotain liian tuttua. Chanyeol veti kädet kasvojensa suojaksi ja huusi kuin palosireeni. Baekhyun läpsäytti miestä olkavarteen ja vilkaisi nopeasti taustapeiliin. Heidän takanaan ei ollut ketään.

“Onko tuo Jongin?” Baekhyun kysyi ja laittoi ykkösvaihteen silmään. Hän siirsi auton pitkään villakangastakkiin pukeutuneeseen mieheen, jonka hiekanruskeat hiukset oli kammattu taakse. Baekhyun rullasi auton ikkunan alas ja katsoi kahta vuotta nuorempaa miestä pettyneenä.

“Missä sä olet ollut?” hän kysyi. Jongin katsoi eteensä ilmestynyttä kaksikkoa hämmentyneinä ja hieman häpeissään.

“Ja mikä tärkeintä, oletko vienyt Kyungsoolta puoli miljoonaa?”

“Mitä helvettiä?” Jongin kysyi. “Mistä sä mua oikein syytät.”

Baekhyun vilkaisi Chanyeoliin, joka oli asiasta yhtä kujalla kuin hörökorva. “Mikä hiivatin puoli miljoonaa?”

“No ei mitään”, Baekhyun huokaisi, kun ymmärsi, ettei kaksikko tiennyt asiasta höykäsen pöläystä. “Missä sä olet ollut?”

“On ollut vähän juttuja hoidettavana”, Jongin murahti. Baekhyun kohautti kulmiaan kiinnostuneena.

“Ai. Et ole edes töihin joutanut”, hän tuumi.

“Hyung”, Jongin murahti. “Asiani eivät kuulu sulle.”

Chanyeol tarttui Baekhyunia vaihdekepin päällä olevasta kädestä. “Hän on oikeassa.”

“Ei ehkä mulle, mutta jos välität Kyungsoosta tippaakaan, menet hänen luokseen ja selvität tämän asian perinpohjaisesti.”

“Niin mä aioinkin”, Jongin huokaisi. “Mulla on kyllä selitys kaikkeen.”

“Parempi olla hyvä”, mustatukkainen tuumi. “Kyungsoo ei katsele tuollaista hyvällä, sano mun sanoneen. Hän on aika kärttyisä.”

Jongin hymähti ja veti puhelimen esiin. Hän nosti luurin korvalle vähäisen näppäilyn jälkeen ja käänsi katseen pois autosta, jossa Baekhyun ja Chanyeol istuivat. Baekhyun veti ikkunan kiinni ja käänsi katseensa Chanyeoliin.

“Odota, kunhan päästään kotiin, niin mä kerron sulle kaiken, mitä täällä on tapahtunut sillä aikaa, kun olit poissa maasta.”

“Ensin meidän täytyy keskittyä muihin asioihin”, Chanyeol julisti ja liu’utti etusormeaan Baekhyunin kämmenselällä. Baekhyun kohotteli kulmiaan ja käänsi auton takaisin tielle. Hän lupasi, että he olisivat kohta kotona.

* * *

Baekhyun painautui hissin seinää vasten ja veti pidemmän miehen kiinni itseensä. Hän suuteli miestä ahnaasti ja liu’utti kätensä miehen paidan alle. Hän oli kaivannut Yeolin kosketusta heti ensimmäisestä illasta saakka, ja nyt hänen odotuksensa palkittiin. Chanyeolin kädet olivat yhtä rauhattomat, ne liikkuivat paikoissa, joihin vain valitut saivat koskea.

Hissimatka oli tuskin ehtinyt alkaa, kun ovet avautuivat uudelleen. Chanyeol irtaantui miehen turvonneesta alahuulesta ja otti sivuaskeleen vasemmalle, kun käytävästä alkoi kuulua ääniä. Baekhyun veti talvitakin hupun päähänsä ja toivoi sen antavan suojaa. Kaksi ihmistä astui hissiin jutellen omiaan. Baekhyun vilkaisi metrin päässä seisovaa miestä kiusallisen ilmapiirin laskeutuessa hissiin. Chanyeol puri huultaan ja taputti jalallaan tasaiseen tahtiin lattiaa. Baekhyun laski katsettaan tämän eteen ristittyihin käsiin, jotka peittivät tummien farkkujen etumuksen. Baekhyun nuolaisi vahingossa huuliaan, mikä aiheutti Chanyeolissa fyysisen reaktion. Hän hätkähti silminnähden ja sai toisen hissiin astuneista mulkaisemaan häntä peilin kautta. Chanyeol poimi hissin lattialla olevan repun ja oli valmis astumaan ulos hissistä heti, kun heidän kerroksensa olisi saavutettu.

Baekhyun huokaisi helpotuksesta, kun kerros oli saavutettu. Naiset tekivät tilaa ja seurasivat hissistä poistuvaa jäykkää kaksikkoa kovin silmin. Chanyeol rynnisti ulos hissistä kun taas Baekhyun käveli liiankin hitaaseen tahtiin. Kun ovet sulkeutuivat, he repesivät helpottuneeseen nauruun. Kauaa riemu ei kestänyt. Chanyeolin katsoessa mustatukkaista silmiin, hänen naurunsa hyytyi kuin seinään. Baekhyun sulki suunsa ja räpäytti silmiään. He syöksyivät uudelleen toistensa kimppuun ja Baekhyun tuli painetuksi asunnon 3015 ovea vasten. Chanyeol näpytti koodin lukkoon ja veti huultaan purevan Baekhyunin sisälle asuntoon.

Chanyeol heitti reppunsa eteisen lattialle välittämättä, mitä hajoaisi. Hän napsautti valot käytävään ja riisui nahkatakkinsa syntisen hitaasti. Baekhyun seurasi miehen toimia kärsimättömänä ja toivoi ääneen, että pitkä mies tulisi ja riisuisi hänet kokonaan.

Hörökorva oli hetkessä Baekhyunin edessä. Hän laski kätensä miehen talvitakin vetoketjulle ja veti sen hitaasti alas. Baekhyun seurasi katseellaan, miten mies laski kätensä hänen olkapäille ja veti takin pois,nostaen sen naulakkoon odottamaan. Hän laski huulensa mustatukkaisen kaulalle ja jätti jälkeensä liudan märkiä suudelmia. Baekhyun laski kätensä miehen alaselkään ja painoi silmät kiinni. Hän oli pakahtumassa, onnesta ja rakkauden tunteesta. Hän rakasti sitä, miten Chanyeol näytti hänelle kaipuutaan. Hän rakasti kulkea miehen tahdissa, hitaasti ja joka hetkeä arvostaen. Chanyeol ei pitänyt turhaa kiirettä, venytti jokaisen eleensä niin pitkäksi kuin mahdollista.

Chanyeol veti Baekhyunin päällyspaidan pois. Harmaa collegepaita laskeutui lipaston päälle ja karheat kädet livahtivat valkoisen t-paidan alle. Chanyeol kääntyi ympäri ja johdatti miehen sisemmäs asuntoon, kohti makuuhuonetta, jonka ovi oli raollaan.

Baekhyun nauroi, kun Chanyeol napsautti valot makuuhuoneeseen, jossa tuoksui raikkaalle. Chanyeol katsoi siististi pedattua sänkyään ja veti sisään tuoksua, joka huoneessa vallitsi. Baekhyun ei voinut kuin hymyillä, kun miehen suupielet nousivat onnelliseen hymyyn. Baekhyun tiesi, että mies oli tullut kotiin. Se näkyi hänen kauas hänen kasvoiltaan.

Baekhyun tarttui Yeolia kädestä ja katsoi tätä haikeasti. “Mä rakastan sua, Park Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol puristi miehen kättä ja hymyili kostein silmin. Hänen otteensa oli alkanut täristä, Baekhyun katsoi parhaakseen vetää mies tiukkaan halaukseen. Chanyeol painoi päänsä miehen olkapäätä vasten ja veti miehen tuoksua sisäänsä.

“Mäkin rakastan sua, Byun Baekhyun. Olen rakastanut jo kauan.”

“Mä tiedän”, Baekhyun henkäisi. “Mä olen pahoillani, etten ole vastannut samoin aikaisemmin.”

Chanyeol nosti päänsä ylös ja katsoi lyhyempää tiukasti silmiin. Hän veti miehen kuumaan suudelmaan ja livautti kätensä takaisin miehen t-paidan alle. Baekhyun vastasi suudelmiin ahnaammin kuin hetki sitten ja alkoi miettiä aivan toisenasteisia asioita. Chanyeol kaatoi miehen sängylle ja kömpi tämän päälle itsevarmasti ja ihaillen.

Baekhyun nosti kätensä miehen mustalle kauluspaidalle ja alkoi napittaa sitä hitaasti auki. Hän paljasti miehen timmin yläkropan ja henkäisi ihaillen. Hän ei ollut hirveästi kiinnittänyt huomiota, miltä miehen kroppa näytti. Tarkemmin tutkittuaan se oli aika lihaksikas sopusuhtaisesti. Baekhyun liu’utti sormeaan miehen rintalihakselta aina alavatsalle asti, ja lopulta livautti sormen farkkujen sisään. Koko käsi seurasi perässä ja sormet eksyivät kovettuvalle miehisyydelle. Chanyeol murahti kosketuksen alla, liikauttaen lantiotaan terävällä liikkeellä. Baekhyun tunsi uskomatonta mielihyvää ja alkoi herätä itsekin. Chanyeol nojautui suutelemaan miestä, suudelma oli sotkuisempi kuin aikaisemmin, mutta se oli täynnä tunnetta, joka aiheutti reaktioita koko kropassa. Vatsanpohjalla kihelmöi, elintä jomotti, päässä sumisi. Park Chanyeol teki hänet hulluksi, mutta se ei ollut huono asia.


	13. Chapter 13

Baekhyun tirskui Chanyeolin jutuille eikä uskonut puoliakaan, mitä hörökorva suustaan päästi. Hän veti kädestä kiinni pitelemäänsä miestä sisemmäs omaan asuntoonsa, vakuuttaen, että hänen kahvinsa maistui paljon paremmalle kuin Yeolilla. Mies oli väittänyt sen johtuvan vedestä, kun taas Baekhyun oli varma, että se johtui keittimestä. He olivat saman kahvimerkin kuluttajia, joten pavuista sen ei täytynyt johtua. Chanyeol puolestaan ei uskonut Baekhyunin puheita, mutta oli onnellinen, että mies halusi hänet luokseen.

Baekhyun oli saada sydänkohtauksen nähdessään isoveljensä istumassa olohuoneen sohvalla. Chanyeol jähmettyi paikoilleen Baekhyunin taakse ja puristi tätä tiukemmin kädestä. Mustatukkaisen ilme oli helvetin yllättynyt.

“Hyung?”

“Sori, kun tulin ilmoittamatta”, Byun Baekbeom pahoitteli. “Tulin käymään kaupungissa työasioissa ja ajattelin poiketa. Et tullut avaamaan, joten otin valtuuden tulla sisään perheperustein.”

“Mistä tiesit yhdistelmän?” Baekhyun kysyi hämmentyneenä.

Beom nauroi heleästi ja nousi ylös. “Kamoon, jotain vähän persoonallisempaa”, hän sanoi. “Olet käyttänyt syntymäpäivääsi koodina joka paikkaan siitä lähtien, kun täytit yhdeksän.”

Chanyeol katsoi Baekhyunia suurin silmin. 0605, miehen syntymäpäivä. Sitä se siis tarkoitti.

“Jäätkö kahville?” Baekhyun kysyi ja osoitti keittiötä. “Olimme vasta aamiaiselle alkamassa…”

“Joko saan autoni takaisin?” Beom kysyi ilkikurisesti virnuillen.

Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan. Hän arveli isoveljensä pilailevan. “Jos tarvitset sitä.”

“En tarvitse”, Beom henkäisi. “Sulla on se työhaastattelu ylihuomenna, eikö vain.”

“Joo”, Baekhyun sanoi nyökäten. Chanyeol ei tiennyt siitäkään. Itsepähän oli rillutellut toisessa maassa kaksi viikkoa.

“Mikä? Missä?”

“Bucheonissa”, Baekhyun sanoi ja käytti katsetta pidemmässä miehessä sekunnin ajan. “Ei, en aio muuttaa pois täältä. Älä huoli.”

“No hyvä”, Chanyeol huokaisi. “Mä ehdin jo säikähtää.”

Baekbeom katseli kiinnostuneena pitkää miestä, joka tuijotti häntä takaisin. Baekhyun seurasi kaksikon tuijotuskilpaa huvittuneena ja päätti katkaista kamelin selän yhdellä kertaa.

“Tässä on Chanyeolie”, hän sanoi kuuluvalla äänellä. “Hyung, hän on mun poikaystävä.”

“Oho”, Baekbeom henkäisi nuoremman sanoille ja otti askeleen lähemmäs. “Komeanpa olet löytänyt.”

Chanyeol tirskahti huvittuneena. Hän ojensi kätensä vanhemmalle miehelle ja esitteli itsensä muodollisesti. Baekhyun tuhahti kuullessaan sanan komea – ei noilla hiuksilla. Värjäysprojekti oli siirtynyt Yeolin joutuessa tekemäänvalmisteluja Kiinan matkaansa varten. Hopeiset kutrit keikkuivat hörökorvan matkassa edelleen. Mutta eivät kauaa, jos se Baekhyunista riippui.

“Ja kohteliaankin vielä”, mies lisäsi. “Ei ihmekään, että hän saa sut hymyilemään kuin naantalin aurinko.”

“Ai saan vai?” Chanyeol kysyi ja kääntyi katsomaan Baekhyunia, jonka posket helottivat punaisina kuin paloauto.

“Saat”, Baekhyun myönsi. “Aina silloin tällöin.”

Baekhyun seurasi olohuoneessa käytävää keskustelua artistisista näkökulmista ja oman vision toteuttamisesta. Hän pudisteli päätään miesten jutuille, vaikka oli onnellinen, että Baekbeom hyung ja Yeol tulivat hyvin toimeen. Chanyeol oli kyllä osoittautunut ihmiseksi, joka tuli kaikkien kanssa toimeen. Paitsi Kim Elenan, mutta hän olikin oma lukunsa, eikä sitä laskettu.

Baekhyun käänsi katseen pilkkomiinsa julienneihin ja nosti ne hellalla kuumenevalle pannulle. Vihannessuikaleiden osuessa öljyyn ne sihahtivat kutsuvasti ja saivat olohuoneessa istuvien miesten päät kääntymään yhtä aikaa keittiön suuntaan.

“Kanaa vai possua?” Baekhyun kysyi ja pyöritteli mielessään leijuvia reseptintynkiä. Hän ei ollut varma, mitä hänen teki mieli juuri sillä hetkellä.

“Kanaa”, Chanyeol sanoi ja uppoutui takaisin meneillään olevaan keskusteluun. Baekbeom oli samoilla linjoilla raaka-ainevalinnan kanssa. Kana toimi aina muodossa kuin muodossa. Baekhyun nauroi vastaukselle ja teki työtä käskettyä. Hän kävi kaivamassa jääkaappia ja palasi hellan ääreen itsevarmana tekemisistään. Hän nakkasi kananpalat toisella levyllä odottavaan kasariin. Entistä mehukkaampi tuoksu levisi asuntoon ja sai kaikkien mahat murisemaan yhtä aikaa.

Baekhyun lisäsi freesatut vihannekset ja kanalientä kasariin. Hän sekoitti puolikkaan lusikallisen punaista chilitahnaa joukkoon ja lurautti tilkan seesamiöljyä perään. Hän laski kannen kasarin päälle nappasi matalamman paistinpannun mukaansa ja huuhteli sen nopeasti juoksevan veden alla. Hän siisti keittiön nopein liikkein ja kiisi olohuoneeseen kuuntelemaan keskustelua, joka loppui kuin seinään. Baekhyun mulkaisi isoveljeään, joka ei enää puhua pukahtanut.

“Olet aina sanonut, että juttuni ovat tylsiä”, mies perusteli. Baekhyun irvisti hyungilleen, Yeolin ei tarvinnut tietää kaikkea.

“Onhan sussakin paljon artistisia piirteitä”, Chanyeol sanoi ja nojasi käteensä. Baekhyun kääntyi katsomaan vierellä istuvaa miestä, joka oli tehnyt olonsa kotoisaksi.

“Mussa? No niin varmaan.”

“On, on”, Chanyeol vakuutti. “Katso nyt itseäsi. Loihdit ruokaa intuition voimalla.”

“Tietotaitoa”, Baekhyun murahti. Hänelle oli opetettu koulussa, mikä sopi minkin raaka-aineen kanssa täydellisesti yhteen.

“Entäs työsi?” Baekbeom kysyi. “Mä olen nähnyt, miten työstätte Margen kanssa kolmikerroksista hääkakkua ja pykäätte siihen mitä hienoimpia koristeita.”

Baekhyun tuhahti. Yleensä se meni niin, että Marge jakoi ohjeet ja Baekhyun teki. Tosin oli hän värkännyt itsekin ihan hienoja kakkuja. Hän piti enemmän leipien ja piirakoiden tekemisestä. Se ei ollut niin pikkutarkkaa puuhaa kuin hienoihin tilaisuuksiin tilattujen kakkujen väsääminen.

“Mites se sun työhaastattelu? Millainen paikka se on?” Beom kysyi yllättäen.Chanyeol kohotti asentonsa takaisin ryhdikkääksi, hänkin halusi tietää.

Baekhyun huokaisi haaveillen. “Se on Bucheonissa yksi sellainen paikka, mikä on hyvin samanlainen Bucheon Bakeryn kanssa. Se on vielä aika tuntematon paikka, mutta Younggi hyung uskoo, että paikka lähtee nousuun, kunhan markkinointia kohotetaan —”

“Younggi hyungnim tuntee paikan omistajan?” Beom kysyi silmät suurina.

“Joo. ” Baekhyun nyökkäsi. Isoveljen susta karkasi tottunut naurahdus.

“Totta kai Choi Younggi tietää kaikesta kaiken”, hän sanoi. Baekhyunin kulmat kurtistuivat, hän ei sietänyt, että isoveli piti miestä pilkkanaan.

“Hän on oikeasti aivan helvetin taitava leipuri ja yrittäjä!” Baekhyun karjaisi, vakavoituen silmänräpäyksessä.

“Miksi hän ei ole sitten jatkanut loistavaa bisnestään vaan antoi sen kuolla yhteen vastoinkäymiseen?”

“Yhteen vastoinkäymiseen? Voi helvetti!” Baekhyun ei ollut uskoa korviaan. Elämäntyön menettäminen liekkimerelle oli isoveljenmielestä vain yksi vastoinkäyminen.

“Koko helvetin rakennus paloi maan tasalle! Sähän sen tiedät, kun itse piirrät tontille uutta pytinkiä, voi helvetti sentään!”

Chanyeol laski kätensä Baekhyunin reidelle ja pyysi tätä sanattomasti rauhoittumaan. Baekhyun sulki suunsa ja peitti kasvonsa kädellään. Baekbeom pyysi hiljaa anteeksi ja katsoi poispäin sohvalla istuvasta kaksikosta häveten äskeistä.

“Tietäisitpä vaan, kuinka monta kertaa olen yrittänyt saada häntä jatkamaan leipomon pitämistä”, Baekhyun huokaisi väsyneenä. “Hän vain sanoo aikansa olevan ohitse, eikä mulla ole muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin hyväksyä tosiasiat.”

“Onhan yrittäminen varmasti raskasta puuhaa”, Chanyeol kommentoi väliin. “En tiedä tapauksen taustoja, mutta jos kaikki on menetetty, ei kaiken uudelleen rakentamiseen varmasti yhden ihmisen varat riitä.”

“Totta”, Beom huokaisi ja otti järjen käteen. “Sori, että kiihdyin.”

Chanyeol repesi huvittuneeseen nauruun, välittämättä, oliko se sopivaa. “Veljeksiä kieltämättä”, hän tuumi ilkikurisesti virnistellen. “Kiihtyvät nollasta sataan alle viidessä sekunnissa.”

Baekhyun murahti tyytymättömästi miehen puheille, mutta repesi lopulta helpottuneeseen nauruun. Yeol oli keventänyt tunnelmaa juuri oikealla hetkellä. Beominkin suupielet nykivät ylöspäin, Baekhyun näki selvästi, miten hän yritti pidätellä nauruaan.

“Mennään syömään”, Baekhyun sanoi ja nousi ylös. Muut seurasivat perässä ilman vastalauseita.

* * *

Chanyeol rojahti Baekhyunin viereen ja laski kätensä sohvan selkänojalle miehen taakse kuin kliseisssä romanttisissa elokuvissa. Baekhyun pahoitteli veljensä käytössä, siinä ohella myös omaansa. Yeol hörähti hyväntuulisesti, viestien, että oli okei olla oma itsensä. Ajan saatossa hän oli oppinut tunnistamaan toisen luonteenpiirteet.

“Veljesi on ihan kiva”, Chanyeol sanoi rehellisesti. Baekhyun veti kädet puuskaan ja tuhahti mieltä osoittaen.

“Helvetin ärsyttävä.”

“Älä valita, tykkäät kuitenkin”, Yeol nauroi ja painoi päänsä mustatukkaisen olkaa vasten. Baekhyun tarttui miehen käsistä kiinni ja lukitsi sormensa ristiin hänen kanssaan.

“Niin tykkäänkin”, Baekhyun sanoi. Hänen äänensävynsä oli hiljaisempi ja pehmeämpi. “Niin kuin sustakin.”

“Olisitpa voinut lähteä mukaani Ghangshaan”, Chanyeol huokaisi ja kertoi kaiken, mitä oli lomansa aikana tehnyt. Baekhyun kuunteli kertomusta haaveillen, kuvitellen itsensä hörökorvaisen miehen vierelle kaikissa tilanteissa. Hänestä olisi ollut mahtavaa seurata, miten pitkä mies olisi selvittänyt seinäkiipeilyradan Yixingin perässä, vanhempi mies oli kuulemma selvittänyt vaikeatkin seinät päättäväisesti ylös asti. Chanyeol oli lipsahtanut kiveltä jo puolessa välissä voimiensa pettäessä sekä käsistä että jaloista. Baekhyun pystyi hyvin kuvittelemaan, mitenjumissa lihakset olivat seuraavat puoli viikkoa.

“Mitäs tänne sillä aikaa?” Chanyeol kysyi. Baekhyun mutristeli huuliaan ja kohautti olkiaan. Hän oli elänyt tavallista arkea, etsinyt töitä, täyttänyt ristikoita ja käynyt Kyungsoon luona. Hän oli siivonnut huushollin katosta lattiaan ja toivonut, että Yeol olisi ollut hänen rinnallaan.

“Onko sulla töitä tänä iltana?” Baekhyun kysyi yhtäkkiä. Chanyeol pudisti päätään.

“Vasta huomenna. Tänään mä ajattelin olla vain ja ainoastaan sun.”

“Ihanaa”, Baekhyun hymyili ja kääntyi katsomaan miestä, joka nojautui suutelemaan heti miten. Baekhyun työnsi miehen kauemmas itsestään ja virnuili. Yeol ei ymmärtänyt, mitä toinen oli saanut päähänsä.

“Hiukset”, Baekhyun sanoi silmät tuikkien.

“Hiukset?” Chanyeol kysyi. Ei voinut olla totta, että mies oli jo unohtanut. Baekhyun murahti ja palautti miehen aikaan ennen kiinaan lähtöä.

“Säkö oikeasti haluat mun hävittävän tämän kovalla työllä saadun hiusvärin?” Chanyeol kysyi silmät suurina. “Eikö musta ole vähän tylsä?”

“Ei mun mielestä”, Baekhyun sanoi ja suki omaa tukkaansa. “Katso nyt muakin. Helvetin hyvännäköinen.”

“En ole eri mieltä”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Mutta —”

“Sä lupasit!” Baekhyun karjaisi loukkaantuneena vasten miehen kasvoja. Chanyeol koitti estää itseään nauramasta, mutta epäonnistui. Mustatukka tuijotti häntä epäuskoisena ja vetäytyi kauemmas miehestä.

“Pelleiletkö sä mun kanssa?”

“Todellakin.”

“Haista vittu”, Baekhyun tuhahti ja sulloutui sohvan selkänojaa vasten. Hän nosti kätensä puuskaan ja sulki silmänsä.

“Musta on vain niin suloista, miten itseesi otat asioita”, Chanyeol nauroi ja veti käden pois sohvan selkänojalta. “Mä käyn hakemassa sen värin.”

Baekhyun avasi toisen silmän ja katsoi sohvalta ylös könyävää miestä. Hän avasi toisenkin, seurasi, miten mies käveli kohti eteistä. Baekhyunin suu avautui ihmetyksestä, kun mies oli sittenkin valmis luopumaan hiuksistaan. Ei Baekhyun kiistänyt lopputulokseen käytettyä työ- ja rahamäärää, mutta aikansa kutakin. Hopeiset hiukset olivat entinen trendi, kun taas musta oli aina muodikas vuodesta tai vuodenajasta riippumatta.

Chanyeol palasi eteisestä rivakoin askelin takaisin olohuoneeseen. Hän katsoi sohvalla istuvaa Baekhyunia anoen.

“Eikö me voitaisi kuitenkin vielä neuvotella tästä asiasta?” hän kysyi. Baekhyun pudisti päätään pitäen kantansa.

“Entä jos se menee pieleen? Tulee läikykäs tai jotain?”

“Pelkäätkö sä?” Baek kysyi huvittuneena. “Ihan turhaan. Mä olen nähnyt sata kertaa, miten se tapahtuu.”

“Etkö ole tehnyt sitä ennen?” Chanyeol kysyi kauhuissaan. Helvetti. Ei olisi pitänyt paljastaa.

“Olen…” Baekhyun yritti, mutta vale oli ilmiselvä. Yeolia ei pystynyt sumuttamaan.

“Luetaan ohjeet tarkasti. On mulla sellainen pensselikin! Kävin ostamassa samana päivänä, kun annoit mulle luvan…”

“Se on suti”, Chanyeol korjasi.

“Ihan sama! Ala mennä jo”, Baekhyun karjaisi ja ajoi miehen omalle puolelleen. Chanyeol rynnisti ulos asunnosta kovin äänin ja palasi alta aikayksikön. Oli kätevää, kun koti oli seinän toisella puolella.

Baekhyun nousi ylös sohvalta ja veti tummansinisen collegepuseron yltään. Hän heitti sen sohvalle ja kiirehti Yeolin luokse.

“Onko sulla sellaista paitaa, joka saa sotkeutua?”

“Enkö voi olla ilman?” Yeol kysyi ja riisui hupparinsa, paljastaen alla olevan valkoisen t-paidan. Baekhyun katsoi miestä päästä varpaisiin ja pudisti päätään pienellä liikkeellä. Musta hiusväri ja valkoinen paita eivät sopineet yhteen.

“Tämä on kestoväriä”, hän mutisi. “Se ei lähde kuin myrkyillä.”

“Tiedän”, Chanyeol sanoi.

“Jos se tarttuu ihoosi, kestää viikkoja, ennen kuin se kuluu pois.”

“Tiedän.”

“Oletko joskus kokeillut?” Baekhyun kysyi.

“Olen”, Chanyeol vastasi ja veti valkoisen t-paidan pois, paljastaen timmin yläkroppansa, joka oli kananlihalla. Baekhyunin asunnossa oli aina liian kylmä.

“Odotas”, Baekhyun henkäisi ja liukui makuuhuoneeseen. Hän avasi vaatekaapin molemmat ovet yhtä aikaa ja katseli ympäriinsä. Hän oli varma, että hänellä oli joku paita, joka ei ollut alun perin edes hänen. Se olisi hyvä paita hiusten värjäykseen.

“Jos sä teet tän mulle, niin mitä mä saan tehdä sulle?” Chanyeol kysyi ja nojasi makuuhuoneen oveen. Baekhyun käänsi katseen mieheen, jonka kasvoilla oli vakavaakin vakavempi ilme.

“Mikä väri sulle passaisi? Punainen? Ruskea? Blondi? Pinkki?”

“Sä et koske mun hiuksiin!” Baekhyun ärähti. Chanyeol laski oven karmiin nojaavan kätensä alas ja huokaisi.

“Ei sitten.”

Baekhyunille tuli paha mieli, vaikka tiesi miehen pilailevan. Hän oli joskus kyllä halunnut kokeilla jotain muuta väriä kuin mustaa, mutta hän joutuisi ensin blondaamaan hiuksiaan, ja sitä hän ei halunnut tehdä. Ainakaan kotioloissa.

“Vitsailin vain”, Chanyeol henkäisi. “Nämä ovat vaikeat ylläpitää. Hopeashampoon hinta hipoo pilviä ja juurikasvun vaalentaminen ja sävyttäminen ei ole mitään halpaa duunia, varsinkin, jos sen haluaa hoidattaa ammattilaisilla. Mä olisin muutenkin menossa kampaamoon lähiaikoina.”

Baekhyun kääntyi takaisin vaatekaapin puoleen ja kaivoi toiseksi alimmaiselta hyllyltä tummanharmaan t-paidan, jonka alkuperästä ei ollut varmuutta. Se oli roikkunut mukana kaikki ne vuodet, jolloin Baekhyun oli asunut yksin.

“Jos se menee pilalle, niin maksan korjauskulut”, Baekhyun lupasi ja ojensi paidan miehelle, joka otti sen kiitollisena vastaan. Chanyeol nyökkäsi ja he kättelivät vielä sanallisen diilin sinetöimiseksi.

Chanyeol siirtyi pesuhuoneeseen. Baekhyun avasi hiusväripaketin ja purki sen työpöydälle. Hän nappasi ohjeet ja avasi pieneksi taitellun paperin. Hän silmäili tekstiä kuin lukisi reseptiä ensimmäistä kertaa, kykenemättä keskittymään olennaiseen. Chanyeol saapui makuuhuoneeseen punavartinen suti kädessään.

“Tälläkö sä meinasit mun hiuksia sutia?” Chanyeol kysyi epäuskoisena ja nosti kättään kasvojensa korkeudelle. “Tämähän on pullasuti.”

“En löytänyt muuta…” Baekhyun sanoi vaikeasti ja raapi niskaansa häpeissään.

“Byun”, Chanyeol murahti tyytymättömänä. “Tämän sudin kuidut ovat liian pehmeitä tähän hommaan.”

“Anteeksi”, hän sanoi ja käänsi kädessään olevan ohjeen toisin päin.

“Odotas”, Chanyeol sanoi ja poistui jälleen asunnosta.

Baekhyun huokaisi ja istui alas. Hän luki ohjeen lävitse niin tarkasti kuin suinkin osasi, hän tarvitsi nyt kaiken tiedon itselleen. Ei olisi ollut niin väliä, jos hän olisi tehnyt toimenpiteen itselleen, mutta oli kyse toisen hiuksista.

Chanyeol palasi makuuhuoneeseen musta, kovaharjaksinen suti kädessään, missä oli pitkä ja ohut varsi. Baekhyun katsoi taakseen astunutta miestä hämmentyneenä ja hiljentyi, kun mies tarttui hänen hiuksiinsa. Baekhyun katsoi peilistä, miten Yeol demonstroi värjäyksen kulun ja selitti sen niin yksinkertaisesti kuin osasi. Baekhyun oli kiitollinen neuvoista, mutta nyt hänestä tuntui, ettei hän osaisi.

“Tule niin kokeillaan”, Chanyeol sanoi. Hänestä oli yhtäkkiä tullut paljon innostuneempi kuin Baekhyunista, joka oli lannistunut asian monimutkaisuuden tajutessaan.

“Toki voisit läntätä värin suoraan mun tukkaan ja hieroa, mutta sitten lopputuloksen epätasaisuus olisi paljon todennäköisempää.”

“Voiko vielä perua?” Baekhyun kysyi varovasti.

“Ei”, jyrkästi päätään pudistava Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyun nousi ylös ja siirtyi pidemmän miehen kanssa pesuhuoneeseen. Chanyeol istui pienen jakkaran päälle ja neuvoi Baekhyunia hiusvärin sekoittamisessa. Baekhyun teki kaikkensa, etteivät kemialliset aineet menisi väärin ja räjähtäisi hänen silmilleen. Chanyeol nauroi toisen ylivarovaisuudelle, mutta antoi tämän kokea asiat itse.

“Aloitetaan”, Baekhyun sanoi ja tarttui ohutvartiseen siveltimeen. Chanyeol katsoi peilistä päättäväistä Baekia, jonka suu oli muuttunut tiukaksi viivaksi.

* * *

“Miltä näyttää?” Baekhyun huusi vessan oven takaa. Hän oli haljeta jännityksestä, hän oli tehnyt parhaansa hiusten kanssa. Chanyeol oli kehunut jälkeä, Baekhyun ei ollut antanut mustan värin valua pitkin päänahkaa, otsa ja korvanympärykset sekä niska olivat puhtaat. Täytekakkujen kanssa ähertäminen oli antanut miehelle vakaan käden ja taidon olla pilaamatta jo valmiiksi saatua kohtaa.

Chanyeol ei kuullut oven takana huutelevan miehen puheita. Vasta, kun vedentulo loppui ja Baekhyun toisti kysymyksen viidennen kerran, hän sai vastauksen. Chanyeol avasi pesuhuoneen oven ja näytti itseään. Baekhyunin silmät olivat pullahtaa ulos kuopistaan. Pitkä mies kauluksesta märässä tummanharmaassa t-paidassa ja mustissa shortsissa tuijotti häntä identtisellä ilmeellä. Märät, mustat hiukset oli kuivattu pyyhkeellä niin kuiviksi kuin se oli mahdollista. Baekhyun astui avojaloin kosteaan pesuhuoneeseen ja veti oven kiinni. Hän vei hoikat sormensa miehen hiuksiin ja nosteli jakauksia puolelta toiselle. Lopputulos näytti keinovalossa tasaiselta. Oli ilta, eikä päivänvaloa ollut saatavilla. Todellisen ilmeen näkisi vasta seuraavana aamuna.

“Näytän niin oudolta”, Chanyeol parkaisi ja tuijotti itseään huurtuneesta peilistä, johon hän oli pyyhkäissyt kohdan katsoa.

Baekhyun ei osannut sanoa, olivatko hänen odotuksensa täyttyneet. Hän suki pidemmän kuontaloa ja henkäisi. Chanyeol erotti epävarmuuden tämän äänessä ja kääntyi häntä kohden.

“Ero on dramaattinen”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Ääripäästä toiseen. Totut siihen nopeasti.”

“Näinköhän”, Baekhyun mutisi. Hän ei saanut katsetta irti miehestä, joka oli muuttunut yhtäkkiä kuin toiseksi ihmiseksi.

“Muista, että tämä oli sun idea”, Chanyeol muistutti ja puri huultaan, ettei nauraisi. Baekhyunin reaktio oli niin suloinen.

“Olet aina moittinut hiuksiani, ja nyt kun ne yltävät vaatimustesi tasolle, et pidäkään niistä”, Chanyeol hymähti. “Sua on todella vaikea miellyttää.”

“Mä tiedän”, Baekhyun henkäisi. “Pitäisikö meidän kuivata ne?”

“Joo”, Chanyeol sanoi ja pyysi miestä kertomaan, missä hiustenkuivaaja sijaitsi. Baekhyun osoitti pesualtaan alla olevaa kaappia ja ilmoitti menevänsä tilaamaan pizzaa. Chanyeol veti kuivaajan esiin ja kytki sen seinään.

Baekhyun istui sohvalle ja huokaisi kovaan ääneen. Chanyeolin hopeiset hiukset olivat enää vain muisto entisestä. Baekhyunia kalvoi, kun hän ei tiennyt, mitä mieltä Yeol itsestään oikeasti oli. Hän oli edelleen valmis maksamaan kampaamokäynnin, jos hän halusi käydä korjauttamassa ulkomuotonsa ammattilaisella. Baekhyun pudisti ennakkoluuloiset ajatukset päästään, hän ei ollut vielä nähnyt kaikkea. Hän nosti puhelimen pöydältä ja soitti läheiseen pizzeriaan, josta sai ihan mahtavaa pöperöä.

Chanyeol käveli ulos pesuhuoneesta kuin toinen mies. Hän oli väsännyt itselleen samanlaisen kampauksen kuin aina töihin lähtiessään. Hänen kasvoillaan oli uskomattoman ylimielinen ilme ja hän näytti siltä, kuin voisi valloittaa kaikkien ihmisten sydämet yhdellä vilkaisulla.

Baekhyun laski kädessään olevan puhelimen sohvalle ja nousi ylös. Hänen suu aukesi ihailusta, kun Yeol liukui hänen eteensä kuin hidastettuna ja tarttui häntä kädestä. Hän painoi itsensä miestä vasten ja kietoi kätensä tämän lanteille. Chanyeol otti askeleen sivulle, eteen, sivulle ja taakse. Hän vei Baekhyunia taitavasti, paljastaen itsestään jälleen uusia puolia.

Baekhyun katsoi ylöspäin miestä ja valutti katseen silmistä tämän huuliin. Chanyeol otti Baekhyun alahuulen omiensa väliin ja suuteli miestä luvattoman hitaasti. Baekhyun horjahti paikoillaan ja naurahti nolostuneesti tasapainonsa pettäessä. Chanyeol hymyili vasten miehen huulia ja kuroi sentit umpeen uudelleen. Hän kietoi kätensä Baekhyunin selkään ja veti hänet tiukasti itseensä.

Baekhyun huokaisi onnellisena ja laski päänsä miehen rintakehää vasten. Hänen sydämensä pamppaili lujaa, mutta hänestä tuntui rauhallisemmalta kuin koskaan. Chanyeol heilui puolelta toiselle lähes näkymättömin liikkein ja hyräili mielessään soivaa kappaletta parhaansa mukaan. Baekhyun ei voinut lopettaa hymyilemistä. Viimein hän tanssi Yeolin kanssa. Jos hän olisi tiennyt, että se tuntui niin hyvältä, hän olisi suostunut paljon aikaisemmin.

* * *

Baekhyun avasi oven ja tervehti Kyungsoota, jonka kasvoilla oli tyrmistynyt ilme. Verestäväsilmäisen Kyungsoon suusta livahti murahtava tervehdys, kun hän astui sisään Baekhyunin asuntoon. Chanyeol oli siirtymässä keittiöstä olohuoneeseen popcornkulho kädessään, he olivat aloittamassa elokuvailtaa. Hän pysähtyi käytävän edustalle ja katsoi hämmentyneenä miestä, joka oli aivan selvästi itkenyt ja pitkään. Baekhyun veti oven kiinni ja kysyi, oliko mies kunnossa.

“Me erottiin”, Kyungsoo sanoi hiljempaakin hiljaisemmin.

“Mitä? Miksi?” hän kysyi. Jongin oli ilmeisesti käynyt näyttäytymässä Kyungsoolle ja selittänyt yllättävän katoamisensa, ainakin hän oli luvannut tehdä niin.

“Entä se puoli miljoonaa?” Baekhyun kysyi. Hänen oli pakko kysyä, vaikka Jongin oli vannonut, ettei hän liity rahojen katoamiseen millään tavalla.

Kyungsoo murahti ja riisui kenkänsä naulakon alle. Hän hylkäsi takkinsa muiden joukkoon ja siirtyi olohuoneeseen Baekhyun kannoillaan. Chanyeol kävi hakemassa miehelle pullon olutta, joka oli tarkoitettu elokuvajuomaksi. Kyungsoo otti kaljapullon vastaan kiitollisena.

“Kim Jonginilla on lapsi”, Kyungsoo sanoi istuttuaan sohvalle. Chanyeol oli survonut suunsa hetki aikaisemmin täyteen popcornia ja oli vetää paukkumaissit väärään kurkkuun nuoremman sanat kuullessaan. Kauhistunut Baekhyun löi vierellä köhivää miestä selkään ja koitti estää tätä tukehtumasta.

“Voi helvetti. Hänellä on lapsi!” Kyungsoo parkaisi. “Ei tullut mieleen aikaisemmin sanoa.”

“Sano vielä, että hän on naimisissa ja esittää tolkun miestä vaimolleen”, Chanyeol lisäsi järkyttyneenä. Kyungsoo mulkaisi miestä salamoivin silmin. Chanyeol jäätyi niille sijoilleen ja nielaisi kovaäänisesti. Oli tainnut osua oikeaan.

“Mä en voi uskoa tätä”, Baekhyun sanoi ääni järkytyksestä horjuen ja otti sohvasta tukea. Hän rojahti istumaan ja koitti prosessoida kaikkea, mitä Kyungsoo oli heille kertonut.

“Ilmankos jäbä hävisi kuin tuhka tuuleen”, Kyungsoo huokaisi. “Se penikka oli sairastunut ja isän täytyi olla paikalla.”

“Hän on siis naimisissa?” Chanyeol kysyi. “Naisen kanssa?”

“No mitä ilmeisemmin”, Kyungsoo parahti. “Helvetti, mua on vedätetty oikein kunnolla.”

“Voi vittu”, Chanyeol murahti myötätuntoisesti. “Ihan vihaksi pistää.”

“No niin pistää”, Baekhyun murahti ja kääntyi katsomaan Yeolia, joka survoi lisää popcornia suuhunsa. Illasta oli tullut paljon dramaattisempi kuin heidän valitsema elokuva.

“Jos susta paljastuu jotain yhtä radikaalia, niin susta ei jää jäljelle kuin märkä läntti jos sitäkään!”

“Sinuna pitäisin varani. Jos hän puhuu tuollaisia, niin hän on tosissaan”, Kyungsoo sanoi.

“Älä huoli. Tietääkseni en ole mennyt naimisiin.”

“Tietääksesi?!” Baekhyun huusi kauhistuneena. Chanyeol vinkkasi silmää miehelle ja repesi raikuvaan nauruun.

“Park Chanyeol! Tässä ei ole mitään hauskaa”, Baekhyun karjaisi.

“Ei niin”, Kyungsoo huokaisi, mutta Chanyeolin nauru oli tarttuva. Hän huomasi nauravansa pian mukana. Ei mennyt kauaa, kun Baekhyuninkin suupielet olivat kääntyneet ylöspäin ja hyväntuulinen hörinä täytti koko asunnon.


	14. Chapter 14

Baekhyun piteli kiinni sängyn päädyssä olevista metalliosista ja veti selkää kaarelle. Hän painoi päätään taaksepäin ja mutisi nautinnosta, yllyttäen Chanyeolin entistä rohkeimpiin liikkeisiin ja tekoihin. Chanyeol kuljetti kieltään Baekhyunin kalleimmalla ja sai tämän ääntelemään tavalla, jolla hän ei ollut vielä aamuisin ääntänyt. Matala, pitkä murahdus karkasi tämän suusta Yeolin tehdessä parhaansa.

Toisesta huoneesta kuuluva kahahdus sai Baekhyunin avaamaan silmät ja kääntämään katseen huoneen suljetulle ovelle. Myös Chanyeol kuuli äänen, mutta ei reagoinut siihen mitenkään. Hän jatkoi kielellä työskentelyä välittämättä mahdollisista häiriötekijöistä. Baekhyun sivutti päähänsä ilmestyneet ajatukset ja keskittyi nauttimaan saamastaan huomiosta. Chanyeol vilkaisi viekkaasti syvään huokaisevan Baekhyunin suuntaan ja hyväili kädellä juuri oikeasta paikasta.

Makuuhuoneen ovi lennähti auki ja sängyllä toistensa kimpussa oleva kaksikko jäätyi niille sijoilleen. Baekhyun tapasi katseen ovella seisovan pitkähiuksisen naisen kanssa, joka oli alkanut huutaa kuin palosireeni. Yhtäkkisestä keskeytyksestä ärsyyntynyt Chanyeol veti itsensä ylös salamannopeasti. Baekhyun veti peiton suojakseen ja pidätteli hengitystään. Hän halusi kuolla, niin paljon häntä hävetti.

“Miten helvetissä pääsit sisään?!” Chanyeol kysyi jyrähtäen ja nousi istumaan sängylle. Hän nuolaisi huuliaan ja veti vieressään olevan tyynyn syliinsä, katsoen ovella huutavaa naista liekehtivin silmin. Nainen, Kim Elena, lopetti korvia vihlovan huutamisen ja veti kädet puuskaan.

“Vastaa!” Chanyeol karjaisi. Elena kohautti toista olkaansa vaati tietää, mitä helvettiä Yeol oikein puuhasi. Eiköhän se ollut selvä.

Chanyeol nosti peittoa ja paljasti Baekhyunin kasvot esiin. “Soita poliisille”, hän sanoi ja ojensi pöydällä olevan puhelimen miehelle. Kim Elenan silmissä välähti jonkinasteinen pelko. Hän ilmeisesti tajusi liikkuvansa heikoilla jäillä.

“Soita.” Chanyeolin ääni oli päättäväisempi kuin koskaan. Hän ei epäillyt narauttaa työkaveriaan virkavallalle. Toisen asuntoon luvatta tunkeutuminen oli rikos. Helvetin sairasta.

Baekhyun nielaisi hermostuneena ja näppäili poliisin numeron kännykkään. Hän painoi soita ja nosti luurin korvalle. Ei mennyt montaa sekuntia, kun linja hätäkeskukseen oli auki.

“Byun Baekhyun tässä hei. Hapjeongdongiin, Yanghwarosamgil, rakennus 300, asunto 15, tuntematon nainen tunkeutunut asuntoon.” Hänen äänensä tärisi tilanteen tuomasta jännityksestä.

Chanyeol katsoi tiukasti naista, joka ei osannut vieläkään lähteä.

“Ei ole väkivaltainen, mutta arvaamaton”, Baekhyun vastasi hänelle esitettyyn kysymykseen. Hän käänsi katseen naiseen, jonka silmät leiskuivat. Hän ei kestänyt nähdä Chanyeolia kenenkään muun kanssa kuin itsensä.

Hätäkeskuksesta sanottiin poliisin olevan paikalla. Baekhyun kiitti ja sulki puhelun. Hän heitti luurin sängylle ja huokaisi syvään. Chanyeol vilkaisi miestä huolestuneena, muttei sanonut mitään. Palautti vain katseen naiseen, joka ei ollut hievahtanutkaan.

“Ei hän soittanut oikeasti”, nainen vingahti, kieltäen tilanteen viimeiseen asti.

“Olet sairas!” Chanyeol huusi. “Miten pääsit tänne?”

“Huolestuin, kun susta ei ole kuulunut aikoihin. Tulin katsomaan, oletko okei”, nainen sanoi vaihtaen aihetta. Chanyeol oli hypätä sängystä naisen kimppuun, että kantaisi hänet pois asunnostaan, mutta Baekhyun ehti tarttua häntä t-paidan helmasta.

“Älä aiheuta lisää vaikeuksia. Poliisit tulevat pian”, Baekhyun sanoi. Chanyeol kasasi itsensä ja nousi ylös sängystä. Hänen yllään oli musta, pitkä t-paita ja löysät shortsit. Paidan pitkä helma peitti kriittisimmät alueet eikä hänen puolikova miehuutensa paistanut niin kauas, jos sitä ei jäänyt vartavasten tuijottamaan, niin kuin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sulki silmänsä ja veti peiton ylleen. Chanyeol tarttui naista ranteesta ja talutti tämän olohuoneen puolelle. Hän laittoi oven kiinni perässään ja jätti Baekhyunin yksin sänkyyn.

Baekhyun jäi kuuntelemaan, miten kovaääninen keskustelu jatkui. Kim Elenan suusta tuli mitä ihmeellisimpiä perusteluja asuntoon tunkeutumiseen. Baekhyun halusi blokata kaikki äänet ja peitteli korvat tyynyllä. Hän kellahti kyljelleen ja kiroili ääneen. Käsi eksyi automaattisesti omalle seisokille ja sai hänet värähtämään voimakkaasti. Pakotus alapäässä helpottaisi vain yhdellä tapaa, ja hänen oli jatkettava puuhia yksin. Niin valitettavaa kuin se olikin.

Baekhyun teki kaikkensa lauetakseen. Oli totisinta totta, ettei oma käsi tuntunut läheskään niin mahtavalta kuin jonkun toisen kosketus. Kuitenkin hän käytti mielikuvitusta ja jo kokemaansa hyväkseen, ja sai itsensä nopeasti takaisin oikeaan mielentilaan. Hän tunsi huippunsa lähestyvän, käden liike nopeutui entisestään. Kirosana livahti ulos miehen suusta ja silmät painuivat tiukemmin kiinni. Mahanpohjassa nytkähti hänen puskiessa tiukemmin omaa kättään vasten ja koko sänky heilahti hänen lauetessa. Baekhyun irvisti kuuman siemennesteen valuessa pitkin kättään reisille ja sänkyyn.

Chanyeol palasi makuuhuoneeseen murahtaen. Baekhyun ei uskaltanut kysyä mitään miehen ilmeen nähdessään. Kim Elena oli pilannut päivän jälleen. Chanyeol istui sängyn reunalle ja pyysi anteeksi. Poliisit olivat tulleet muutamissa minuuteissa, kuten heille oli luvattukin. Kim Elena oli viety raskain perustein poliisiasemalle ja Yeol toivoi, että hänet passitettaisiin lääkäriin – tai ainakin hän älyäisi mennä sinne itse. Uupumus ja jokin asteinen psykopaattisuus oli ajanut hänet siihen tilanteeseen.

“Joko nyt uskot, että neljä nollaa ovikoodina on aika huono keksintö?” Baekhyun kysyi varovasti. Chanyeol katsoi miestä ja murahti hiljaa.

“Pitäisikö vaihtaa?” Baekhyun ehdotti.

“Mihin?” Chanyeol kysyi. “Unohdan, jos se on joku vaikea. Kerran unohdin pankkikorttini pinkoodin enkä saanut rahaa pankkiautomaatista, ja mulla oli kiire. Turhaa sotkua siitäkin syntyi.”

“Entä jos jaetaan mun?” Baekhyun kysyi. Chanyeolin kasvoille nousi innostunut virne.

“Tai, mikä sulla on? Niin kuin syntymäpäivä? Baekhyun kysyi nolona tirskuen. Hän ei ollut muistanut koskaan aikaisemmin kysyä.

“27. Marraskuuta”, Chanyeol vastasi. “2711, tai 1127, voisi olla.”

“Ei huono”, Baekhyun hymyili. “Eikö se olisi tarpeeksi helposti muistettava?”

“Pidän enemmän sun omasta”, Chanyeol virnisti. “Niin kuin sustakin.”

“No laitetaan sitten se”, Baekhyun nauroi ja suuteli nopeasti miestä, joka oli hetkessä paremmalla tuulella. Chanyeol nousi miehen päälle ja katsoi tätä silmiin.

“Mihis me jäätiin?” hörökorva kysyi, pukaten totaalisesti seonneen työkaverinsa pois mielestä ja keskittyen sängyllä makaavaan mieheen, jonka kasvoilla oli heleä puna.

“Niin siitä mun pitikin…” Baekhyun aloitti nolostuneena. Chanyeol arvasi, mihin tilanne oli johtanut, mutta otti sen hyvin. Baekhyun liu’utti kätensä Yeolin shortsien alle ja kouraisi häntä vaativasti.

“Vaihdetaan”, hän kuiskasi ja kiepautti miehen patjaa vasten, nousten yhdellä liikkeellä tämän päälle.

“Mä tykkään sun mooveista”, Chanyeol virnisti ja tarttui kiinni sängyn metalliseen päätyyn.

“Mä tykkään susta.”

* * *

Baekhyun näpytteli puolihuolimattomasti viisi numeroa ovikoodiin ja tarttui maassa oleviin kauppakasseihin. Kolme piippausta palauttivat hänet maan tasalle, liuta kirosanoja pääsi ilmoille käytäviin. Baek irrotti hoikat sormensa muovisista kasseista ja näpytti koodin sisään uudelleen, sillä kertaa keskittyen, että se menisi varmasti oikein. Numerolukko piippasi hyväksyvästi ja Baek tarttui oven kahvaan, vetäen ovea sen verran auki, että sai jalan väliin. Hän tarttui kasseihin ja rymysi sisään asuntoonsa, jossa tuoksui ruoka.

Ruoka.

Baekhyun katsahti kädessään olevaan supermarketin kassiin. Hän oli juuri hakenut kaupasta tarvikkeet ystävänpäiväillallista varten. Pihvit, jotka piti laittaa pannulle, olivat jo siellä… Eihän tämän näin pitänyt mennä.

“Hei.” Pehmeä tervehdys kantautui jostain läheltä. Baekhyun nosti päänsä ylös supermarketin kasseista eteisen seinään nojaavaan Chanyeoliin, jonka yllä oli siisti puvunpaita ja suorat housut. Hänen mustat hiuksensa oli nostettu pois otsalta muotoilutuottein ja hänen silmillään olivat paksusankaiset mustat silmälasit. Baekhyun horjahti paikoillaan ja tuijotti miestä suu avoinna. Hän oli mykistynyt edessään seisovasta miehestä, joka oli hyvännäköinen jopa silmälaseissa. Varmasti pelkkä jätesäkki toogana näyttäisi hyvältä hänen päällään.

“M-mehän sovittiin, että mä teen ruokaa”, hän sai vaivoin sanottua. Chanyeol naurahti ja nousi ryhdikkääseen asentoon. Hän käveli Baekhyunin luokse, tarttui molemmissa käsissä oleviin ostoskasseihin ja suukotti miestä kevyesti huulille. Hölmistynyt Baekhyun riisui kenkänsä ja yllään olleen kevyttoppatakin. Hän otti varovaisia askeleita sisemmäs asuntoon ja silmäili kämpässä vallitsevaa hämärää tunnelmaa. Hän henkäisi nähdessään kaksipaikkaisen keittiönpöydän, jossa oli valkoinen liina ja keskellä pitkä, tummanpunainen kynttilä. Baekhyun ei omistanutruokapöytää. Hän ei ollut enää varma, oliko edes oikeassa asunnossa.

Ruoan tuoksu sai Baekhyunin sulkemaan silmät ja mumisemaan tyytyväisenä. Chanyeol liukui hänen vierelleen ja laski kätensä hänen lanteilleen. Baekhyun avasi silmänsä ja kääntyi katsomaan selkäänsä vasten painautunutta mistä hämmentynyt hymy kasvoillaan. Chanyeol nojautui suutelemaan miestä ja kertoi ruoan olevan kohta valmis.

“Miten meni Bucheonissa?” Chanyeol kysyi. Baekhyun kääntyi ympäri ja nosti kädet miehen olkapäille, hymyillen entistä leveämmin.

“Mä sain sen duunin”, hän sanoi helpottuneena. Chanyeol suuteli miestä spontaanisti vastauksen kuullessaan. Hän nauroi yhdessä Baekhyunin kanssa, joka oli entistä enemmän sekaisin onnesta. Hänestä tuntui, että hän voisi vain nauraa, mikään maailmassa ei saisi hymyä pois hänen kasvoiltaan.

“Onneksi olkoon”, Chanyeol sanoi ja veti miehen tiukkaan ja lämpimään halaukseen. Baekhyun painoi päänsä miehen rintakehälle ja mietti, mistä hän olisi jäänyt paitsi, jos ei olisi koskaan tavannut miestä. Hän kuului pitkäraajaisen hörökorvan syliin.

“Ehdit käydä vaikka suihkussa, jos haluat”, Chanyeol kuiskasi miehen korvaan. Baekhyun ei tuntenut itseään niin likaiseksi, mutta vilkaisu viimeisen päälle laittautuneeseen Chanyeoliin sai hänet kallistumaan suihkussa käynnin puolelle. Chanyeol irrotti otteensa miehestä ja patisti tämän suihkuun, kuin olisi halunnut ajaa hänet pois keittiöstä tarkoituksella. Huvittunut Baekhyun riisui yllään olleen villatakin ja heitti sen olalleen. Hän käveli makuuhuoneeseen takapuolta liioitellusti keikutellen, tietäen, että Yeol ei pystynyt irrottamaan katsettaan miehestä. Hän kääntyi katsomaan olkansa ylitse, vinkkasi miehelle silmää ja nuolaisi huuliaan. Chanyeol jäi keittiöön kuin nalli kalliolle.

Baekhyun livahti pesuhuoneen puolelle ja riisui vaatteensa suoraan pyykkikoriin. Huoneessa vallitseva kylmyys sai hänen ihonsa kananlihalle, kuuma suihku houkutteli entistä enemmän. Ruoan tuoksu tuntui leijailevan koko asuntoon, jopa pesuhuoneeseen.

Baekhyun katsoi kuvaansa kaksiovisesta peilikaapista ja kosketteli kasvojaan hoikilla sormillaan. Hän kelasi viimeisen puolen vuoden aikana tapahtuneita asioita eikä ollut uskoa, millaiseen tilanteeseen oli ajautunut. Hän oli alkanut tykätä kaupungissa asumisesta, vaikka kaipasikin aika ajoin takaisin Bucheoniin. Nykyisin vähemmän, mutta uuden työn alkaessa hänen mielensä saattaisi muuttua. Mutta onneksi hänellä oli Soulissa joku, joka odotti häntä aina takaisin kotiin. Kotiin. Chanyeolin ollessa asunnossa hänen tultuaan asunnolle, oli paikka alkanut tuntua kodilta. Hän sai tervehtiä jotakuta, olohuoneessa tai keittiössä oli joku muukin, kuin pelkät tyhjät, valkoiset seinät.

Baekhyun livahti suihkun alle ja väänsi veden auki. Kuumat vesi valui hänen keholleen, saaden ihon entistä enemmän kananlihalle. Lämpö ja kosteus täytti huoneen ja peilit ja teräksiset pinnat huurtuivat. Baekhyun käänsi päätään oikealle ja antoi lihasten venyä kuumassa suihkussa. Hän vaihtoi venytettävää puolta matalasti tyytyväisyydestä murahtaen.

Pesuhuoneen ovi avautui, joku livahti sisään. Baekhyun avasi silmänsä ja kurkisti suihkuverhon taakse, nähden Chanyeolin seisovan alasti oven edessä olevalla tummanruskealla karvamatolla. Missä hiivatin ajassa mies oli riisunut itsensä ilkosilleen, Baek mietti. Hän ojensi kätensä kohti miestä ja liikutti pitkää etusormeaan kehottaen Yeolia liittymään seuraan.

“Oli tarkoitus odottaa iltaan”, Chanyeol sanoi matalalla äänellä ja lipoi huuliaan. Hän astui sisään kuumaan suihkuun ja painoi Baekhyunin märkää kaakeliseinää vasten. Baekhyun laski huulensa miehen kaulalle eikä arkaillut käyttää ronskeja otteita. Chanyeol nauroi kuin hullu, niin, että koko pesuhuone raikui. Baekhyun liikutti käsiään ympäri miehen ihoa ja väänsi kasvoilleen viekkaimman ilmeen. Hän ei turhaan estellyt itseään, käyttäytyi häpeilettömään tahtiin ja sai suihkukaverin huutamaan euforiasta alta aikayksikön. Jos Yeol oli ajatellut olla tilanteen herra sinä iltana, hän oli erittäin hakoteillä.

Baekhyun laski kätensä Yeolin olkapäille ja painoi häntä alemmas. Chanyeol polvistui ilman vastalauseita, myhäillen tyytyväisenä näkemästään.Baekhyun nauroi hävyttömästi ja tarttui miehen märkään kuontaloon, joka oli hiusmuotoilutuotteita täynnä. Chanyeol laski huulensa Baekhyunin miehuudelle ja sai seinää vasten nojaavan tärähtämään siitä tunteesta. Baekhyun murahti ja käänsi päätään oikelle. Chanyeol vei kätensä miehen reisille ja puristi timmiä lihaa ottaessaan Baekhyunin suuhunsa.

* * *

Baekhyun rojahti sohvalle väsyneenä. Chanyeol ojensi lasillisen punaviiniä miehelle, joka otti sen vastaan kiittäen hiljaa. Baekhyun maistoi viiniä ja lipoi huuliaan. Hän ei ollut mikään viinien ystävä, mutta siihen hetkeen hänestä tuntui että pystyisi juomaan mitä vain hörökorva hänelle tarjoaisi. Chanyeol ilmoitti ruoan olevan kohta valmista. Baekhyunista tuntui, että hän oli jo täynnä. Suihkussa käyminen oli vienyt hänestä viimeisetkin mehut. Jalkoja hapotti ja käsistä oli mennyt voimat. Takapuolta jomotti ja kroppa oli täynnä fritsuja, jotka näyttäisivät pahoilta seuraavan viikon ajan.

“Paras ystävänpäivä ikinä”, Baekhyun nauroi ja veti jalkansa esiin saunatakin alta. Hän vilautti sisäreittään ja nauroi mustelmalle, jonka syntyperä oli Chanyeolin ansiota.

Chanyeol virnisteli ylpeänä tekosistaan. Baekhyun veti jalkansa takaisin lämpimän saunatakin alle ja joi lisää viiniä, joka lämmitti mukavasti sisusta.

“Eikö sulla ole tänään duunia?” Baekhyun kysyi. Chanyeol pudisti päätään.

“Miksi? Odotatko jotakuta?” hän kysyi. “Haluatko musta eroon?”

“Ehkä niin olisi parempi”, Baekhyun naurahti ja puri huultaan. “Ennen kuin syöt mut kokonaan.”

“Sekin saattaa tapahtua”, Chanyeol sanoi ja näykkäsi ilmaa silmät tuikkien. “En voi sille mitään, että olet niin syötävän hyvännäköinen.”

“Vastalause”, Baekhyun nauroi ja kertoi, ettei ollut tyytyväinen ulkonäköönsä.

“Vastalauseen vastalause!” Chanyeol parkaisi kauhistuneena. “Sä olet täydellinen. Täydellinen mulle.”

“Niin säkin mulle”, Baekhyun hymyili ja joi lisää viiniä. Hänen täytyi oikein kehua rypälevalintaa, hän ei ollut pitkään aikaan juonut niin hyvää punaviiniä.

“Kiitos”, Chanyeol hymyili. “Laitoin samaa kastikkeeseenkin.” Mies kuvaili hakemaansa makua niin hyvin kuin suinkin osasi, kertoi käyttäneensä ranskalaisesta keittiöstä tuttuja yrttejä – rosmariiniä ja timjamia pääosassa.

“Ihanaa”, Baekhyun hymyili ja tunsi vatsansa murisevan. Hän tajusi olevansa oikeasti nälkäinen.

“Käyhän laittamassa vaatteet päälle, että voin taas illalla riisua ne pois”, Chanyeol sanoi ja vinkkasi silmää miehelle, joka oli päättänyt jäädä laiskanlinnaan koko illaksi. Chanyeol ei aikonut antaa sen tapahtua.

Keittiössä soi hiljainen musiikki. Klassista pianomusiikkia juuri täydellisellä äänenvoimakkuudella. Baekhyun liu’utti kättään valkoisella puuvillapöytäliinalla ja mietti, mistä Yeol oli hankkinut niinkin sopivan kokoisen ruokapöydän hänen asuntoonsa.

“Jääkö tämä tänne?” hän kysyi. Hellan ääressä puuhaileva Chanyeol kääntyi katsomaan olkansa ylitse miestä, joka oli viemässä sormeaan kohti kynttilässä lepattavaa liekkiä.

“Mäkö?” Yeol kysyi. Baekhyun hymähti ja nosti katseensa hörökorvaiseen, jonka posket punoittivat edelleen.

“Tämä pöytä”, Baekhyun sanoi. Hän ei pitänyt saarekkeen ääressä syömisestä, jaloille ei ollut tilaa. Hän oli löytänyt itsensä syömästä olohuoneen sohvalla suurimman osan ajasta.

“Jos sä haluat”, Chanyeol hymyili. “Haluatko tietää, mistä löysin sen?”

“En”, Baekhyun sanoi. “On paljon kivempi ajatella, että se vain ilmestyi tänne.” Chanyeol hörähti iloisesti ja nosti kuuman punaviinissä haudutetun naudanlihapadan ruokapöydälle. Baekhyun avaisi jääkaapin ja latoi sivuannokset pöytään. Hän istui alas vasta, kun kaikki tarvittava oli pöydässä, ettei heidän tarvinnut nousta ylös kesken aterian. Baekhyun oli vähän pettynyt, ettei hän ollut saanutkaan kokata miehelle, niin kuin alunperin oli puhe. Chanyeol oli ilmeisesti potenut tylsyyttä sillä aikaa, kun Baekhyun oli Bucheonissa hoitamassa asioitaan. Mies näytti kokkaavan hänelle omasta halustaan, joten hän ei tuntenut niin suurta huonoa omatuntoa homman siirtymisestä toiselle.

Baekhyun avasi suunsa ja kertoi, mitä Bucheonissa oli tapahtunut. Hän oli lähettänyt Cake Heaven -nimiseen paikkaan työhakemuksen sillä viikolla, kun Chanyeol oli ollut Kiinassa. Hän oli saanut soiton paikasta viime viikolla ja sopinut haastattelun ystävänpäiväksi. Hän oli käynyt esittäytymässä cv:nsä kanssa ja kertonut omin sanoin paikan omistajalle, mitä hän oli kokenut viimeisen puolen vuoden aikana. Omistaja oli myös tietoinen Bucheon Bakeryn toiminnasta ja seurannut paloa haikein silmin aamu-uutisista. Baekhyun kertoi Droptopissa työskentelystä jajakoi rehellisen mielipiteensä siitä, miksi hän ei tykännyt työskennellä suuressa ketjussa. Cake Heaven oli yksitysyritys, joka valmisti kaiken itse. Tuotteista suosituimmat olivat täytekakut ja erilaiset leivokset. Baekhyun oli kertonut rehellisesti olevansa enemmän leipien ja piirakoiden tekijä, mutta halu oppia lisää täytekakkujen maailmasta.

“Milloin aloitat?” Chanyeol kysyi.

“Ensi viikolla”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Kello seitsemän.”

“Luksusta”, Chanyeol nauroi. “Saat nukkua tunnin pidempään kuin aikaisemmin.”

“Jos joku antaa mun nukkua”, Baekhyun murahti, mutta henkäisi perään onnellisena.

“Entä Margareta noona?” Yeol kysyi kiinnostuneena.

“Hän pääsi siihen isoon leipomoon”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Olen vähän kateellinen.”

“Aivan turhaan”, Yeol hymyili. “Joko olet kertonut hänelle uudesta duunistasi?”

Baekhyun pudisti päätään. “En, vielä. Teen sen, kunhan aika koittaa.” Chanyeol hymyili ja kaatoi lisää viiniä leveään lasiin. Hän nosti oman lasin käteensä, Baekhyun teki samoin. He kilistivät sille illalle, tulevaisuudelle ja vähän menneisyydellekin.

“Kiitos siitä, että olet tehnyt tästä paikasta mulle kodin”, Baekhyun sanoi ja pyyhkäisi silmäkulmaansa. Hän oli yhtäkkiä vallan herkistynyt. Chanyeolinkin katse oli vetistynyt, vaikka mies yrittikin piilottaa sen leveän hymyn taakse. Baek oli oppinut ajan kanssa, että mies oli melko huono peittelemään omia tunteitaan.

“Meille”, Chanyeol henkäisi ja ojensi lasin miestä kohti. Baekhyun kilautti lasin toista vasten ja nautti osumasta aiheutuvasta kumahduksesta. Hän nosti lasin huulilleen ja joi pitkän kulauksen samaan aikaan hörökorvaisen miehen kanssa.

“Meille.”

Chanyeol veti Baekhyunin kainaloonsa ja suukotti tämän poskea. Baekhyun naurahti tyytyväisenä ja jatkoi juttuaan. Hän oli käynyt Beom hyungin luona kertomassa uutiset ja selvittämässä heidän välinsä. Beom hyungille ei ollut onneksi jäänyt mitään hampaankoloon edellisestä yhteenotosta. Baekhyun ei vain sietänyt sitä, että joku arvosteli toisia ihmisiä – siinä tapauksessa Choi Younggi hyungia, joka oli pitänyt Baekhyunista huolen työelämässä kuin omasta lapsestaan – tietämättä asioista kuin pintaraapaisun. Chanyeol oli ylpeä miehestä, kun tämä oli ottanut askeleen veljensä suuntaan. He molemmat olivat pistäneet pökköä pesään ja yksittäistä syyllistä oli turha etsiä. Riitaan tarvittiin aina kaksi.

“Onneksi ne asiat ovat nyt selvitetty”, Baekhyun huokaisi. “Vielä, kun saisin pyöräni takaisin, niin elämä olisi täydellistä.”

“Millä mallilla asia on?” Chanyeol kysyi. Baekhyun kääntyi katsomaan miestä, eikä ollut uskoa kuulemaansa.

“Suako kiinnostaa?”

“Mä ja mun bemari ollaan paketti. Ota tai jätä”, Chanyeol imitoi Baekhyunia, joka seurasi kauhistuneena miehen eleitä.

“Mä en kuulosta tuolta!” hän karjaisi ja nousi kauemmas Yeolin sylistä. Mies veti lyhyemmän takaisin kiinni itseensä ja väitti suorittaneensa sataprosenttisen imitaation.

“Onko Kyungsoo saanut pyörän kuntoon?” Yeol kysyi syventämättä tilannetta yhtään enempää. Baekhyun leppyi nopeasti ja painoi päänsä takaisin miehen rintakehälle.

“Voin käydä hakemassa sen ylihuomenna Junggusta”, Baekhyun hymyili.

“Saanko tulla mukaan?” Chanyeol kysyi. Baekhyun ponnahti istumaan ja tuijotti huultaan purevaa hörökorvaa.

“Oikeasti?” Baekhyun kysyi järkyttyneenä. Yeol nyökkäsi.

“No saat. Totta helvetissä sä saat!”

“Mitä Kyungsoolle kuuluu nykyään? Onko hän unohtanut Jonginien kokonaan?”

“Kim Jonginin kulissiavioliitto rakoilee”, Baekhyun tirskui. “Kyungsoo oli käynyt riehumassa tämän vaimon edessä. Kertonut, että hänen rakas aviomiehensa tuuppasi häntä takapuoleen useampaan otteeseen.”

Chanyeol repesi hellään nauruun, varoen, olisiko oikein nauraa tilanteelle. Mutta Baekhyun itsekin piti asiaa erittäin absurdina.

“En olisi siitä pojasta uskonut…” Baekhyun henkäisi. “Mutta kukapa näistä tietää.”

“Niinpä”, Chanyeol. “Onneksi mä voin olla ihan julkihomo, eikä mun tarvitse piilotella todellista itseäni muiden edessä. Mä rakastan sua, Byun, ja voisin julistaa sitä vaikka koko maailman edessä.”


	15. Chapter 15

Helmikuun kuudestoista päivä oli puolipilvinen. Ilman lämpötila oli kahdeksan astetta plussan puolella ja aurinko paistoi aika-ajoin. Jos jossakin sattui olemaan lunta, se oli alkanut sulaa märäksi sohjoksi.

Baekhyun käveli Junggun katuja uteliaana ympärilleen katsellen. Ihmiset olivat alkaneet tehdä kevätsiivouksia, pesemään ikkunoita ja tuulettamaan mattoja ja petivaatteita. Chanyeolkin oli aikonut tehdä niin tulevana viikonloppuna, jos sää sallisi.

Chanyeol kantoi mustaa kypärää oikeassa kädessään. Hän jutteli omiaan sen hetkisestä säästä, Baekhyun ei viitsinyt kuunnella. Hän oli laskenut tunteja, minuutteja, sekunteja siihen, että pääsisi taas hyppäämään pyöränsä selkään ja karauttaa Bucheoniin Chanyeol takapenkillä. Baekhyun hymyili tyytyväisenä – Chanyeol ei ollut osoittanut minkäänlaista pelkoa kyytiin lähtemisestä, päin vastoin hänkin tuntui odottavan sitä kuin kuuta nousevaa. Baekhyun otti sen eleenä luottamuksesta. Hän yritti miettiä keinoa palauttaa se luottamus jollain tavalla.

”Paljonko pyörän korjaus kustantaa?” Chanyeol kysyi. Baekhyun hätkähti siihen hetkeen ja huokaisi syvään.

”Tarvitsetko rahaa?” hörökorva kysyi ja veti päässään keikkuvaa pipoa paremmin kuontalonsa suojaksi.

”Vitusti liikaa, mutta kyllä mä pärjään”, Baekhyun sanoi. ”Myeongdongin Droptopissa tienaamani lomarahat uppoavat pyörän korjaamiseen, mutta ei se mitään.”

”Oletko varma?” Yeol kysyi huolestuneena. Baekhyun nyökkäsi päättäväisesti ja kertoi työskentelevänsä ahkerasti tulevaisuudessa.

”Uuden työni palkka on suurin, mitä olen koskaan saanut”, hän hymyili. ”Jää vähän säästöönkin.”

”Sehän on kiva”, Yeol hymyili.

”Niin on.”

Kyungsoon korjaamo häämötti horisontissa. Baekhyun osoitti mäen päällä seisovaa hallimaista rakennusta, jonka peltisellä katolla oli kyltti, jossa luki I can DO it – kaksipyöräisten korjauspalvelu Do Kyungsoo. Hän kertoi ystävänsä perustaneen yrityksen kyseiselle paikalle viisi vuotta sitten. Chanyeol kuunteli kertomusta kiinnostuneena, hänestä oli kiva tietää Baekhyunin ystävien taustoista.

”Mitä luulet, onko hän hyvällä tuulella vai vielä hiilenä siitä Jongin-jutusta?” Chanyeol kysyi varoen. Baekhyun naurahti kevyesti, pitkän miehen huoli oli ihailtavaa.

”Etten vain mene möläyttämään mitään tyhmää, ja sitten hän ajaa mut suurimman omistamansa jakoavaimen kanssa kartanolle…”

”On sulla huolet”, Baekhyun sanoi ja pyyhki vesiä silmistään. Chanyeolin jutuista aiheutuvat mielikuvat olivat aina niin huvittavia. Niin kuin Kyungsoo oikeasti voisi ajaa jonkun väkivaltaisesti ulos korjaamolta. Tai oikeastaan, tarkemmin ajateltuna, kyllä hän voisi.

”Ole vain ihan normaalisti”, Baekhyun kehotti ja veti kasvoilleen itsevarman ilmeen. ”Voin suojella sua. Olen hyvä itsepuolustuksessa.” Hän veti kädet nyrkkeihin ja suojasi itseään kuin kilpailuissa konsanaan.

”Siitä puheen ollen”, Chanyeol aloitti nauruaan pidellen. Baekhyun käänsi kiinnostuneen katseensa vierellään kävelevään mieheen, jonka irvistelystä ei meinnannut tulla loppua.

”Milloin viimeksi olet harrastanut hapkidoa?” Yeol kysyi ja empi jatkamasta lyhyemmän miehen pöyristyneen ilmeen nähdessään. Kuitenkin hän keräsi rohkeutensa ja jatkoi loppuun. ”Uhoat aina liikkeilläsi, mutta et koskaan tee mitään.”

Baekhyun hiljentyi keksimään jotain nasevaa vastausta. ”Ihmisten nippuun laittaminen ei ole mikään ensimmäinen keino hoitaa asiat”, hän sanoi. Chanyeol virnisteli, niin kuin ei uskoisi miestä. Baekhyun tuhahti luovuttaen ja myönsi, että viimeisestä tunnista oli kulunut jo hyvästi aikaa. Ainakin vuosi.

”Mutta voin mä sulle näyttää, mitä osaan”, Baekhyun sanoi ja tarttui Yeolia kädestä. Hän kiepautti miehen kaksin kerroin ja sai tämän huutamaan tuskasta. Baekhyun kiristi otetta entisestään.

”Kolmannen tason musta vyö, Park. Kolmannen tason.”

”Joo, uskotaan”, Chanyeol parahti, ilmeillen tuskissaan. Hänen äänensä oli pihisevä ja katkonainen. ”Sori kun epäilin.”

”Ei se mitään”, Baekhyun naurahti ja päästi miehestä irti. ”Ehkä jalkani eivät taivu enää niin paljon kuin ne tapasivat, mutta kaikki on selkärangassa. Brasilialaiset potkut ja sellaiset…”

Baekhyun työnsi korjaamon oven auki ja työnsi päänsä sisään lämpimään halliin. Kyungsoo veti sormet irti mustan moottoripyörän moottorista ja tervehti ystäväänsä iloisesti. Chanyeol kurkkasi Baekhyunin pään ylitse sisään korjaamoon ja tervehti miestä yhtä innokkaasti. Baekhyun astui sisään Yeol kannoillaan. Hörökorva katseli ympärilleen kiinnostuneena. Baekhyun arveli, ettei tämä ollut koskaan käynyt missään vastaavanlaisessa paikassa.

”Cool”, hän kommentoi käytyään koko paikan lävitse katseellaan. Kyungsoo hymyili ylpeänä ja palautti katseen pyörään, joka kiilsi puhtaana loistaen.

”Kaikki kunnossa?” Baekhyun kysyi jännittyneenä. Kyungsoo nyökkäsi ja kertoi pintapuolisesti, mitä kaikkea hän oli joutunut tekemään saadakseen menopelin kuntoon. Baekhyun hihkui onnellisena ja kiitti miestä sydämensä pohjasta.

”Sä pelastit mut taas jälleen kerran”, Baekhyun sanoi. ”Tarjoan sulle päivällisen.”

”Kiitos”, Kyungsoo sanoi nauraen ja osoitti korjaamon perällä olevaa pyöreää pöytää. ”Kirjoitan sulle laskun, niin otetaan kahvit samalla.”

Baekhyun liukui pöydän ääreen ja kaivoi seinustalla olevaa pitkää kaappia. Hän laittoi pannullisen kahvia tippumaan, etsi jokaiselle jonkunlaisen mukin ja siirtyi jääkaapille. Hän siirteli ylimmäisellä hyllyllä olevia purnukoita sivuun hätääntyneenä. Hän tuhahti mieltä osoittavasti ja veti päänsä ulos jääkaapista.

”Missä appelsiinimehu?” hän kysyi. Kyungsoon jääkaapissa oli aina maailman parasta appelsiinimehua. Kyseistä merkkiä myytiin vain Junggun lähikaupoissa.

Chanyeol seurasi Baekhyunin toimintaa pöyristyneenä. Tämä huomasi pidemmän hämmentyneen katseen ja kysyi, oliko hän ihan okei. Baekhyun kertoi mehun oikeasti olevan hyvää. Hän oli joutunut ajamaan Junggulaiseen lähikauppaan pelkän mehun takia useita kertoja.

”Baekhyunin käydessä korjaamolla hän pysähtyy samalla kahdensadan metrin päässä olevalle kaupalle ja ostaa repullisen mehua kerralla”, Kyungsoo kertoi ja nojautui lähemmäs Chanyeolia. Hän nosti käden suunsa eteen ja jatkoi hiljemmalla äänellä. ”Kaupan omistaja päivittelee mulle aina, miten heillä käy moottoripyörällä liikkuva asiakas, joka ostaa litratolkulla mehua.”

”Mä kuulin ton!” Baekhyun parkaisi pöyristyneenä. Kyungsoo nauroi ilkikurisesti ja kehotti kaikkia istumaan alas. Baekhyun teki työtä käskettyä ja istui odottamaan, että Kyungsoo toisi hänelle purkillisen appelsiinimehua. Ei ollut ensimmäinen kerta, kun hän oli joutunut piilottamaan juoman mustatukkaiselta ystävältään.

”Mitäs sulle?” Baekhyun kysyi. Kyungsoo istui kuittivihkon kanssa pöydän ääreen ja nosti mustekynän alahuulelleen. ”Vieläkö yrität Jonginien kanssa? Hän on ihan selkeästi sun perään, se lapsijuttu oli varmasti vain vahinko.”

Kyungsoon silmät alkoivat liekihteä hullunlailla. Chanyeol hivutti kätensä Baekin reidelle ja sai hänet katsomaan itseensä kysyvästi. Mies ilmeili mustatukkaiselle ja pyysi ääneti hieman tahdikkuutta. Juuri tätä hörökorva olisi halunnut välttää. Baekhyun vähät välitti Yeolin eleistä ja jatkoi juttua ystävänsä kanssa.

”Vaikka tuskin naimisiin meno mikään vahinko on… Paitsi jos menee naimisiin Las Vegasissa hirveässä rännissä”, Baekhyun tokaisi ja kohautti olkiaan. Kyungsoo henkäisi, tietäen asioista enemmän kuin pöydän toisella puolella istuva kaksikko.

”Kai siinä oli vanhempien painostustakin”, Kyungsoo sanoi. ”Mutta päätin unohtaa hänet kokonaan ja laskea uudet verkot vesille.”

Baekhyun yskäisi hämmentyneenä. ”Jatkat sen Tinderin käyttöä?”

Chanyeol oli tukehtua omaan sylkeensä. ”Tinderistäkö sä sen Jonginien nappasit?” hän kysyi järkyttyneenä.

”Niin”, Kyungsoo vastasi. Chanyeol irvisti ja pyysi miestä lopettamaan palvelun käytön.

”Vain pleijerit ja psykopaatit käyttävät sitä. Sieltä et itsellesi toista puolikasta löydä.”

”Sitä mäkin olen sanonut”, Baekhyun tuumi ja nappasi pöydän keskellä olevasta kupista yhden nachon. ”Mutta ei hän usko.”

”Baekhyun uskoo ihmeisiin”, Kyungsoo murahti. Baekhyun pyöritti silmiään tutulle virrelle. Hän oli kuullut sen ainakin sata kertaa aikaisemmin.

”Niin mäkin”, Chanyeol sanoi ja tarttui Baekia kädestä, pöydän alta. Baekhyun kääntyi katsomaan vieressään istuvaa hörökorvaa ja hymyili hämmentyneenä. Jos oli mahdollista rakastua mieheen yhtään enemmän, se tapahtuisi juuri sillä hetkellä.

Kyungsoo tuhahti miehen höpöpuheille ja keskittyi laskun kirjoittamiseen. Baekhyun ojensi kätensä taaksepäin ja tarttui kahvipannuun, joka oli täynnä virkistävää juomaa. Hän kaatoi jokaiseen kupin täyteen ja mumisi tyytyväisenä. Chanyeol maistoi kahvia ja nyökkäsi.

”Hyvää.”

”Baekhyunin keittämä kahvi on parasta”, Kyungsoo hymyili ja ojensi kokoamansa laskun vastapäätä istuvalle miehelle, joka tarttui vihkoon molemmin käsin. Hän tuijotti loppusummaa suurin silmin pystymättä sanomaan yhtään mitään.

”Onko sulla tullut pilkkuvirhe?” Baekhyun kysyi. Kyungsoo pudisti päätään.

”Laadukkaat osat maksaa”, hän perusteli. Baekhyun ei voinut olla eri mieltä.

”Se niistä lomarahoista sitten”, hän huokaisi ja kaivoi kuvetta.

Baekhyun polkaisi pyörän käyntiin. Samassa hänen suupielensä nousivat ylöspäin ja hampaat paljastuivat tämän hymyillessä äänelle, jota hän oli kaivannut viimeisen viikon aikana. Hän vilkaisi Chanyeoliin, joka veti mukana kantamansa kypärän päähän ilman vastustuksen sanaa.

”Mihin olette menossa?” Kyungsoo kysyi kiinnostuneena ja seurasi katseellaan, miten pitkäraajainen mies kipusi pyörän selkään, etsien paikkansa Baekhyunin takaa.

”Bucheoniin”, Baekhyun vastasi. ”Haluan näyttää tälle yhdelle pari paikkaa.”

”Onnittelut uudesta työpaikastasi, näin by the way”, Kyungsoo henkäisi.

”Kiitos”, Baekhyun hymyili ja veti otsalla keikkuvan kypärän päähänsä. Hän lukitsi leukaremmin ja vilkaisi taakseen. Chanyeol vastasi hänen sanattomaan kysymykseensä nyökäten ja tarttui kiinni takana olevista kahvoista. Baekhyun kiskasi nahkatakkinsa ylös asti kiinni ja laittoi ajohanskat käteen. Kyungsoo heilautti kättään hyvästien merkiksi ja siirtyi hallin nosto-oven avauspainikkeelle. Hän painoi vihreää näppäintä, ja samassa Baekhyun veti kytkinkahvan alas. Hän laittoi vaihteen silmään ja kaasutti ulos hallista. Hän oli pakahtua onnesta, miten ihanaa oli taas tuntea vauhti kropassa.

Baekhyun löi suurempaa vaihdetta silmään ja antoi pyörän rullata alas mäkeä. Hän käänsi pyörän Bucheoniin johdattavan moottoritien suuntaan.

* * *

Bucheonissa oli hiljaista, niin kuin arvata saattoi. Baekhyun pysäytti pyörän torin reunustalle ja sammutti moottorin. Pyörä oli kulkenut terävästi eteenpäin, ajettavuus oli huippuluokkaa. Kyungsoo oli jälleen ylittänyt itsensä pyörää rukatessaan.

Chanyeol laskeutui tukevalle maan pinnalle ja veti kypärän päästään.

”Pelottiko?” Baekhyun kysyi virnuillen ja avasi takkiaan. Aurinko paistoi lämpimästi kirkkaalta taivaalta. Kaikki pilvet olivat jääneet Soulin puolelle.

”Ei”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Oli ihan kivaa.”

”Kyllä mä sulle ihan kivat näytän!” Baekhyun parkaisi ja hyppäsi alas pyörän selästä. Hän nosti kypärän otsalleen ja pyöri ympyrää. Torilla oli markkinat, Younggi hyung oli puhunut niistä viimeksi soittaessaan miehelle. Baekhyun halusi näyttää Yeolille, miten hän tapasi viettää aikaansa Bucheonissa. Lisäksi hän halusi käydä Margaretan luona kertomassa uudesta duunistaan.

”Onko nälkä?” Baekhyun kysyi. Chanyeol hieroi vatsaansa ja nauroi. Baekhyun kertoi lähistöllä olevasta kiinalaisesta ravintolasta, josta sai hyvää ruokaa.

”Mennäänkö sinne?”

”Mennään vain”, Chanyeol sanoi ja hymyili hyväksyvästi perään. Hän katseli ympärilleen, hän ei ollut käynyt paikassa ennen.

”Missä sä asuit ennen?” hän kysyi kiinnostuneena. Baekhyun kertoi paikan sijaitsevan toisella puolella Bucheonia. Hän kertoi alueesta, jonne hän oli muuttanut heti pesästä lennettyään. Sen jälkeen hän oli vaihtanut asuntoa vain yhdesti. Hän oli vaihtanut vain rakennusta, ei taloyhtiötä. Chanyeol kertoi olevansa pääkaupungin lapsia, eikä ollut koskaan ajatellut asuvansa missään muualla. Kuitenkin häntä oli alkanut vähän kiinnostaa.

”Mutta en voi – enkä halua – vaihtaa duunipaikkaa”, hän sanoi, ennen kuin Baekhyun ehti haaveilla mistään.

”On tullut selväksi”, Baekhyun nauroi. ”Mäkin olen alkanut viihtyä Soulissa, jostain kumman syystä.”

”Ihmeellistä”, Chanyeol henkäisi. ”Kun sulla on niin ärsyttävä naapurikin.”

”Niinpä”, Baekhyun tuumi. ”Hän osaa olla joskus melko raivostuttava.”

”Auts”, Chanyeol murahti, mutta repesi rentoon nauruun. ”Ehkä hän tajuaa joskus muuttaa tapojaan.”

”Ehkä”, Baekhyun nauroi ja pysäytti miehen. Hän kääntyi katsomaan mustassa nahkatakissa seisovaa Yeolia ja painautui häntä vasten. Hän kurottautui suutelemaan miestä, joka oli heti mukana. Hän pudisti häpeän pois mielestään ja keskittyi vain edessään olevaan, onnellisenamumisevaan mieheensä, josta hän ei halunnut irrottautua enää koskaan.

”Byun”, joku kutsui häntä. Baekhyun vetäytyi kauemmas Yeolista, joka olisi halunnut pitää huulet sinetöitynä toisen kanssa. Hörökorva hipaisi miehen punoittavaa poskea ja naurahti hiljaa perään.

Choi Younggi seisoi kahden metrin päässä, tohtimatta tulla yhtään lähemmäs. Chanyeol puri huultaan ja odotti jännityksellä, mitä Baekhyun päästäisi suustaan ensimmäisenä.

“Hyung”, Baekhyun henkäisi ja astui kauemmas Yeolista, tehden heidän välilleen ehkä turhankin suuren hajuraon. Viisikymmentä vuotiaan miehen kasvoilla oli huvittunut ilme.

“Vai on hän mielittysi”, mies sanoi katse Baekissa. “Mitä teette Bucheonissa?”

“Tulin ulkoiluttamaan prätkääni. Kyungsoo korjasi siitä jotain, joka maksoi mansikoiden lisäksi vähän mustikoitakin.”

Choi Younggi naurahti heleästi. “Aina hyörimässä sen pyörän kanssa… Joko hait akatemiaan?”

Chanyeol käänsi katseensa salamannopeasti. Baekiin, joka pudisti päätään empivällä liikkeellä.

“En ole saanut aikaiseksi”, Baekhyun myönsi ja vilkaisi Yeolia sivusilmällä. “On ollut vähän muuta.”

“Voi lapsi rakas”, Younggi hyung murahti. “Olit niin innoissasi jatkokouluttautumisesta.”

“Enkä mä sitä ole unohtanut. Lykännyt vain. Kun se leipomokin paloi…”

“Itsehän tiedät, mitä teet”, Younggi hymyili. “Tuletteko katsomaan, mulla on koju tuossa vähän matkan päässä.”

“Kohta”, Baekhyun lupasi. Yeol nyökkäsi kohteliaasti.

“Hyvä”, Younggi sanoi ja hymyili. “Menen nyt.”

“Nähdään”, Baekhyun sanoi ja seurasi, miten keski-ikäinen mies kevyttoppatakissaan hävisi torin uumeniin. Hän puhalsi ilmaa keuhkoistaan helpottuneena.

“Mikä akatemia?” Yeol kysyi, hieman loukkaantuneena. “Et ole puhunut sellaisesta.”

“Bucheonin kulinaristiakatemia”, Baekhyun vastasi. “Mulle aukesi tilaisuus jatkokouluttautua työn yhteydessä.”

“Milloin?” Yeol kysyi.

“Puoli vuotta sitten.”

* * *

Baekhyun rojahti sohvalle ja haukotteli. Käsissä tuntui, jalat olivat jumissa ja häntä paleli. He olivat kiertäneet ympäri Bucheonia Yeolin kanssa, Baekin kertoessa elämästään kotiseudullaan, Chanyeolin kuunnellessa kiinnostuneena vieressä. Hän oli näyttänyt hörökorvalle vanhempiensa talon, lapsuudenkotinsa. He olisivat menneet käymään kylässä, jos joku olisi ollut kotona, mutta talo oli tyhjillään. Beom hyung oli tiennyt porukoiden olevan matkoilla. Baekhyun oli esitellyt miehelle myös Bucheon Bakeryn entisen tontin, kertoen mahtavasta leipomosta, johon hän oli eksynyt viisi vuotta sitten vahingossa. Hän ei ollut edes tiennyt, että sellainen paikka oli olemassa, kun hän yksi päivä sattui vain astumaan sisään leipomo-kahvilaan kaveriporukan kanssa. Siitä päivästä lähtien hän oli ollut kiinnostunut hoitamaan harjoittelunsa kyseisessä paikassa. Valmistumisen jälkeen Choi Younggi hyung oli ottanut hänet palkkalistoille, ja loppu oli historiaa. Baekhyun oli helvetin kiitollinen kaikesta kokemastaan.

Chanyeol peitteli kylmästä hytisevän miehen tummalla torkkupeitolla. Hän istui sohvan toiseen päähän ja nosti Baekhyunin jalan reitensä päälle. Baekhyun painoi silmät kiinni ja mumisi onnellisena, kun hörökorva hieroi hänen jalkapohjaansa taivaallisen tuntuisilla liikkeillä.

“Helvetti, kun sun pitää mennä töihin tänään”, Baekhyun murahti surullisena. Chanyeol huokaisi syvään.

“Niinpä.”

“Munkin arki alkaa kohta. Sitten meidän aikataulut on ihan erilaiset”, mies harmitteli. Chanyeol pysäytti jalkapohjalla liikkuvan peukalon ja tapasi sohvalla makaavan hämmentyneen katseen, kun tämä avasi silmät heti stopin tultua.

“Olisin mielelläni nukkunut yöni sun vieressä”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Olet niin lämminkin.”

“Kieltämättä tarjous on houkutteleva”, Yeol murahti. “Onneksi en työskentele seitsemää päivää viikossa.”

“No onneksi et”, Baekhyun parkaisi. Hän tuli nopeasti paremmalle tuulelle. “Onneksi voimme hengata päivät yhdessä.”

“Niinpä”, Chanyeol sanoi. “En kyllä yleensä tee päivisin mitään jännää. Istun sohvalla ja odotan, että saan lähteä töihin.”

“Eiköhän me jotain tekemistä keksitä”, Baekhyun virnisteli ja pomppasi istuma-asentoon.

Chanyeol virnisteli ilkikurisesti. “Eiköhän.”

Chanyeol liikutti karheaa etusormeaan Baekhyunin poskella. Edessään makaavan miehen silmät olivat painettu kevyesti kiinni, rento ilme ei kaikonnut hänen kasvoiltaan. Chanyeol mutristeli huuliaan miettiessään, miten esittäisi mieleensä pulpahtaneen kysymyksen.

“Kun kerrot rakastavasi mua, niin mitä osaa tarkoitat?” hän kysyi. Baekhyunin suupielet vääntyivät hämmentyneeseen hymyyn, mutta palasivat pian ilmettömäksi.

“Kuka väittää, että rakastan sua”, hän tuumi. Chanyeol veti sormensa pois miehen poskelta.

“Sä”, hän murahti pettyneenä. “Ainakin eilen.”

“Miksi mun täytyisi rakastaa vain jotain osaa susta, eikö kokonaisuus käy?”

“Ei, kun niin kuin sillä tavalla, että kun mä esimerkiksi rakastan sun tapaa, kun aamuisin selaat puhelintasi ja pidät toisella kädellä kahvikupista kiinni ja irvistät sillä tavalla –”

Baekhyun räväytti silmänsä auki ja hypähti istuma-asentoon. “En mä mitään irvistä!” 

Chanyeol toisensi tarkoittamansa eleen ja tuli hakatuksi käsivarteen. Hän toisti aikaisemmin esittämänsä kysymyksen eikä meinannut luovuttaa ennen kuin sai vastauksen.

Baekhyun huokaisi ylidramaattisesti. “Jos välttämättä haluat tietää, niin ilmeesi, kun avaat jääkaapin nälkäisenä, on aika hot.”

“Ilmeeni, kun haluan syödä sut, on aika hot”, Channie virnisti. Baekhyun nauroi vastalauseelle.

“Ei mutta oikeasti. Mitä vikaa siinä on, jos sanon rakastavani sussa kaikkea?”

“Kai mussa nyt jotain vikaakin on. Vai olenko täydellinen?” mies kysyi kulmiaan kohotellen.

“No on”, Baekhyun vastasi yllättävä helposti ja nauroi vielä perään, tuntematta yhtäkään häpeän pistoa sielussaan. “Nukut silmät auki ja se ällöttää mua.”

“Enkä nuku”, Yeol parkaisi kauhistuneena.

“Nukuthan”, Baekhyun nauroi kahta kauheammin ja toisensi miehen nukkumisilmeen yhtä ilkikurisesti kuin mies kiusasi häntä.

“No hyi hitto”, Chanyeol parahti kauhuissaan ja räpytteli silmiään. Baekhyun oli miettinyt monet illat ja aamut, oliko miehen silmät liian suuret vai luomet liian pienet menemään kiinni kunnolla.

“Taisin juuri traumatisoitua”, Chanyeol parkaisi ja pudisteli mielikuvan pois päästään. “Hyi hitto.”

Baekhyun nauroi kovaan ääneen. Hän ei muistanut, milloin viimeksi hän olisi nauranut niin vapautuneesti. Mies huokaisi onnellisena perään ja painautui takaisin makuulle.

“Sillon, kun sä suutelit mua ensimmäisen kerran, luulin, että pilailet”, Baekhyun sanoi yhtäkkiä. Chanyeol kääntyi katsomaan selällään sängyssä makaavaa miestä.

“En todellakaan pilaillut”, Chanyeol murahti. “Tiedätkö sä, kuinka paljon miehen täytyy ponnistella tehdäkseen jotain tuollaista, jos ei ole varma, saako siitä takaisin hunajata vai rautanauloja.”

“Mitä?” Baekhyun kysyi hämmentyneenä miehen sanoista. Hän ei ollut varma, mitä metaforan täytyi tarkoittaa.

“Hyppy tuntemattomaan täytyy ottaa, silläkin uhalla, että tulee kuraa niskaan”, Chanyeol henkäisi. “Elämä ilman riskejä on tylsää.”

“Onneksi sä et hommannut mulle lähestymiskieltoa”, Yeol jatkoi ja naurahti perään. “Sitten vasta olisinkin ollut luuseri.”

“No en nyt sentään”, Baekhyun naurahti, ja vakavoitui nopeasti. “Sori, kun mä en ollut sun kanssa heti tosissani.”

“Ei se mitään. Meillä oli ihana hetki. Toivoin sen jatkuvan, ja mun onnekseni toive toteutui.”

“Vaikka ensin lankesin Jongdaeen”, Baekhyun murahti. “Joskus mietin, miten siinä jutussa olisi käynyt.”

“Olisit rikkonut sydämesi”, Chanyeol tiesi kertoa. “Jongdaen suhteet eivät kestä viikkoa kauempaa. Sama poka ei kiinnosta häntä kauaa, mikä on valitettava totuus. Hän tuskin tulee sitoutumaan koskaan, vaikka soisinkin hänelle sen onnen.”

“Säkin voit rikkoa mun sydämen”, Baekhyun muistutti.

“En haluaisi”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Mä en ole rikkonut vielä kenenkään sydäntä… ihan hyvä vaan.”

“Oletpas”, Baekhyun sanoi välittömästi. Chanyeol kääntyi katsomaan häntä hämmentyneenä.

“Kim Elenan”, Baekhyun muistutti. Chanyeol huokaisi syvään. Vuotta nuorempi, rappiolla oleva nainen oli täysin oma lukunsa.

“Mutta muuten… mä olen ollut aina se, jonka sydän on särkynyt.”

“Mä en”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Olen ollut joskus, villissä nuoruudessa, melko hävytön.”

“Sä? Enpä olisi ikinä uskonut”, Chanyeol sanoi yllättyneenä. Baekhyun puri huultaan ja nyökkäsi. Hänkään ei tunnistanut nuoruuden itsensä piirteitä enää nykyisyydessä.

“Sitten mun täytyy toivoa, ettet riko mun. Vaikka melkein jo teit sen lähtemällä ensin Jongdaen mukaan. Ja toisen kerran lähtemällä takaisin Bucheoniin.”

“Onneksi asiat menivät niin kuin menivät”, Baekhyun hymyili.

“Onneksi”, Yeol vahvisti ajatuksen. Baekhyun tarttui miestä kädestä ja puristi hiljaa.

“Nyt, voitko sä suudella mua?” hän kysyi hiljaa.

Chanyeol virnisti kulmakarvaa kohauttaen. “Ehdottomasti voin.”

“Mä rakastan sua, Park Chanyeol”, Baekhuyn henkäisi Yeolin laskiessa otsansa hänen omaansa vasten.

“Niin mäkin sua, Byun Baekhyun”, hörökorva vastasi ja kuroi heidän välissä olevat sentit umpeen samettisen pehmeällä suudelmalla, joka sai sukat pyörimään jaloissa.

“Ihan kokonaisuudessaan”, Yeol lisäsi irrottauduttuaan uutta suudelmaa hamuavista huulista.

* * *

Chanyeol tarttui Baekhyunia kädestä ja puristi sitä varovasti. Baekhyun kääntyi katsomaan Chanyeolia ihmeissään. Hän ei tiennyt mitä tuleman piti mutta hyväksyi toisen eleen. Chanyeol lähti viemään häntä läpi pitkän käytävän, jonka varrella oli useita ovia. Baekhyun odotti jännityksellä, minkä oven taakse he asettuisivat. Matka kesti yllättävän kauan, vaikka käytävä ei näyttänyt kovin pitkältä.

“Oletko varma, että haluat tehdä tämän?” Yeol kysyi ja nieleskeli hermostuneisuuttaan. Baekhyun pysyi kannassaan hörökorvan varoitteluista huolimatta.

“Hän saattaa käyttäytyä arvaamattomasti.”

“Kyllä mä kestän”, Baekhyun sanoi, peittäen epävarmuutensa täydellisesti.

“Hyvä, sillä mä en välttämättä”, Chanyeol henkäisi ja avasi oven numero 55 oikealla koodilla. Hän puristi Baekhyunin kättä entistä tiukemmin ja huokaisi syvään, ennen kuin astui tuntemattomaan.

Baekhyunin sydän pamppaili holtittomasti heidän astuessa luonnonvalon täyttämään huoneeseen. Pitkähiuksinen nainen suurine silmineen ja upeine hymyneen valloitti Baekhyunin sydämen ensisilmäyksellä. Elegantti nainen valkoisessa topissa, beigessä neuletakissa ja mustissa farkuissa ei näyttänyt ulkoisesti mitenkään oudolta.

“Noona”, Chanyeol kutsui naista, joka höristi korviaan. Baekhyun nielaisi kovaäänisesti.

“Chanyeolie tässä”, hörökorva sanoi, varovasti. “Pikkuveljesi.”

Baekhyun puri huultaan. Hänen silmänsä olivat kostuneet jostain syystä. Hän taisteli liikutuksen aaltoa vastaan seuratessaan kahden sisaruksen tapaamista useiden vuosien jälkeen.

“Näytät hyvältä”, Chanyeol sanoi naiselle, joka nousi ylös. Hän liikkui kevyin askelin pidemmän, mutta nuoremman miehen eteen ja tarttui tätä kädestä. Hän käänsi katseen Baekiin, joka henkäisi jännityksestä.

“Tässä on Baekhyunie, mun ystävä”, Chanyeol sanoi hiljaa. Park Yoora tarttui Baekhyunin solakasta kädestä ja tunnusteli ja tutki katseellaan sitä hetken aikaa. Hän hymyili hyväntuulisesti.

“Niinpä”, Chanyeol tuumi. “Mäkin pidän hänen käsistään.”

Baekhyun kääntyi katsomaan Chanyeolia entistä enemmän ihmeissään. Jäbä ei ollut nähnyt vaikeasti aivovammautunutta isosiskoaan moneen vuoteen ja onnistui puhumaan hänen kanssaan ilman mitään ongelmaa. Baekhyun oli helvetin otettu.

Park Yoora päästi irti Baekhyunin kädestä ja tarrasi yhtäkkiä Yeolia kasvoista. Rauhallinen Yeol ei estellyt, antoi siskonsa tutkia häntä tarkoin.

“Viime näkemästä on aikaa”, Chanyeol henkäisi surullisena. “Vaikka et sä sitä muista.”

Park Yoora hätkähti pienesti. Chanyeol virnisti hänelle.

“Unohdit mut jo, etkö vain?” hän kysyi siskoltaan, joka kääntyi pois päin kaksikosta. Baekhyun tarttui vieressä seisovaa Yeolia olkavarresta ja haki tukea.

“Ei se mitään”, Chanyeol jatkoi, osoittaen sanat sisarukselleen. “Mä en ole unohtanut sua. Koskaan.”

Park Yoora tarttui Chanyeolia kädestä. Baek päästi irti miehestä ja seurasi paikoillaan, miten nainen vei hänet huoneen suuren ikkuna eteen ja osoitti kaunista maisemaa. Chanyeol veti naisen kainaloonsa ja hymyili yhdessä hänen kanssaan eteen avautuvalle näköalalle.

Baekhyun ei voinut estää itseään enää itkemästä. Jälleennäkeminen oli jotenkin niin liikuttavaa, ja hänoli onnellinen Yeolin puolesta, että tämä oli uskaltanut mennä katsomaan siskoaan, vaikka ensin hän oli painanut asian villaisella. Baekhyunin ei ollut tarvinnut edes rohkaista häntä, Yeol oli viime aikoina alkanut puhua asiasta useaan kertaan ihan omasta aloitteesta.

Park Yoora kuuli Baekhyunin itkevän. Hän kääntyi katsomaan keskellä huonetta seisovaa miestä, joka pyyhki kostuneita silmiään häveten. Nainen viittoi Baekia luokseen. Hänellä ei tainnut olla muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin totella. Yeol nyökkäsi miehelle rohkaisevasti.

Baekhyun asteli ikkunalle tärisevin askelin. Park Yoora pyyhki miehen silmät kuiviksi ja näytti hänelle kaunista maisemaa. Hän tarttui miestä kädestä ja näytti haikealta.

“Hän pitää susta”, Chanyeol hihkaisi helpottuneena. Baekhyun murahti hörökorvalle.

“Oletko paljonkin esitellyt ystäviäsi hänelle?”

“Oletko mustasukkainen?” Chanyeol kysyi nauruaan pidätellen.

“En”, Baekhyun valehteli ja jäi kiinni saman tien. Park Yooran tuijotus muuttui intiimimmäksi.

“Noona”, Yeol aloitti. “Mä olen rakastunut häneen.”

Baekhyun hymyili kiusallisesti. Yoora nauroi, nauroi ilman ääntä. Baekhyun oli ymmärtänyt naisen olevan mykkä, tai ainakin kykenemätön tuottamaan ääntä. Lisäksi hänen muistinsa oli vain lyhytkestoisen muistin varassa. Tunteet heittelivät radikaalisti ja nainen väsyi nopeasti. Se saattoi olla joskus melko pelottavaa.

Park Yoora nyökkäsi Yeolille silmät tuikkien. Chanyeol ei peitellyt innostumistaan.

“Mistä tiesit?” Yeol kysyi isosiskoltaan, virnistellen kuin viisivuotias karkkikaupassa. Baekhyun oli jälleen ällikällä lyöty. Mistä Yeol voisi tietää, mitä nainen eleillään tarkoitti.

Yoora vilkaisi nopeasti Baekhyunia ja hymyili jälleen lempeästi. Chanyeol äännähti ymmärtäväisesti ja palautti katseen taivaalla lipuviin pilviin.

“Isä ja äiti aikovat tulla huomenna”, Yeol sanoi. “He eivät pääse tänään.”

Yoora nyökkäsi. Chanyeol huokaisi hiljaa. Yoora ei tunnistanut vanhempiaan kunnolla. Saatika tiennyt miksi he olivat tulossa käymään.

“Hyvää syntymäpäivää, noona”, Chanyeol henkäisi. Park Yoora painautui pikkuveljeään vasten ja halasi häntä tiukasti. Chanyeol nautti halauksesta täysin siemauksin.

Baekhyun oli purskahtanut taas itkuun. Hän vollotti silmät päästään, pelkästä liikutuksesta. Chanyeol ei ollut kertonut miksi hän halusi käydä siskonsa luona juuri tänään, mutta nyt sekin oli selvinnyt.

Yoora irrottautui Yeolin rintakehästä ja veti Baekhyunin mukaan tiukkaan halaukseen. Baekhyun laski tärisevän kätensä naisen olkapäälle ja varoi häiritsemästä häntä liikaa. Chanyeolkin alkoi liikuttua tilanteen intiimiydelle, ja koitti taistella kyyneliään vastaan. Yoora pyyhkäisi miehen poskea hellästi ja itki itsekin.

* * *

Baekhyun istui keskellä sohvaa paksu viltti suojanaan ja söi jäätelöä suoraan purkista. Chanyeol yritti varastaa miehen huomion, mutta ei onnistunut siinä. Baekhyun oli sulkeutunut omaan kuplaansa eikä halunnut tulla sieltä pois.

“Oletko ihan kunnossa?” Chanyeol kysyi huolestuneena ja kommentoi jo syödyn jäätelön määrää. Baekhyun mulkaisi miestä ärsyyntyneenä ja kieltäytyi lopettamasta. Yeol yritti istua miehen viereen, mutta tämä potkaisi hänet kauemmas.

“Menikö niin tunteiisin?” hän kysyi virnistellen. “Mähän varoitin sua.”

“Se on vain niin surullista”, Baekhyun murahti ja survoi lusikallisen vaniljajäätelöä sisuksiinsa. Hän murahti kylmälle ja hytisi sen voimasta.

“Niinhän se on”, Chanyeol huokaisi. “Mutta elämässä ei kaikki mene vain tasan.”

“Se on totta”, Baek henkäisi.

“Mielummin käyn katsomassa häntä klinikalla kuin hautausmaalla”, Yeol sanoi. Baekhyun oli samaa mieltä.

“Joskus mietin, kärsiikö hän turhaan, mutta ei, ei hänellä ole kipuja. Kyllä hän sanoisi, jos olisi.”

Baekhyun huokaisi syvään. “Mistä sä voit tietää? Sen, mitä hän tarkoittaa.”

“Tapasimme leikkiä ilman sanoja. Opettelimme toisten eleitä ja ajatuksia. Mä osaan lukea suakin”, Yeol kertoi vaisusti hymyillen. “Opiskelin paljon psykologiaa jo lukiossa.”

“Mikset mennyt yliopistoon?” Baekhyun kysyi. Chanyeol naurahti hellästi.

“En mä halunnut. Musiikki on kivempaa.”

“Niin varmasti”, Baekhyun nauroi. “Eikö oikea duuni kiinnosta?”

“Mä sulle oikeat duunit näytän”, Chanyeol parahti ja istui Baekhyunin viereen. Hän tarttui jäätelöastiaan ja laski sen sohvapöydälle. Hän veti Baekhyunin kuumaan suudelmaan ja hymyili maistaessaan vaniljaisen maun tämän huulilta.

“Mä olin tosissani, mitä sanoin noonalle, mä rakastan sua.”

Baekhyun raotti peittoaan ja antoi Chanyeolin painautua kiinni itseensä. Hän laski kätensä miehen hiuksille ja hymyili.

“Niin mäkin sua”, hän vastasi. “Kiitos kaikesta, mitä olet mun vuoksi tehnyt.”

“Samoin”, Yeol kuiskasi. “Jos et olisi rohkaissut mua, niin en varmaan olisi mennyt katsomaan siskoani vielä moneen vuoteen.”

“Mutta enhän mä sanonut mitään”, Baekhyun mutisi hämillään. Chanyeol katsoi häntä alta kulmiensa ja muistutti, mitä oli sanonut hetki sitten. Baek naurahti hellästi ja laski katseensa alas käsiinsä. Chanyeol tarttui hänen käteensä ja puristi sitä hiljaa.

Park Chanyeol osasi lukea kaiken lisäksi ajatuksiakin.


End file.
